Sorrowful Soul
by Mayu Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang stumble upon another hanyou, only this time she's female and definitely near Inuyasha's age. The troubled hanyou naturally runs to another hanyou for comfort, but will this cause problems? InuyashaKagome. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Moyuru, a Girl in Need of Rescuing

_Okay, so here it is, my first ever fan fic. My next one seems to be doing a bit better so I decided to go through and start revising this one. It's taken me a while, but I think I can get this thing up to par with my AU one. Anyway, here's the first installment of my longest work ever, do give it a chance! I hope you thouroughly enjoy, read and review PLEASE!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**Japanese Terms.**_

_Hanyou- Half demon_

_Youkai- Demon_

_Kitsune- Fox_

_**Weaponary**_

_Katana- Everyone should know that one; think samurai sword._

_Sais- They have three prongs, the middle one being the longest. They can be used to slash, stab, throw, or they can be used to disarm an opponent by catching the opponent's weapon in the prongs. Usually carried in sets of three incase one is thrown._

**SORROWFUL SOUL PART I ** (Yes, there are two parts. . . at least)

**Moyuru, A Girl in Need of Rescuing**

A pain filled scream pierced the silence as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo made a late camp. Shippo cried out in surprise as he dove scared behind Kagome, "W-what was that?" he stuttered as he peered from behind her, eyes wide and tail poofed.

"It sounded like someone screaming. . ." Kagome mused.

A slight breeze blew, rustling the leaves and carrying with it, the scent of blood. Inuyasha slipped down from his usual perch up in a tree, looking pensively in the direction from which the scent was coming. This blood, it was strange.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I smell. . . blood." he replied, not so much as shifting his gaze to look at her.

"Well, if someone's in trouble then we should help them instead of just standing here." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, you and Shippo stay here, I'll go check it out." Inuyasha said, still not looking to her.

"Inuyasha! What if you need my help?" Kagome questioned.

"It's safer for you here. Besides, we don't need anyone else to rescue." he argued, finally turning to her.

"I _can _use these you know." She said indignantly, holding up the bow and a quiver of arrows, "And I've also learned a thing or two form Kaede."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, "Fine," he said in a slightly agitated tone, "Get on, we're wasting time here."

Kagome did so without hesitation. Shippo seated himself on her shoulder as Inuyasha took off at a run through the forest, following the scent. _What's up with Inuyasha? _Kagome thought to herself, _Normally I have to drag him into helping someone in trouble, I wonder what makes this different. _

She looked to him, he had a thoughtful expression on his face. He wasn't quite sure yet what it was about the scent that compelled him to help. All he knew was that it was different, like his own.

The scent of blood thickened as they neared a clearing. Shippo grew a bit unnerved at the smell his little fists clenching the cloth of Kagome's shirt. Inuyasha had slowed to a walk and Kagome climbed off, now walking cautiously behind him.

He stopped rather suddenly, catching sight of the motionless form of a young woman, looking only to be fifteen or so. "What? What is it?" Kagome asked as she peered out from behind him. She gasped upon seeing the girl, "We're too late. . ." she said in a whisper, a hint of regret in her voice at not being able to help her.

Anyone who came across this unfortunate soul would have assumed she was dead on first sight. She lay sprawled out on the ground, beaten and bleeding heavily from numerous wounds, her own blood beginning to pool around her and staining her once midnight blue clothing and gold sash. Blood streamed from the corner of her mouth, showing bright red against the ghostly pallor of her skin.

After a few moments she managed to force a deep raspy breath, flinching in pain even in her unconscious state. "Look!" Shippo exclaimed, "She's breathing!"

"He's right!" Kagome said, taking off her pack and beginning to sift through it.

"Hope you gotta shovel in there," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "there's nothing else we can do for her except bury her."

Kagome shot him a look of disbelief, "How do you know? You haven't even _tried_ to help her yet." She stated before commencing to search through her pack for bandages or anything that could be of use.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing you can do, she's as good as dead." Inuyasha stated, but his statement seemed to have gone unheard. Kagome had already pulled out bandages, disinfectants, and other things of the sort from her pack, gathering them together and going to the injured girl's side.

She swallowed hard to fight back squeamishness. How was she going to do this? She was afraid to touch the her because she didn't want to cause her any more pain. Kagome carefully tried to turn the girl onto her back. The young woman moaned a weak, pain-filled protest, but didn't move against her.

The girl's long, red hair shifted, revealing fox ears of the same color and now that Kagome paid attention, the stranger had a fox tail as well. _So that's why he was so interested, she's a half demon just like he is_. Kagome thought.

The hanyou began to stir a bit weakly, opening her eyes. Her unfocused gaze traveled around a bit before resting on Kagome. Kagome offered a few words of encouragement, but the she didn't seem to hear and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Kagome waved the two males off as she began to try her best and assist the stranger. She had noticed before that the hanyou had felt hot to the touch, definitely running a fever. Judging by the girl's wounds she had been attacked by somone, a pair of sais lay near her and those cuts weren't made by claws. She had seen Inuyasha after a fight too many times not to know what injuries caused by all kinds of weapons looked like.

The preistess swallowed hard as she seemed to have her work cut out for her. This girl's condition was anything but good, her breaths coming in nasty sounding gasps at times before she would cough and more blood would run from her lips. She was sick, injured, and dying but Kagome wasn't going to give up on her

"Inuyasha, do you really think she's going to die? Kagome seems to think she has a chance." Shippo said, sitting next to Inuyasha who had seated himself on a far corner of the clearing.

"If she does have a chance, it's a small one." Inuyasha replied. He seemed to be thinking about something. _She's half-demon, like me. . . But why was she attacked? These weren't just wild mindless demons that attacked, they were kitsune youkai. It still wouldn't make sense if they just beat up on her because she was different, though I wouldn't doubt it. Probably got the blame for something horrible. When you're different, everything's always your fault._

It didn't take much for Kagome to realize that the hanyou would need better care than she could give her. She bandaged her up to the best of her abilities, hoping to buy time enough to reach Kaede. Now the group was making their way back to the village, traveling at a quickened pace.

Moyuru slowly began to awaken, a bit surprised to feel wind blowing through her hair and past her ears. She felt as though she were being carried and the surface her cheek now rested against felt like fabric instead of the rough coolness of the ground she had be lying on when she had last been conscious. She slowly began to open her bright blue eyes. The light from the sun was blinding at first, but her eyes adjusted.

The first thing to come to her attention was the red cloth of someone's shirt and the strands of silver hair that floated in and out of her vision on the wind. She lifted her head, trying to get a better look at her surroundings.

"About time you woke up." a voice said.

Her ears perked from their drooped position.

"I was beginning to think you'd died." the voice said.

Moyuru looked to the source. She _was _being carried. The owner of the voice was piggy-backing her, her arms draped loosely around his neck. "Hey, are you even listenin' to me?" he demanded indignantly.

"Inuyasha!" a female voice said in a scolding tone, "It wouldn't kill you to be nicer to people we're trying to help."

Moyuru turned her attention to the black-haired girl riding a contraption that was strange to her,

"Yeah Inuyasha, you should listen to Kagome and try being a bit nicer sometimes." said the young kit riding in the basket.

"Nobody asked you so butt out!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "Why do I even try?" she questioned, shaking her head slowly, "You can't even be nice to Shippo."

Inuyasha's only reply was a few incomprehensible grumbles.

"Why do you always get so grumpy when we're helping someone anyway?" Kagome asked.

"_You're _not the one that gets stuck haulin' around injured people!" he replied indignantly.

Moyuru had barely heard their altercation, having laid her head back down on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her breathing was still forced and her fever had only wavered long enough to allow her a few moments of consciousness, already she was beginning to slip back into the darkness. She was starting to go completely limp against him, losing the strength to even tense.

"Hey! Don't you die now, not after I've carried you this far!" Inuyasha said in an agitated tone.

Moyuru barely heard him, her eyes already closing again. She saw the village in the distance before passing out once more.

It was still early morning when they entered the village. "Lady Kaede!" Kagome called out as they neared her hut. Kaede appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eye sleepily. They had reached her door by the time she had gotten there.

Kaede's eye widened as she noted the injured girl Inuyasha was carrying. "Goodness child! Bring her in!" she exclaimed.

Kaede wasted no time in helping, replacing the old bandages that blood had soaked through and mixing herbs for an antidote as well as pain relief. Soon Kaede's work was done and there was nothing more she could do. Now only time would tell if the hanyou would live through her painful injuries.

For the time being, Moyuru slept restlessly in a darker corner of Kaede's hut. The pair of sais from earlier had been brought along and laid beside her. Judging by the colors on the handle of the weapons and the color of the stanger's clothing, they seemed to belong to her.

The clothes that she had been wearing and the fact that she had weapons seemed to be puzzling. Who was she? The weapons nor the clothing either one seemed to be inexpensive. How did a hanyou come across them?

Time passed swiftly and night fell, but still the kitsune hanyou had yet to awaken. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede sat on the other side of the hut near the fire. "How is it that ye came across this young girl?" Kaede asked.

Shippo was the one to answer, "We were going to set up camp when we heard a loud scream, so we all went to investigate."

"So ye do not know what has happened to her?" Kaede questioned.

"She was like that when we got there." Shippo said looking back in injured girl's direction.

Inuyasha had been sitting quietly, seeming to be thinking about something. "She was attacked by a group of fox demons, I picked up their scent in the clearing where we found her." he said, still seeming to be lost in thought.

"But why did they attack?" Kagome asked.

The young woman began to shift around, a distressed look had come across her face as she slept. "No." She uttered weakly, "No, I didn't do it!" she exclaimed in a voice that was barely a whisper. Kaede moved to her side, trying to be comforting.

"Sounds like she was blamed for something really bad." Shippo said, approaching silently, trying not to wake her.

"Aye, the fever that ails her isn't the sole cause of her nightmares." Kaede said in a low voice.

Tears were beginning to stream from the hanyou's eyes while she continued to sleep. Kagome gave her a sympathetic look, "Whatever happened to her must've been awful, she seems so sad, even when she's sleeping."

Finally the young woman slowly began to come to. "Granny Kaede, she's waking up!" Shippo exclaimed quietly.

Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot while everyone else waited for the girl to awaken. She let out a soft whimper of pain, slowly opening her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurred at first, but slowly things began to come into focus. "Who are you?" she asked softly, glancing around at each of them, "Where am I?"

She began to sit up, wincing as she did so and clenching her teeth to deal with the pain. "Nay child, lie back down!" Kaede said.

The hanyou ignored her, finally managing to sit upright. Her top half was covered in bandages, some of which had been soaked through before her bleeding had stopped. She raised her arm to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Her bright blue eyes scanned the room. Who were these people? They didn't know her and she didn't know them, yet they had saved her life. Sitting near her now were two humans and a young youkai, and seated further off. . . a hanyou, like herself. She remembered now, he was the one who had carried her and the girl sitting next to her was the one who she had seen when she gained consciousness the first time.

"You should lie down, you need your rest!" Kagome said almost pleadingly.

"I can't stay here." the stranger said through clenched teeth. She didn't know how long she had been there and staying in one place too long, she knew, could prove to be deadly.

"Why not?" Shippo asked, "You're safe here in the village."

"But they'll find me. . . and . . . the village, they'll slaughter the village for keeping me here. . ." the kitsune hanyou said, her speech a bit broken.

"Who's 'they' and what do they want?" Inuyasha asked, still not having moved.

The girl fell silent at this, avoiding eye contact with any of them by directing her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"Well?" Inuyasha prompted impatiently.

"I don't want to talk about it." she stated, her mood downcast, "It's none of your business anyway."

"Like hell it's not our business! They had to be after you for some reason, for all I know we could be helping a murderer!" he retorted, raising his voice.

His fellw hanyou shot him an enraged glare, her eyes momentarily flashing blue. "I am no murderer!" she growled angrily, wincing as the strain sent waves of pain through her body. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stated disappointedly.

Kaede helped the girl to lie back down. "Ye need not worry bout the village child, Inuyasha and the others will defend it. All ye need worry about is resting."

_You'd think Inuyasha would learn to be a bit nicer about things. _Kagome thought.

"You don't have to tell us about that," Shippo said, "you could at least tell us your name."

The newcomer cried silently as she stared at the ceiling, not responding to the young kit's question.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he can be a jerk sometimes." Shippo stated, "More like all the time."

Inuyasha sent him a dirty look, growling and balling up his fist. "Ahh! Don't let him hurt me!" Shippo exclaimed quickly, diving into Kagome's lap. Inuyasha crossed his arms, bowing his head and closing his eyes, a thoroughly agitated look on his face as he growled once more.

The young woman stayed silent for a few more moments before simply stating, "My name is Moyuru."

"You do have a last name don't you?" Kagome asked.

Moyuru turned away from them, "It's not important." she answered.

"I don't care if it's important or not, we deserve to know who you are and what we're saving you from." Inuyasha stated indignantly.

Moyuru was silent, clearly not wanting to reply. "Well?" Inuyasha prompted impatiently.

Moyuru continued to hold her silence for a few more moments, "I. . . I don't know what my last name is." she replied hesitantly.

Inuyasha didn't say much else, stopping his interrogation but still giving her a distrusting look. How was he to know for sure that she was telling the truth?

Kagome and Shippo looked to her sympathetically. "Try to cheer up." Kagome said.

"Yeah, it'll help you feel better. You're acting like you just lost your best friend." Shippo said in agreement.

"I did." Moyuru stated simply, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

Shippo moved forward in a comforting manner, "Don't worry, we'll be your friends." he said, trying to lighten her darkened mood.

Kaede ushered the rest of them to a different part of the hut, Moyuru needed some time alone. Moyuru continued to cry her silent tears, even after sleep had taken hold of her.

_Okay, so how was that? Don't be afraid to review! I just love reviews! Honest opinions are appreciated! Besides, if you don't review then I don't know you're reading._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter Two: Moyuru's Reason for Running Revealed, Suzushi Attacks._

_In this chapter, Moyuru has already been in the village for a few days, her injuries slow to heal because of the poison that had entered her body. Suzushi, on the other hand, has healed to being as fit as before and takes advantage of Moyuru's weakened state to try and do her in once and for all._

_As I said before, Reveiws are always appreciated!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	2. Moyuru's Reason for Running Revealed, Su...

_Okay, Chapter numero dos. This is where I find out if you people like reading this stuff or not. Apparently, if you're reading this then I can come to the conclusion that you do like it. After all, if you didn't like it, then you wouldn't continue reading, if you're sane anyway. Well, if you like a little mystery then maybe you'll like this chapter. I tried to make it a little mysterious. Anyway, Read, Reveiw and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_Ningen-human or Mortal_

_Miko- preistess _

**Moyuru's Reason for Running Revealed, Suzushi Attacks**

"Demon!" sounded a villager that had been working in the fields.

It had been a few days since Moyuru had shown up with her injuries. A poison had been the source of her sickness and had slowed her healing so she was still not yet fully able. She had already attempted to leave, only to be brought back by Kagome or some other do-good villager.

"Where is she?" a strong voice demanded from a distance outside.

Moyuru paled, "Suzushi!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Inuyasha had already gone out to face him, his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Moyuru painstakingly got up from the futon, staggering over to her weapons and clothing. She had to fight him herself.

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain that shot through her in violent protest to her movements and hurried outside to face the enraged youkai.

"Where is she?" Suzushi bellowed again.

Just on the outskirts of town the kitsune youkai known as Suzushi stood, glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome as they prevented him from entering. He was tall with cerulean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was kept in a high pony tail and trailed down to the nape of his neck.

He wore a katana at his side in a sash that matched the clothing he wore. He wore the same midnight blue color the girl they had rescued wore and seemed to have a fox-tail as well, the same color as his hair except for the end where it was white. It swished back and forth as he continued to glare, seeming to show his agitation.

"She's not here so you can just leave these poor villagers alone!" Kagome yelled in answer to his demand.

"Don't play dumb with me ningen, I traced her scent here to this village. Just hand her over and we just _may_ leave without any problems." Suzushi said coldly.

"You won't cause any problems here, I'll make sure of it!" Inuyasha retorted.

Suzushi smirked, "Then it looks as though I'll be making quick work of you and this village before making quick work of my dear cousin as well." he stated, moving into a ready stance, his hand now on the hilt of his sword as well.

_These are the youkai from before, I recognize the scent. _Inuyasha thought, _But where are the others, I remember there being more than just this one_.

"Suzushi, stop!" Moyuru yelled out to him as she approached.

Kagome gasped, hurrying over to her. "What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be up!" she stated, steadying Moyuru as she stumbled. Moyuru winced as Kagome came in contact with her.

"Making my job easier now are we?" Suzushi taunted, "Surely you're not agreeing to come because you fear for the villagers."

Moyuru straightened, trying to hide how weak his last attack had left her. "Who said that I was agreeing to come with you? I'd rather take this fight somewhere else." she stated firmly.

"_You _want to fight _me_? In _your _condition?" Suzushi asked, sounding as though he thought the idea to be laughable, "I thought you learned from your mistakes Moyuru, you couldn't defeat me last time and you weren't hindered by injuries. What makes you think that you will win this time?"

"Suzushi," Moyuru sneered, "You know very good and well that I could defeat you, it wasn't _you _I couldn't defeat, it was your little army."

Suzushi looked a bit indignant at this, "Cocky little wench aren't you? The last time you got away was nothing but a fluke. I didn't even think it neccesary to bring the 'little army' along, they aren't here--"

Moyuru cut him off, "Why do I find that hard to believe? They're hiding here right now, waiting to take out whatever resistance you come across." she stated as though it were a known fact.

Suzushi growled a bit before brushing it off and trying to keep his cool, "Hm, you know me all too well, don't you? Moyuru."

Suzushi's band of demons emerged from their hiding places, feeling that they had no need to hide now that they had been found out. The soldiers had Inuyasha, Kagome, and Moyuru surrounded on three sides, the way back to the village being the only way left open.

Moyuru began to take her ready stance but Kagome stopped her, "You're in no condition to fight. Don't fight, we'll take care of it." she said, now standing protectively in front of her.

"Just what are you after her for anyway?" Inuyasha demanded.

Suzushi smirked, "I didn't figure she would tell you." he said, "I was sent by the lord of the southern lands himself to capture her, dead or alive. She's wanted for the murder of his son and heir."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Lair!" Moyuru yelled accusingly, sinking to one knee and cringing in pain as she did so.

Kagome managed to shake herself back to reality. Something about this demon's accusation just didn't seem right. "I don't believe you!" she stated firmly.

"Kagome! What if she is? She hasn't exactly been willing to tell us much about her." Inuyasha said.

Kagome ignored him, "I don't belive you." she stated again. This girl was too young to be a murderer, she didn't seem to fit the part.

Now it was Suzushi's turn to be surprised, he paused a few moments before speaking, "You would take this lowly hanyou's word over the lord's?" He asked as though even the thought of believing Moyuru over his lord was a sin. "Your new friends are foolish Moyuru, but of course you would end up with them, birds of a feather flock together. I guess it would be understandable that you would run to some human and another loathesome hanyou" he said, now agitated.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped indignantly at this insult on his intelligence, "Are you gonna fight? 'Cause I'm getting really tired of just standing out here listening to you talk!"

Suzushi smirked, "Then let's have at it, shall we?" he asked before seeming to disappear.

Moyuru had gotten back to her feet with some help from Kagome. Suzushi's disappearing act had sent her on high alert. There was a flash of silver off to one side and it was headed straight for Kagome!

"Look out!" Moyuru yelled, using what strength she had left to shove Kagome out of the dagger's path.

Inuyasha turned at hearing Moyuru's warning, _Kagome! _He thought. He turned just in time to see Kagome fall out of the way as Moyuru fell to the ground, a knife now embedded in her shoulder.

Moyuru cried out in pain as she hit the ground hard. _She saved Kagome. . . _Inuyasha thought. Suzushi came back into view, smirking even more widely than before. "Aww, trying to repent for what you've done? It won't change the fact that you murdered the lord's son." he said mockingly as he approached her.

Inuyasha went on the offensive, swinging the Tetsusaiga. Suzushi leapt back, narrowly escaping the sword as the blade cut through the air where he had been standing only a split-second before.

Inuyasha placed himself protectively between Suzushi and the two girls. "You tried to kill Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled accusingly, now fully ready and willing to fight.

Suzushi shrugged, "She was in the way." he stated simply. "Besides, you and her both deserve to die for taking the side of that pitiful half-breed." he added harshly.

_She saved Kagome. If she really was a murderer, she would've just let Kagome take the hit, but she didn't_. Inuyasha thought to himself, making up his mind that Suzushi wasn't making it out of his sight with Moyuru.

Suzushi seemed to be amused, his small band of soldiers had blocked off all means of escape. Kagome loaded her bow with an arrow, leveling it at any that came too close. Moyuru stood in a weak ready stance, not having removed the dagger yet, removing it would only cause her to bleed more and she had no idea how long this stand-off would last.

A few of the youkai tried to rush in. Kagome didn't hesitate, launching an arrow at one of them. The soldier barely avoided it and it landed in the ground, sacred energy visibly flowing from it. The others stopped in their tracks.

"Don't come any closer." Kagome said in a threatening tone.

"Kagome, don't worry about me, just save yourself." Moyuru said, trying not to show how much pain she was in. She didn't want Kagome to get hurt trying to protect her.

"No way." Kagome answered.

"It's me they want, they'll kill you if you try to protect me." Moyuru argued.

"I can't just leave you here." Kagome answered stubbornly. Some of the soldiers looked timid to attack now that they had identified Kagome to be a miko.

"Ah, she's a priestess." Suzushi stated, "No wonder I was so compelled to kill her." "You'd better not lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing another attack on him, swinging wildly with his sword.

Suzushi dodged again, having leapt into the air to do so.

Inuyasha smirked, _I've got you right where I want you. _He thought. He changed the direction of his swing "Wind Scar!" he yelled out as he unleashed the Tetsusaiga's power in Suzushi's direction.

Suzushi's eyes went wide in shock as he fought to dodge. The energy engulfed him before he seemed to vanish. As he did, his soldiers dispersed, disappearing as well.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled "He got away."

Moyuru was now avidly staring at the place where Inuyasha had directed the wind scar. She had never seen anything like it. How could anything have so much power?

Inuyasha was now standing with the Tetsusaiga over one shoulder, looking as though he were posing with it. He gained an indignant expression, placing one balled up fist on his hip and storming over to Moyuru. "What do you think you're doing out here!" he demanded angrily.

Moyuru blinked a few times, it took a moment for it to sink in. She hadn't been expecting to get yelled at. She glared at him before turning away from him. If she could have crossed her arms, she would have.

"You weren't going to convince him that I wasn't here, if I hadn't come out he would have sent his little band of soldiers into the village!" she retorted a bit heatedly, "I came out here to keep the fight _away _from innocent people."

Inuyasha growled, sheathing his sword, "I could've run him off faster if you hadn't stepped in and screwed things up!" he argued. His eyes then went to the dagger still embedded in Moyuru's shoulder.

He averted his gaze elsewhere, hesitating a few moments before finally saying, "I _will _thank you for saving Kagome though." His sentence sounded a bit forced, but it was a "thank you" all the same.

Kagome stared a him, blinking a few times as he began to walk back towards the village. _Am I hearing things or did he actually say "thank you"? _Kagome thought.

Once back in the hut Moyuru slept, now feeling less tense than before. She had caught the scent of blood, Suzushi's blood. He wouldn't be back for a while and that would give her time to heal completely and be on her way. The poison had worn off entirely now and she was beginning to heal at her normal pace.

After a few hours she woke up again, still in pain, but not quite so much. A few of the smaller wounds had healed nearly all the way. The rest of the group had seated themselves around the fire and were now eating.

The enticing aroma of food wafted past her nose, causing her stomach to growl rather loudly. She blushed in embarrassment as Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound. At her relief, he didn't turn to look at her.

Kagome took a bowl of stew to her, "Try some," she said, "it's good."

Moyuru looked down into the bowl. It wasn't like anything she had had before. She sniffed at it curiously before taking a small experimental bite. Her eyes seemed to light up and she ate more. She had to use all of her self control just to keep from being piggish! After all, she was hungry and this food was good.

The kitsune hanyou finished up the bowl and, still not content, asked timidly for seconds.

Kagome was happy to oblige, filling up another bowl and handing it to her. "If you're not feeling too bad, why don't you come and join us?" Kagome offered.

Moyuru seemed to be a bit confused at this. Kagome was offering her to join them? Moyuru was different from them. For reasons unknown to them she was quiet and withdrawn, yet Kagome was willing to accept her even though she knew so little about her? Kagome was already treating her like a friend and it confused her. No one except her own brother had accepted her so easily.

She sat silently, still looking dumbfounded at Kagome's simple offer.

"Well?" Inuyasha prompted, the sound of his voice snapping Moyuru back to reality. "She asked you a question, don't just sit there. At least say something." he stated, sighing and rolling his eyes as though he thought her behavior to be pathetic.

"So? Would you like to join us?" Kagome asked again.

Moyuru fumbled over her words, "Um. . . yeah, sure." she answered in a nearly inaudible voice. Keeping in mind that her top half was currently covered by nothing but bandages, she used a blanket to cover herself before moving in to join them.

She ate in silence for a few moments before deciding to speak up, "This food is really good." she said in a soft, shy voice.

Kagome beamed, "My mom made it." she said proudly.

Shippo sat his bowl down, having finished his stew. "Kagome's mom always makes delicious food." he said, flopping backwards and letting out a sigh of contentment.

Moyuru finished her second bowl, now seeming content as well. She set the bowl aside before giving a formal bow, "Thank you." she stated, "Thank you for everything." she added, sitting back upright.

"It was nothin', just don't get all sentimental on us when you decide to leave." Inuyasha said.

Moyuru just nodded once. "I plan on leaving as soon as I'm healed." Moyuru replied truthfully.

"That shouldn't be too long if you heal anywhere near as fast as Inuyasha." Kagome thought aloud, "You look like you feel better already."

"I think I'll stay for a few more days, Suzushi won't be back for a while." Moyuru stated.

Kagome looked at her a bit confused.

"You mean he's not dead?" Shippo asked incredulously.

"She's right, he managed to escape before he got too beat up." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I knew that." Shippo stated,

"Humph, and you call yourself a demon." Inuyasha muttered to him under his breath.

"I caught scent of his blood, I don't think we'll have to worry about him. At least not for a while anyway." Inuyasha said confidently, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing against the wall.

"It's getting kind of late," Kagome pointed out, beginning to unpack her sleeping bag, "I'm going to get some sleep." she announced after a while, crawling into the covers after readying herself for sleep.

Shippo curled up next to her.

"Goodnight." she yawned.

Moyuru wordlessly got to her feet, going back to the futon she'd been occupying for the past few days. Soon the fire burned out and everyone had fallen asleep, drawing the day to a close.

_Well, that ends another chapter. Next! (Don't forget to review! Oh yeah, and don't be afraid to tell me if I got anyone OOC, I would hate to do that and not know about it.)_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter Three: Naomi_

_Moyuru meets another interesting personality that also says that they'll be her friend. Can this spunky little girl get the mysterious hanyou to reveal more about herself?_

_PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE MY FIC A CHANCE! THANK YOU!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	3. Naomi

_If you're reading this then that obviously means that you've decided to give my fic a fighting chance. . . ARIGATO! (thank you) Okay, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Oh, and I probably should've said this a few chapters ago, but **I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters! I do, however, own all of the wonderful personalities that I think up and put my time into making**. There, now with that said, here's my next chapter. Read, Revew, and Enjoy!_

_REMEMBER: I don't know you're reading if you don't review!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_Haha- Mother_

_Chichi- Father_

**Naomi**

It was mid-afternoon on the day after Suzushi's attack. Moyuru's clothes had been too torn, tattered, and stained to salvage, and, much to her distaste, she had to borrow some of Kaede's clothes while another set was being made for her. The village seamstress had been kind enough to offer her services for free.

The rest Moyuru had been getting seemed to be doing a world of good for her injuries. She was quickly healing, now only the deepest of wounds remained. She had gotten up in the morning, beginning to roam around the village. It had taken her all morning to walk off the stiffness she felt.

It was now afternoon and the feeling had left her, her injuries were now only sore to the touch. She still carried her sais, she never went anywhere without them. She had retired near the edge of the village after getting quite a few quizzical stares from the villagers.

She seated herself in the grass next to a field taken over by wildflowers. A soft breeze blew, offering relief from the heat of the sun as well as carrying the flowers' sweet scent in her direction. Moyuru took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. A fragrance more pleasing than that of any perfume flooded her nose. She exhaled, seemingly at peace with everything at the moment.

She picked a flower, idly twirling it around in her fingers. She admired it for a few moments, noting what kind of flower it was. A certain despair welled up inside her and tears began to fill her eyes. "Why am I pretending?" she muttered to herself sadly, "Everything's not okay. . ." she said to herself, letting the hand she held the flower in drop into her lap.

There was a loud scream as the scent of blood mingled with the flowers' fragrance. Moyuru was to her feet in an instant, scanning the field.

A young human girl ran through the field, blood streamed from a small cut on her forehead. She was followed closely behind by a snake-like demon. It was gaining on the girl quickly!

Moyuru hastily began in that direction.

The girl tripped, falling hard. She looked back in horror as the demon lunged for her, mouth open and teeth glinting with an intent to kill. There was a flash of silver and the snake demon's attack came to a sudden halt.

Moyuru's aim hadn't failed her. Her sai had pierced through the snake's head, pinning it to the ground and ultimately killing it. The demon withered away into dust, blowing away in the breeze.

The little girl stared at where the demon had been, wide-eyed, before shifting her stare to Moyuru.

Moyuru returned her sai to its rightful place, turning her attention to the young girl currently staring at her in amazement. "Are you okay?" She asked, settling down on her heels in front of her.

The girl nodded, still with an amazed expression on her face.

Moyuru noted also that the girl's knees had been scrapped up pretty badly. "You should learn to be more careful." she stated casually.

"You. . .You saved me. . ." the girl stammered. "It was nothing." Moyuru assured her, "Can you walk?" she asked. The girl nodded her reply and Moyuru helped her to her feet.

The girl looked to be only six or so and was roughly a third Moyuru's height, the top of her head only coming up to Moyuru's thigh. She had black hair that was pulled into pigtails on either side of her head, and brown eyes.

The little girl hugged Moyuru around the waist, having to jump to do so, "Thank you!" she exclaimed happily as she hung from her.

Moyuru stiffened, cringing in pain as the girl came in contact with an injury.

The girl immediately backed off, "I'm sorry. . ." she said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay," Moyuru reassured her, "you didn't know."

The girl brightened up at this, "That was awesome!" she said, ecstatic, "How'd you do that?"

"A lot of practice." Moyuru replied simply. "Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up." she said as she began back towards the village.

The girl more than willingly followed, never once complaining about her scratched up knees.

"Hey lady, what's your name?" the girl asked, looking up to Moyuru with her large brown eyes.

"Moyuru." Moyuru replied.

"My name's Naomi." the little girl stated with a smile.

Moyuru smiled back, revealing fangs. Naomi's smile vanished and she stared, now seemingly afraid, "You're a demon. . ." she said nervously.

"Half." Moyuru corrected.

"Oh, you mean like Inuyasha." Naomi said, all fear seeming to disappear. "Well, you do have ears kinda like he does, and fangs. . ." Naomi's gaze shifted to Moyuru's tail, "but I don't think he has a tail."

Naomi seemed a bit puzzled by something, "Why do _you _have a tail?"

Moyuru just shrugged, not quite sure how to answer the girl's question and feeling a bit nervous as the girl seemed to almost examine her tail.

Soon the girl had fallen behind and was batting and Moyuru's tail as she walked, looking as though she were contemplating something. There was a sudden tug on it.

"Ow!" the hanyou exclaimed, jerking the furry appendage away from the girl.

Naomi put her hands behind her back, giving her the most innocent look she could muster before simply stating, "Yep, it's real."

Moyuru sighed heavily, continuing to walk.

"Lady Kaede!" the girl exclaimed, running to the miko as she came into sight.

"My goodness, what has happened to ye child?" Kaede asked as she noted the girl's scrapped knees and cut forehead.

"Lady Kaede! She saved me from a demon!" Naomi said, pointing to Moyuru who was dragging up the rear, having just reached them.

"She did, did she?" Kaede said, "Well, ye are very fortunate that Moyuru was there." she added. Naomi nodded enthusiastically in agreement with this.

Kaede took her inside the hut to clean and bandage her knees and forehead. All the while the girl was relaying the story to Kaede. Moyuru stayed off to one side sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I was outside picking wild flowers when this huge snake demon attacked me!" Naomi exclaimed, "So I ran! Then I tripped and fell! Oh, it was going to eat me Lady Kaede!"

"So it was, was it?" Kaede said, mocking incredulousness for the girl's delight.

"Yeah! It had its mouth open an' everything! Then, she threw one of those things through its head and killed it! It was awesome!" Naomi said, throwing her hands up in the air as though trying to emphasize how awesome she thought the simple feat was.

Kaede chuckled in amusement at the girl's enthusiasm. "What a day ye seem to have had." Kaede commented, smiling and having finished cleaning and bandaging the little girl's wounds.

She turned to Moyuru, who was still sitting off to one side of the hut. "Now to check Moyuru's injuries." she said, still talking to the little girl.

Moyuru didn't like these occasional checkups, "No, really I'm fine." she said with a nervous smile.

Kaede wordlessly neared her, putting a hand on the exit wound on Moyuru's back.

Moyuru flinched, gasping in pain.

"Either ye need to be in better tune with ye own body, or ye need to cease pretending." Kaede stated rather bluntly.

Moyuru let out a whimper of pain.

Kaede took off the shirt Moyuru wore, now beginning to unwrap the bandages around her waist.

On her stomach and back were the remains of a wound that refused to heal quickly. Sometime during her first encounter with Suzushi, a sword had pierced her stomach all the way through to to her back. The wound had begun bleeding yet again. Naomi stared wide-eyed at the injury.

"Ye know that ye are not supposed to move around so much." Kaede said a bit scornfully as she applied herbs to it.

"It's my fault Lady Kaede, I jumped on her to give her a hug for saving me." Naomi said, again looking to the ground as she had done before.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Moyuru repeated as Kaede finished bandaging her up again.

Moyuru pulled the shirt back up over her shoulders, fixing it as she had had it before. The little girl's face lit up as she got an idea. "You've got to meet my chichi!" She said excitedly, running to Moyuru.

Moyuru got to her feet.

"C'mon!" the little girl exclaimed, grabbing Moyuru's hand and beginning to lead her off.

"Not so fast child!" Kaede yelled after them.

Naomi reluctantly slowed her pace to a walk, soon approaching a group of men taking a break from the fields.

"Chichi!" She yelled.

A tall man with short black hair looked to her. He didn't look to be too old. He wore old tattered pants and a shirt. He had broad shoulders and was tan from working in the fields. He looked at the bandages on the little girl's legs in question.

Naomi ran to him and he caught her, picking her up off her feet and spinning around with her. Both of them laughed and smiled before he came to a stop, holding her with one arm. "What happened to you?" he asked her.

"Oh, Chichi! You should've seen it! I got attacked by a demon and she saved me!" She explained. Moyuru was surprised to see that her enthusiasm about it hadn't died at all.

"Who?" her father asked her.

"Her." the little girl answered, pointing to Moyuru who stood off to one side, humble as always.

As she watched the two playing and smiling, a certain sadness had clouded over her features. She quickly brushed the feeling off as Naomi's father turned to her.

He seemed a bit surprised by her appearance at first and regarded her silently for a few moments. Finally he set Naomi down, giving Moyuru a bow, "Thank you for saving my daughter." he said graciously before straightening.

Moyuru, not used to getting thanked, blushed a bit. "It was nothing, anyone else would have done the same." she stated, staying humble and looking to the ground shyly.

A few of the men were conversing off to one side. "Isn't that the hanyou that youkai was pursuing a few days ago?" one of them asked the others, his words not intended for Moyuru's ears.

Her fox-like ears twitched as they picked up on his words, though other than the simple movement, she showed no signs that she had heard.

This was repeated to Naomi's father, "I'm just saying," one of the men continued, "do you really want Naomi to be around her?"

Naomi's father looked as though he were giving this some thought before waving it off. "She'll be fine. Besides, Naomi obviously needs someone to watch her while I work and if this hanyou saved her life then she can't be as bad as everyone's making her out to be." Naomi's father whispered back.

_Oh great, now I'm a baby sitter. Isn't her mother supposed to watch her? _Moyuru thought.

"Are you sure?" the man asked. "I can't get anyone else to do it, for a while now she hasn't had anyone to watch her and take care of her during the day when I'm working." Naomi's father answered, stating his reason.

The man drew away, following a crowd going back out to the fields.

Naomi's father hesitated a few moments before asking Moyuru if she would watch Naomi. Moyuru agreed to do so and Naomi literally jumped for joy. Her father still seemed a bit nervous about it.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." Moyuru reassured him. He went on his way back to work with the others.

Naomi began excitedly listing off the things they could do together while her father worked. "We could go to the stream and watch the fish, maybe even catch one! Or we could pick flowers and make crowns and necklaces out of them!" she said.

"Flowers sound nice." Moyuru suggested. In all truth, she had no desire to watch fish swim, and trying to catch them would only further aggravate her injuries. She knew what it was like to find joy in the smallest of things and tolerated the girl, though she had long since outgrown flower crowns and necklaces.

Naomi even began gathering the flowers before they got to the field. She picked out a spot and sat down, setting to work on her flower chain.

Moyuru sat down beside her, idly doing the same.

Naomi finished hers first, standing up and putting her little flower crown on Moyuru's head. Moyuru paused, looking up as though trying to see it.

Naomi stepped back to admire her handiwork. It sat on Moyuru's head, circling about her ears, each flower facing outward and showing its beauty. "Now you look like a princess!" Naomi said with a grin.

Moyuru smiled back before draping her necklace around Naomi's neck.

Lacking anything else to do, Moyuru had gone a bit further than just linking assorted flowers together. She had woven the pattern close together with flowers of blue and white. In the middle of the chain a larger white flower hung like a pendant.

"It's so pretty!" Naomi exclaimed, her eyes widening "Where did you learn to do that?"

Moyuru's smile faded, "My haha taught me." she said quietly. "Oh," Naomi said, "_My _haha died last year. She got really sick. Did your haha die too?"

Moyuru nodded "Yeah, when I was about your age." she replied. She took in a deep breath, sighing heavily, "I still miss her though."

She pointed to the flower hanging from the chain, "That was my haha's favorite flower," she said, smiling sadly in remembrance, "I used to pick her a bunch of them almost every day they were in season. Now every time I see that flower I think of her."

Moyuru sat quietly for a few moments, looking to Naomi in question when she pulled a necklace with a thin gold chain from her kimono. The chain hung around the girl's neck while the pendant had been tucked away in her clothes.

"My haha gave this to me before she died." Naomi said, fingering the cherry blossom-shaped pendant. "It was the only real necklace she ever had, and Chichi got it for her." she added, holding the piece of jewelry in front of Moyuru, "It's all I have left to remember her by. . ." she said, tearing up and beginning to cry.

Moyuru took the little girl in a comforting embrace, _Poor girl. _she thought.

Naomi buried her face in Moyuru's front, "I miss my haha!" she cried, her sobs muffled by the cloth of the shirt Moyuru wore.

The hanyou tried her best to be of some comfort, "It's okay, I know how you feel. . . I miss my haha too." she said, beginning to tear up as well. Moyuru sniffled a bit, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Naomi was now sitting curled up in Moyuru's lap, clutching her shirt in her tiny fists and crying quietly.

Moyuru rocked her a bit, "It's okay." she whispered.

It was growing late in the day, the sun was setting and the little girl had cried herself to sleep, still clinging to Moyuru. The men would probably be coming back in from the fields and Naomi's father would be wondering where they were.

Moyuru got up, carrying the little girl, careful not to wake her up. She began to carry her back towards the village.

Kagome was with Kaede in her small herb garden, helping to gather the last of the herbs The old priestess needed. Inuyasha sat perched on the fence that bordered the garden. Shippo stayed near by, just keeping them all company.

"Shouldn't someone be keeping an eye on her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't tell me you think she's going to try something, she's fine." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, sliding down off the fence and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him, looking to him in confusion. _He's been acting kinda weird lately. _she thought to herself.

Inuyasha didn't answer her and just continued to walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippo asked, staring off after him.

"Perhaps it is not Moyuru's intentions Inuyasha worries about." Kaede suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"Perhaps he is worried for her safety, he hasn't seen her all day and she did push ye out of harm's way earlier did she not?" Kaede stated more than questioned, "She is also hanyou, like himself."

"She's right." Shippo interjected, "It only makes sense that he would want to help his own kind. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"You mean that Inuyasha might actually be concerned?" Kagome asked.

"It is possible." Kaede replied simply, gathering up the herbs and beginning back towards the hut.

Kagome stood, looking in the direction in which Inuyasha had left with a certain fondness. _Inuyasha's such a total softie though he'd never admit it. _she thought. "C'mon Shippo, let's start fixing something to eat while we wait on Inuyasha and Moyuru." she said, beginning back to the hut herself, Shippo following not too far behind.

Inuyasha searched for a few moments before finding just the hanyou he was looking for, carrying a sleeping child. "I thought maybe you'd left." Inuyasha said, approaching her.

She paused, turning to face him. "Surely you don't think I would leave without _my_ clothes." she stated.

Inuyasha froze, blinking a few times before an indignant look came across his face as he noticed the error in his assumption. It annoyed him that she had been the one to point it out.

He crossed his arms defiantly, "Well, you shouldn't be carrying anything, you're injured." he shot back.

"Shhh!" Moyuru warned, "Don't wake her up!" she whispered.

Inuyasha hadn't heard her, he sniffed a bit, having caught the scent of salt. He was now only inches from her face, "Have you been crying?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Moyuru backed up slightly at his invasion of her personal space. "N-n-no. . ." she lied, laughing nervously, "Aren't you a little close?" she asked, changing the subject.

Inuyasha paused, awkwardly backing away.

Moyuru continued to walk in the direction she had been traveling in before, Inuyasha walked beside her. She looked to him questioningly, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let me carry her." he said, "You shouldn't be doing too much of anything anyway." he added under his breath.

Moyuru thought for a few moments. She wasn't showing it, but lifting the girl had caused her pain and now Naomi rested against the wound, causing it to hurt badly. She hesitated a bit before agreeing, handing the girl over to him as gently as she could, trying not to wake her.

Inuyasha held the little girl a bit awkwardly, not used to carrying small children, especially small sleeping children.

Moyuru put a hand over the wound, gripping the cloth of the shirt over it, the only sign of how much pain she was in. She quietly thanked him, continuing forward.

"You know, I've never met another hanyou before." Moyuru said, "Actually, I had never even met a human other than my mother until you and your friends came. I thank you again for your help." she added.

Inuyasha stared at her, taking in what she had just said and coming up with a conclusion, "You mean. . . You lived with demons and not humans?" he asked incredulously. He had lived with his human mother and the other ningen had been cruel enough, but this girl lived with youkai?

"Well, yeah. Does it really matter? I mean, neither race accepts you, as far as I see it there's not too much of a difference which one you live with." Moyuru said, sounding as though she seriously meant what she said.

Inuyasha continued to stare for a few moments.

Youkai? She's lived with them for how long? And she wasn't dead yet? Inuyasha knew better than anyone that nearly all youkai hated hanyou, it didn't even matter if they were related by blood, they would still hate hanyou.

Moyuru let a nervous smile form and she gave an unnerved laugh, _Why does he keep staring at me like that? _she thought

"There you are!" a voice rang out, snapping Inuyasha back to reality. Him and Moyuru both turned around, it was Naomi's father. "So, I see my daughter is fine." he stated, smiling.

Moyuru smiled back, looking to the sleeping girl as Inuyasha handed her over to her father. "Yeah, she's just a little tired." she replied.

"Thank you for watching her." Naomi's father said.

"No problem. She's a sweet girl." Moyuru stated, still smiling.

"If only there was some way I could pay you. . ." Naomi's father started.

"No, you don't need to worry about that. It's okay, really." she said, laughing nervously and waving her hands in front of her.

He just nodded once, thanking her again before continuing home with his sleeping daughter in his arms.

_Kagome was right, that Suzushi guy was just lying about her. She seems so. . . nice. _Inuyasha thought.

Moyuru sighed heavily.

Inuyasha watched as her smile faded and an almost longing look replaced it. He looked to her in question.

She didn't seem to notice, wordlessly turning and beginning back towards Kaede's hut.

_What was that about? _Inuyasha questioned in his thoughts. She seemed so sad all the time. Her eyes, while bright, always seemed to hold a certain despair in them. What was it that made her so. . . sorrowful.

_Well, there you have it, another chapter and you still don't know much about Moyuru do you? He he he, it's all part of my plot. PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know if everything's playing out as I had planned it to and for that to happen you have to tell me what you think of it. _

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter Four: Moyuru's Troubled Past_

_Seiya? Who's that? Moyuru has mumbled the name in her sleep, Suzushi had mentioned the name earlier. Who is this Seiya person and what is their relation to Moyuru? Inuyasha decides to confront Moyuru on the matter but will he get the answers he wants?_

_Signing out until next time!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

(IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO REVIEW PEOPLE! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON! YOU SEE? THE LITTLE ONE AT THE BOTTOM RIGHT-HAND CORNER OF THE SCREEN ? PRESS IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLEASE!)


	4. Moyuru's Troubled Past

_Here is chapter four. Finally, for all of you that haven't read, you get to find out more about the mysterious Moyuru. **I don't know if I have some of you that have read before that are reading now or something, but please review! I don't know you're reading if you don't review! If I don't think that you're reading this, then I could decide to quit. Yes, I am, I'm bribing you to review! So don't let me down! I took the time to write and perfect this, you at least owe me the few seconds or minutes that it takes to reveiw! **Alright, with that being said: Read **Reveiw** and Enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_Remember- Haha means "Mother" and Chichi means "Father"!_

_-sama - gives the title "Lord" or "Lady" to someone when added to the end of their name_

**Moyuru's Troubled Past**

Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night at the sound of crying. His golden eyes searched the room for the source.

"Seiya. . ." Moyuru said quietly in her sleep.

Inuyasha looked to her questioningly. She had curled up tightly on the futon, gripping the covers in her fists. She suddenly awoke with a start, sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha feigned sleep, who was this Seiya? Moyuru had uttered that name in her sleep before and Inuyasha's curiosity had now been piqued, he wanted to know more.

The kitsune hanyou got up from the futon, covering up with the clothes Kaede had given her to use and walking quietly out of the door, barely making a sound as she moved.

Inuyasha waited a while for her to return, but when she failed to do so, he got up. He moved to the doorway as well, peering out. Moyuru was nowhere in sight.

He stepped out, beginning to follow her scent. Where could she possibly be going at this time of night? He followed it to the field of flowers she had spent her day in where he found her sitting at the top of a hill overlooking the field.

The moon, nearly full, shone beautifully over the flowers. It was unusually big, looking as though it threatened to crash into the earth below it. A light breeze picked up, blowing through Moyuru's hair, forcing it away from her face. Salty tears shimmered on her cheeks, illuminated by the silvery light of the moon.

_She's always crying! What does she have to cry about? _Inuyasha wondered as he approached her. "What are you doing out here this late?" he asked.

Moyuru jumped, startled. She was up in a split second, one of her sais to his throat.

Inuyasha had been taken completely by surprise. Since when did she learn to move like that? He gave her a blank stare as he stood, frozen in place.

Moyuru blinked a few times, immediately backing off upon noticing who it was she had turned on. "Sorry," she said sheepishly and in a small voice, "I-I didn't know it was you." she stammered, returning her weapons to her sides.

Inuyasha was still shocked. She had had him in a deadly position before he even had time to blink! He put his hand to his neck as though checking to see if his head was still attached there. "Jeez, if I would've known you were that jumpy I wouldn't have come out here!" he grumbled, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking." Moyuru replied vaguely. She turned to him rather abruptly, "What are _you _doing out here? Why did you follow me?" she questioned.

Inuyasha looked slightly taken aback. He hadn't expected her to turn his own question on him.

Moyuru had seated herself again in the same spot, cross-legged, slightly hunched over with her elbows resting on her legs. She turned her gaze back out to the field when Inuyasha didn't answer right away.

"Who's Seiya?" he asked, finally speaking.

Moyuru turned to look at him, a bit surprised. How did this stranger know of her brother? "How'd you. . ." she stuttered.

"You talk in your sleep." Inuyasha answered simply, a hint of agitation in his voice.

She turned away from him again, seeming to put on a mask of indifference. "Sorry if I woke you." she apologized, not looking at him as she spoke.

"So?" Inuyasha prompted.

"What?" Moyuru asked, looking to him in question though she knew what he wanted to know.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha inquired again.

Moyuru was holding her silence, a certain sadness about her.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha repeated, raising his voice.

Moyuru seemed to flinch a bit, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Tell anyone what?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly a bit confused.

"Just promise." she stated in as firm a voice as she could muster at the moment.

"Okay, jeez, I promise. Would you hurry up and tell already?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"You may want to sit down." Moyuru stated, "It's a long story."

Inuyasha did so, sitting down cross-legged next to her and looking to her expectantly

"I'm only telling you because I need to get this off my chest. . . and I-I don't know who to tell. You're hanyou like me so I guess I could trust you." she said, not looking to him.

"Well, get on with it already." he prompted impatiently.

She sighed heavily, "Seiya is my half brother." she started hesitantly.

"Half brother." Inuyasha muttered.

"He was my older brother. . . but he. . . died," she said, holding back tears, "and I was blamed for his death."

"Blamed for his death?" Inuyasha echoed, looking to her. He thought for a moment before something seemed to click, "But Suzushi said earlier that you were wanted for the death of the southern lord's son." his eyes widened as he seemed to get it, "That means you're the. . ."

"Southern lord's daughter." Moyuru stated simply, finishing his sentence.

"If _you _didn't do it, then who did?" Inuyasha asked, still a bit shocked.

She stayed silent for a few more moments, trying to decide how much to tell. "My. . ." she started, still seeming indecisive, "My chichi." she finally said quietly.

Inuyasha stared, a bit unbelieving, "Your father killed your brother?" he nearly exclaimed, "Why?"

Moyuru answered after a few moments of hesitation, "Because Seiya threatened him, he threatened to let out some big secret if Chichi didn't stop treating me so badly. Chichi killed him because he cared about me. Even though I was hanyou and he was youkai, we loved each other like we were full blooded siblings instead of half. He protected me and taught me to protect myself. But now he's dead because he cared for me." she said softly, beginning to cry, "Now he's dead and I'm the one taking the blame because I know the secret as well. Chichi wants to get rid of me so that I won't tell anyone. It doesn't matter to him whether someone is his own flesh and blood or not." she concluded.

"So, what's the big secret?" Inuyasha asked.

Moyuru didn't answer.

"Well?" he prompted after a moment or two, "It couldn't hurt to tell now, he's going to try and kill you either way."

Moyuru didn't even so much as look to him. "I don't want to talk about it." she stated coolly.

"If you told someone then you could try to get people on your side." Inuyasha suggested.

Moyuru let out a half-hearted laugh, a bitter smile coming to her face, "People taking the side of a hanyou, that would be great wouldn't it? Everyone already believes me to be a murderer, they won't take my word against my father's." Moyuru stated, "Let's face it, I'll probably die because of him."

"Wait a second, he can't get rid of you, then he wouldn't have an heir right?" Inuyasha asked.

Moyuru shook her head, "Unfortunately, that's not the way it works. If he doesn't have an heir then it gets passed to the next closest blood relative, a cousin. The only problem is that I have more than one. That's why he's made it a contest between all of my cousins to kill me instead of fighting each other. The first one to kill or capture me gets the rights to the southern lands after my chichi passes on." she explained. "So far, Suzushi's the only one to get word of it, there are others on the way. None of them care who gets in the way, if you do you die. That's why I can't stay here or anywhere else. I'm better off alone. . ."

"You can stick with us, we're always movin' around in search of the jewel shards so you won't be in one place and you won't be alone." Inuyasha offered.

"It's not that simple." Moyuru replied. "It's too risky for me to get attached to anyone. They could be used against me, I would be putting them and myself in danger. I don't want to endanger you and your friends. You've all been so nice to me and I don't want to see any of you get hurt."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. In truth, he didn't want her to be alone like that. She seemed hurt and lonely enough. It was true that most of the time he acted as though it was a bother to help her, but he really wanted to. She was another like himself and he wanted to help if he could, in any way that he could. It made him a bit frustrated that she had refused his offer.

"We'll be fine." he said a bit indignantly. "It's not like I can't protect them anyway. Besides, Sango and Miroku can protect themselves."

"Sango and Miroku?" Moyuru asked, looking to him in question now. "Yeah, you haven't met them yet." Inuyasha said, "You don't wanna meet Miroku." he added under his breath.

Moyuru just sighed heavily, "Tomorrow is the last day I'm staying here, the next morning I'm leaving. I don't want anyone to get hurt simply because I'm here." she stated firmly, getting up now, "Are any of the others awake?" she asked as she brushed herself off.

"No."

"Sorry again if I woke you." she said before heading back to the hut.

Inuyasha watched her leave before directing his gaze out over the field, he had a pensive expression on his face, _I want to believe her, but how can I be sure? All I have is her word. _Inuyasha thought

"Such a sad story from such a beautiful young lady, eh Lord Inuyasha?"

"Myoga?" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking to his shoulder where the flea now visibly stood, "How long have you been here?" he demanded.

Myoga seated himself, "Long enough to hear the entire story. It is of troubling news, someone of higher power should hear of it."

"You mean you believe her?"

"Yes, I do. I almost wouldn't doubt what she said to be the truth."

"How can you be so sure?" Inuyasha asked, giving the flea a questioning look.

"Even your own father had his doubts about the southern lord, Lord Tsukasa. There are also rumors that suggest that what she said was true." Myoga replied.

"Rumors like what?"

"It was a fact that Tsukasa Sama had taken a human mate, though the relationship didn't last long before the human died under mysterious circumstances. It was only rumor that they had a daughter together. Since the human was obviously carrying a child before she became mates with the Southern Lord, Tsukasa claimed that it wasn't of any relation to him, but because he said that he cared for his mate, he allowed the hanyou and her mother to stay with him. I believe that she is the illigitamate daughter of the rumors." Myoga answered.

Inuyasha seemed to be getting it now, "Is that all?" he asked.

Myoga thought for a few moments, "There is a bit more. Your father kept a relatively close watch on the southern lord after the human's death. After the hanyou's mother died, she wasn't allowed to leave the village in which the southern castle was built, but she wasn't allowed to stay with the lord himself either. This is what leads me to believe that it may have been her brother that persuaded the lord to allow her to live, but she knew too much and was therefore not allowed to leave for fear of the truth spreading. She herself was too risky to kill because of the suspicions surrounding Seiya's mother as well as the human mate's deaths. Now he has an excuse and I fear that she will be pursued until her death if she does not tell anyone else her story. The only problem would be getting someone to believe her."

"Nobody will, she's a half demon." Inuyasha muttered. "What is it her father wants to keep secret so bad? Just the fact that he has an illigitamate kid?" he asked.

"He's known to be a very brutal ruler, but the murder of family members would be too far and the emperor himself would surely hear of it." Myoga answered, "I'm assuming that he murdered more of his family before hand. There may not even be a mystery at all behind the deaths of a few of his family members."

Inuyasha now seemed to be thinking hard about something. What was he to do now? He had promised that he wouldn't tell, but if no one else knew then she would never be happy. She would be fated to living a life on the run, alone, never getting attached to anyone, being lonely for the rest of her life no matter how long that may be.

She had already made it clear that she didn't want anyone's help, but how could he not help? He would try, but would he succeed? He sighed heavily.

He blinked as something landed on his nose. There was a slight prick followed by sucking sounds. Inuyasha gained an annoyed, indignant expression, "Myoga. . ." he said in a warning tone.

There was a loud resounding smack as Inuyasha flattened the flea that had been feeding on his nose. He drew his hand away.

"Ow." Myoga muttered as he slid from Inuyasha's hand to the ground.

Inuyasha let out and indignant huff before getting up and beginning back towards the hut.

There was a quiet buzzing noise as something flew away. The noise went unheard by Inuyasha's ears as the poisonous insect made it's exit.

"Nice work Kanna." Naraku stated, smirking as he gazed into the mirror Kanna held in front of her. "It looks as though this girl has already done quite a job of playing on his emotions."

Kagura looked to him, "So, what's the plan?" she questioned nonchalantly.

"We'll use the hanyou against him, she could kill him for me. His sympathy towards her will be his undoing." Naraku said, with a bit of an evil smirk.

Kagura gave him a skeptical look "How is it that you plan to get this girl to work for you? She's already said that she doesn't want to hurt any of them."

Naraku gained a smug expression, "All she needs is the proper incentive." he replied, holding a jewel shard in between his fingers.

_So, that concludes another one of my chapters. Whadduya think? Starting to understand things now? Moyuru is definitely one of my most thought-out characters ever. I say that for you to have a character with a set personality, you have to have a set past for them. Past experiences help shape a person. Just a tip if any of you other people like making up your own characters and all. It really seems to work for me._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter Five: Naraku's Test_

_So, Moyuru told Inuyasha some of her deepest and darkest secrets and it seems as though he wasn't the only one to hear. Naraku's been doing some snooping and some plotting. What could he be up to? What's his big plan for Moyuru and the jewel shards? Miroku and Sango finally enter the action as well! _: ) _(This last chapter was a short one, so I may update twice this week.If you review that is. . .)_

_R&R!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	5. Naraku's Test

_**GEE PEOPLE! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU PEOPLE TO REVEIW? STAND ON MY HEAD! REVIEW!** Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I get to bring Naraku and a few other characters into this. (Rubs hands together) oh yes, this is going to be one hell of a challenge, but I'm ready to take it on! Bring it! Don't forget to let me know how I'm doing with keeping people in character, I want to stay on track you know, **reveiws are nice! **(I get to put in a classic Miroku moment! he he!) If you're still reading by this point then I really would like to thank you for giving me the time of day, this thing was hard to write you know! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN AND AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_Nani- what_

_Konichiwa- hello (duh)_

**Naraku's Test**

Moyuru awoke early in the morning. She forced herself up, yawning as she did so. She was nearly fully healed now and her wounds were no longer in danger of reopening. She stretched a bit, finding herself to still be sore. Standing up, she tip-toed out of the hut, being sure not to wake anyone else. She had been down too long.

The sun's first rays were only beginning to reach over the horizon as she began on a walk, once again wanting to relieve herself of the stiffness that bothered her. She walked for a while, listening to the sounds of the waking world and watching as the sunlight crept over the land. Soon the whole village was awake and everyone was going about their daily lives. The seamstress arrived at her small shop to find Moyuru standing outside of it.

The seamstress smiled pleasantly upon noticing her, "So, I take it you are here for your clothes." she stated.

Moyuru offered a bit of a smile back, "Yes, I am. You're very kind to offer it for free. . ." she answered.

"Aw, it was nothing. Inuyasha messes up more sets of clothing than anyone I've ever known, but I can't complain. He pretty much keeps me in business. Come to think of it, I've made so much money from him and his friends alone that I could spare some cloth to do what I please with." the seamstress said as she led Moyuru inside. "Wait here." she commanded as she vanished into another part of the shop.

She came back a few moments later with a bundle. She handed it over to the waiting hanyou.

Moyuru opened it, beaming when she saw that they were nearly identical, but better made than what she had been wearing before.

"These are great!" Moyuru exclaimed, though still soft spoken.

"I'm glad you like them." the seamstress said, smiling. She allowed Moyuru some privacy in a small area of her shop to change.

Moyuru was very pleased to see that the clothes fit her perfectly, she came back out wearing them proudly.

The clothing consited of a long midnight blue top that had a high collar, was sleeveless, and flowed down to nearly her ankles. It looked nearly like a dress except for the fact that it was slit up both sides to almost her waist where she wore a sash of a gold color. It was all trimmed in the same color of the sash and white hakama pants were worn underneath. It turned out that she was very slim and the clothes seemed to show it but not so much as to be revealing

She had folded Kaede's old clothes and was going to return them.

"I see why you choose that style of clothing, it suits you well." the seamstress commented.

Moyuru quietly thanked her, "Is there anything I can do? You know, to pay you back?" she asked.

"No, no you don't have to pay me."

"But I insist." Moyuru argued.

"It's okay, really. Lady Kaede asked me to help you with clothing. I tried to fix your old clothes but. . ." the seamstress let Moyuru fill in the blank, not wanting to embarrass her.

Moyuru laughed a bit nervously, catching her meaning.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. As I said before, Inuyasha messes up a lot of clothes."

Moyuru just nodded to her, "If there's anything at all I can do to help while I'm here, just let me know." the hanyou said before exiting, heading back towards Kaede's hut with her clothes. _Good riddance to old lady clothes. . . _Moyuru thought to herself.

--------------------------

"I can't believe we spent two weeks on a bad lead." Sango stated, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Ah well, how were we to know that the lead wasn't good? I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome found anything." Miroku mused aloud, looking to the sky as he did so.

Kirara trailed along beside Sango in her small kitten form. She mewed a few times, sounding as though she were trying to talk.

"I know Kirara, we'll just have to hope for better luck next time." Sango replied, trying to sound optimistic.

"Maybe if someone wished us luck next time. . . A beautiful young woman perhaps. . ." Miroku thought aloud.

Sango shot him a cold glare.

"What?" Miroku prompted, trying to look innocent, "I was only making a suggestion. Maybe we could ask someone to wish us luck and we would have some."

"Humph. I know you Miroku, you wouldn't be interested in asking for luck, you would be more interested in whether or not they would take part in having your children." Sango stated, "Lecher." she added under her breath as she quickened her pace, momentarily leaving Miroku behind.

They were nearly back to the village, a bit disappointed in having to return with nothing. They had set out on what seemed to be a good lead while Inuyasha and Kagome set out on following another.

_I'm going to relax,we did do some work slaying that demon. Too bad it just turned out to be abnormally large. _Sango thought as they entered.

"Sango, Miroku, you're back!" Shippo exclaimed, running to them, "So, did you find anything?" he asked.

Sango shook her head in response, "No, unfortunately not." she replied.

"How did you, Inuyasha and Kagome fare?" Miroku asked.

"Not much better, we got sidetracked." Shippo answered.

"Sidetracked?" Sango echoed.

"Yeah." Shippo replied.

"What could possibly distract Inuyasha from a shikon jewel shard?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Another hanyou, she was injured so we helped her." Shippo stated.

"She?" Miroku questioned now sounding intrigued.

Sango gave him another look but he didn't seem to notice.

"Look, there she is now." Shippo said, pointing towards the kitsune hanyou nearing Kaede's hut.

A little girl ran up to her "Moyuru chan!" she exclaimed.

The hanyou turned to her, "Konichiwa." she said pleasantly, smiling. The two carried on a conversation, the little girl chatting away happily.

"I can see why Inuyasha would be distracted. She's quite the beauty. . ." Miroku said, looking in her direction, "and she seems to be good with children as well." he added as an afterthought as he began to approach her.

Shippo and Sango both stared off after him, Sango with an agitated look on her face.

"He's at it again." Shippo said, slowly shaking his head back and forth.

"After being shot down so many times you'd think he'd learn." Sango stated in an annoyed tone.

Moyuru had the little girl by the hand, now walking with her. She was still carrying the clothes Kaede had let her borrow, apparently still in route to give them back. Her attention was trained on the little girl as she chatted on and on about what they could do during the day. The next time she looked forward, Miroku was directly in front of her.

She halted rather suddenly, a bit surprised that she hadn't noticed him there before.

"Hello." he said pleasantly.

"Um. . . hi?" she returned, uneasily.

"Why haven't I seen you around here before?" he asked, taking her hand from Naomi's.

Naomi shot him a dirty look, but he ignored her. He was stealing her friend! She crossed her arms and stayed where she was.

"You're definitely not from around here, how could anyone miss such a beautiful young woman?" Miroku said flirtatiously.

A slight flush came to Moyuru's cheeks at the compliment.

"Could I by any chance ask you your name?" he asked, flashing her his most charming smile.

"Moyuru." she answered shyly.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome's cheerful voice rang out as she approached, "Where's Miroku?"

"Over there." Sango stated unenthusiastically, pointing him out.

Kagome soon gained the same expression as the other two, "At it again I see." she said, "You think a guy would learn."

"I have a very important question to ask you." Miroku stated.

"Such as?" Moyuru prompted, now wanting her hand back.

"You see, I have been cursed and I'm afraid my time here is limited." he started, he seemed to be gaining a bit of sympathy from her now. Without much warning, he pulled her beside him, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Moyuru looked to be a bit taken off guard. She regarded him warily now.

"The curse will be passed on from generation to generation until my bloodline has disappeared or the curse is broken." he continued, pulling away and taking her hand again, this time cupping his hands around it. He had been over dramatic the entire while. "That is why I must ask you this. . ."

"Here it comes." Inuyasha stated, having joined the rest of them in speculation

". . . Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"_Nani_?" Moyuru asked in disbelief, appalled by his question. She stared at him blankly, blinking a few times before finally seeming to regain herself. She took her hand back from him, "I don't think so." she answered rather bluntly, "Some monk." she muttered under her breath, beginning to walk around him and continue on her way.

He looked a bit put out by her bold rejection.

"Rejected again." Shippo stated.

Miroku was beginning back towards the rest of the group when Moyuru stumbled a bit, dropping the clothes she had been carrying. Miroku was there in an instant, "Allow me to pick that up for you." he offered.

"I am perfectly capable of picking it up myself." Moyuru retorted, bending over to do so.

"Hmmm." Miroku hummed in thought, _Should I? _he questioned himself. He seemed to decide and his hand moved for her rear.

Moyuru uttered a surprised squeal as she froze, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. _Is he. . . ? _she thought. Her expression soon changed to anger. She let out a growl before turning on him and slamming a fist into his cheek.

Miroku let out a cry of surprise as he fell, now lying in the dirt. He was in a bit of a daze, not at all expecting to get punched.

"You'd better not do that again you . . . you pervert!" Moyuru yelled indignantly, her tail swishing back and forth in apparent agitation. She tuned her back on him and continued on her way, now feeling violated to say the least.

"Did you see that?" Shippo asked, looking a bit surprised by Moyuru's action.

"Yeah, she socked it to him. She was so shy before." Kagome said with much the same expression.

"I guess she's shy until you make her angry." Shippo stated.

"Heh, that oughta teach him." Inuyasha said, his hands shoved in his sleeves.

"If that doesn't I don't know what will." Sango agreed.

They all walked towards Miroku who was now sitting up, rubbing at his injured cheek which was already red and swelling.

"That was a bit unexpected." he mused, getting up and brushing himself off.

"It's about time someone put you in your place." Inuyasha commented as the group approached.

Moyuru entered Kaede's hut coming out a few moments later without the clothes she had been carrying. Naomi followed close behind her. She turned her nose up at Miroku as he walked by, going to Kaede to get a cold, wet rag to keep his cheek from swelling up anymore than it had already. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others were right outside.

"Konichiwa." Kagome said.

Moyuru returned the greeting, looking questioningly at the basket Kagome held.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind joining us. My mom packed us all a really big lunch, there's plenty to go around." the miko explained.

"Yay!" Naomi exclaimed, "A picnic!"

Moyuru thought for a few moments before nodding, "That would be nice." she said, now quiet and soft-spoken again. The boldness she had demonstrated just a few moments earlier seemed to have left her now and she had reverted back to being shy. She just followed the rest of them as they left for a favorite picnic spot right outside the village on a hill.

Once there, Kagome spread out a large blanket, placing the basket in the middle and beginning to unpack it, also unpacking food from her back pack as well. She handed things out to various people, Inuyasha all too excited to get a bag of potato chips.

He seemed very possessive of them until Kagome demanded that he share with Shippo. He reluctantly did so. Naomi was just excited to be there, eating what she could and complimenting the food the entire while.

Moyuru for the most part was silent.

"You don't seem very talkative." Miroku commented as he finished off a rice ball.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to you." Sango stated.

Miroku laughed a bit nervously.

"Sorry about earlier, he does that to every new woman he meets." Sango said to Moyuru. "Hopefully he learned his lesson." she added.

"Yeah, you hit him pretty hard." Kagome said in agreement.

Moyuru smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I did." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"He deserved it." Inuyasha stated nonchalantly.

"I know everyone's probably already been introduced, but now since everyone's here I guess now would be a good time to make sure." Kagome said, before formally going through and introducing everyone to Moyuru, who seemed to be even more shy than before now that Kagome had somewhat put her in the spotlight.

"Hey Kagome, I was thinking that we could go to the hot spring and relax." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great, just us girls!" Kagome answered, sounding enthused, "You wanna come?" she asked, turning to Moyuru.

Moyuru shrugged, "I guess, if it's okay with you." she replied.

"Alright!" Kagome exclaimed enthusiastically, "Girl's night out!"

Moyuru looked to her in question, but didn't ask.

Kagome was in the middle of conversing with a few in the group when she suddenly froze.

Sango looked to her in question, "What is it Kagome?" she asked.

"I sense a jewel shard! And it's coming this way!"

"Coming here?"

"Which way!" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"That way!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing out towards the other side of the village. The was a loud crash and screams coming from that direction.

"Whatever it is attacking over there has a jewel shard!"

Moyuru's eyes widened as the wind carried the scent of the demon her way. "Suzushi!" she gasped, _He was injured so badly, how could he be back already? _Moyuru questioned in her mind.

"Him again?" Inuyasha asked.

Naomi's suddenly seemed panicked, "My chichi's over there!" she cried.

"Naomi, you go back to Lady Kaede's hut and stay there until I come back, okay?" Moyuru said.

"Please save my chichi!" Naomi pleaded, crying now.

Moyuru nodded once before heading in that direction at a run, Inuyasha and the rest not too far behind.

"Are you sure you're healed enough to fight?" Kagome asked from Kirara's back.

"It doesn't matter," Moyuru replied, "Suzushi followed me here, it shouldn't have to be your problem."

"But he has a jewel shard!" Kagome argued.

"I don't care, I'll take him down either way!" Moyuru replied, the boldness returning to her.

They reached the source of the commotion to find Suzushi reeking havoc on the villagers. "Suzushi!" Moyuru yelled out, her voice full of anger.

Suzushi smirked, "Took you long enough to get here. While you wasted your time, I've already had fun with a few of the pathetic mortals." he stated, "It's so amusing to watch them flee for their lives, scattering like mice."

Moyuru's eyes widened when she recognized one of the casualties, _No! That's Naomi's father! _she thought as she stared at his motionless form. _He'll pay for that! _she said to herself resolutely, her eyes narrowing.

She looked around and oddly enough, Suzushi was lacking his reinforcements. They were nowhere to be seen and there was no other scent but his own and human blood.

Suzushi seemed to notice the confused look on her face, "They're not here, at least not at the moment. I came to challenge you to a battle to the death. You and only you, none of your friends may interfere and my so-called 'little army' won't either. Just you verses me." he stated confidently.

"That's not fair, you have a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled.

"You must be the miko Naraku told me about when he gave me the shard." the youkai commented.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"What is your business with Naraku?" Miroku questioned.

"Simple, I get the jewel shard if I get rid of Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'll eventually end up fighting all of you once I finish the convict whom you have all befriended." Suzushi answered.

"It sounds like you got this all planned out, too bad you didn't plan on how to keep us from interfering. What's to stop us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I have insurance, here it comes now." he said, smirking.

They all followed his gaze where his little band of soldiers made their entrance, holding in the midst of them, a little girl.

"Naomi!" Moyuru yelled out, clearly shocked. _No! They must've caught her on her way back to Kaede's hut! _

"That's low!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"But it's insurance all the same." Suzushi countered.

"I'll take your challenge!" Moyuru yelled angrily, "But you had better let Naomi go after we're through." she added.

"Oh, I will. . . _if _you win, which you won't." Suzushi said, smirking malevolently.

Moyuru growled, going forward to face him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She stopped and turned, it was Kagome.

"The shard's in his chest, get rid of it and whatever he gained from it will be taken away and he'll be normal." the miko advised.

Moyuru nodded once, "You and your friends find a way to free Naomi." Moyuru whispered, making sure Suzushi couldn't hear her.

"Okay." Kagome replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Positive." Moyuru replied.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but Moyuru gave him a stern look, "I can handle it." she stated firmly, "Just please help Naomi. . . if things go sour, he'll use her against me or possibly kill her. . . Please, help her and worry nothing about me." Moyuru pleaded.

Inuyasha nodded to her, a bit taken off guard by how much concern she showed for the girl. She thanked him and began away.

"Be careful!" Kagome called out after her.

"Careful?" Suzushi scoffed, "No amount of being careful is going to save you." he said. Suzushi and Moyuru both took their ready stances, weapons out and on guard.

Moyuru regarded him warily, what power had the jewel shard given him? It had obviously helped him to heal quickly, but what else? Moyuru seemed hesitant.

"What's the matter, you're not afraid are you?" Suzushi taunted.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she growled as she lunged for him.

He moved out of the way rather quickly, countering her.

She ducked to avoid it, succeeding and backing off to gain a better focus. _Damn he's fast! I've got to slow him down somehow_. she thought.

Suzushi laughed harshly at her, "You'll have to do better than that to even _touch _me." he said.

She gave him an intense glare, hiding the fact that his speed and the mystery involving what the jewel shard had empowered him with had unnerved her. She lunged for him again.

He didn't move.

_Just what I was hoping you would do._ she thought. She jumped, flipping over him at the last second and landing with her back to his.

He was taken off guard and didn't have time to react before her elbow made hard contact with the middle of his back. He cried out in pain as his spine seemed to give way, _What? No! _he thought in surprise. There was a sickening crack and he fell to the ground, motionless, paralyzed.

"That should slow you down." Moyuru stated, walking around and kneeling down right in front of him.

"Alright Moyuru! You got 'em!" Kagome cheered from the sidelines as a few others in the group stood and stared a bit in shock. Where did Moyuru learn to fight like that?

"Damn you." Suzushi growled, unable to lift his head to look at the kitsune hanyou kneeling down in front of him.

"You may be faster and stronger than me, but I'm still half kitsune youkai." Moyuru stated triumphantly.

"Just what are you implying?"

"I thought it was obvious. Let me spell it out for you, I'm smarter than you. Apparently strength isn't everything and strategy is something you lack." she replied.

Suzushi tensed.

_He should be paralyzed! _Moyuru thought, leaping back. She narrowly escaped Suzushi's blade as it made a small cut in her throat. She stumbled a bit, regaining herself as she put a hand to her neck. "Damn." she muttered under her breath.

"What? He should've been paralyzed, I heard his back break!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It must be the jewel shard in his chest that allows him to heal so fast." Kagome said.

"She needs help." Inuyasha stated, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"Wait Inuyasha! Remember, we have to free the girl first. We can't do anything else without endangering her until we do so." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha growled, reluctantly taking his hand from the Tetsusaiga.

"How are we supposed to do that? There must be ten demons guarding her." Sango stated, having gotten off Kirara and was now standing next to Kagome.

"We need some kind of distraction." Miroku mused, rubbing his chin and looking to Shippo pointedly.

"W-what? Me?" Shippo asked nervously from Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, time to prove you're a true demon Shippo." Inuyasha stated.

"You can use your fox magic to create a distraction." Miroku suggested.

"What's the matter? Not chicken are you?" Inuyasha questioned with the usual smirk he always seemed to wear when he picked on the little kit.

"I am not!" Shippo exclaimed though he seeemed a bit scared. After a moment of convincing himself that he could manage to run a mere distraction, he leapt down from Kagome's shoulder, "Here goes. . ." he said as he approached the demons holding the girl hostage. "Multiply!" he yelled out, throwing leaves into the air, each one materializing into an exact replica of himself.

They all ran, attacking and bothering the soldiers, causing confusion among them.

"Now!" Inuyasha called out, running forward and drawing his sword.

Sango was the first one in, Kirara dropping in with her in the middle of the youkai. They took out the closest to Naomi first while Inuyasha and Miroku started on the outside ring. "Kirara, take Naomi somewhere safe and guard her!" Sango commanded. The large demon did as she was told going to the little girl and kneeling down.

Naomi didn't hesitate, jumping on her back and clinging to her fur, "I hope Moyuru's okay." Naomi said to herself quietly.

Kirara whisked her away, dropping her off with Kagome and Shippo and standing protective watch over them.

Moyuru and Suzushi had gone into another of many bouts of rapid attacks, matching each other blow for blow.

Suzushi finished his combination of attacks, making a swipe at her ankles intending to trip her.

She narrowly escaped it as she cut a back hand spring to avoid it and put distance between them.

He rushed her as soon as she had landed in a somewhat kneeling position, making to come down on her head with his sword.

She instinctively brought up her sais to block, holding them with the prongs against her forearms. A loud clang sounded as metal struck metal, she had managed to save herself. Moyuru cringed in pain as the shock of the blow traveled through her weapons and into her arms which she had crossed over her head to block.

Moyuru was beginning to tire and Suzushi knew it. Instead of drawing away after his attack, he bore down on her, trying to overpower her. "Getting tired?" he taunted.

Moyuru growled at him defiantly though she was exhausted. She was breathing heavily, her bangs wet with sweat.

Suzushi put his face close to hers. "You're just like your brother, weak." he whispered.

Moyuru's eyes flashed a brillian blue, "Shut up!" she yelled angrily, finding the strength to shove him off. She threw blow after blow at him, he dodged every one.

He had accomplished what he had wanted. She wasn't focused anymore, attacking out of pure anger. He made to trip her and this time it made contact.

She fell, landing hard on her back. _No! this can't be happening! I can't let him win! _she thought in a panick.

Suzushi tried to finish her off once again and again she was quick enough to block.

She was pinned, his sword had been stopped only centimeters from her throat and Suzushi was nearly seated on top of her. She struggled, but it didn't seem to do any good. He was so much stronger than her!

"Seiya was weak, and _you_ made him that way. . . no matter how you look at it, _you _killed him." he said smugly.

"No!" Moyuru screamed.

Suzushi suddenly leapt back as an arrow barely missed him.

Moyuru was up in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha was beginning to make his entrance into the fray. He ran forward, the Tetsusaiga out and ready to unleash it's force.

"Stop!" Moyuru yelled to him, "This is _my _fight, _I _will finish him!" she said, her voice filled with a bitter hatred for her enemy.

Inuyasha stopped, looking surprised but, oddly enough, not arguing. He reluctantly put the Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome demanded, running to his side, Shippo on his usual perch on her shoulder.

"Yeah, are you just going to let her take him on all by herself?" Shippo asked.

"She _wants_ to take him on by herself. No one interfered when I told them not to so I won't barge in if they don't want my help. Besides, she _needs _to do this on her own." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome blinked, looking to him in question. What was he talking about? He had just been talking as if he and Moyuru had known each other for ages.

"I can't explain it, you wouldn't understand." He said.

_It's like they completely understand each other. _Kagome thought.

"Do you honestly think you can bring me down by yourself?" Suzushi asked mockingly.

"Now that your 'army' is out of commission and you don't have a hostage, I won't hold back! Not at all!" she said, lunging at him again. She tried to strike with her sais, but he blocked with his sword and swung for a counter strike. She blocked, but he again bore down on her, knowing her to be physically weaker than him.

"If it weren't for you Seiya would still be alive. He was weak and so are you." Suzushi stated coldly.

"I'll make you _eat_ those words." Moyuru growled darkly. She quickly moved one of her sais, catching the blade of his sword in between the prongs on it and twisting it in an attempt to disarm him. His arm twisted with the sword as he refused to let go.

"Seiya is _not _weak!" she yelled as she kicked his elbow.

It gave a loud snap and Suzushi cried out in pain.

Moyuru struck his sword with her sai and there was a loud ringing of metal as it was knocked away. "And neither am I!" she yelled, rushing him, slashing across his chest as he stumbled back.

The sharp scent of blood hit the air as her sai bit into him. Suzushi's eyes widened as the jewel shard fell out.

Moyuru paid it no attention as it fell to the ground some distance away.

"She knocked the jewel shard out!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wow! She can really fight!" Shippo commented in surprise.

"I've never seen anyone fight like that in my life." Sango agreed.

"Kagome, where did the jewel shard land?" Inuyasha asked,

"Over there." Kagome said, pointing. She froze, "It was there. . . Wait, now it's over there!" she exclaimed, again pointing. She was motioning in the direction of the trees next to Moyuru.

Suzushi had run, but Moyuru hadn't given chase, she was too exhausted. She had sunken to her knees, breathing heavily.

A figure appeared in front of her, clad in the pelt of a white baboon.

"It's Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed, a great amount of distaste in his voice.

"So you managed to defeat him, impressive." Naraku commented.

Moyuru was bit startled, having not noticed him there before. She was to her feet in a split second, "Who are you?" she demanded, standing at the ready again.

Naraku laughed darkly, "Call me Naraku." he replied.

Moyuru's eyes widened. Hadn't Suzushi said something about a Naraku? "You bastard! You're the one you gave Suzushi that jewel shard!" she yelled angrily.

"Come now, is that any way to speak to your potential employer?" Naraku taunted.

Moyuru's eyes flashed blue again, "I am no one's underling and I'm definitely not working for the likes of you!" she growled, throwing one of her sais at him. It hit, the middle blade piercing the center of his throat. The sai went all the way through, sending the head rolling.

_What? No blood? _Moyuru thought, looking in confusion to the baboon pelt that faded away, leaving behind a small wooden figurine that had what looked like hair wrapped around it.

"It was just a demon puppet." Inuyasha stated as him and the rest of the gang reached her.

"Be alert Moyuru, I may require your assistance in the near future." Naraku's voice said, seemingly to come from everywhere before fading into nothing.

"The jewel shard's gone." Kagome announced.

"He got away with it." Miroku muttered.

Moyuru fell to her hands and knees from pure exhaustion. She muttered a curse as her fists clenched on the ground in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, concerned.

Moyuru swallowed hard, "Yeah," she replied between gulps of air, "yeah, I'm fine. . .just. . . tired." she breathed. She was becoming light headed and spots of darkness clouded her vision.

"Let's go back to Kaede's hut, you need some rest after that." Kagome said.

Moyuru just nodded, forcing herself to her feet. She staggered a step before passing out, falling forward . . . directly into Inuyasha.

He caught her before gaining a suddenly clueless expression. What to do now?

"She's passed out!" Shippo exclaimed.

_Yeah, but why'd she have to fall on me? _Inuyasha thought.

Miroku let out a heavy sigh, "Why couldn't I be fortunate enough to be in your position?" he asked pitifully.

Kagome and Sango both gave him a cold glare.

"What? Inuyasha obviously doesn't know what to do with her." Miroku stated.

"Oh, and you do?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, picking Moyuru up bridal style and beginning off, grumbling indignantly about Miroku's earlier statement. He knew plenty of what to do. . . it was just awkward.

Kagome didn't show any signs of it, but seeing Inuyasha with Moyuru unnerved her. Kikyo had died earlier in the year and since then things between Inuyasha and Kagome had been smooth. What now? Was Moyuru going to shake things up when they had just settled down?

_No_, Kagome thought, but there was a small voice in the back of her mind that kept nagging at her. _But they understand each other. She's from this time era and she's also hanyou like he is, it would be only natural. . . _it said. Kagome shook her head, pushing back the pessimistic thoughts.

"Are you alright Kagome? You seem troubled." Miroku said.

Kagome immediately put on a smile, "No, I'm fine really." she said, accidentally over-smiling to hide her suspicions.

Miroku was beginning to question her further, but she turned and began walking at an unusually fast pace in the direction Inuyasha had left in.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions." Miroku answered, "Well, what is it?" Shippo questioned, now on Miroku's shoulder.

"It seems that Kagome is worried that Inuyasha may not be faithful to her now that he's found a female who is also hanyou such as himself. Didn't you see the way she took on a pensive expression when Inuyasha picked Moyuru up the way he did?" Miroku asked.

"You don't think Inuyasha would leave Kagome do you?" Sango asked.

"It's possible though I doubt it. Even so, I know I'm not the only one who has noticed Inuyasha acting a bit strange lately." Miroku answered.

"Strange, what do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"For example, the way he didn't argue when Moyuru told him not to interfere. Normally he would argue the point until the other person gave up or the end of the world rolled around. He didn't stop just because she told him to, there was some level of deeper understanding between them." Miroku replied.

"You're right, it's like they already know each other and she's only been here for a little more than a week." Sango stated.

"I believe that Kagome fears a repeat of Inuyasha's troubles with Kikyo." Miroku concluded. He sighed heavily, "Ooor, I could just be thinking to hard." he added on a lighter note, "I mean really, I seriously doubt Inuyasha would leave Kagome for someone he just met."

Without much else in the way of words, he and the others made their way back to Kaede's hut as well.

_Okay, here I am again just reminding you to review and, as always, giving you a preview of the next chapter. I thank all those who have reveiwed so far! I love all of you! No flames so far! Yay! I guess I can assume from this that none of you dislike my fic. I'm so happy!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter Six: Kagome's Suspicions, A Misunderstanding_

_Inuyasha really has seemed to take a liking to Moyuru, but is the liking any further than just a 'like'? Kagome seems to be a little antsy over the situation. Sure, Inuyasha may act a bit strange around other hanyou, but there's never been a female hanyou close enough to his age for Kagome to consider competition! Will Moyuru stir things up again after they had just settled down? Does history really repeat itself?_

_Well, aren't I being evil in making you wait until next week to find out? (insert evil laugh here)_

_As always, **reviews are greatly apprecitated!**_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	6. Kagome's Suspicions, a Misunderstanding

_Okay, yet another chapter. I recently got a review saying that the person didn't want Moyuru and Inuyasha to be together. . . I know that I wrote in my summary that it was an InuKag thing, and that is what it will ultimately be, but what's a good story without a little bit of turbulance? Besides, it only makes a relationship stronger in the end when all is conquered. Also, besides that, this is my fic and I can do what I want with it. . . so long as I don't get anyone out of character, that is. Anyway, thanks to those of you that have reviewed and I hope you enjoy my next chapter._

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Kagome's Suspicions, A Misunderstanding**

Moyuru let out a sigh of contentment as she slipped into the warm water of the hot spring.

"Oh yeah, this is great isn't it?" Kagome asked, thoroughly satisfied by still being able to have her "girl's night out" as she called it.

"We deserve the treat. That was a big fight earlier today." Sango stated.

"Speaking of which. Moyuru, you're okay right? I mean, you've been kind of quiet lately." Kagome said, sounding a bit concerned.

Moyuru didn't avert her gaze from the darkening sky, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's all." she answered nonchalantly. The truth was that she wasn't okay. What Suzushi had said to her had been echoing in her head and still was.

His voice still whispered to her, _"Seiya died because he was weak and _you _made him that way, no matter how you look at it _you _were the one who killed him." _it said.

Moyuru tried desperately to shove it to the back of her mind.

"Who was that that attacked earlier today?" Sango asked, having not ever seen him before.

"Suzushi." Moyuru answered simply.

"Suzushi?" Sango echoed.

Moyuru just nodded her response, "I understand that there were a few deaths because of him. . . I'm sorry. . . I-I should have left earlier." she stated in apology.

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome insisted.

"Yes it is. . ." Moyuru argued quietly, "they aren't the first people to die because of me." she said, turning away from them and falling silent.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"Nothing. . . just forget I said anything. . ." Moyuru answered nearly inaudibly.

Sango and Kagome exchanged concerned glances.

Moyuru looked to the sky as she felt changes begin. As the full moon rose into the night sky her fox ears disappeared and human ears replaced them. Her tail vanished and her hair changed from red to black. Her claws and tail vanished as well and her eyes turned from vibrant blue to sepia brown.

Moyuru sighed heavily, sounding as though she were beginning to cry. _Damn these human emotions. _she thought as the tears began to fall, running down her cheeks and falling with a dull drip into the hot spring.

_So that's why she didn't leave today, tonight's the night she turns human. _Kagome thought to herself.

After a moment or two Moyuru managed to calm herself down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Fine." Moyuru replied, trying to take her mind off of her troubles by thinking only of relaxing in the warm water. She leaned up against the rocks, laying her head back on it and closing her eyes. Her weapons lay atop a rock next to her, she felt more secure having them near.

Sango and Kagome began to chat a bit, knowing that Moyuru wanted to be left alone at the current moment. They seemed not to have too much of a care in the world. They didn't hear the rustling in the bushes near them.

Moyuru's hand slowly moved towards one of her weapons. The rustling was slight and could have been a breeze, but the scent she had picked up before she changed told her different. Without much warning, she hurled the sai and it streaked into the bushes.

There was a loud cry of surprise and a thud as Miroku fell out of the brush into view, a nice lump now on his head having been hit by the handle of Moyuru's weapon. That pervert! Had he been spying on them?

Kagome froze before turning completely red and screaming, making the scene that much more comical as the girls scrambled for cover.

Sango and Moyuru both reached for towels, Moyuru throwing one to Kagome and Sango cursing the perverted monk to hell and back all the while.

Footsteps could be heard nearing them. Inuyasha appeared only a few moments later. He had come in a hurry having heard Kagome's scream, "What's wrong!" he asked frantically before freezing a feint flush coming to his cheeks as there was a few moment's pause. . .

"Sit!" Kagome screamed in panic.

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck began to glow. . . oh no, not again. It drug him down, slamming him face-first into the ground.

Moyuru stared at him a moment, but didn't ask. That was the strangest thing she had ever seen! What was his problem? She knew he was half dog demon, but that was a bit to the extreme!

All three girls wrapped up in towels, gathering up their clothing and beginning to a more secluded area to dress.

Moyuru walked to Miroku to pick up her weapon. "Pervert." she muttered as she did to, storming off after the others.

"Thanks a lot Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled, picking himself up off the ground and going back to the hut where he had been before. That stupid perverted moron of a monk obviously didn't learn from his first encounter with Moyuru. Then again, would he ever learn? Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he walked away, brushing himself off moodily all the way back to the hut.

When they got back to Kaede's hut, the stew had already been warmed over the fire and Naomi was already eating. Shippo sat beside her, talking and carrying on as he ate as well. Inuyasha and Miroku had waited for them to get back.

Naomi stared at Moyuru after catching sight of her. "Moyuru chan?" she asked.

"Nani?" Moyuru prompted.

"What happened to your ears, and your tail. . . and your hair?" Naomi questioned.

"Um. . . uh. . . they uh. . . went away, but just for tonight." Moyuru said, not really sure that she could explain something like that to a little six year old girl.

Naomi seemed to take this as an answer. She had more questions, but didn't ask them.

Moyuru and the others got seated. Moyuru was just beginning to eat when Naomi looked to her "Moyuru chan? When am I going to get to see Chichi? I haven't seen him all day and. . . and well, he might be worried about me." she said.

Naomi's statement was innocent enough, but Moyuru had visibly flinched at it, falling silent and looking to the ground.

"Moyuru chan? What's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"Nothing." Moyuru answered as she sat down her bowl of untouched food and wandered outside.

How was she supposed to tell her? How was anyone supposed to tell a little girl who had so recently lost her mother that her father was now gone as well? At the moment, Naomi was blissfully unaware that her father had died in the mayhem Suzushi had created to get Moyuru's attention. How could she tell her?

Moyuru walked, her head lowered and her bangs covering her eyes as though trying to hide the tears that streamed from them.

Inuyasha hesitated a few moments before setting his bowl down as well and going out after her.

Kagome looked to him in question, _What's he doing? _she wondered. _It's probably nothing. _she thought to herself, trying to erase any silly suspicions from her mind.

Inuyasha found Moyuru seated in the same spot she had been in the night before, on top of the hill overlooking the field of flowers. The moon was full and bright overhead. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her human emotions had taken hold of her and she was crying into them.

Inuyasha seated himself next to her, "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." he stated.

"I can't. . ." Moyuru whispered.

"Yes you can--"

"How?" Moyuru prompted, cutting him off. Her tone reflecting the agony she felt inside. "I can't. . ." she repeated quietly, "It's my fault." she cried.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Suzushi was after _me_. If it weren't for me, her father would still be alive, along with a few more of the villagers. I never could do _anything _but screw things up and cause tragedy!"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, staying silent for a few moments. Even he couldn't help but to feel sympathy for her, he knew how it felt to feel at fault for everything.

"Who's going to take care of her now that her father's gone? It's too dangerous for her around me, I'm the cause of all this! I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow, but who'll take care of her if _I _don't? I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, taking in a sharp breath, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were streaming freely down her face. "All this is my fault. . ." she murmured quietly, burying her face in her arms atop her knees again.

Everything hurtful said to her that she had shoved to the back of her mind began to resurface.

_"You're nothing but a mistake." _her father's voice said to her, "_Nothing but a worthless, mistake." _Her father's voice echoed over and over in her head, _"You're a mistake. . ."_

His voice was replaced by Suzushi's as her mind seemed to change channels, _"If it weren't for you, Seiya would still be alive. He died because he was weak and _you _made him that way. It was your fault. . . _Your _fault. . ." _his voice said.

"It's my fault, I'm worthless. . ." another voice murmured. She froze, realizing that the voice was her own. She was repeating what they had said about her. Repeating what she didn't want to believe. What she had _refused _to believe.

Inuyasha felt for her. He knew how she felt, but how to comfort her?

She continued to cry quietly.

Inuyasha hesitantly moved closer to her, wondering what exactly it was he should do. Comforting was more Kagome's thing! What could _he_ do about it?

He thought for a few moments. What would Kagome do? Why couldn't Kagome have just come out here instead? It would have made things so much easier! He timidly put an arm around Moyuru, still not sure about his choice in comforting methods.

She leaned into him, her quiet crying turning into sobs as though his simple gesture of comfort had given her the push she needed to get all of her pent up pain out.

He seemed surprised when she began crying into his front, clinging to the cloth of his shirt as though it were her lifeline. He hugged her looking stressed and hesitant at first, but when she didn't in any way protest he hugged her to him as gently as he could trying to calm her down. What else could he do? He couldn't just shove her away and ask her what the hell she was doing. He just wanted her to stop crying!

Kagome had exited the hut. No matter how many times she had said it in the past, telling someone at dinner that you had to go to the bathroom could still be slightly embarrassing. She wandered a ways from the hut, pausing upon seeing two people at the top of the hill.

She gasped upon seeing who it was. It was Inuyasha, and he was hugging Moyuru! _Why is he doing that? _Kagome questioned. She stared for a few moments, not quite sure how to react.

Inuyasha had been acting a bit strange since Moyuru had come into the picture, but Kagome had never expected anything like this. As she stared, Moyuru's form held against him changed in her mind's eye to resemble Kikyo. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head as though trying to dislodge the image from her mind.

_No! No, he told me he wouldn't put me through anything like that again! _she thought. Kagome tore her gaze away from the two, moping back towards the hut with a heavy heart. _What if he leaves me? _she questioned as she walked with her head hung low, _he wouldn't, would he?_

She tried to hide her troubled expression when she entered the hut, but only managed a straight face. The rest of them had finished eating and had cleared the space, setting the three bowls that hadn't been eaten to the side. Kagome picked hers out, finishing it in silence before unrolling her sleeping bag and joining the others in trying to sleep.

Naomi and Shippo were already peacefully sleeping, Shippo sprawled out and Naomi curled up on an extra sleeping bag next to Moyuru's futon. Sango and Miroku were still awake, having not yet been able to get to sleep.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, I just thought I would get ready for bed while I was already out there." Kagome lied, trying to be convincing and failing horribly.

Sango gave her a concerned look, but Kagome didn't see having had her back turned to her.

Kagome soon fell asleep, her dreams plagued by the thought of Inuyasha leaving her. Leaving her to be with someone else, someone better for him. Someone better than her. . .

A few hours later Inuyasha entered the now darkened hut, carrying a sleeping Moyuru.

She had cried herself to sleep now seeming less in turmoil than before and sleeping rather peacefully.

Inuyasha put her down on her futon before pulling the blankets up over her. She didn't even so much as stir until he tried to move to another part of the hut towards his usual spot. He paused as she moved around in her sleep, mumbling a few incomprehensible words.

A distressed look had come across her face as she found herself alone. He looked to her questioningly before he seemed to get it, _Of course, she's human tonight, she won't feel safe unless someone's close to her. _he thought.

She stirred around more, her muttering becoming louder and more frantic. _If I don't calm her down, she's gonna wake up the others! _ He hesitated before backtracking, sitting against the wall closest to her.

She seemed to calm down at this, going back into a peaceful sleep.

He sighed heavily, bowing his head and beginning to fall asleep as well. It was a little change, but he was sure Kagome wouldn't be too botherd by it. It wasn't like she really had to worry about him leaving her, Moyuru was just a friend that needed a little help.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, sitting up and rubbing at them. Once she had cleared the blur of sleep from them, she looked around.

Kaede was the only one to be awake, the rest were still peacefully sleeping. Wait, where was Inuyasha? She had seen him, but when her eyes had passed over his usual spot, he wasn't there. She scanned the room again, finding him next to Moyuru, asleep.

Kagome's eyes widened at this. Why the sudden change? Normally he slept against the wall nearest to Kagome, why was he now with _her_? Was this a sign that he was falling for her?

Kagome averted her stare, now looking to the ground. She didn't want to believe what she had seen, but it was right there in front of her. Crystal clear. The only problem was that she couldn't do anything but assume and infer. What if her mind was just playing tricks on her as it had done the previous night when Moyuru momentarily seemed to turn into Kikyo?

Kagome looked over to the wall again, quickly averting her gaze when she realized that they were still there. Was he really falling for Moyuru or was she just getting the wrong impression? This was definitely bothering her.

_I just need some time to think. _She thought to herself, getting up and beginning to pack. _I'll just go home for a while, it's about that time anyway. _she decided.

Sango began to stir while Kagome seemed to even be rushing her packing. Sango rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking to Kagome in question, "Leaving already?" she asked groggily.

Kagome paused momentarily, "Yeah, I'm starting to feel a little homesick." she replied before continuing to pack.

"But you weren't supposed to be leaving for another couple of days." Sango stated.

"I know." Kagome replied simply.

"Aren't you at least going to wait for the others to wake up before leaving so they know you're gone?"

"You can tell them."

"When are you going to be back?" Sango asked.

Kagome faltered a bit, it was always a tell-tale sign that something was wrong with her when she left on such short notice. The last time she had left so suddenly was when she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo. "Um. . . . I don't know, I haven't decided." she answered as she began to leave, glancing back to Inuyasha momentarily.

Sango picked up something in her expression, but wasn't quite sure of what it could be.

Without another word, Kagome left, her large back pack strapped on her shoulders. She seemed a lot less cheerful than usual. There was no spring in her step as she walked back to her bike.

_What's wrong with Kagome? _Sango questioned. She began to get up, yawning and stretching. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in his usual spot, instead, he was next to Moyuru. Sango blinked a few times, finding this a bit odd. "So that must be what she's so upset about." She mused aloud.

Was what Miroku had said earlier true? Is this why Kagome left so suddenly without too much of an explanation? Whatever the problem was, Sango decided that she would wait until everyone was awake to bring it up.

_So, How was that? I know you must get tired of me asking, but I just want to secure the fact that I still have everyone in character. Anyway, Just here to ask you to review and give you a preview of my next chapter as always!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 7: Trouble, Enter Michiko_

_After all that's been going on since Moyuru appeared, the villagers have been getting angry, this last attack sending them further into disliking and even hating the new hanyou. What will the villagers do in an attempt to chase her away if they don't kill her first? As if the villagers hating her guts and Kagome running off wasn't enough problems! Now there's another heir wanna-be after Moyuru's head! Man, will these troubles ever end?_

_R,R,&E (Read, Review, and Enjoy) !_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	7. Trouble, Enter Michiko

_You people don't have the slightestidea of what I had to go through just to get this posted. I had to manually fix everthing inthe chapter because the disc screwed it up! Anyway, I was dedicated enough to finally get it up here on time soRead Reveiw and Enjoy! **Keep those reviews coming! BTW, PLEASE INFORM ME OF ANY MORE ERRORS THAT MAY BE IN THIS CHAPTER. I CAN'T BE COMPLETELY SURE THAT I GOT THEM ALL. THANK YOU!**_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Trouble, Enter Michiko**

Soon everyone had awoken, starting their day in various ways. Moyuru had gotten up when Naomi had kicked her in her sleep. Now they were both awake and Moyuru was brushing out the child's disheveled hair, putting it back into the pig tails the girl loved so much.

"What! She left already! Without telling me!" Inuyasha questioned loudly. He was outside, but despite that, Moyuru could still hear him and she couldn't help but to listen in.

"She said she was homesick." Sango stated.

"But she wasn't supposed to leave yet!" he protested. "Why did she just leave like that all of a sudden?"

"She seemed to be upset about something."

"Why would she be upset?" Inuyasha prompted.

Miroku entered the conversation, "What exactly happened between you and Moyuru last night?"

Inuyasha paused, "Nothing." he replied.

"How come you were gone with her so long then?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha seemed to be lost for words, how to explain it. . . He sighed heavily, "She didn't have the heart to tell the girl what happened to her father so I went out to talk to her." he said.

"And," Miroku prompted.

"She was crying so I tried to comfort her, that's all." Inuyasha stated.

"Kagome must've seen you two together." Miroku mused.

"She was gone a little bit too long for just for a break." Sango agreed.

"You mean she was spying on me!" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I don't think that Kagome would spy," Miroku said in her defense, "there was something else that could have upset her."

"Like what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Like the fact that you weren't in your usual spot this morning. Instead of being close to her the way you always are, you were close to Moyuru." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha fumbled a bit, "I was only trying to keep Moyuru from waking everyone up, she started moving around and mumbling in her sleep when I tried to leave." he stated quickly.

"There's another thing," Shippo began, now entering the conversation as well, "you're actually being nice to Moyuru, sometimes I think you should treat Kagome more like that."

Inuyasha again faltered, how was he supposed to explain it? "You haven't begun developing feelings for _her_ have you?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I don't hate her." Inuyasha answered, "But it's not like I'm in love with her or anything." he added quickly.

"But you do seem to understand her and you also seem to have taken a strong liking to her." Miroku stated.

"It's because she's a hanyou like me okay!" Inuyasha said firmly, "Can't I just help another hanyou without you people gettin' all suspicious?"

"Looks like you're going to have to go back through the well and get her." Shippo stated.

"Forget it." Inuyasha said, his arms crossed in a stubborn manner.

The others looked to him in shock, "What? You mean you're not going to at least try to explain this whole thing to her?" Shippo exclaimed.

"What's the use? She obviously doesn't trust me if she's going to go _spy_ on me." Inuyasha said coolly.

"But Inuyasha--" Shippo's protest was cut off.

"I'm not going over there to get her this time, she can just stay over there for all I care." Inuyasha stated as he moodily began to walk away.

"But Inuyasha! What if she doesn't come back?" Shippo called after him.

"Spare me!" Inuyasha yelled back, still walking.

Moyuru's ears drooped, _Something else I've messed up._ she thought woefully as she finished Naomi's hair.

Naomi turned to her, "Now it's your turn!" she exclaimed happily, taking the brush from Moyuru and moving to stand behind her. The little girl was apparently oblivious to the argument that had just taken place outside.

Moyuru sighed heavily. She was glad she had decided to brush her own hair out earlier or else the brush that the girl was running through it would have pulled a good part of it out.

Naomi reached a bit too high with the brush, hitting one of Moyuru's ears. Her ear involuntarily twitched at the slight touch. Naomi giggled, amused by it. She poked Moyuru's ear, it twitched and she laughed.

"Stop that." Moyuru whined.

Naomi ignored her and poked it again, resulting in another twitch.

"Aw c'mon, really, stop that!" Moyuru protested again.

"Your ears are funny." Naomi stated, poking both at the same time.

They both twitched.

"No they're not, they're just different." Moyuru argued.

"Well, my ears don't twitch." Naomi said, continuing to poke them.

"Stop that or. . .

"Or what?" Naomi challenged.

Moyuru turned to her, "Or you'll have to endure. . . TICKLE TORTURE!" she yelled playfully, attacking her and tickling her without remorse.

They both laughed loudly, Moyuru showing her biggest smile yet.

"Stop!" Naomi squealed, "Stop, that tickles!" she laughed.

"That's the idea," Moyuru replied, "So, are you going to stop playing with my ears?" Moyuru asked, still tickling.

"Yes! I'll stop!" Naomi answered through laughter.

Moyuru stopped, Naomi was now lying on the floor trying to catch her breath after her laughing had finally stopped. "Chichi does that to me a lot too, only he calls it something different." she said, sitting up now, "When can I go see him?" she asked.

Moyuru again fell silent. How could she tell her?

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

Moyuru stayed silent. . . how?

"You did save my chichi didn't you?" Naomi asked beginning to tear up, "Didn't you?" she pressed on.

Moyuru pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." she whispered, trying not to cry herself, "I couldn't. . . he died yesterday. . . I wish there was something I could do. I'm so sorry." she said.

Naomi cried into her front, the cloth of her shirt muffling her loud sobs.

_Now what?_ Moyuru thought, _Now what do I do? What can I do?_

Kaede appeared in the doorway, having come to get some herbs for one of the villagers' sick sons.

Moyuru looked up at the slight sound of her entering.

"I see that ye have informed her." Kaede said assumed.

Moyuru only nodded to her.

"What is it that ye have decided to do?" Kaede asked.

Moyuru was silent, deep in thought. _I can't stay here, I'll be putting everyone else in danger._ she thought, _Wait! Now Suzushi knows that I care about her, he could come back and try to use her against me. I can't just leave her here, these humans don't stand a chance and Inuyasha and the others can't be here all the time to protect them. I can't travel_ _around with her, she's just a kid and she needs a place to live. She couldn't keep up with me anyway._

Moyuru's thoughts wandered a while before she seemed to come to a conclusion. "Lady Kaede, I'll take care of her." she stated boldly.

Kaede seemed a bit surprised by what she was proposing. "How do ye plan to take care of a child when ye are no more than a child either?" she questioned.

"I've been looking after myself for a while now, I can do it. . . I'll even work to get money an . . . an-and I'll protect her." Moyuru stammered, sounding as though she weren't sure of herself.

"Do ye realize what a responsibility ye would be burdened with? The sacrifices ye may have to make for her?" Kaede asked.

Moyuru didn't answer right away and there were a few moments of silence in between them. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of Naomi's crying. After a moment Moyuru forced a reply, "May I ask for your help? At least until I'm sure I can do this on my own?" she asked, humbling herself and looking to the ground.

"I have already found an elderly couple who would take her in, but if ye feel the need to stay and protect her then by all means do so." Kaede answered, understanding Moyuru's want to defend the girl.

Moyuru nodded to her, thanking her.

"Naomi?" Moyuru asked. Naomi gave a muffled answer "Would you mind going with Lady Kaede for right now? I need some time to think, you understand don't you?" Moyuru asked, "You wouldn't mind would you Lady Kaede?" she asked the priestess, looking to her.

Kaede shook her head, "Nay, not at all. Ye do need time alone." she answered.

"Well?" Moyuru prompted, turning her attention back to Naomi, "Is it okay with you?"

Naomi pulled away after a moment, nodding.

"I'll be back, okay." Moyuru said.

Naomi only nodded again.

Moyuru exited the hut a few moments after Kaede, going out to walk. She looked to the ground as she did so, her thoughts wandering from one thing to the next before deciding to linger on Naomi. She was soon completely lost in thought, carrying on a pensive expression as she walked. She didn't even seem to notice the villagers staring at her, some with unfriendly glares.

The sky was beginning to cloud up and the faint roll of thunder could be heard in the distance. Moyuru looked skyward as a bolt of lightning streaked across the gray clouds. I thought it smelt like it would storm today. she thought. She turned her gaze back to the ground, now nearly in the center of the village. "I guess I could stay out a few more minutes before going back to the hut." she thought aloud.

A loud clap of thunder rang out, jolting her from that thought, "On second thought. . ." she mused, turning to walk back to Kaede's

"There she is!" came an angry voice. A rock flew, striking her in the side of her forehead. She let out a cry of surprise as she was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. She began to pick herself up, getting to her hands and knees. She put a hand to her head where the rock had struck before pulling it back, it was covered in blood. She looked around, discovering that she had been surrounded, but her attackers were just villagers!

"She's the hanyou that brought all this upon the village!" one of them stated.

Moyuru seemed a bit shocked, "I'm sorry!"she yelled in response. What was this? They were blaming her?

One of the villagers stepped forward, "Sorry isn't enough. It won't bring my brother back, nor will it bring back any of the others." he said.

Moyuru seemed to flinch, she knew the man's pain through the loss of her own brother, "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"It's her fault! That youkai followed her here!" another villager said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Moyuru was still on her hands and knees, beginning to pull herself up.

It had begun to rain and the drops grew bigger and fell harder as seconds passed. The village men had closed in on her.

She looked around at the men who surrounded her, their figures momentarily flashing to resemble kitsune youkai like the ones her father commanded. She shook her head, looking back to the ground, No, she thought, no these aren't kitsune youkai, they're humans. They're the villagers! she thought to herself.

"Kill the half breed and give her to the demon when he returns for her!" one of the villagers said, kicking her hard in the ribs.

She cried out in pain and fell the rest of the way into the mud that was beginning to form because of the rain. "I'm sorry!" she cried again.

"Silence!" one of the men said, roughly jerking her to her feet by her clothing. The rain had begun to fall in a down pour and she was becoming soaked. The rain water running down her face mingled with the blood that flowed from the cut in her forehead. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes as she kept her gaze focused on the ground.

"Why don't you fight back?" the man asked.

"I don't want of fight you or any of the others in the village, I don't wish to harm anyone." she answered quietly.

"Do you honestly believe that that will change the fact that you already have!" he asked angrily as the back of his hand made contact with her cheek. She didn't so much as give a whimper as her head jerked to the side.

Her silence only angered the man further. "Wench!" he yelled, throwing her to the ground. There was another loud clap of thunder as blows from the other villagers followed and she still did nothing to fight back. It was all her fault. . . she deserved it.

"Where is she? It's storming and she's not in here, she's gotta be crazy if she's out in it." Inuyasha stated.

"Maybe she left." Sango suggested.

"Huh uh, she wouldn't leave, she said she'd be back." Naomi argued.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, getting up and heading for the door, "I'll go get her." he grumbled, beginning out.

Sango stared at the door, blinking a few times. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction from him. He seemed to get so tense when Moyuru hadn't showed up for a while.

"I can see why Kagome would have thought the way she did, he's almost as protective of Moyuru as he is of her." Miroku commented.

"But what if Kagome's right and Inuyasha really is in love with Moyuru? Will he ever go back and get her?" Shippo asked.

"It's probably just a misunderstanding. Knowing Inuyasha, he will be angry at Kagome, but he'll more than likely get over it." Miroku answered casually.

Inuyasha began outside at a run, following Moyuru's scent. Damn it! Where could she have gotten to? he thought, a bit agitated at having to look for her out in the pouring rain. She had to have been an idiot to stay out here, anyone with a good nose coulda told ya it was going to storm!

He had gotten nearly to the middle of the village when he noticed a crowd of village men. They looked like they were surrounding something, some of them throwing rocks and others yelling insults.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he caught the scent of Moyuru's blood. What the hell? he thought in agitation.

Moyuru was in the center of the mob, struggling to get to her feet having gotten beaten badly already. She hadn't done anything to defend herself so far.

"Stay down!" a villager yelled.

Moyuru let out a scream of pain as she was struck back into the mud with the handle of a farming tool.

"Finish her off!" someone urged, getting murmurs of agreement from the rest. Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky and illuminating the blade of a scythe poised above her, ready to kill.

Moyuru hadn't seemed to notice, she was beginning to get up again, getting to her hands and knees before the man began to bring the scythe down on her.

A strong hand gripped the handle, stopping it before its blade had had time to do any damage. Inuyasha now stood in front of the man, having jumped in the middle of the fray to stop the beating. He held the handle of the scythe in his own hand, roughly jerking it away from the angry villager. "You weren't planning on doing what I thought you were doing with this were you?" he asked threateningly, throwing it to the side and glaring at them all.

"Out of the way!" a villager demanded.

"Yeah, she's getting what she deserves for putting our village in such danger!" another agreed.

"You mean you're blaming her for what happened yesterday?" Inuyasha questioned. The idea was completely preposterous to him. It wasn't her fault that people had died. If anyone was to blame then it was that bastard Suzushi

"That demon followed her here!"

"Yeah, it's her fault, she should've left!"

"A life for a life! That demon wanted _her_! "

Villagers continued to pin the blame on her.

"Oh shaddup! It wasn't her fault! If I were you I would go back home and leave her alone before things really start to get ugly!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Come on, if the hanyou's smart she'll leave. Our job is done here." One of the men said. The rest of them dispersed, leaving Inuyasha to deal with the beaten kitsune hanyou.

Moyuru had sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She had curled up as tight as she could, trembling in the rain. She had a few small cuts and plenty of bruises. Her back was turned to him and she didn't show any signs of moving from that spot.

"What's wrong with you! Why didn't you fight back?" Inuyasha asked, raising his voice to a yell.

Moyuru flinched at the scolding tone, still shaking.

Inuyasha paused a moment, What's going on? he questioned. He looked to her, thoroughly puzzled at having caught her scent now.

She smelled so heavily of fear that it nearly overpowered the scents of all the villagers who had just been surrounding her. Why? Why was she so scared? She had taken out a full youkai empowered with a jewel shard by herself yet the villagers had managed to do this to her?

He approached her, trying to be careful not to startle her, "C'mon, let's get out of the rain." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She recoiled, tensing at the touch and looking to him. There was nothing but pure fear in her eyes, not even a inkling of recognition shone in them. It was as though she wasn't seeing or hearing anything that was actually going on, like something was playing in her head and it had scared her. She acted like she had been backed into a dark corner of her mind by some monster and was curled up there in that corner, trembling, scared.

I've never seen anyone so scared in my life. Inuyasha thought as he backed off a little, startled by her reaction. What to do? He had to get her back to the hut, whatever was wrong with her wasn't good. She needed to calm down, but how to do it?

He picked her up gently, trying to be mindful that she was bruised badly. She flinched again but she seemed to calm down once his scent had reached her through her clouded and foggy mind. She relaxed only a little bit into him, though she still shook.

He entered the hut carrying her, both of them were soaked.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Shippo asked.

"Some of the villagers ganged up on her." Inuyasha replied.

"Moyuru chan!" Naomi exclaimed worriedly, "Will she be okay?" she asked as Inuyasha sat Moyuru next to Kaede.

Kaede instructed him to sit next to the fire so that his clothes may dry.

Inuyasha did so, sitting with his back turned to give Moyuru privacy while Kaede tended to her.

Shippo and Miroku did the same while Sango helped Kaede.

Moyuru had passed out on the way back and wasn't waking up. Even in her sleep her eyebrows furrowed and she whimpered from time to time.

Soon Kaede was done tending to her and she was sleeping on a futon near to the fire to keep her warm. Naomi had helped as much as she could by braiding the hanyou's hair, getting it out of the way and helping the rest of her to dry faster without something to get her wet all over again.

"The villagers did that?" Sango asked in surprise once everything had calmed down and they were all sitting around talking.

"And she didn't fight back?" Shippo rang in.

Inuyasha just shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong with her." he stated, "She looked like she was afraid, she still smells of fear." he said.

"It doesn't make sense. She took out that Suzushi guy all by herself and he had a jewel shard, the villagers should've hardly been a match for her." Shippo pointed out.

"What could have happened?" Sango asked. After seeing the way she had fought before she found it hard to believe that she could have lost it like that.

"Inuyasha, you said that she didn't even seem to recognize what was going on around her." Miroku stated

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "It was like she was seeing something else and not what was actually there." he said.

"Aye, I believe I have heard of this happening before." Kaede said.

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, only wanting to confirm her guess.

"There are some who have witnessed or experienced something so damaging that it is as though they are reliving it when something similar happens or when something happens that reminds them of that event. It is as though they are taken back to that moment in time." she explained.

"A flashback." Miroku surmised.

"A flashback can do that?" Shippo asked, looking to him curiously now.

"Sometimes it can be crippling, depending on the person and what they've been through. Apparently the incident reminded Moyuru of something that happened to her before and she was reliving a truly horrifying moment of her past." he explained.

"That would explain why she didn't even defend herself." Sango mused aloud.

"Yeah, but what could she have been seeing that scared her so bad?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Who knows? We hardly know anything about her." Shippo stated.

"Unless she's told _you_ anything, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha for an answer, "What makes you think that she told me anything?" he asked.

"Because, you're a hanyou as well. She probably needed to get it off her chest and it would be more reasonable for her to tell you something than it would be to tell us anything." Miroku replied.

She had trusted Inuyasha better than she did the rest of them. She had told him a lot, but swore him to secrecy as well. "Well, she hasn't told me anything." he lied, "I wouldn't blame her for not trusting anyone."

Inuyasha suddenly gained an indignant expression, slapping at his neck as he felt a prick there. He pulled his hand away to see what exactly it was that had bit him and scowled upon noticing Myoga stuck to it. "Myoga? What are you doing here, I thought for sure you'd ran after that battle yesterday." Inuyasha stated.

"I didn't run. . . I only took a break." Myoga answered, with a nervous laugh, "But I came back after I found that Lady Moyuru may possibly be in even more danger." he added.

"_Lady _Moyuru? More danger?" Sango echoed.

"Yes, I spotted another demon headed this way. She looked a lot like the demon, Suzushi, who attacked yesterday." Myoga answered.

"It sounds as though Moyuru is being hunted." Miroku commented.

"Aye, and the way ye referred to her sounds as though ye know more of her than we do." Kaede agreed.

"Yeah, what's with calling her 'lady' all of a sudden?" Shippo asked. They were all now curious.

Inuyasha sent Myoga a glare, but it went unnoticed by the flea and Myoga began his explanation, "You see, you were right in your suspicions that she had told Lord Inuyasha something of her past."

Everyone turned to Inuyasha with accusing glances.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking to Inuyasha for an answer.

Inuyasha hesitated a moment, "She made me promise not to talk, so I didn't and I won't" he then stated firmly, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his hands shoved in his sleeves. "What were you doing out there anyway Myoga? Were you spying on me too?" Inuyasha asked moodily, snatching Myoga up off the floor and hodling the flea in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha! I couldn't help but overhear! But I think the others deserve to know what they're up against! This isn't like anything you've ever faced before, she's being tracked down, hunted without remorse by more than one demon!" Myoga exclaimed frantically.

Inuyasha hesitantly sat Myoga down, "Fine then, but I didn't say a word, got it?" Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms again and looking agitated as he refused to look at the rest of them.

"So what do you know?" Sango prompted.

Myoga cleared his throat, taking a seat on the ground and beginning his explanation, "Moyuru is the daughter of Lord Tsukasa, lord of the southern lands. She was recently blamed for her older brother's death, though I'm almost certain that it was her father that committed the crime."

"Ah! You mean he killed his own flesh and blood?" Shippo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Daughter of a lord?" Miroku questioned.

"Her older brother became a threat to her father's power who in turn had him slain and used Moyuru as a scapegoat. Being a hanyou as she is made her the perfect cover up. He was confident that no one, human nor demon, would believe her word over his. Now that Tsukasa Sama has no heir it seems as though he has made it a contest between her own cousins to capture or kill her. He is ridding himself of any threats without drawing attention to himself." Myoga finished.

"No wonder she seems so troubled all the time." Miroku mused aloud.

"It must be so hard for her." Sango agreed, "It seems as though her father killed the only person close to her."

"And there's another demon on their way here?" Shippo asked.

"We should be prepared." Miroku stated, looking to Inuyasha, "What do you think Inuyasha?"

"We can take 'em, they won't attack in the rain anyway so we've got some time." Inuyasha answered casually.

Suzushi sat separately from the remainder of his soldiers, nursing his injuries alone. He looked up to the darkened sky with an irritated expression. It had stopped raining for the moment and the stars shone brightly through a break in the clouds. Another failed mission.

He hadn't expected Moyuru to be so skilled. Until then he had never fought her one on one, he always had his allies and she always had her big brother. Suzushi growled at the thought. He hated them both, Seiya and Moyuru. Seiya, always taking sides with that half breed, it disgusted him.

_Damn that Seiya, he must've somehow found the time to teach her how to fight!_ Suzushi thought angrily, quietly growling. "Seiya, always standing up for her even when it cost him an eye, eventually even his life. He got what was coming to him." Suzushi muttered moodily.

There was a dark laugh from one side of the clearing, "You never did much like him did you?" A female voice taunted.

"Michiko," Suzushi grumbled under his breath, "just who I wanted to see." he added sarcastically.

"Come now Suzushi, is that any way to greet your favorite sister?" Michiko asked, stepping forth from the shadows and standing in front of him, her lips twisted in an amused smirk as she looked down on her humiliated brother.

She had hair much the like Suzushi's but longer. Her eyes were also a cerulean blue and her skin was very fair. She wore a kimono of a purple color accented in royal blue flowers that trailed down each sleeve and wrapped around the skirt, which was slit on one side to nearly her hip, she wore black, tightly fitting pants underneath. She also had a light set of armor on over her kimono and a katana was secured to her side by a white and purple sash tied about her waist.

"Did you come here merely to laugh at me?" Suzushi asked moodily.

"You know me all too well Suzushi, of course I did. Who wouldn't after three failures in a row? Especially three failed attempts on a pathetic hanyou's life." Michiko replied mockingly.

Suzushi shot her a glare, growling at her, "That low-life, Seiya, taught her how to fight! I wasn't expecting it, how was I to know he had wasted his time teaching that half-breed?" he ground out angrily.

"It seems as though you could have taken some lessons from that 'low-life'. After all, you were always jealous of his higher position in the army. Besides Suzushi, she carries weapons with her. You should know that only a fool carries weapons they don't know how to use. . ." she said, letting her sentence hang for a moment, ". . . perhaps someone should take your sword from _you_." she said, looking to the sky with a mischievous smile.

"Just what are you implying?" Suzushi demanded in a dangerous tone. Michiko laughed, "Don't tell me you're so much a fool that you can't figure it out on your own. Do you need Haha's help big brother?"

"Shut up Michiko!" Suzushi yelled, glaring at her now.

"Oh, temper." she commented, "Aggravated are we? Is it all because of me, or is it partially because Moyuru did such a number on you and your ballooned sense of pride?" she asked mockingly, getting closer to him.

He growled at her before getting up, "I don't have to take this from you." he muttered, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, but you'll be getting it from everyone else once I succeed where you've failed so miserably." she taunted, letting an amused laugh when Suzushi didn't acknowledge her comment. She knew he had heard her and his increasingly bad mood only proved that her words were getting to him.

He turned back to her after a moment, "If you weren't my own sister, I would slay you." he said coolly, turning to walk away again.

Michiko only smirked wider, "If you could." she said.

He whirled, but when he did, she wasn't there. It was as though she had vanished without a trace. He let out another aggravated snarl as he stormed off in the direction of the camp.

_So, what do you think of Michiko? A real bitch isn't she? Anyway, I'm just here to give you a preview of my next chapter, as always. _

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 8: A Trip to the Future _

_With Kagome gone and Inuyasha obviously not going to go get her, Moyuru takes matters into her own hands and follows Kagome to her time. This is definitely all new to her as she gets to see Kagome's home, meet a few people in her family and experience some of the wonders of modern technology._

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	8. A Trip to the Future

_Okay, this chapter was originally longer, but I had to divide it in half so it wouldn't be so lengthy. It used to be about 16 or more pages long! A little too long. By the way, I went to the BEST concert last night! The Trans-Siberian Orchestra to be exact! Don't let the name fool you . . . they add rock to everything! It was the best! Okay, now that I have that out of my system, here's my chapter 8! Read REVIEW and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**A Trip to the Future **

Moyuru awoke with a start, "I'm sorry!" she yelled, sitting straight up on the futon. She was breathing heavily and had broken out into a cold sweat.

Everyone's attention had turned to her as she sat there shaking.

She swallowed hard, trying to regain herself, but being unable to do so. She clutched the blankets to herself, still trembling.

"Calm down." Miroku said after a moment.

"Aye, there is no reason to be afraid here." Kaede stated in a reassuring tone.

Moyuru laid back down, curling up on herself and holding the blankets to her in balled up fists, "I'm sorry." she said again, though this time more quietly. She seemed to calm down a bit being wrapped up in the warm folds of the blankets. She retreated into them as a turtle retreats into its shell when it's threatened.

"Moyuru chan? Are you okay?" Naomi asked, moving forward.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. . . don't worry about me." Moyuru replied, calming herself down enough to think straight. She had to be strong for Naomi, Naomi looked up to her, she couldn't let her down. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to uncurl and lie flat on her back, the blankets pulled up to her neck.

That incident in the village had shaken her up, too much. She couldn't let an incident like that happen again, she had to get over it! Flashbacks like that were bound to happen and she couldn't afford to surrender herself to another, no matter how painful or horrifying the memory may be. She had to be strong, had to come to terms with it all.

All the despair, the other half of half truths, the dark secrets she had kept, they all had to come out and now! She had to get it off of her chest, but how was she to do that? She knew all too well that not everyone understood her and if they didn't then they may well believe the accusations and not her side of the story. She couldn't just tell anyone. Sure she had already told Inuyasha, but for some reason it just didn't seem to be enough.

But she had to tell _someone_! It was hurting her to keep it in. The more she kept in, the higher the chance rose that something like the incident earlier in the day would happen again.

"Moyuru, what exactly happened out there?" Miroku asked, bringing Moyuru out of her distressed thoughts.

She didn't even look to him, "I-I don't know." she lied.

There was an awkward silence between all of them, the only sound to be heard were the crickets chirping outside, playing their nightly song. Moyuru kept her gaze trained on the ceiling to avoid the eyes of the others.

"Are you so sad because of what your chichi did?" Naomi questioned, breaking the silence.

Moyuru's eyes widened as she looked to the girl, sitting back up on the futon, "Who told you?" she asked in a quivering voice. Did Inuyasha break his promise? He promised he wouldn't say anything! Moyuru's thoughts became a jumbled mess, how could he have told her secret to anyone after promising that he wouldn't?

Myoga stepped or, more correctly, hopped forward, "I told them, I couldn't help but to overhear you and Lord Inuyasha's conversation and I thought that the others had a right to know what's going on." The flea stated,

"Then you should know the reason why I shouldn't stay here too much longer." Moyuru said quietly.

"Shouldn't stay here? Why? You can't leave me here! I want to go with you." Naomi said.

"I'm sorry Naomi, but you can't go with me if I decide to leave. It's too dangerous, you could get hurt." Moyuru replied.

Naomi was beginning to reply when Moyuru cut her off.

"I should've left as soon as I was able instead of waiting until the night of the full moon was over. Then I could have died in the place of all of those innocent people. It was my fault. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this. . . I didn't want anyone else to get hurt and they did because of me." she murmured.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! We're gonna help you and that's all there is to it!" Inuyasha stated firmly.

Moyuru sent him a glare, "Why help me? All I've done so far is cause problems! I overheard you talking earlier today, I know why Kagome left. If it hadn't have been for me, she would still be here, the village wouldn't have gotten attacked, and people wouldn't have died! It's all my fault!" she retorted.

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. What was she saying! She couldn't say that, that wasn't her talking, it was _them_! All the people who had said those hurtful things to her. . . her father, Suzushi, the villagers. . . she was repeating them! They had her believing that the words that they said, the things that they had said about her, were true.

"What's the matter Moyuru chan?" Naomi asked.

Moyuru didn't answer right away, "I-I didn't mean those things I said. . . you're right, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and accept your help. . . Now that I think about it, I can't leave here anyway." she said, her speech a bit broken.

"Can't leave?" Miroku asked.

"But you said earlier that you _had_ to leave." Sango said in confusion.

"I can't leave because now Suzushi knows that I care for Naomi. You can't be here all the time and an elderly couple isn't much in the way of protection. Suzushi would try to use her against me and I can't let that happen again, even if it means having to stay here in a village that hates me, I'll do it." Moyuru replied with determination.

She had made up her mind, so long as Naomi and any of her enemies were alive, she would stay there to protect her. She sighed heavily, "What a vexing problem, if only there were a way to keep the village from being attacked."

Myoga cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention, "I have something of extreme importance to tell you!" he exclaimed.

Moyuru looked to him in question.

"There's another demon on their way here." he said.

Moyuru looked to be conflicted again. What to do? She fell silent. She had to protect Naomi, but what was the right way to do it? Lead the demons away from the village? It may be suicide and then again, it may not even work. They could still come and try to kidnap her.

Stay and fight them off? Staying and protecting Naomi may help, but how many other villagers could die in the battles that would result from her staying? Even if she managed to kill each one of her attackers, her father would only come after her himself with force. An entire army possibly if it called for it.

If she stayed she would be putting Naomi in danger and if she left she would be putting Naomi in danger. Damned if she did and damned if she didn't. What a perplexing situation she had found herself in

"What if this demon has a jewel shard too?" Shippo asked, having been quietly thinking on it.

"Without Kagome, there's no way of telling where the shard is if they have one." Miroku pointed out, pointedly looking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, getting the message. "I'm not going back to get her this time, I already told you that. We can do it on our own." he stated indignantly.

"Now Inuyasha, ye know that Kagome is the only one that can sense them, ye have a slim chance of succeeding without her." Kaede said, stating the facts.

Inuyasha knew that that was true. No matter how much he never wanted to admit it, he needed Kagome and her ability to see the jewel shards no matter where they were. He didn't want to go back there and get her though. How would he confront her about the other night?

It did seem as though she didn't trust him now, it wouldn't matter if he went back to get her anyway! Inuyasha got up, storming out of the hut into the night. The rain had stopped for the moment and he would probably be back in before it started again.

Moyuru watched him leave before going into deep thought about something. She took on a pensive expression, seeming to make up her mind after a moment. She quietly asked for privacy to dress and the others gave it to her. Once dressed in her normal clothing instead of the clothing Kaede had once again put her in, she began for the door.

"Where are you going Moyuru?" Sango asked.

Moyuru paused, having pulled the mat away from the door to exit, "I'm just going to go spend some time alone, I'll be back soon. I just want to get out while it's not raining." she replied.

"But what if the demon attacks?" Myoga asked, jumping up and down on Kirara's back.

Kirara mewed what seemed to be an agreement to Myoga's question.

"They won't." Moyuru assured them.

"What makes you so sure?" Sango questioned.

"All of my cousins come from money and are spoiled rotten, they want a fight not a mud wrestling match. They won't come as long as it promises to rain and it has only stopped momentarily. I know them." Moyuru answered.

"Figures." Shippo commented, "But it's dark outside."

Moyuru shrugged the fact off, "Don't worry, I'll be back." She assured him before vanishing through the doorway.

Unknown to the others, she was following Kagome's scent. She was the reason why Kagome left in the first place and she was going to go and set things right. Kagome's scent was barely detectable, but Moyuru managed to follow it to the well.

She gave the well a puzzled look. She looked questioningly down into the deep hole, finding herself unable to see the bottom in the darkness. She searched around the well for any more traces of Kagome's scent, but the only other trace she found went into it. "That girl's clothing isn't the only thing about her that's strange." Moyuru said to herself.

She sighed heavily, she had said to herself that she was going to bring Kagome back and set things right, and if she had to jump into a well to do it then so be it. "Here goes." She breathed before taking the leap of faith.

"Hey Kagome, when are you planning on going back? You've been here for a day now and it's not even a schoolday." Sota said as they say around the table eating dinner.

"I don't know when I'm going back and what's wrong with staying here all day? Can't I take a break?" Kagome asked a bit indignantly, looking up from her dinner.

"Okay, you don't have to get mad at me." Sota said, holding his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Let's not fight now you two, we don't get to eat together like this often." Mrs. Higurashi interjected in an attempt to quell the rising tensions between her children.

There was a sudden rapping at the front door, it sounded like someone in a hurry. "Who could that be at this hour and in this weather?" Kagome's grandfather questioned.

"I'll get it!" Sota exclaimed, all but jumping from his seat to answer it. He opened the door and there stood Moyuru, wet again. It had been raining even harder in the present than in the past and she had gotten soaked running through it to get to Kagome's house. The dry dirt that had been on her clothes had again turned to mud and she still had quite a few cuts and bruises.

"Woah." Sota commented, "Hey Kagome! I think they're looking for you!" he yelled back into the house. He had already learned that if they were strange beyond all reason, they were probably looking for his older sister.

A few moments later, Kagome came to the door, "Moyuru!" she gasped in surprise, not at all having expected the person at the door to be her. To be honest, she was hoping it was Inuyasha. She had been nearly positive that was who it was when Sota had called for her to come to the door.

"Sorry to bother you. . ." Moyuru said, sniffing at the air delicately, "It does seem as though I have interrupted your meal." she stated, her stomach growling as she took in the tantalizing aroma of food. She inwardly groaned as it did so, but neither Kagome or her little brother seemed to have heard it.

"No, it's okay. . . MOM!" Kagome yelled back towards the kitchen.

Her mother appeared in the doorway only a few seconds later, "Oh you poor thing!" she exclaimed, "Come inside and let's get you cleaned up." She said.

Moyuru blinked a few times, not at all expecting to be welcomed inside the house. Until recently, "hospitality" had been a foreign word to her. For all she knew, Kagome didn't even like her, yet they were welcoming her into their home.

Moyuru looked to her clothing, "I'm fine, I really don't want to get anything dirty. . ." she began.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"But I'm fine really, I only came here to talk to Kagome. Besides, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"No, it's no trouble at all." Mrs. Higurashi assured her, leading her inside by her arm. "Kagome, why don't you go and get something for your friend here to wear while we wash her clothes." Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she continued to lead Moyuru off into the house.

Kagome left them to do so. Up until now, she thought that only she and Inuyasha could pass through the well, apparently she had been mistaken. She puzzled over this as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Moyuru stared around at nearly everything in the house having never seen most of it in her lifetime.

Kagome's mother led her to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out a small first aid kit. She set it down on the counter before taking a look at the cut on Moyuru's forehead. "How did you get that? It looks like it could have used stitches." she stated.

"It's fine, really." Moyuru insisted, a bit unnerved by Mrs. Higurashi's closeness.

Kagome's mother drew a cloth and a bottle from the box. She opened the bottle, emptying a bit of the contents onto the rag.

Moyuru's nose wrinkled as the smell hit her. She covered her nose and backed up a step, "What is that stuff?" she asked, looking disgustedly at the cloth from which the acrid scent was coming from.

"It's rubbing alcohol, now hold still, it may sting a bit." she said, stepping towards Moyuru and putting the wet part to the cut.

Moyuru yelped and jerked, stepping back a bit. She hadn't expected it to hurt so badly.

"I know it hurts, but it'll help it heal faster." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Moyuru reluctantly stood still, wincing as the alcohol dampened cloth came in contact with her forehead again.

The rag was held there and soon it didn't sting anymore. Mrs. Higurashi continued to doctor a few more of her wounds. . . much like Moyuru's own mother.

"You're Kagome's mother right?" Moyuru asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Why yes I am."

Moyuru hesitated for a moment before saying, "You kind of remind me of my own haha."

Mrs. Higurashi looked to her, smiling a bit, "Well then, I guess she's good to you." she said.

Moyuru fell silent at this.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her smile turning to a questioning look.

"She died. . . a long time ago. . . when I was five." Moyuru answered quietly.

Kagome's mother gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry." she said. "She used to tend to me when I would get sick or injured. . . I haven't had anyone to treat me like their child since she passed." Moyuru said softly.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a comforting smile, "Well, I'm glad to help you. now let's get off such a depressing subject and get you cleaned up." she stated, trying to make Moyuru feel a little better by not talking about something that obviously hurt her.

Moyuru paused, looking down at herself and giving a bit of a nervous laugh, "I suppose so." she replied quietly.

Kagome's mother finished tending to her for the moment and walked to the bathtub, turning on the water and beginning to adjust it.

Moyuru stared at the faucet. It didn't look like the kind that were in the castle that pumped water, and you didn't have to pump it! Just a turn of a knob and there it was, streaming out like a mini waterfall!

A few moments later Mrs. Higurashi stopped up the tub, sitting on the edge of it as it began to fill.

Moyuru neared the tub, staring in a child-like fascination. She noticed the steam and the heat rising off of the water. These people had control over the water temperature? She slowly put her hand in, "It's warm. How did you do that?" she asked, still staring at the faucet.

Kagome's mother gave her a blank stare for a moment before remembering, this girl was from 500 years in the past, she's never seen anything like this in her life. Mrs. Higurashi pondered for a moment before answering, "It's complicated"

Moyuru gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn what it is later." Kagome's mother added quickly.

Moyuru seemed to let the question go, it was probably too complex to understand anyway. Everything seemed complicated here. Where exactly 'here' anyway? She knew that she was in Kagome's house, but where was that at? Nothing looked familiar here except for the well. . . and that tree outside. Could that have been the same one? But this place was so different than where she came from, how could anything here be the same?

Kagome's mother turned the water off, "That should be good enough." she stated, standing up.

Kagome made her entrance, carrying a bundle of clothing with her. They were a pair of pajamas. And they were pink.

Pink. Moyuru hated the color. Any color but pink would have been fine, green, yellow, blue, anything but pink! Why did it have to be pink? Moyuru was secretly gagging at the color, but decided not to complain. They had been nice enough to her already and they didn't have to be.

"I'll go fix you something to eat while you take a bath, you must be hungry." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Moyuru shook her head, "I'm not hungry." she lied, her stomach quickly contradicting her letting out a loud growl. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Mrs. Higurashi just gave her a smile, "I'll start on it now." She stated, leaving Kagome to deal with explaining everything to the perplexed hanyou.

Kagome quickly went through, pointing to everything and telling what it was, "That's shampoo, it's kind of like soap for your hair; that's the soap, the kind you normally use though it might smell different; your towel and washcloth are right there. . ." Kagome went on until she was sure Moyuru had everything that she needed. "Oh yeah, and put your clothes over there." she said, pointing to the counter right next to the door.

Moyuru just nodded, showing that she understood.

"When you're in the tub just let me know so I can reach in and take those to wash them for you." Kagome finished. She looked worriedly at Moyuru's clothing. She could only hope and pray that they were machine washable. "Well. . . I'll just, uh, give you some privacy so you can undress." she said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Moyuru sighed heavily, flinching in pain as she took in too deep a breath. She had noticed before that it hurt to breathe. The pain was coming from the side where she had been kicked, but she didn't remember getting kicked that hard. Then again, she didn't remember too much of anything afterwards.

She began to undress, putting everything as neatly as possible where Kagome had said to place it. She was turning to walk to the tub when she noticed something in the mirror. She paused, taking another look.

Her eyes couldn't be mistaken with a bruise that big! It looked awful! It was nearly black in the middle and ugly shades of purple around the edges. It contrasted badly with her light skin making it look even darker. No wonder the slightest movement of her ribs hurt so badly. The rest of her body looked pretty beat as well. _I look like hell warmed over. _she thought to herself.

Once Moyuru had bathed, she dressed in the pajamas before heading downstairs, following her stomach more than Kagome's scent considering the aroma that was coming from the kitchen. She decided not to mention the horrendous bruise, if they knew about it they might not let her leave until it was healed and she didn't want to waste any time. She knew that once it stopped raining there would be another attack. She was hoping to stop this one before it got to the village.

She had squeezed as much water as she could out of her hair and was now busy braiding it as she walked. She paused finishing the braid and flipping it behind her so that it trailed down her back, the tip of it nearly dragging the ground as she continued forward, entering the kitchen.

There was a pull at the end of her braid. What did she get it caught on this time? Moyuru had always had long hair, ridiculously long from her brother's opinion. It was a bother sometimes, but she had refused to cut it.

She turned her head to see that Buyou was batting at it. Like most cats, he had found the tassel-like end of the braid fascinating.

She decided to ignore the cat, that is, until it's paw got stuck entangled in her hair. Buyou, alarmed by this, began to pull in an attempt to free his paw but only getting it tangled worse.

"Ow." Moyuru muttered, turning her head to see if there was any way she could get the cat free. Her turning didn't do much but make it pull more.

Buyou hissed at her, not at all pleased about his predicament.

Kagome rushed over to help, "Buyou, you should've known you were going to get tangled up like that." she said disappointedly as she untangled his paw.

Buyou slunk off, still not looking too pleased. He gave the two girls somewhat of a glare as he exited the room, looking for somwhere to lie down. Somewhere where he wouldn't be bothered.

"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized as Moyuru fixed the braid, combing the tangles out with her fingers.

"It's okay." Moyuru answered quietly.

"So, are you still hungry?" Kagome asked.

Moyuru was beginning to answer but her stomach took care of the task for her, growling rather loudly again. Again, Moyuru blushed in embarrassment.

"I thought so." Kagome said with a warm smile, pulling out a chair at the table and motioning for Moyuru to sit down.

Moyuru did so a bit awkwardly, not used to sitting in such chairs.

Mrs. Higurashi sat a plate in front of her, "We have plenty of food, just eat what you want."

Moyuru picked up the chopsticks and popped a piece of chicken into her mouth. She ate slowly, thoroughly enjoying her meal though she ate in silence. She savored the flavor, it was wonderful!

She had never had food like this before. When she had lived in the village, all she could eat was what her father gave her. Even though her father was lord of the southern lands, he only gave her rice and water. Seiya would occasionally sneak out and give her food, he tried to do so every day regardless of his father's wishes.

While meals like this were commonplace to Kagome and her family, it was a real treat to Moyuru. Once she was done eating, she graciously thanked Mrs. Higurashi for the meal, "It was delicious." she commented.

Kagome's mother smiled at her, "Thank you, though it's probably not the best." she said.

"Are you kidding? That's even better than the cooks at the castle." Moyuru blurted out, pausing as she realized what she had just let slip. Her hand went to her mouth and she winced as she hit a cut lip.

Kagome and her mother were giving Moyuru a blank stare, "The castle?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Moyuru began to fidget before quickly changing the subject, "Um. . . Well . . . I _did _say that I came here to talk to you. You see, I know why you left. . . You left because you saw me and Inuyasha together. It was nothing really, he was just trying to be comforting. I had some things to get off my chest and they needed to stay secret, so I told him because he's another hanyou like me and I thought I could trust him. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." she said apologetically, looking to the ground now and still fidgeting and secretly hoping that her tactic had worked to deter Kagome from her past.

Kagome stared at her a few more moments as Moyuru's explanation sunk in. So that was the only reason why Inuyasha was there with her. He wasn't in love with her, he was just being nice and being a confidant for a fellow hanyou?

"Well, I guess I'm the one that should be sorry for jumping to conclusions." Kagome stated slowly. It really never crossed her mind like that. It was kind of unlike Inuyasha to try and be comforting. She felt like beating herself up. How could she have been so stupid! All this time she had been trying to get Inuyasha to be more considerate for other people's feelings, and when he finally seemed to be heading in that direction, she got mad at him!

Her mother stepped in, adding a lighter note, "Sounds like it was all just a big misunderstanding." she said. Being the optimist, so that's where Kagome got it from.

"But why won't Inuyasha come back to get me?" Kagome asked.

Moyuru sighed heavily, "It wasn't just a misunderstanding on your part, it was on his part too. He thought that you were spying on him when you saw us together and he now thinks that you don't trust him." she replied.

So that was it? That was why Inuyasha wouldn't come to get her? It was really reasonable, anyone could have jumped to those conclusions no matter who they were. So it really was all just a big misunderstanding! Kagome sighed, she now felt loads better that she this was all cleared up.

"I did come home really early. . . I guess I'll rest up tonight and go back tomorrow morning." she thought aloud.

Moyuru seemed to brighten up. She had done it! She had fixed the problem and now Kagome was going back, she would explain it to everyone else and everything would be fine.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Moyuru, "You can stay the night here too if you like." she offered.

Moyuru blinked, taken aback by the offer. They were offering her a place to stay the night too? First a bath, then washing her clothes for her, then the meal, and now a place to stay the night? These people were too kind! They just kept giving and giving and asking for nothing in return. Moyuru didn't want to take anything else from them.

"Really, I think I've taken enough from you already without taking up space too." she said.

"It's okay, we don't mind at all and I think we have an air mattress somewhere." Kagome replied.

Moyuru looked to her in confusion. An air mattress? What the heck was that? This place was all too confusing.

Kagome turned to her mother, "We do have one somewhere don't we?" she asked.

Her mother thought for a moment, "Now that I think about it, there should be one in the hall closet upstairs." she answered.

"Great! I'll go get it ready and Moyuru can sleep in my room." Kagome stated enthusiastically, going upstairs to start readying the air mattress for sleep.

Moyuru watched her as she disappeared upstairs. What was with this girl? She was enthused about everything. Of course it was so dull to be depressed about everything all the time.

"So, you must be tired, go ahead and take a seat on the couch while Kagome's getting everything ready for you." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

Moyuru gave her a quizzical look, "Couch?" she asked, What was that?

Kagome's mother paused for a moment, having nearly forgotten about where Moyuru was from. She pointed to it.

"Oh." Moyuru said simply, taking her offer and sitting down though she sat on it cross-legged, still finding it awkward to sit in a chair the way one was supposed to.

It was really comfy. Moyuru bounced up and down on it, it was the softest thing she'd ever been on. She settled herself in on it, leaning over to one side to lie down, forgetting about the injury there. She took in a sharp breath, trying not to scream as the pain shot through her from the bruise.

Kagome's mother paused upon hearing Moyuru's pained gasp and looked to her worriedly.

Moyuru was now sitting up, hunched with her arms wrapped around herself though she visibly favored one side.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, worried.

Moyuru looked to her, quickly trying to regain herself, "I'm fine." she lied.

"Here, let me take a look at that." Kagome's mother said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Moyuru shook her head, still clutching the cloth over the injury.

"Come on, let me see it, maybe I can do something for it." Mrs. Higurashi insisted.

Moyuru was hesitant, maybe this woman could do something to help it, but what if she couldn't? Then she could be stuck there until it healed. She had already found any escape attempts to be futile when she was first brought into the village, it probably wouldn't be too much different here. She didn't want to be stuck.

But still, what if there was something she could do for it? The pain from it had been steadily increasing and it wasn't getting any better anytime soon. She wouldn't be of much use to anyone injured either

Moyuru reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around herself after seeming to debate with herself for a moment.

"Now come here so I can take a look at it." Mrs. Higurashi said, patting the couch pillow beside her to indicate where the hanyou was to sit.

Moyuru did so, still hesitant and not speaking.

Mrs. Higurashi carefully began to pull that side of the pajama top up and soon the bruise was very visible, glaring up at her from Moyuru's side. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in shock. It was huge! How could anyone have gotten hurt so badly? Kagome had never come back with any major injuries, at least none that her mother knew of. This was insane! "Oh my. . . how did. . . Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi stuttered, calling Kagome down from her room.

"Yeah Mom? Is there something wrong?" Kagome's voice rang out as she came down, having already gotten ready for bed herself.

"Kagome, do me a favor and get some ice please." her mother requested.

Kagome gained a puzzled expression, "What for?" she asked as she entered.

Her mother already had Moyuru lying on her side on the couch, her injured side exposed to anyone who entered the room. Kagome let out a shocked gasp and her eyes widened as she noticed the reason for her mother's request. "I'll be right back." she stated, hurrying off into the kitchen and coming back only a few moments later with a bag of ice that she had wrapped up in a dish towel.

Her mother took it from her, thanking her before turning back to Moyuru and giving the hanyou's side another troubled look. She tried to place the makeshift ice pack on the bruise as gently as possible, obviously afraid of hurting Moyuru.

Moyuru cringed in pain as soon as the ice pack made contact with the injury. She took in a sharp breath, trying to suppress a cry of pain and only managing to reduce it to a whimper.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt too bad?" Mrs Higurashi asked, afraid that she might have caused her pain.

Moyuru shook her head in response, "No, it's just cold." she lied.

The ice was now resting completely on the bruise, working to numb it a bit and dull the pain of it.

"How'd you get that?" Kagome asked, "I don't remember Suzushi hitting you there." she added in thought.

Moyuru hesitated a moment before speaking, "It wasn't Suzushi," she replied quietly, "It was the villagers."

Kagome looked to her in shock, "The villagers?" she echoed.

Moyuru nodded.

"Why?" Kagome questioned, she had never known of anything like that happening in the village before. Besides, what reason would they have to harm Moyuru, she had never hurt a thing there. The idea of them attacking her like that shocked Kagome.

"Why do you think?" came Moyuru's dejected and quiet reply.

Moyuru winced as Kagome's mother removed the ice pack after it had been sitting there for a while. She gave the bruise another troubled look.

Moyuru's lie from before hadn't pulled the wool over her eyes, it was quite obvious what pain she was in. "You could have something broken there." she stated worriedly.

"It'll be fine. There's nothing anyone can really do for it if it was anyway. . . I've had worse, it'll heal." Moyuru stated, still speaking quietly.

"But it must hurt, maybe we should take a chance and take her to the hospital." Mrs. Higurashi suggested to Kagome.

Kagome wasn't really opposed to the idea, but how would human hospital workers react to a hanyou. It was very unlikely that they had ever seen anything quite like Moyuru with a tail, fox-ears, fangs, and claws.

Moyuru looked to Kagome's mother in apparent confusion at the word "hospital." She repeated the word though it was foreign to her, "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a place people go when they get hurt to get medical attention." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Yeah, but nowadays you don't see demons running around regularly." Kagome added, "I don't think that the nurses would react to well to a hanyou or a demon. I mean, it's not 1497 anymore."

Moyuru looked to her even more confused, "It's not?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's 500 years from then, that's why the well and that tree outside look the same. It's because they're the same ones. The well allows me and Inuyasha to travel back and forth in time. . . after that it gets really confusing." Kagome answered.

Moyuru just stared at her in disbelief. She was 500 years into the future? Moyuru knew she was only half demon, but she briefly wondered if she had a future self that was living well. Maybe even married. . . with kids! A family like she had always wanted! But what if she still weren't happy and didn't have those things? She decided that she was better off not knowing anyway.

She was jolted back from her wondering by a pang of pain as Kagome's mother replaced the ice pack as carefully as she possibly could. Moyuru did her best not to flinch this time, but couldn't keep a small cry of pain from escaping her lips.

Kagome and her mother both seemed to cringe in sympathy pain, "Did it get worse?" Kagome's mother asked worriedly, still worried that she may be hurting her.

Moyuru just shook her head, "No. . . I just wasn't expecting it. Actually, it's kind of numb." she replied truthfully, some of her pain still bleeding through into her voice. It hadn't gotten worse, but only a little better.

The bruise was still sensitive to touch, even the little weight of the ice pack being placed on it caused it to hurt. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else other than the pain she was in. Anything but the pain.

"Kagome, go get the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Mrs. Higurashi ordered, not wanting to leave Moyuru alone in her pain.

Kagome was off in an instant. She hurried to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and scanning over the various bottles. Her eyes searched for a moment before settling on what she had been looking for. She snatched the bottle from the shelf on which it had been resting and quickly read the directions.

Now how to get Moyuru to take them, she had never seen a pill in her life! Should she give her the the chewable ones that Sota takes? But they were only children's aspirin, what if they weren't strong enough? Oh man! What to do? She had to hurry, she couldn't keep Moyuru waiting for pain relief forever!

Kagome quickly decided on trying to give her the adult aspirin, emptying out two of the small pills and hurrying to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she got back to the couch where Moyuru lay, her mother had gotten a chair from the dining room and placed it beside the couch. She had taken a seat in it and was now toying with Moyuru's hair, gently brushing her bangs out of her face with her fingertips. Every time she did so they only fell back into place to be brushed away again.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to Kagome as she entered with the medicine before gently rousing Moyuru enough to take it.

Moyuru groaned a bit before opening her eyes.

"Kagome's got something to help you feel better." Kagome's mother stated, helping Moyuru to sit up.

As soon as she was sitting up, Kagome handed her the glass of water in one hand and the pills in the other. Moyuru looked to them in confusion. That was it? How was something that resembled a small river rock going to help her?

Kagome pointed to them, "Those are pills, it's medicine that you have to swallow whole and drink a cup of water with. It might take a while before they start to work though." she explained.

Moyuru looked to the pills again, a bit skeptically. Swallow them whole? Why? How was that supposed to help? She brought them up to her nose, smelling them. Her face scruched in disgust.

No wonder you didn't chew them! They smelled horrible and they probably tasted that way too. She looked to them skeptically one last time before popping them, chasing them down with the glass of water. Well, if it worked. She let out a sigh as she finished the water off. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

Kagome looked to Moyuru who let out a wide yawn, "The bed's been set up and it's ready for you to sleep on if you want to go to sleep now." Kagome offered.

Moyuru just nodded to her. "Sleep sounds good right about now." she replied, getting up from the couch.

"Well, you two get a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Kagome's mother said as the girls began up to the bedroom. "Good night Mom." Kagome called back as she continued up the stairs, Moyuru not too far behind.

_Alright, there is chapter 8. This one wasn't too eventful, but the next one will be, promise! Please review!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 9: A Painful Memory._

_With Moyuru meeting Kagome's mother, it seems to have reminded her a great deal of her own mother as well as someone else that cared for her a lot. These trudged up memories make themselves present in her dreams, something that Kagome's miko powers pick up on and show her too. What happened in Moyuru's past and who was her brother?_

_well, there it is, until next time!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	9. A Painful Memory

_**YOU MUST READ THIS! **This chapter is mostly a dream sequence, just so you don't get confused.. It does serve a purpose later on so pay attention! _

_Just a recap of some of the original characters that I added that will be appearing in this chapter:_

_**Seiya**- Moyuru's half-brother and also a full demon (yes, I know it's like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but the half-brother thing is where the whole similarity ends as you will find out.)_

_**Tsukasa**- Moyuru's full demon father and the tyranical lord of the southern lands. (A lord like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, but definitely not nice like Inu no Taisho)_

_Also remember that Haha means Mother and Chichi means father._

_Well, let's not draw this out any longer and get along with the story shall we? As always read, REVIEW and enjoy!_

_But first, A poem that I wrote for this chapter: (It definitely fits)_

_**A Past that Left Scars**_

_Memories of a past so distant,_

_Distant as the stars._

_A past of pain,_

_A past that left scars._

_A past you struggle to forget._

_You struggle, but the memories live on._

_Just as the scars may fade,_

_The memory does too,_

_But though the scar may lighten, _

_It'll never go away,_

_And the memory stays with you._

_Memories of a past so distant_

_The distance to the stars does not compare_

_And even though you try to hide it,_

_The scar is still there. _

_A reminder of the past,_

_A past you would rather forget,_

_But as long as the scar's still there_

_You can never get rid of it-_

_The memory, _

_Of a past that left scars._

**A Painful Memory**

"Psst! Hey Moyuru!" a voice whispered.

A tiny five-year-old Moyuru looked to the bushes outside the old hut she had occupied after her mother's death. Her large fox-ears perked and her big blue eyes lit up with recognition as the voice spoke again.

"Is there anyone near?" the voice asked, whispering again.

"Nope, no one here but me." Moyuru answered, a small smile coming to her dirt smudged face.

Another child, a young boy kitsune youkai, stepped forward out of the bushes that had concealed him. He looked to be eight or nine years old. He had deep blue eyes and brown hair which was kept in a braid and trailed down his back to the backs of his knees. His bangs were also much like Moyuru's, thick, parted in the middle and long enough to where they hung in his face, partially covering his eyebrows. He wore a baggy sleeveless shirt and baggy pants, both of a light blue color. He had a tail the same color as his hair except for at the end where it was cream colored. He carried with him a small bundle.

"Seiya!" Moyuru exclaimed happily, running to him and hugging him.

He hugged her back, "Sorry I took so long, Chichi's been watching me and I couldn't sneak out. I brought you all the food I could get though." he said as they pulled away from one another, going into the hut.

Once inside he unwrapped the bundle that he had been carrying. Inside it was all that he could salvage of his own meal as well as what few items he had managed to pilfer from the kitchen when no one was looking. It was a meager meal, but it was more than enough to excite the stomach of his five-year-old little sister.

Moyuru's stomach let out a loud growl as her nose caught scent of the food.

"Woah, you sound like you're really hungry." Seiya commented pushing the food to her, "I know it might not be enough. . ." he began regretfully.

"You got what you could, it's better than nothin'." Moyuru offered, beginning to eat. She ate rather quickly, though trying not to be piggish. She finished chewing a piece of venison before swallowing it. "Well, it's better than a little hand-full of rice!" she said, trying to be optimistic as she continued to eat.

She suddenly paused mid-chew, her large fox-like ears twitching at the faint noise that was nearing them. "Do you hear that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's coming." Seiya whispered in agreement, going to the door and peering out. He froze, his eyes widening. "It's Chichi!" he exclaimed quietly, horrified. What would their father do to them if he found out? If he hadn't found out already!

Moyuru whimpered softly, "Seiya, I'm scared." she cried quietly as she curled up on herself, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It'll be okay." Seiya assured her, hugging her comfortingly as his eyes scanned the hut for any means of escape. He knew that they had been caught when he didn't find any sign of an escape route anywhere, either from the hut or their situation.

The flap that covered the door was ripped away as their father stormed in. He galred at his daughter a moment before speaking, "I knew you were behind this Moyuru! If it weren't for you, Seiya wouldn't be soiling his reputation and mine by stealing for a worthless half breed!"

Moyuru recoiled from the volume of his voice as well as his harsh words.

"I didn't take much, only enough for her. I only took it because _you're _not giving her enough!" Seiya retorted, now standing in between his father and his little sister.

"You see? She's corrupted you just like she has done to or bloodline by sullying it with her ignoble mixed blood!" Tsukasa yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Chichi just don't hurt me!" Moyuru cried, still curled up and tense as though bracing for the beating she was sure she would get. Tears streamed from her eyes, causing light colored streaks to appear on her face as they washed the dirt away.

Tsukasa looked to her dispassionately as he began to approach her. "Seiya, step aside." he ordered.

Seiya swallowed hard before shaking his head, "No, she doesn't deserve it." he stated, standing his ground.

Tsukasa glared at him, "Seiya. . ." he said in a warning tone.

"No." Seiya replied more firmly, making Tsukasa angrier.

"Seiya, you _will _step aside unless _you _wish to be punished before hand."

Seiya let a small gulp. He knew that his father would punish him for this. He would beat him without remorse, but he couldn't let any harm come to his little sister. She had been hurt too many times already.

"No." the young boy replied again though his heart threatened to pound out of his chest and his knees felt like they could collapse under him. It took every ounce of courage he could muster just to stand his ground.

"You fool of a child!" Tsukasa growled, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

Seiya yelped in shock as he felt his feet leaving the ground. He wore a fearful expression as he found himself being held eye level with his father. What would he do to him?

"You bring this upon yourself!" Tsukasa snarled, slapping Seiya, his claws digging into and marring the skin on the right side of his face.

"Ah!" Seiya gasped in pain as his head jerked to the side at the impact. He stared off into space with a shocked expression as warm blood oozed from the open wounds. He now had four jagged gashes on his face, one cutting dangerously close to his eye.

"Now stay out of my way!" the southern lord yelled angrily, roughly throwing Seiya aside.

Seiya let out a cry of surprise as he flew through the air, hitting the ground hard and sliding a bit. He lay on the ground, stunned for a few moments before dragging himself to his knees and gasping for the air that had been knocked from him.

Moyuru had shrunk back into a corner as her father approached her, "I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me and Seiya anymore please!" she begged, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Her pleas went unheard by her father, "Silence!" he bellowed, looking as though he were about to strike her.

Seiya lunged at his father, forgetting the pain for the moment and going for Tsukasa's face. His small claws dug into the flesh of the larger demon's cheek, raking along the bone.

Tsukasa growled angrily at Seiya as he landed and took his place protectively standing in front of Moyuru.

Seiya's father glared at him, "I told you to stay out of the way." he seethed darkly, lashing out at his son.

Seiya's eyes clenched shut as he braced for the blow, his father was too fast and he would never get out of the way in time! He screamed in pain as his father's claws once again assaulted the right side of his face, swiping right down it.

The boy fell to his hands and knees, cringing in pain and clutching the injury. Blood ran through his fingers and flowed in diminutive rivers of crimson down his arm.

"Seiya!" Moyuru cried out, beginning to rush to his side, but a few stern words from her brother stopped her.

"No, Moyuru stay back!" Seiya ordered, his voice filled with pain as he again picked himself up off the ground.

"That human mother of hers rubbed off on you more than I thought. She was a fool and now she's made you one too." Tsukasa sneered as Seiya regained his footing, still between Moyuru and his increasingly irate father. "Now out of my way." Tsukasa ordered again.

Seiya clenched his fists, forcing himself to hold his ground, "No, I won't let you hurt her like you did my haha." he replied in a quivering voice.

Tsukasa just growled, beginning forward again.

Seiya lunged at him. His eyes suddenly widened and he cried out in pain as he found himself hurtling through the air, crashing through the rotting wall of the decrepit hut and hitting the ground outside. His small body rolled a few times before finally coming to a stop where he lay sprawled out and motionless.

"Seiya!" Moyuru cried, beginning to run out to him. She froze upon hearing her name.

"Don't help him unless you want to worsen _your _punishment, he's already received his." Tsukasa stated.

Moyuru looked to him in shock, "But-

"I said don't help him!" he snarled, causing Moyuru to flinch and shrink back against the wall. "Let him suffer a while and then we'll see if he makes the same mistake again." He turned his attention to his terrified daughter, "I _will _be back and if I find that you did _anything _to lessen his punishment. . ." he threatened, allowing the threat to dangle in the air as though daring the scared girl to ask about the consequence. He then left, seeming to have forgotten about punishing his hanyou daughter for the moment.

Moyuru waited until he disappeared from view before running to her brother's side.

Seiya still hadn't moved. He lay on his back, exposing more deep claw marks across his stomach and chest. His breathing was choppy and uneven, he was dying!

Moyuru's mind raced. What should she do? She knew that Seiya needed help, if he didn't get it then he would die! But if she helped, her own death could be the result. But she couldn't just let him die! He had gotten hurt trying to help her! Her! She couldn't just stand by and do nothing while he lay there, the life steadily leaving his body. But what _could _she do? She had to think!

Seiya moaned weakly, beginning to gain consciousness.

"Seiya!" Moyuru cried, hoping for a response.

"Moyuru. . ." he replied after a while, "Chichi didn't. . . hurt you. . . did he?" he asked, his speech broken by the pain he was in.

"No." Moyuru answered quietly, shaking her head.

"Good." her brother stated softly, cringing in pain.

"Seiya! Are you okay big brother?" Moyuru asked.

Seiya opened his remaining good eye to look at her, "I will be. . . I'll even say hi to your haha for you. . ." he said weakly before his eyelids slid shut and he went completely limp.

"Seiya?. . . Seiya!" Moyuru cried, nudging him in hope that he would move or something, anything! She sunk deep into despair as no response came from her brother. The only sign that he was even still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest as he continued to breathe uneasily.

Moyuru was suddenly struck with an idea. Akiko! Akiko was her only friend, Sakura's, mother and she was a healer. She could help!

Sakura and her family were the only other demons she knew that weren't so prejudice against humans and half demons. Akiko had even helped Kyoko, Moyuru's mother, many times before and Kyoko was human. Sakura's family also wasn't bad off, having a decent sized house instead of a mere hut to live in. They were one of the wealthiest families in the primarily kitsune youkai village with Tadashi, Sakura's father, being a rather skilled samurai.

But how to get there without her father seeing her? All of the larger houses were closest to the castle. No time to think about that! She had to get moving! Moyuru hesitated no longer before starting for the healer's house at a run, running as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Not even two minutes had passed before she was frantically knocking on the door of the house. She continued to knock until the door slid open, an annoyed looking Akiko standing on the other side of it.

Akiko's expression quickly changed when she noticed the panting Moyuru who had been the one knocking.

Moyuru sank to her knees as soon as the door opened, taking in gulps of air.

"Moyuru, what's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?" Akiko asked, her green eyes showing concern.

"It's Seiya!" Moyuru blurted out, not even bothering to catch her breath first, "He didn't deserve. . . you've gotta help. . . he'll die!" Moyuru managed to force out between gasps of air.

Akiko's eyes widened, "Tadashi!" she called back into the house.

Sakura's father appeared in the doorway behind her, "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, having sensed the urgency in his mate's voice.

"She says Seiya's in some kind of trouble! She says he's going to die!" Akiko answered.

Tadashi's eyes widened in shock as well, "Where is he?" he asked quickly.

Moyuru still hadn't quite caught her breath yet as she spoke, "Old hut. . . at the edge of the village. . . where I live." she breathed.

Tadashi nodded once, "Akiko, you stay here and get things ready, I'll be right back." he said before he was gone.

Akiko rubbed Moyuru on the back comfortingly, "Okay, calm down, we're going to help you and everything's going to be fine." she said softly, scooping the exhausted girl up in her arms and taking her to a spare room where she rolled out two extra futons.

"Chichi's gonna be mad at me." Moyuru cried, curling up in a corner of the room.

Akiko looked to the scared girl in question, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Moyuru didn't answer, just sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them to where her eyes were hidden from view.

No sooner had Akiko finished preparing the room than she heard Tadashi call her name. She quickly got up, beginning to move to the door as Tadashi entered, Seiya's body resting limply in his arms. Akiko put her hands over her mouth, shock clearly written across her features. "Oh Kami Sama!" she exclaimed.

Tadashi laid Seiya carefully down on a futon. Although only a few minutes had passed since Moyuru had last seen her brother, his breathing had slowed to nearly a stop and his skin had turned an unhealthy color pale.

Akiko whispered something quickly to Tadashi who nodded once and approached Moyuru, kneeling down next to her.

She hadn't noticed him there as she sat crying.

Tadashi put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. The young hanyou flinched, turning her head quickly to look at him. Upon seeing that she was in no danger, she calmed down.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." Tadashi offered.

"But, I don't want to leave him." she protested, not moving from her spot.

"Don't worry, we'll be back. Akiko just needs some space to work." he said reassuringly.

Moyuru reluctantly got to her feet, following him out of the room and into the living area of the house. Then came the question Moyuru had been dreading.

"What happened to your brother?" Tadashi asked.

Moyuru stayed silent, keeping her gaze trained on the ground in front of her.

"I understand if it scared you but we need to know." Tadashi insisted, urging her to talk though not pushing it on her too hard.

Moyuru still hesitated, too scared to speak of the matter for fear that it might cause her father to be more angry with her than he already would be.

Tadashi pulled her into a comforting hug, "Just tell me what happened." he urged gently. He may have been samurai, but he didn't act it outside of battle. Apparently having a child had mellowed him out a bit.

Moyuru spoke, still hesitant, "H-he was only t-trying to protect me." Moyuru stammered out.

"From what?" Tadashi asked quietly.

Moyuru stayed silent for a while, still reluctant to speak of it.

"Chichi." she replied quietly after a few moments, her eyes still focused on the floor.

Tadashi looked shocked to say the least. Seiya's own father had done this horrible thing to him? It was preposterous! "Your chichi did that to him?" Tadashi asked incredulously.

Moyuru looked to him with pleading eyes, "Please don't tell anyone I told you, Chichi might hurt me for it! Please don't tell!" she begged, her voice and expression full of fear.

"Okay, okay I won't. I won't let him hurt you again." Tadashi said softly, trying to calm her as she had begun to cry again.

"Seiya's going to be okay isn't he?" Moyuru asked in a voice that was beyond worry.

What could Tadashi tell her? He knew that the possibilities of Seiya living through something like that were slim to none. It would be a miracle if he even regained consciousness. "I don't know." he answered quietly, not wanting to get her hopes up incase her brother really were to die. It would crush Moyuru either way, whether she was expecting him to live or not.

"Tadashi!" came Akiko's urgent voice.

He pulled away from Moyuru, setting her down, "Stay here." he commanded before rushing to his mate.

Moyuru sat where she was told to, nervously toying with her hair. She knew that there was something wrong, she could sense it. The tension that was in the air suddenly was nearly unbearable to the five-year-old. What was happening to Seiya? She could hear frantic words being spoken in the other room, but couldn't make out what they were. Moyuru sat there, feeling hopeless. Seiya had run into trouble, she knew it, but she couldn't do anything to help and it felt as though the fact were eating away at her from the inside.

Soon the voices had subsided and the tension left the air as the door to the room slid open, Tadashi hurrying out of it with a pail of water. The rag that had been used to clean Seiya's wounds floated around in the water that sloshed in the pail. Once white, it was now stained red with blood. The water was also reddened, not clear anymore as it had been when Akiko had brought it in. Tadashi had obviously been told to empty the pail and get more.

Moyuru chanced to move from her spot after she had watched Tadashi leave. She moved quietly down the hall to the room, opening the door and peering in.

Akiko was beginning to finish her work. She had finally succeeded in stopping the bleeding and was now applying herbs to the wounds, carefully bandaging them. She wore a troubled expression as she worked.

Moyuru heard footsteps nearing the back door of the house and she hurried back to her spot, acting as though she had never left it as Tadashi reentered with a fresh pail of water.

He didn't seem to notice Moyuru's scent at the door of the room as he dropped the pail off with Akiko. He came back into the room, sitting once again with Moyuru.

Moyuru sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Dark circles had appeared under them, the hour having been late when she had first knocked on their door.

"You should get some sleep." Tadashi suggested.

Moyuru shook her head, "I'm not going to sleep until I can be in there with Seiya." She stated firmly though she had leaned heavily into Tadashi the moment he sat down, yawning and rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

Tadashi rubbed her comfortingly on the back as she did so, "It shouldn't be too long now." he said.

To tell the truth, he didn't know how long it was going to be. Seiya wasn't fairing too well, but he couldn't tell Moyuru that. When Akiko had urgently summoned Tadashi earlier it had been a close call, a very close call. The young boy's heart had completely stopped!

They had barely managed to save him this time, what if it happened again? Would they still be able to save him? What could have driven Tsukasa to beat him so badly? Tadashi knew that Tsukasa had a tendency to rule with an iron fist, but to beat his own son nearly to death? He had gone too far.

"Chichi's gonna be mad at me." Moyuru cried.

"Why?" Tadashi questioned.

"Because. . . he told me not to help Seiya. He told me that was his punishment for stealing food for me and that I shouldn't do anything to help him." Moyuru explained through tears, "Seiya was only trying to help me! Chichi got mad at me and was going to punish me but Seiya wouldn't let him. . . so he hurt him instead. He would've never got hurt if I wasn't there." she added sadly as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't think that, it wasn't your fault." Tadashi said.

"Then whose fault was it?" Moyuru demanded.

Tadashi looked a bit shocked having not at all expected this from a five-year-old. She already acted as if she were twice her own age or older.

There was the sound of a door sliding open as Akiko stepped into the room, "I've done all I can." she stated simply, the look in her eyes showing that the outcome was still uncertain. She once again pulled Tadashi aside.

Moyuru waited a few moments before sneaking after them, if it was something about her brother, she wanted to know.

"So, did you find out how that happened?" Akiko asked once she was sure they were alone.

"Yes, I did and you would be surprised." Tadashi answered

"Well, what happened? Who did that to him?" Akiko prompted impatiently, the question had been eating away at her since Seiya had been brought in.

"Tsukasa." came Tadashi's one word answer.

Akiko looked shocked, "What? He did that to his own son? Why?" she questioned, puzzled by the idea that anyone would do that to their own flesh and blood.

"Seiya was sneaking Moyuru food and, from what I gathered, they were caught. Moyuru told me that Tsukasa was going to beat her but Seiya tried to stop him." Tadashi explained.

Akiko's fists clenched, "Humph, starving his own daughter and beating his own son nearly to death! What a great lord Tsukasa has made." she commented sardonically, the bitter sarcasm present in every word.

"What about Seiya, how is he doing?" Tadashi asked, slightly changing the subject.

Akiko sighed heavily, dropping her arms to her sides and looking to the ground, "I believe you already know the answer to that question." she answered quietly.

"I see." Tadashi replied.

"I wish there were more I could do to help." Akiko stated quietly.

"I know. Poor kid. . ." Tadashi commented, "He didn't even do anything wrong."

"It just isn't right, we need to go to Tsukasa with this! It's not fair to his poor children that he treats them like this!" Akiko exclaimed quietly.

"I know, but we can't. I fear of what may happen to Moyuru if we confront Tsukasa with what she's told us, he'll take it out on her for sure." Tadashi said.

"What if we tell others in the village? He can't ignore all of us. We may not have gotten much of a rising out of him hurting Moyuru merely because she's half-demon, but tell them what has happened to Seiya and there's sure to be some kind of reaction. After it's all over we can take them both in." Akiko suggested.

"You're forgetting that Tsukasa is still a lord, he has command over an entire army. He would only kill us and then take it out on one or both of his children." Tadashi replied dryly.

"But I can't just watch this happen to those innocent little ones! They don't deserve it!" Akiko protested.

"I know," Tadashi said, drawing his mate into an embrace, "we just have to help where we can. If it wouldn't be putting our family in danger to take Moyuru and Seiya both in you know I would do it without a second thought."

"But. . ." Akiko prompted.

"But Tsukasa has already threatened us with what will happen if we do and we have Sakura to think about. We just have to give them support when we can. They're strong kids, they can make it through this. . . somehow." Tadashi stated. "I know you want to help, but it's out of our control."

Akiko sighed heavily as they pulled away from each other, "I know Moyuru wants to be with her brother tonight, so I will allow her to stay in that room with him. They both need each other." she said.

Tadashi just nodded once, "I'll tell her." he stated simply.

"I will stay in the room tonight as well, incase anything else should happen." Akiko added.

"Alright. You know where to find me if you need me." Tadashi replied, beginning towards the living area where he had left Moyuru. He sniffed the air a bit when he came to the corner where Moyuru had been hiding. How much of that had she heard?

When he entered the room he found Moyuru to be sitting where he had left her, acting as though she had heard nothing of what had been said. Tadashi approached her, sitting on his heels in front of her.

She looked up to him, a certain sorrow in her eyes. It was plain that she had heard plenty.

"You can go be with your brother now, but he hasn't woken up yet." Tadashi informed her.

Her only reply was a nod as she got up to follow him.

Akiko was already in the room when they got there, already lying on a futon close to Seiya who was situated on one as comfortably as possible, his wounds having been carefully cleaned and bandaged.

Moyuru curled up on the foot of Seiya's futon, saying a silent prayer before falling asleep.

"Moyuru? . . ." a voice asked softly, rousing Moyuru from her light sleep.

She forced herself to sit up, opening her eyes. Sunlight flooded in through a window and she was forced to squint to see, her eyes needing time to adjust to the light.

"Hey," the voice said weakly.

Moyuru looked for the source, turning to find Seiya awake.

"I said hi to your haha for you. . . she said to tell you that she loves you." he said quietly, a testament to how close to death he had come.

Moyuru's eyes welled up with tears.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking to her questioningly now.

"I'm sorry. . . and I'm glad you're okay." she said, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry, you don't have anything to be sorry for." he stated, "All I need now is rest and I'll be okay, Haha told me so." he added, beginning to drift back to sleep.

Akiko had been awake to witness the moment between the siblings. It was a miracle! After he had gone back to sleep, she checked up on him, making sure that everything would be okay. It was nearly too good to be true, he was already healing wonderfully! The only thing that was reluctant to heal were the wounds on his face.

Akiko looked to them, troubled. He would definitely loose sight in that eye and the wounds would scar. Scars that were there to stay, for life. "Well, it looks like he'll be fine." Akiko announced happily.

Moyuru even seemed to be uplifted by this little bit of news.

There was a sudden ominous crash from somewhere in the house, "What's the meaning of this?" Tadashi's voice demanded.

Akiko was to her feet in a moment, moving Seiya and Moyuru to a secret location well hidden behind a wall, "You stay here." she ordered Moyuru before rushing into the living area.

"Where is my son?" another voice questioned angrily. Moyuru's heart skipped a beat, "Chichi. . ." she whispered fearfully.

"They're not here." Tadashi replied as Moyuru reached a hiding spot where she could see what was going on. The room was overrun with soldiers.

Akiko nodded in agreement to what her mate had stated.

Tsukasa approached her, eyeing her skeptically and grabbing her wrist.

"You let go of her!" Tadashi growled, beginning to lunge for him.

"Seize him!" Sukasa ordered. His soldiers did as they were told, now restraining a disgruntled Tadashi in the middle of the room. Tsukasa turned back to Akiko, drawing her hand up to his face, "If Seiya is not here, then why do your hands smell of his blood, healer?" he demanded, still having hold of her wrist.

Akiko fell silent, not answering.

"Where is he?" Sukasa asked again, growing angry when she still didn't answer him, "Wench!" he growled.

Akiko cried out in pain as he back handed her. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek.

Moyuru's eyes widened and she gasped as she watched from the safety of her hiding spot.

"Akiko!" Tadashi yelled, now struggling vigorously with the soldiers that held him, "You bastard! You'll pay for that! No one hurts her!" he spat.

Tsukasa stormed angrily over to him, drawing his sword.

Akiko's eyes grew wide, "No! Stop please!" she pleaded.

Tsukasa hadn't seemed to have heard her as he pressed the blade of the sword to Tadashi's neck, "Maybe _you'll _tell me where my son is, you are supposed to serve your lord." he said.

Tadashi glared at him, not saying a word.

Tsukasa pressed the sword even harder against his neck, "Tell me!" he demanded.

Tadashi didn't so much as flinch as the sword drew blood, "I'm not telling you." he stated firmly, not even an inkling of fear present in his expression.

Tsukasa growled angrily, pulling away from him. "No matter, I'll find a way to make you talk." he stated.

"Haha, Chichi, what's all the noise about?" a small, sleepy voice questioned.

Akiko ran to intercept Sakura before she had a chance to wander into the room but she was stopped when the southern lord made it there first, plucking the little girl off the ground by the back of her sleeping attire.

Sakura shrieked as she found herself suspended in the air, her feet nowhere near the ground.

"No!" Akiko cried.

Tadashi's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously at Sukasa, "Leave her out of this." he snarled, his eyes glowing a hellish red as he prepared to transform.

Tsukasa put his claws to the little girl's throat, "If you truly care for your daughter then you won't even think about it." he threatened, "As a matter of fact, I think we've been over this before."

Tadashi's eyes faded back to their original color and he continued to glare.

"So, are you going to give them up?" Tsukasa asked, "She really is a such a sweet child, I'm sure you'd miss her terribly." he mused, idly dragging a clawed finger lightly across Sakura's neck. He turned his attention back to the girl's father, "Am I right?"

"Stop! It's my fault, leave 'em alone!" Moyuru yelled, leaving the safety of her hiding place, "I went to get help, they're only doing what they're supposed to do!"

Tadashi and Akiko both seemed shocked by Moyuru's sudden appearance. She wasn't supposed to have left the secret room! Could a mere five year old really be conscious that she was risking her own life to save her friends?

"No Moyuru! What are you doing?" Tadashi exclaimed quietly.

Tsukasa paused, putting Sakura back down and marching angrily towards his own daughter.

Akiko ran to her shaken child, scooping her up in her arms and wishing that she could do the same for the hanyou as well.

Moyuru began backing away as her father neared her, looming above her now.

"I told you not to help him!" Tsukasa yelled as his hand wrapped around her tiny throat, lifting her up off the ground.

Moyuru found herself unable to scream as she struggled for air, her feet dangling and her small hands clawing at the big one around her neck.

Tadashi had begun struggling again, "Put her down, she didn't do anything to deserve this!" he growled.

Tsukasa turned to glare back at him, "Shut him up." he ordered. One of Sukasa's men struck Tadashi in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

"No! Stop all of this now!" Akiko cried, shielding Sakura's eyes from the violence.

"Chi. . . chi. . ." Moyuru managed to choke out, "Please. . . stop."

"Silence!" Sukasa snarled, his claws digging into the back of her neck causing Moyuru to cringe in pain. "You directly disobeyed me! I should kill you now!" he raged.

Moyuru continued to struggle for air, her flailing becoming weaker as she was beginning to go limp.

"Worthless hanyou!" Sukasa ground out, roughly throwing her aside. His claws ripped into her delicate skin as he did so, causing her to bleed.

She cried out in pain as she hit the floor hard. The world around her seemed to spin before dimming into nothingness.

Kagome's eyes shot open as Moyuru sat straight up in bed. What was that? It couldn't have been real, could it? Kagome reached for her lamp, switching it on. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Moyuru nodded, "Just a bad dream." she replied. Lying back down on her good side, her back facing towards Kagome. Her hair shifted from her neck, revealing scars on the back of it.

_Those scars. . . _Kagome thought to herself, _They look like they're from claws like her father's claws in the dream when he nearly strangled her to death!_

"That wasn't just a dream was it? . . . That little boy was your brother and that other demon that hurt him was your father wasn't he?" Kagome asked quietly.

Moyuru's eyes widened though Kagome couldn't see her shocked expression. How could she have known? "What are you talking about?" Moyuru asked.

"You know, you had the same dream didn't you?" Kagome replied, "But it couldn't have been just a dream. Those scars on your neck. . . your father gave those to you." she said trying to get an answer out of Moyuru.

Moyuru put a hand over the scars, trying to hide them as she had tried to hide her past. She wanted to forget her past and put it all behind her, but those scars . . . they were a constant reminder to her. "Yes, he did, and he would give me many more afterwards. You're right, that was more than a dream. . . It was a memory . . . one that I would prefer to forget." Moyuru finally answered hesitantly.

"What happened to your brother? Did he. . . ?" Kagome didn't finish her sentence but Moyuru knew what she meant.

"No, not then. The night that you found me in the forest. That was the night he died." Moyuru replied choking back tears, the memory still fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry, it must've been so hard for you" Kagome commented.

Moyuru curled up on the mattress, "I miss him." she cried softly. "He took care of me for all those years, taught me nearly everything I know. . . I can't believe he's gone, it all happened so fast." she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper and filled with a sorrow that came from deep within her soul. She quickly tried to stop the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

Kagome got up from her bed, going to the mattress on which Moyuru lay and seating herself on the edge of it. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you can cry around me, I understand. Just let it all out." the miko said softly.

Moyuru uncurled, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into a pillow before breaking out into sobs.

Kagome rubbed her on the back comfortingly. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. If that dream was only a taste of what she had been through then it was impossible not to feel bad for her.

"I miss him!" Moyuru sobbed into the pillow.

Kagome looked to her sympathetically. So this was why she seemed so sad all the time, her life was so devoid of happiness. Now she must feel so alone, so empty.

"Where's Moyuru? I thought she said that she was just going out to get some fresh air. It's been hours now and she hasn't come back." Shippo stated, sounding worried.

"She'll be fine." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Inuyasha, what makes you so sure she's okay?" Sango questioned.

"Because, I tracked her scent to the well when I looked for her earlier." Inuyasha answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"The well?" Shippo echoed.

"It seems as though she's gone to get Kagome herself." Miroku stated.

"She did seem to think it was her fault." Sango pointed out, absent mindedly scratching Kirara behind the ears.

"You mean she can go through the well too?" Shippo questioned incredulously.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess. Her scent went into it and she wasn't at the bottom of it so obviously she made it to the other side or else she would've been back by now." he stated, sitting against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. "What are you so worried about anyway? You're getting what you wanted. I wouldn't have gone to go get Kagome and I wouldn't care if Moyuru couldn't get her to come back." he added indignantly.

"Inuyasha! You're being so ignorant, didn't you ever stop to think that maybe you and Kagome misunderstood each other!" Shippo demanded a bit agitated. Shippo always got aggravated when Inuyasha refused to go get Kagome. Kagome was the closest thing to a mother that the young kit had, what would he do without her?

"What's there to misunderstand? Kagome doesn't trust me or else she wouldn't have been spying on me." Inuyasha snapped back.

Kaede spoke up, having been listening in on the conversation, "Did ye ever think to consider that Kagome may have seen ye and Moyuru together by pure coincidence alone? Kagome would understandably mistaken it for a sign that you were in love with Moyuru based on ye troubles with my sister, Kikyo." she stated.

Inuyasha fell silent. No, he hadn't thought of it that way. His problem with Kikyo hadn't even ended until Kikyo died and his and Kagome's relationship had been shaky until then.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome did have a reason not to trust him, it made sense now. Moyuru knew better though, maybe she could get Kagome to come back. _ But still,_ Inuyasha thought angrily, _she should know me enough to know that I wouldn't break a promise to her, I promised that I would never do that again._

"Bye Mom!" Kagome called to her mother who stood in the doorway.

"Be careful!"

"Okay!" came Kagome's answer as she continued towards the well, her oversized backpack strapped to her shoulders.

Moyuru followed close behind her, now with clean clothes on. Luckily they hadn't shrunken or fallen apart in the washing machine. Moyuru also felt better, most of the smaller cuts and nearly all of the bruises had healed thanks to her demon blood. The only injuries that remained were the cut on her forehead and the horrendous bruise on her side, though those were healing quickly, the bruise not so sore as it was.

Moyuru hadn't said much all day, only speaking to thank Kagome and her mother for their hospitality. She seemed to be in deep thought as she walked. She briefly wondered how Kagome could stand going from a safe place to a dangerous one all the time like this.

In Kagome's house there was a nearly absolute sense of security. How could she leave it? How could she leave the warm shelter of her home to go to the feudal era where nothing was for certain or guaranteed?

Moyuru looked back to the house as they neared the entrance to the well. She secretly wished not to leave, but she knew she was terribly out of place here and had to go back to the other side even though she didn't feel as though she belonged there either. She sighed a heavy sigh as Kagome slid open the doors of the small shrine. Well, now it was back to the other side.

"Here, I can take that up for you." Moyuru offered once they were in the past, now standing in the bottom of the well.

"No, you're injured." Kagome protested.

"My legs aren't. Trust me, I can get it up there quick enough. Besides. . . it's the least I can do after you and your mother helped me like you did." Moyuru stated.

Kagome reluctantly put the heavy bag down. Moyuru was hanyou after all, but she didn't seem to have the strength in her arms that a hanyou should have.

Moyuru picked it up and, with quite a bit of effort, put the straps on her shoulders as she had seen Kagome do before taking off. She leapt into the air, rebounding off a wall half way up for the extra height she needed to get over the edge.

Kagome blinked a few times, staring up after her. Well, it seemed as though what she lacked in upper body strength she certainly made up for.

"Thank you!" Kagome called up after her, but Moyuru hadn't heard her.

Upon landing the hanyou had abruptly dropped the backpack, now seeming to have frozen. Her eyes were wide as she stared incredulously in the direction of a kitsune youkai that had stepped from the forest as soon as she exited the well. A kitsune youkai with an all too familiar face, "It couldn't be. . ." Moyuru whispered to no one.

_So, how was that? Much more eventful than the last one? Well, here I am, leaving you at a cliffie. Don't you just love them. If you paid attention to the dream sequence then you should know who the mystery kitsune youkai is. You should either know or have a very good guess. _

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 10: A Familiar Face, Naraku's Plot_

_Whoever it was that appeared by the well when Moyuru got back certainly must be someone she recognized. Apparently it's a big shock, but who is it and what do they want? Are they friend or enemy or some kind of illusion? Do they have anything to do with what Naraku might be planning?_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	10. A Familiar Face, Naraku's Plot

_So, where did we leave off? Ah yes, at somewhat of a cliffy. So, here's where you get to see if your guess was right. Who could the mystery youkai be? Well, here's another chapter for your enjoyment since you asked. Another thing though, is that I think I'm going to start posting on Mondays and Fridays because of Christmas break. I won't be anywhere near a computer to update on. So enjoy your bonus while you can! Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_Zasshu- Mongrel_

**A Familiar Face, Naraku's Plot **

Kagome paused suddenly in her ascent to the surface, _Jewel shards! And more than one!_ she thought as she began climbing faster. "Moyuru, do you see anything!" she called, but

Moyuru gave no reply.

Kagome's head popped out of the well and she gave Moyuru a puzzled look. The hanyou just stood there, seemingly frozen. Her eyes were transfixed on something and she looked visibly shocked.

"Moyuru?" Kagome said questioningly. What could she be staring at? Kagome followed her gaze to a kitsune youkai at the edge of the clearing. Something about him seemed familiar, even to Kagome.

He was tall and had long brown hair that was kept in a braid and fell to the backs of his knees. His bangs were thick and parted in the middle though the right side of them had been grown out, falling so that they covered the right side of his face and the eye that remained visible was of a deep blue color. He wore a light set of armor over a sleeveless white shirt decorated with a dark blue colored dragon that wrapped around the neck of the garment, the head looking as though it rested on his shoulder.

His pants were baggy and the same color as the dragon that decorated the shirt. He wore the thick bands of material around his arms as Moyuru did as well as a gold band in the shape of a long dragon around the upper part of his left arm. He carried with him a katana secured in a pale blue sash that was tied around his waist. The sash also wrapped intricately around his upper body, working to hold parts of the armor in place.

"No. . . It can't be, Seiya's dead. . . that can't be him!" Moyuru said quietly to herself.

Kagome paused, doing a double take,_ He's got four jewel shards in his chest over his heart!_ she thought, that could only mean that one person was behind his sudden appearance.

"Wh-who are you?" Moyuru demanded, her voice a bit shaky. There was no answer from the kitsune youkai, only a blank expression.

"What's the matter Moyuru? Don't tell me you don't recognize your own brother." Naraku taunted, stepping forth from the shadows clad in the baboon pelt as usual.

Moyuru's eyes narrowed, "You," she growled, "Do you expect me to believe this cruel trick? It can't be him. . . he looks like nothing more than an empty shell." she stated. His eyes, they were completely blank, blank as if there were nothing there.

"You're only half right, the jewel shards allow me control of him. Right now he will do anything I tell him to, he is my slave. . . But I will be willing to relinquish control of him, set him free. . . for a price." Naraku replied.

Moyuru's hands began instinctively towards her weapons, "How can I be sure that what you say is the truth? How can I be sure that's him and not just some illusion you've devised to trick me?" she demanded. She wasn't going to be taken by any tricks. Being hanyou didn't make her ignorant or stupid by any means.

"So you need proof do you?" Naraku said, before smirking and disappearing from view.

Only a moment later the blank look faded from the kitsune youkai's eyes and they filled with the life that had always seemed to inhabit them before he died. He blinked a few times, looking disoriented. As soon as he came to he was struck with a sudden confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Where was he?

The angered look disappeared from Moyuru's face as she seemed to realize the change,"Seiya?" she questioned timidly.

He looked to her, his eye widening, "Moyuru?" he asked in pure shock, "What's going on? . . . I-I thought. . ."

Moyuru began towards him, "It's really you." she said quietly. It was him! No matter how impossible it seemed it was him, it had to be!

"Who else would I be?" he asked as he neared her.

Moyuru threw her arms around him, her eyes having filled with tears.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" he asked quietly.

"You're alive." Moyuru said softly.

Seiya looked to her, confused. He thought for sure he had been dead. He remembered feeling as though he were dying and telling Moyuru to run. He remembered hearing her screams as his own father ended his life. . .

After a breif second, he returned her hug, "I'm glad you're okay. . . I knew you could make it out of there." he whispered to her as they to embraced one another.

Moyuru couldn't believe it, it was impossible! He was warm, breathing, his heart beat steadily in his chest, he was alive! They pulled away from each other after another few moments.

No sooner had they broken the embrace than the blank expression returned to Seiya and Naraku reappeared, "Convinced?" he prompted.

Moyuru's heart felt as though it had been smashed into a million pieces. That _was_ Seiya, it couldn't be anyone else or just a mere illusion and Naraku was using him! That bastard was using him! But how did Naraku even know that she had a brother?

"So, what will it be? Will you work for me or will you condemn your brother to fate as a slave?" Naraku asked.

Kagome had now gotten her bow and was ready to fire, aiming it at Naraku's figure, "You won't get away with this Naraku!" she yelled, beginning to let go of the bow string.

"Stop!" Moyuru ordered, "He's mine!" she growled, lunging at him with her claws ready to strike. Her attack was suddenly halted by a strong hand that caught her wrist. "What the-" she exclaimed as she was jerked to a stop. Who had grabbed her wrist? Who was protecting that bastard!

_Kagome should be coming back any minute now._ Inuyasha thought. He looked to be considering something, thinking for a few moments before seeming to make up his mind. He got up from his spot at the base of a tree trunk and began in the direction of the well.

He was going to wait on her even if he had no intention of apologizing to her. What the others had said earlier was true though he didn't want to admit it. He hadn't considered the possibility that both of them could have jumped to conclusions.

He caught scent of something not long after entering the forest. His eyes grew wide at the familiar scent. _Naraku!_ he thought, beginning to run now. What was he doing there? If Naraku was there then. . . Kagome could be in danger!

Inuyasha willed himself to run faster. It didn't matter if there was a misunderstanding or if he acted like he hated her or what, he had to save Kagome! He came upon the clearing, still running. They were barely in view, but he had come into viewing range just in time to see Moyuru lunge angrily at Naraku. Someone else caught her wrist as her claws were beginning to come down on the demon with every intent of killing him. Who was that that had stopped her attack from landing?

Moyuru gave the kitsune youkai a shocked look before she was thrown backwards, headed in a path straight for Kagome who couldn't move out of the way in time!

Inuyasha called on all the speed he possessed to intercept Moyuru before she could crash into Kagome. Moyuru cried out in pain as he caught her, her injured side hitting against him as he did so.

"Are you okay?" he asked, setting her down. She nodded her response as she sunk to her knees, clutching the cloth over the injury. Kagome was to her in an instant.

Inuyasha stood protectively in front of the two, "I'll show that demon." he growled, his hand going to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Moyuru begged.

"What?" he asked, faltering and looking to her in confusion. That demon had just thrown her half-way across the clearing and she was asking him not to hurt him?

"He's my brother." she answered in a pain-filled voice.

"Your brother?" Inuyasha echoed, wasn't her brother dead though?

"Naraku used jewel shards to bring him back." Kagome explained quickly.

"You see? I have control of him. I could have him kill you and he would be powerless to stop it." Naraku stated, his gaze resting on Moyuru.

Moyuru continued to glare at him. Her eyes momentarily flashed bright blue before fading back to normal, she hadn't even seemed to notice.

_Could it be possible that this girl possesses power that she isn't even aware of? What kind of power do you have Moyuru?_ Naraku wondered, though he didn't show any signs of his thought.

Inuyasha growled at him, showing his fangs, "What do you want with her?" he demanded.

Naraku ignored him, keeping his attention on the kitsune hanyou, "Well, what are you going to do? I expect an answer from you soon, Moyuru. Don't keep your brother waiting too long." he said before vanishing in a cloud of his miasma, Seiya along with him.

Moyuru picked herself up, wincing as she did so. What to do now? She couldn't work for that bastard! But if she didn't, Seiya would continue to be used for Naraku's benefit.

"Come back and fight me you coward!" Inuyasha yelled angrily in the direction Naraku had been in.

"It's no use." Moyuru muttered.

"Yeah, he's gone and I don't sense any jewel shards around." Kagome agreed.

"What does he want with me! Why does he have to do that to Seiya!" Moyuru questioned angrily.

Inuyasha turned to her, surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. Had seeing her brother like that really hurt her that badly?

"Who knows what he's up to, he'll target anyone." Inuyasha replied truthfully.

"Why me? As if enough damage hadn't been done already without him messing my life up even further than it already is!" Moyuru growled angrily, flinching and falling to her knees again as the strain caused pain to course through her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, "You shouldn't be doing too much of anything, your ribs could be broken!" she said as she knelt down next to Moyuru.

"Come on, we need to get back to the others." Inuyasha stated, helping Moyuru back to her feet.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Kagome asked.

Moyuru nodded, "I'm fine, my legs aren't what's hurt." she answered as she pulled away from Inuyasha and began towards the hut on her own. Inuyasha wordlessly followed her, Kagome not to far behind.

"Moyuru chan!" a little voice rang out. Naomi ran to them as they approached the hut. She slowed noting that Moyuru hadn't even seemed to notice her. She stopped, her eyes following her role model as she trudged past wearing a downcast expression. Naomi gave Moyuru a puzzled look as she continued to walk away, past Kaede's hut.

What was wrong with her? She hadn't even looked in her direction! Naomi backtracked, tugging on Kagome's sleeve, "What's wrong with Moyuru chan? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Moyuru just isn't feeling well." Kagome answered quickly.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome greeted as she knelt down, the kit jumping into her outstretched arms.

"I thought you'd left for good!" he cried.

"No, what makes you think I would do that?" Kagome asked.

"Because Inuyasha wouldn't go to bring you back, he was too busy being a jerk." Shippo replied.

Inuyasha balled up a fist, "Jerk! Why you little-"

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"He said you were spying on him." Shippo stated.

"I know, we both jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry." Kagome replied.

"So, what _were_ you doing out there anyway?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Kagome stared at him blankly for a few moments, "You _still_ think I was spying on you! I can't believe you! I was just going to the bathroom for your information!" she yelled angrily, setting Shippo down and getting to her feet.

"Okay! I believe you, you don't have to bite my head off for it!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome just glared at him, "It was all reasonable that _I_ would've thought something else too! How was I supposed to know that you weren't falling for someone else?" Kagome demanded.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to stare at her blankly for a few moments, "You don't still suspect me of _that_ do you!" he questioned angrily.

"How was I supposed to know! You didn't have to start acting all weird on me!" Kagome snapped.

"_Me _acting weird? _You're _the one that's acting like a lunatic!" Inuyasha countered as their argument raged on. They were now right in each other's faces, yelling and screaming indignantly at one another.

Shippo and Naomi both stared at them in confusion. What was wrong? Kagome was back wasn't she? Inuyasha should have been grateful and not arguing with her! He should have been thanking her for forgiving him if anything. What was his problem! He was acting like such an idiot!

"So, I see Kagome is back." Miroku stated as he, along with Sango approached.

"Yeah, and can you believe he's already arguing with her!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sango asked, shaking her head back and forth slowly.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, her command followed immediately with a surprised cry and a thud.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that things are getting back to normal." Miroku mused.

Naomi had wandered off in search of Moyuru, maybe she could help to make her feel better.

"Naraku was in the area?" Miroku questioned, seeming shocked by the information.

"Yeah, except this time he wants something with Moyuru." Inuyasha spat out.

Once things had begun to calm down Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of them had gathered in Kaede's hut. A few questions about Moyuru's mood had arisen and Kagome had been doing her best to think of explanations.

"I guess I could see from her skill why Naraku would want her on his side, but what did he do to upset her so badly?" Sango asked.

"He's got her brother." Kagome replied.

"But I thought her brother was killed." Shippo rang in.

"Naraku's using the jewel shards to control him." Kagome stated.

Sango's expression became overcast. "Oh," she said, "I see. So she's going through the same thing I did."

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "And we'll bring both situations to an end someday." he stated reassuringly.

"I hope so." Sango said, giving the monk the smallest of smiles.

"I don't know how well she's going to take it though, it's so much different in her case." Kagome mused aloud.

"How so?" Sango prompted.

"It was the other way around for her. Her brother was the one taking care of her. She looks up to him a lot." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha paused, "Did she tell you something?" he asked, "You weren't here when Myoga blurted out all of her secrets." he stated. Why would Moyuru tell Kagome anything if she wouldn't tell the rest of them?

"No, um, actually I had a. . . dream." Kagome replied. _That sounds so stupid. _she thought. The others were already giving her questioning looks. Now how to explain that one.

"A dream?" Inuyasha prompted.

"I don't get it either, but she had the same one. She admitted that it was a memory, but I still don't understand how I saw it."

"Perhaps it is your miko ability." Miroku offered.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You are more in tune with people's emotions. Maybe that's why you saw it too."

"So, what happened with Naraku? Did he say what he wanted with her?" Sango questioned.

"No, but knowing Naraku he just wants all of us dead." Inuyasha stated grumpily. He hadn't liked the way that Naraku's appearance earlier had hurt Moyuru so much. "We still don't know what he plans on doing with her though."

"So what do we do about it?" Shippo asked.

"We could just watch her. I doubt that Naraku would try to make a deal with her right in front of us. He is bold, but not that bold." Miroku stated.

With that it seemed to be agreed. Moyuru would be watched, but the problem of her brother still remained. It was obvious that she cared for him and what she could do in an attempt to get him back could be dangerous to Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

Moyuru had been tense all day. It had stopped raining and she had been expecting an attack of some kind for a while, but so far none had come. It was now dark out and the others had already fallen asleep. All the others including Inuyasha who had made a valiant attempt to stay awake, but Moyuru had too much on her mind for sleep.

She lay there on her back, still wide awake. The moon again shone brightly now that the opaque clouds had cleared, allowing it's light to shine down and freeing the stars to shimmer brilliantly.

Moyuru began to get up quietly. She paused upon feeling a tug on her shirt as she sat up.

Naomi had taken hold of the fabric as she slept, now holding it tightly in her small fist as though she wanted to keep Moyuru from leaving her.

Moyuru carefully tried to remove the little girl's hand without waking her. Naomi stirred a bit, but didn't awaken as Moyuru got to her feet and slunk out the door into the night.

It was calm, cool, still. No sign of turbulence was present in the serenity that surrounded her. She walked quietly to the hill, but instead of stopping and sitting there she bypassed it, heading towards the woods. She climbed into a tall tree and seated herself near a top branch.

The height gave her a great view of her surroundings though her eyes seemed to stay focused on the moon. She had been so distracted all day. She wore a pensive expression as she kept her gaze on the sky. What was she to do? The decision that had been forced upon her hadn't thrilled her. What kind of price had Naraku been talking about?

A sudden breeze picked up, leaving as quickly as it had come. Something about it was unnatural. Someone or something was near, she could feel it in her gut. She slipped down from her perch before landing on the forest floor, her eyes scanning the trees around her. "Show yourself." she demanded.

"So, you're Moyuru." Kagura mused, stepping out of the shadows in front of her.

"Who are you and why does your scent match that of Naraku's?" Moyuru questioned.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. Naraku sent me for your answer." Kagura replied, showing a bit of annoyance at Moyuru's attitude.

Moyuru stayed silent, wordlessly looking to her as though measuring her up for strength incase they were fated to battle each other. The kitsune hanyou's eyes were intense. They definitely had the look of someone who had been through much in their lifetime. Something else about her also seemed to say that she was on the edge.

"So, have you decided?" Kagura questioned.

"No, I haven't." Moyuru stated simply.

"Well hurry and make up your mind. You haven't got all night, Naraku wants your answer now. He also wants to speak to you in person." Kagura stated, rushing Moyuru to make her choice.

Moyuru faltered, still seeming to be having some trouble with her decision.

_I'll help her make up her mind. _Kagura thought. "Hurry and choose! If you accept you are to come with me to Naraku's castle, if you decline then your brother dies and it's sayonara Seiya for a second time!" she snapped impatiently.

Moyuru's eyes widened a bit before she glared at her. "Fine, I accept his offer to work for him." She growled out grudgingly, "Take me to him."

Kagura smirked upon seeing that her statement had worked to speed up the hanyou's thoughts. The wind sorceress pointed to the ground in front of her, "Stand here." she commanded.

Moyuru looked to her skeptically before walking and standing where Kagura had specified.

"Good." Kagura stated simply, pulling a feather from her hair and tossing it up into the air. There was a strong gust of wind as the feather, now carrying Kagura and a very surprised Moyuru, flew off into the night.

Moyuru stared around, she had never been so high up before! Not even the roof of the southern castle was this high!

"We'll be to Naraku's castle in only a few moment's time. Until then don't do anything stupid, I don't want to have to pick you out of a tree if you fall." Kagura stated bluntly.

Moyuru growled in response, "I don't like what you're implying." she said moodily.

Kagura ignored her as they soon came upon the castle. She flew into the barrier, a heavy fog surrounding them as they entered. Moyuru strained to see, but not a thing was visible in the dense mist. After a few moments the fog cleared and the castle came into view.

Kagura began her descent to the castle grounds, turning her nose up at Moyuru who dropped off as soon as they were a safe distance from the ground.

Moyuru landed with ease, her eyes scanning the area as soon as her feet had touched the earth. The place absolutely reeked of death! The air around the castle carried a foreboding and sickening stench that made her stomach churn uneasily.

"Follow me." Kagura ordered as she landed, nearing a door.

Moyuru did all she could to keep her mind in control of her gut instinct which was screaming for her to run away from the castle. This place was pure evil, she could sense it as though the malevolence was tangible, but she ignored her instincts and stepped inside after Kagura.

She gasped, her eyes growing wide as she froze in the doorway. The hallway was littered with guards, all of them dead. Their bones, armor and weapons were scattered about the floor and the smell of death grew thicker as though the undertaker himself stood right next to her. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she stared at the ghastly sight in front of her.

Kagura walked calmly past the guards, turning back to Moyuru as she noticed that she was no longer following. Moyuru looked as though she were ready to back out.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Kagura taunted.

Moyuru swallowed hard, did she dare to go any further into this hell hole? _Okay, you're doing this for Seiya. Those things are dead, they're not going to hurt you. Ahhh! They're all dead! Calm down, you can do this._ Moyuru's thoughts battled out in her head as she tried to convince herself to follow. Moyuru cautiously followed after pulling herself together, trying not to touch anything and staying tense as though she expected one of the lifeless forms to jump out at her at any moment.

They soon came to a room separated by screens, inside could be seen the silhouette of a person. "So, I see that you have agreed to work for me Moyuru, excellent choice." Naraku's voice said.

Moyuru didn't answer.

"Kagura, leave us, you've done your part." Naraku ordered.

Kagura nodded once and walked away, looking all too relieved to be dismissed. Moyuru now stood outside the room, alone.

"Enter, I wish to speak to you where I can see you." Naraku stated.

Moyuru was hesitant but did so, pulling back part of the screen and stepping in slowly. She could tell from the start that Naraku wasn't good news at all. After seeing the dead guards littering the hallway of his castle she began to think of him as demented. What had killed all the soldiers? Why the hell would he keep them around and what for? Could he do the same to her?

She shook her head, attempting to forget the what-ifs and trying her hardest to hide her fear. Naraku was an enemy and fear was a weakness she couldn't allow for him to see, she couldn't let him see the new born terror she felt around him. She now stood entirely in the room, completely visible to him and he to her. She found herself surprised to see that he wasn't wearing the pelt that he often disguised himself in.

His gaze shifted to her, his red eyes catching hers. "I was expecting you. I never doubted, even for a moment, that you would come." Naraku stated confidently.

"What made you so sure?" Moyuru questioned, staying as stone-faced as possible, she couldn't let him see her fear.

"I thought that was obvious." he answered as someone entered. It was Seiya.

Moyuru tried not to stare, it was still a shock to her to see him alive.

"He is your brother after all." Naraku stated.

Moyuru turned her gaze back to Naraku "If I'm not mistaken, you wanted to discuss something with me." she said, her sentence forced.

"Ah yes, a price for your brother's freedom." Naraku mused.

"What is it you want from me?" Moyuru asked grudgingly.

Naraku's lips twisted into a sadistic smirk, "I want you to kill Inuyasha." he answered simply.

Moyuru's eyes grew wide at his reply. He wanted her to kill someone! She had never killed anyone, how did he expect her to kill Inuyasha? She visibly faltered, averting her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"Of course if you don't feel like you're up to it. . ." Naraku started, letting his sentence hang.

"You can't expect me to kill him! I've never killed anyone! Not even my enemies!" Moyuru blurted out. It just wasn't in her nature to kill anyone. She now glared angrily at Naraku, what did he take her for? A hitman? A cold-blooded, black-hearted murderer?

"Then you refuse. . ." Naraku mused, "So be it."

Seiya cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor behind Moyuru.

Shock came across Moyuru's face, "Seiya!" she cried, kneeling down next to her fallen brother. His breathing had become uneven and he looked to be in pain. She gently rolled him onto his back, his head resting in her lap.

He opened his eye to look at her, "Moyuru? What's. . . going on?" he asked in apparent confusion. Where was he? How had he gotten there and why was he in pain?

The sharp scent of blood hit the air, Seiya's blood. The wound that had ended his life had begun bleeding! He was dying! The color was draining from his face and the life was slowly leaving him just like on that night a few weeks before!

He was dying and again there was nothing Moyuru could do to save him! She kept in the screams of turmoil that echoed in her head, wanting to come out. Nothing! There was nothing she could do! He was going to die and all she could do was watch! She couldn't save him!

"Moyuru . . . " he didn't get a chance to finish before went limp as he lost consciousness.

The tears that had welled up in Moyuru's eyes began to fall, streaming down her cheeks and dropping onto Seiya's face. "NO! No, stop!" she cried, "He doesn't deserve this! Don't let him die!"

"You will kill Inuyasha for me then?" Naraku asked.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it just don't let Seiya die!" she sobbed, hugging her brother's motionless form to her.

Naraku smirked, he had gotten what he wanted.

Seiya's breathing returned to normal and the bleeding stopped with a slight glow from the shikon jewel shards in his chest though he remained unconscious.

"Just remember this: I can manipulate the jewel shards in any way I wish, they're the only thing keeping him alive. So long as you do as I tell you to, I'll let him live. All you have to do is kill Inuyasha." Naraku stated.

Moyuru sent him a deadly glare through the tears that still ran down her face. He would pay for doing this to her brother.

"Where could Moyuru have gotten to? I still don't get it, why would she leave?" Shippo questioned.

"It doesn't make any sense, unless she just left to go on a walk like she's done before." Sango offered. "

I don't think so, her scent was old, like she hadn't been there for a while." Inuyasha stated. At this point it looked very much like the kitsune hanyou had disappeared, no one knew where she went or why. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking on something but brushed the thought off.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" a voice called as a small group of young boys neared, running fast as though something were biting at their heels. They didn't slow their pace until they reached Kaede who had just exited her hut. They struggled to catch their breath.

"Slow down child, what is it ye are running from?" Kaede asked one of them.

"It's a demon!" one of the boys blurted out.

"Yeah, and it's huge!" another agreed.

"Well, it looks as though the beautiful Moyuru will have to wait." Miroku stated almost disappointedly, earning him a glare from Sango. "What?" he prompted, looking to her innocently.

"You womanizer, when will you learn?" Sango replied unenthusiastically.

"I sense a jewel shard! That demon must have one!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha stated, starting off in the direction the boys had come from.

Miroku hurried off after him, grateful to get away from the topic. Why did Sango always have to do that to him? Couldn't she at least allow him his fantasies? What did it matter to her anyway? It didn't seem as though she cared much about what he did otherwise. For now it seemed that the topic had been forgotten as Sango followed not too far behind with Kagome and Shippo, all of them riding on Kirara in her large cat form.

It didn't take much to notice the large demon with it's snake-like countenance. It looked similar to the snake demon that had attacked Naomi, but it was much larger, definitely the work of a jewel shard. It's slitted eyes focused on them as they approached.

"Woah! That thing's scary!" Shippo commented as it turned to them. Kirara landed and Sango and Kagome both got off, Kagome immediately going for her bow and arrows.

"Kagome! Where's the jewel shard?" Inuyasha called to her.

"It's in its forehead, I think I can get it though!" Kagome answered, loading her bow with an arrow and taking aim while it didn't seem to be focused on her. It turned it's head and glared at her as she was beginning to let the arrow fly. She faltered, seemingly unnerved.

Her shot was thrown off and the arrow whizzed past the demon's face, doing it no harm. It lunged at her with all the swiftness a snake possessed, it's mouth wide open and ready to devour her! Kagome screamed, her eyes clenched shut as she braced herself for what she was sure to be her death.

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times after not feeling the pain she had been expecting. Instead of seeing the inside of the snake's mouth she saw the scenery around her. She saw the snake as it's jaws clamped over nothing but dirt where she had been standing.

Inuyasha had swept her out of the demon's path before it had time to kill her. He stopped some distance away, putting her down. "Don't you know how to move!" he ranted indignantly.

Kagome glared back at him, beginning to retaliate when he turned his back to her, drawing out the Tetsusaiga. The others cleared away from the snake demon as Inuyasha unleashed the power of the wind scar in that direction. The snake let out a blood curdling death cry as it perished in the energy.

"Well, that was easy." Inuyasha stated simply, beginning forward with Kagome to get the jewel shard.

"Almost too easy." Miroku mused.

Before the jewel shard even hit the ground one of Naraku's poison insects swooped in, catching it and beginning off.

"It took the jewel shard!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's get it!" Inuyasha yelled, giving chase to the insect with the others not too far behind.

_Something's wrong, that demon was too easy to take down and that poison insect doesn't seem too perturbed that we're following it._ Miroku thought as they continued to follow the jewel shard-bearing insect further into the forest.

Inuyasha ran harder as he picked up an all to familiar scent, _Naraku, I'd recognize that scent anywhere. _he thought.

"Hey Mutt-face!" a voice called.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. Kouga, just who he wanted to see. "Not going somewhere too fast are you?" Kouga asked mockingly, slowing his pace to run along side Inuyasha.

"Can't you ever go somewhere other than where I'm going and _bother _someone else?" Inuyasha questioned in annoyance, Kouga always annoyed him.

"No can do zasshu, _I'm_ going to be the one to kill Naraku and I'll do it all before you slowpokes even get there." Kouga stated before running ahead, "See ya later Kagome, after I've killed that bastard!"

_The only thing that idiot's gonna do before we get there is get himself killed._ Inuyasha thought. Wait, why was he worried? That could be a good thing right? No more Kouga. Inuyasha liked the sound of that one, one less person to annoy him.

"What was that all about?" Shippo questioned.

"Kouga's after Naraku too, that must mean that that insect is leading us straight to him." Miroku surmised.

"It could be a trap, that demon did seem too easy to take down." Sango stated.

"I don't care if it's a trap or not! I'm going to him! I have a feeling that he has something to do with Moyuru leaving like that!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kouga paused at the castle gate which was wide open. Someone stood directly ahead in the center of the castle grounds, their eyes hidden by thick red bangs that fell in front of them. Who was that? Kouga had never seen the likes of them before, were they working for Naraku?

Kouga caught scent of the stranger. They were only hanyou! What was this, a joke? Naraku sicking a mere half demon on anyone was laughable! And a _female_ hanyou no less! What could she possibly do?

"You're not supposed to be here, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the hanyou said calmly, her eyes still hidden from view.

"My business here is with Naraku and I'm not letting some half breed get in my way!" Kouga growled, angered by the half demon that dared to stand up to him.

The hanyou's fists clenched, "Shut up and leave before I _make_ you leave!" she snarled back at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kouga challenged, rushing an attack on her though not moving as fast as he could. This hanyou didn't deserve his best, probably couldn't even handle it. He swung at her.

She leapt backwards as his fist slammed into the ground where she had been standing.

"This is your last chance!" she growled as she landed lightly on her feet, still in front of him.

"Out of my way!" Kouga yelled angrily, rushing at her again. She drew out her weapons, standing at the ready. He threw another punch at her and she ducked to dodge, slamming the handle of one of her weapons into his stomach.

He doubled over, immediately hitting the ground as she struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. "Ignorant youkai." she growled as she glared down at him.

Inuyasha and the others had arrived just in time to see her deliver the last blow. "Moyuru!" Kagome called to her.

Moyuru's gaze shifted towards them. They all looked to be shocked by the look in her eyes. Her gaze was hard and nearly emotionless.

"What's happened to her?" Shippo asked, he had never seen anyone look at anything like that, except maybe Sesshomaru. . . but that was normal for him! How could someone so nice just change like that?

"It looks like Naraku's gotten to her." Miroku replied.

"I should've known." Inuyasha muttered angrily.

Naraku appeared in front of a part of the castle behind Moyuru, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork. "Excellent work Moyuru, now for Inuyasha. Remember what's at stake here, you know what to do." he stated.

Although it wasn't that improbable, it was still a shock to Inuyasha and the others that she would be working for their worst enemy. "No way! She's working for Naraku?" Kagome gasped.

"It's not all that unlikely, he does have her brother. I know how she feels. . . if she cares for her brother like I do for mine, she'll do anything to get him back." Sango stated quietly.

"What do we do? We don't want to hurt her, but if she does fight we can't go easy on her either!" Shippo pointed out.

Inuyasha looked to him in question, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's tough! She took out Kouga without even breaking a sweat!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It doesn't look like there's too much of a choice but to fight her." Miroku stated.

"But we don't want to hurt her, she's not a bad person, she just wants her brother back." Sango argued.

"Would everyone just shut up and let me handle it?" Inuyasha yelled agitatedly, "Naraku's sent her after _me_, _I'll_ take care of it!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, stopping a few yards away from her. He didn't draw the Tetsusaiga, the others were right, she wasn't bad and he shouldn't hurt her. But what was he to do? She was serious, it was all there in her expression and in the silence that she held. "You don't want to do this do you?" Inuyasha asked.

She didn't respond to his question and he took her silence as an answer; no, she didn't. "Naraku's only using you, don't listen to him, I don't want to have to hurt you." Inuyasha stated, trying to find a way around fighting her.

"Enough talk!" came Moyuru's sharp reply, "You're right in saying that I don't want to kill you, but I don't want Naraku to kill my brother nor keep him as a slave." she growled.

"So, is that what Naraku told you? That if you don't kill me then he decides your brother's fate?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want my brother back and I won't let anyone get in the way," she said, "not even you!"

She lunged at him, lashing out with one of her sai in an attempt to make her first blow the finishing one.

He barely escaped it, stumbling backwards, his eyes widening. He let out a cry of surprise as he nearly fell, barely catching himself. He put a hand to his neck, shocked to see blood on his palm when he drew it back in front of him. She was deadly serious! He didn't even have time to retaliate before she was coming at him again, this time going to level a kick at his head.

He jumped back a few feet causing her to miss, but she moved swiftly from one attack to another. He couldn't just keep running like this, she was giving him no choice but to go on the offensive _sometime_. It was beginning to seem like the only way he could stop her was to injure her, but it didn't seem like a simple injury would keep her from fighting.

Inuyasha was jolted back from his train of thought by another close call as Moyuru's weapon came only centimeters from his face, clipping a few strands of his bangs! Her attack was immediately followed by a kick that narrowed Inuyasha's options of evasion down to blocking.

He crossed his forearms in front of his chest where her kick was aimed. Her foot made hard contact with him and even though he had braced for her attack he went sliding backwards. She lunged for him again and he met her next attack with his claws, aiming for an arm to try and put her at a disadvantage.

She cried out in pain as Inuyasha's claws dug into the flesh of her right arm, but only deep enough to cause use of it to hurt. She did her best to ignore it as blood began to trickle from the open wounds.

"Oh no! They're really going at it!" Shippo exclaimed as he watched from Kagome's shoulder, "I thought he said he didn't want to hurt her!"

"He doesn't." Miroku replied.

"Then why did he hit her? Can't they settle it some other way?" Shippo asked.

"She's not giving him a choice." Sango stated.

"She's right, it looks as though the only way to stop her is to bring her down. He doesn't want to hurt her any more than he has to, that's why he hasn't drawn the Tetsusaiga." Miroku explained.

"I just hope _he_ comes out of this okay." Kagome said quietly.

Moyuru was barraging Inuyasha with attacks, not giving him enough time to counter, only to block. Inuyasha was barely able to keep up, she just moved too fast! All he could do was _hope _that he blocked everything!

The inu hanyou let out a cry of pain as the blade of Moyuru's weapon went into his shoulder. Moyuru took advantage of the distraction and slammed a fist into his cheek. He fell hard and she was on him in an instant pinning him down, purposefully hitting the wound she had given him to discourage him from moving. She held her weapon ready for the kill, but seemed hesitant.

"Excellent, now you have him, finish him off!" Naraku ordered from the side lines. Moyuru looked to Naraku with a dangerous glare. . . he was to be next. She then noticed Seiya standing beside him and she faltered.

No! Seiya wouldn't want her to kill Inuyasha, not even if it meant saving _him_. _No, keep your emotions out of it! _she scolded herself.

Inuyasha tried to use the opportunity to shove her off, but she only caused his injured shoulder more pain by roughly jerking her sai out of it. He clenched his eyes shut and cried out in pain. There was no time for him to react as the blood-stained blade made it's way toward him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from the sidelines as Moyuru's weapon struck.

_Mua ha ha ha! You wormed your way out of one cliffy just to get yourself into a worse one!Sorry to make you wait to figure out what comes next, but that's what I'm supposed to do. . . actually I'm kinda debating on whether or not to give you people a preview or to leave you completely clueless. . . . (Pondering). . . Nah, I'd give too much away if I gave you a preview, so I'll just give you the chapter name instead._

_Next chapter: Chapter 11: A Final Battle of Wills_

_Just remember! Reviews are much appreciated. . . really appreciated. . . JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW GOSH DARN IT!_

_TTFN!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	11. A Final Battle of Wills

_Okay, enough with the cliffy of death doom and destruction. Here's my next chapter. You people really disappointed me with the reviews, one review for that mother of all cliffies? Damn. . . you people really need to get a little busier. Why is it that I draw the crowd that won't review? (sigh) anyway, here it is, chapter 11 and the end of part one. Please read REVIEW and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**A Final Battle of Wills **

"NO! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, closing her eyes as though she were expecting to feel the pain from Moyuru's blade as well. _Inuyasha! No! He can't be dead! NO!_ Kagome thought in despair. She couldn't have done it! Moyuru couldn't have killed him!

Inuyasha had heard Kagome's devastated cry and he wished that he could cover his ears too. Closing his eyes just wasn't enough. He paused for a moment as he noticed that he had felt no pain. He had heard Moyuru's weapon digging into something, but no pain had accompanied the sound.

His amber irises were visible once again as he looked around. He wasn't dead! He relaxed a bit from how tense he had been, blinking a few times as he noticed where Moyuru's weapon had actually struck. Her weapon had stuck something, but it wasn't him, it was the ground not even and inch from his head!

"Kagome! Look, she didn't do it after all! He's alive!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome slowly looked up, _Thank Kami Sama he's okay._ she thought. That had been a close call and it had truly scared her.

Moyuru pulled away after removing her sai from the ground. "I can't do it." she said quietly, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

She had been crying? Inuyasha picked himself up slowly. She had been that conflicted?

"So Moyuru, have you forgotten what is at stake or need I remind you?" Naraku prompted.

Moyuru only glared at him dangerously through her tears.

"Are you forgetting that the jewel shards are the only thing keeping your brother alive? The same jewel shards that also allow me to control him? He cannot be free of me without my consent. Finish the job or I shall decide his fate." Naraku said harshly.

Moyuru's expression changed to a more fearful look. She was torn between two decisions, neither one of them good. If she didn't finish what she had begun, then she would be betraying her brother in a way. She had a chance to save him, but it meant killing someone else, someone who had helped her.

"Don't listen to him, he won't do what he said he would do. He was never planning on letting Seiya live either way." Inuyasha stated coolly.

Moyuru looked to him in surprise. That was it? She would have done this bastard's dirty work and gotten nothing but despair in return? No, that couldn't be true! She _was_ going to save her brother! "What do you mean?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"Naraku would have only killed him to take the jewel shards back in the end. Either that or he'd use him to do his evil and then take the jewel shards back once he was through." Inuyasha answered, spelling out the brutal and honest truth.

Moyuru turned back to Naraku, looking to him with hurt in her eyes. No, what Inuyasha said couldn't have been true, she could get Seiya back! It couldn't be true!

Naraku only laughed darkly, seemingly amused. "You honestly believed I would set him free? What an ignorant fool. Luckily for Seiya, I do have a use for him. It won't matter much now whether you do your job or not. You've done well enough, hindering Inuyasha down for me. I must thank you." Naraku said with a malevolent smirk.

"Damn you!" Moyuru snarled as she lunged for him.

"Moyuru! Look out!" Miroku warned, but it was too late.

Her attack was stopped by a powerful blow that sent her rolling. She finally stopped, already beginning to try and get to her feet as soon as she had done so though her ribs ached violently.

She had gotten to her hands and knees when she was struck again, knocking her back to the ground. She lay there stunned as she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Moyuru looked up, her eyes growing wide upon seeing Seiya standing over her, his sword ready to take her life.

Kagome had loaded her bow with an arrow. She released the bow string, letting the arrow fly straight for Seiya's sword. She couldn't let him kill Moyuru! The miko stared in horror as her arrow came into contact with something. It was a barrier! Naraku had put up a barrier in order to separate Inuyasha and Moyuru from the rest of them! She couldn't do anything to help!

Inuyasha rushed in, landing a punch across Seiya's face to save Moyuru before drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Moyuru cried.

Inuyasha looked to be torn as well. He knew that Naraku only planned to kill him later, but this was Moyuru's big brother, he couldn't kill him knowing that.

"Kill them!" Naraku ordered.

Seiya lunged forward, looking as though he were going to strike head on before seeming to disappear. Inuyasha looked around, puzzled.

_I know that trick!_ Moyuru thought, "Watch out, behind you!" she yelled, her warning nearly came too late.

Inuyasha turned just in time to block the youkai's sword, that had been too close! Inuyasha found it hard to keep up with him, he was too fast and too well trained! His fighting style was much like Moyuru's; fast blows, each one flowing into the next.

The fact that the Tetsusaiga was so huge didn't help Inuyasha's speed, if anything it made him more clumsy. The large sword just wasn't meant for this kind of fighting! He was struggling to block the youkai's katana, not even being given enough time to launch a counter strike!

There was one thing that Inuyasha could do, but he would have to time it just right or else it could mean his death! He waited for the next blow, everything almost seeming to move in slow motion as Seiya's blade went at him again.

He forcefully knocked the blade aside with all his strength, sending the youkai nearly stumbling along with it, _Now's my chance while he's off balance!_ Inuyasha thought, quickly moving in to deliver a punch to Seiya's temple to knock him out, a punch that never landed.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he swung at nothing but air! "What the-!" he exclaimed.

The youkai had recovered so quickly! Quick enough to move to the side before swinging at Inuyasha with a hand. Inuyasha wasn't given enough time to react, only time enough to realize that he had been out-foxed.

Seiya struck the hanyou hard on the back of the neck as Moyuru had done to Kouga, knocking him unconscious. The kitsune youkai poised his sword over the hanyou, ready for the kill. Moyuru made a quick decision; she would have to fight her own brother. It was unavoidable, she had to to save Inuyasha and herself.

She threw one of her sais with all her strength, striking her target and hitting it hard. There was a loud, resounding ringing of metal as her weapon hit Seiya's sword close to his hands, causing him to let go of the weapon. The sword landed a distance away along with one of her sais

She wouldn't kill him, only put him out of commission long enough to kill Naraku and free him. That was the only way!

Seiya looked to her with blank eyes before their hand to hand battle began. They nearly matched each other blow for blow, each one being used to the other's fighting style. Moyuru was already beginning to tire, her movements becoming slower. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with him!

They used to spar often and Moyuru tried to think of it that way, the only problem being that in sparring, no one tried to kill each other and when she sparred Seiya she always lost! He had taught her everything she knew! She had lost all the other matches and she was going to lose this battle too!

Finally, after a while of matching each other's motions, a blow landed. Seiya hit her hard in the stomach with a force that sent her flying, slamming into the barrier. The air had been knocked from her and she sat on the ground in a daze.

_"Good, now finish her."_ Naraku's voice rang in Seiya's head.

The youkai faltered. He had been steadily advancing towards his dazed sister after having retrieved his sword. He suddenly halted as the blank expression began to slowly fade. He closed his eyes, "No. . ." he said quietly.

Naraku looked to be a bit shocked, Seiya was fighting the power the jewel shards had over him? Impossible! No one could break the control of four shards of the sacred jewel!

"No, I won't kill her." Seiya said in a whisper as the sword dropped from his hand and he sank to his knees, one hand on the ground and the other on his forehead. He was doing all he could to fight it!

The jewel shards were doing this to him, allowing Naraku to use him. He had fought all his life to protect Moyuru and he would go to any lengths to save her no matter what the cost to himself. She was the only caring family he had left, he wasn't going to let her die and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to kill her.

Moyuru's blurred vision cleared after a few moments and her thoughts became coherent. She looked to Seiya as she noticed him on his knees, seemingly to be battling with himself. He removed the hand from his forehead and paused a few moments, looking pensively to the ground in front of him.

"Seiya?" Moyuru asked questioningly.

He looked to her. He was still a distance away but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was once again thinking like himself. There was also something else in his eyes though she couldn't quite figure out what.

Seiya stayed there for a few more moments, fighting with the force that attempted to make him kill the one he had swore to protect. He knew he couldn't fight it too much longer, there was only one thing he could do to keep himself from doing the unthinkable and killing his sister. With a shaking hand he slowly began to reach toward his chest.

Moyuru was beginning to pick herself up, "Seiya? What are you doing?" she asked, looking to him in confusion and starting towards him.

"Stay back!" he blurted out, "I don't want to hurt you. . ."

Moyuru paused, taking an involuntary step backwards. "What are you doing?" she demanded, getting more fearful by the moment. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing, was he?

"I'm sorry Moyuru. . . I can't control it any longer. . ." he whispered his hand now on his chest over the jewel shards.

"No! Seiya stop, don't do it!" Moyuru cried, now running for him.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done, I don't want to hurt you." he stated, his voice full of regret.

"No!" Moyuru yelled pleadingly.

He swallowed hard, "I'm sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes before raking his claws across the jewel shards, taking every one of them out and collapsing the rest of the way to the ground.

"NO!" Moyuru screamed despairingly, coming to a stop near him and falling to her knees at his side. He was still alive but fading quickly, too quickly! She couldn't stand to lose him again! She again rested his head in her lap.

He opened his eye to look at her one last time. "Moyuru. . . promise me something." he said weakly, he was already growing cold!

"What?" Moyuru asked trying to hold back tears.

"Promise me you won't give up hope. . . you'll be happy someday. . . I just know it. . ." he said, his voice dwindling to a whisper.

Moyuru nodded dumbly, her voice failing her at the moment, "I-I promise." she managed choke out after a pause.

"Just remember. . . you're the. . . the best little sister I could have ever wished for. . . and. . . Your haha told me to tell you she loves you. . . and I do too. . ." he whispered with a sad smile that soon faded as the rest of the life drained from him.

"Don't go! Please don't leave me!" Moyuru blurted out, wanting him to hear her.

"I'm sorry." he breathed as he went lax against her. His eyes closed and he was gone.

"Seiya. . ." Moyuru cried quietly, "No. . ." she choked out. It couldn't be! "No. . ." she cried louder, refusing to believe that he was gone. He couldn't leave her it wasn't fair! She continued to hold onto his motionless form as though she thought he could still be saved.

"NOOOO!" she screamed in despair, her heart wrenching cry echoing in the air. She broke down into sobs, tears flowing freely down her face. She didn't even bother trying to hide her grief. Once again her beloved brother was gone, torn away from her by death.

Inuyasha stared at the scene now before him. He had regained consciousness just in time to witness Seiya's demise. Although he had been a distance away his dog-like ears had picked up the last words the brother and sister had exchanged with each other.

The sight of Moyuru crying over her dead brother's body was nearly too much for anyone to take. He felt for her but how to comfort her? She seemed to be inconsolable at this point. He cautiously approached her, not wanting to upset her even more.

She was visibly trembling as she continued to cry tears of sorrow.

"Did you see that?" Shippo asked quietly, looking as though he too were going to cry.

"He took the jewel shards out himself." Kagome mused softly.

"It looks as though his will to protect Moyuru was stronger even than the power of the Shikon no Tama." Miroku stated, "I worry for what might happen to her, there's no doubt she will mourn her loss."

"You can't help but to feel sorry for her, they were close." Sango commented in a melancholy tone.

The over all mood was downcast. Even though none of them had really known him they all felt as though they had lost a friend. Kagome knew even better than the others that this was a devastating blow to Moyuru.

Inuyasha neared her, stopping behind her, "Moyuru," he said softly.

She flinched a bit but didn't look to him, "Just leave me alone." she cried quietly.

"You can't just sit here and cry, you have to do something." Inuyasha stated.

Moyuru didn't offer a reply.

"So stop your crying and take some action." he said firmly.

"You're right." she said, her mood seeming to change on the spot.

Inuyasha allowed her some space as she began to part with Seiya. She noticed a glint on the ground, _The jewel shards. . ._ she thought as she picked all four of them off the ground, they were still covered in her brother's blood.

She held them in a clenched fist for a few moments, "I promise, I will avenge you. . . somehow. I'll get revenge on Naraku _and_ our father. . . even if it kills me." she whispered with determination as she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes and turning to face her enemy. Even if she failed in this life she would hunt Naraku and her father down without remorse in the next!

"You have taken the jewel shards I see, you'll need more than four of them to defeat me." Naraku taunted, smirking as he pulled a nearly complete shikon jewel from his kimono,"I have nearly the entire jewel."

"Do I look intimidated to you?" Moyuru demanded in a chill voice. She looked to him, her face nearly devoid of all emotion except for her eyes which seemed to burn with a vengeful fire.

She wanted nothing more right now than to see Naraku dead and to know that she was the one to bring about his death. She would do it without the jewel shards, those cursed things controlled her brother. "I will defeat you, and I'm going to do it on my own strength."

"Foolish girl, you are no match for me." Naraku stated confidently.

"I'm not am I? If I'm no match for you then how come you pitted _me_ against Inuyasha instead of trying to take care of it yourself? You're all talk." Moyuru retorted earning her a sour look from Naraku.

"I don't take foolish risks, I get others to take them for me." he stated.

"You never get any more out of something than you're willing to risk for it, and I'm ready to risk it all!" Moyuru growled, beginning towards Naraku in a burst of speed, leaving a surprised-looking Inuyasha in the dust.

Once Moyuru had separated herself enough from Inuyasha, Naraku adjusted the size of the barrier, this time leaving Inuyasha on the outside. Naraku smirked as a hoard of demons rushed towards Moyuru. She wasn't focused and there was no one to save her now. She would die soon enough.

"She needs help." Inuyasha said to himself, beginning to run in after her having not noticed the change in the barrier. He cried out in surprise as he came into contact with it. "Damn it all!" he growled,

He soon lost sight of Moyuru in the cloud of demons. She couldn't take them all on! She needed someone to help her! Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga, _Now to break the barrier. _he thought as the sword took on a red glow. He directed the wind scar at the barrier, bringing it down.

_No matter, he'll only help Moyuru and once they're both weakened and tired they will be easy for Kagura to deal with even though they would've been much easier for that other youkai to take down. _Naraku thought, keeping a cool, indifferent expression. If only he had forseen Seiya's strength beforehand. . . then he could have planned things out much better. _No matter_. he thought again.

"Give it up Moyuru, you can't kill me. It's pointless to try and avenge your brother." Naraku stated.

Inuyasha was already beginning to enter the fray when he froze. There was a bright blue glow from within the mass of demons, some of them backed off a bit, seeming to sense the same thing Inuyasha was sensing.

"I can and I will!" Moyuru yelled angrily as bright blue flames erupted, expanding outward. The demons that were too close perished in their intensity.

Inuyasha and the others stared in amazement. Even Naraku seemed dumbfounded. Was this Moyuru's doing?

_How could she, a mere half demon, possess this kind of power?_ Naraku thought.

"Wow, look at that!" Shippo exclaimed, staring at the flames in disbelief.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It looks almost like Shippo's fox fire." Sango mused aloud.

Kagome and the others had joined Inuyasha , "I know she picked up the jewel shards, but she said she wasn't using them." he said in amazement.

"_Is _she using them?" Miroku asked, turning to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I saw her slip them into her sash, they're not much use there." she replied.

"Couldn't she have taken them out and used them?" Miroku questioned. It was hard to think that all of that power came from her and her only.

"I don't know, but I can't see anything through those flames." Kagome said, looking hard.

Suddenly, Moyuru's form flashed from the flames straight at Naraku, her eyes glowing the same color as the fire. Her sai dug into the flesh of his chest, dragging across it as he was caught off guard by her sudden attack. He nearly stumbled backwards, trying to distance himself from her.

The flames died down behind her, but her eyes continued to glow and her hair seemed to be drifting on a nonexistent wind as she growled dangerously at him. Even Naraku seemed perturbed at her sudden burst of power.

"Her eyes. . ." Kagome said quietly, shocked.

"They look almost like Inuyasha's when he turns completely demon!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the jewel shards are still were they were, she wasn't using them!" Kagome said in astonishment.

"Oh no! She's transformed like Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, his small hands going to his head.

"No, it's not the same." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"Her scent didn't change." Inuyasha answered as he continued to look on. He was relieved deep down that she hadn't transformed. His sword was given to him for a second purpose of keeping him from losing his soul to the transformations. As far as he knew, Moyuru had nothing of the sort to keep her from falling victim to it and losing her soul. She was too good a person for that.

_So it is rage that brings out this power then. . . _Naraku mused.

"You're dead!" Moyuru snarled as she lunged forward, her attack coming to a screeching halt as Naraku's foul miasma fumed out, beginning to swirl around him.

"We'll finish this some other time Moyuru." he stated as he disappeared from view, the castle beginning to vanish with him.

"Come back and fight me you bastard!" Moyuru growled angrily. Soon the castle had vanished and the sky reverted back to it's original color. "Damn you!" She cried out. Her hands still clenched tightly around her weapons.

"Moyuru, it's over, he's gone!" Sango called out to her.

Moyuru's weapons fell from her hands as the exhaustion seemed to catch up with her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Moyuru!" Kagome cried out as they ran to her.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked worriedly as they reached her.

"No, she's just passed out is all. Whatever that was that she did must have drained her." Inuyasha replied as he put his hands in his sleeves, looking to where her brother lay. _What she said must've been true, they did care about each other. . . Well, he was a truly good demon if there ever was one._ he thought to himself.

_Well, what do you think? A real tear-jerker? Maybe? One of my friends seemed to think so, she actually teared up and cried when she read it. . . I did't know whether to feel sorry that I made her cry or be glad that the story moved her. . . Anyway, the story's definitely not over yet! The first chapter of part two is coming at ya soon! OH YEAH! AND I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK ALL OF YOU! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER ME SO I DON'T FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 12: A Reminder and an Unexpected Feeling_

_Moyuru struggles to get over the death of her older brother. Who will help her and what feeling will she experience for the first time in her long and testing life? I am sincerily glad that you enjoy reading my fic, so please, keep reading and keep enjoying it!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_**JUST FOR FUN!**_

_Okay, it's a break! So, I just have a special question to ask you. What do you think of my made up characters so far? Have any favorites? Here are the characters to choose from:_

_Seiya_

_Moyuru_

_Naomi_

_Tsukasa_

_Suzushi_

_Michiko_

_Akiko_

_Tadashi_

_So far among my friends it has been Seiya has been the favorite. . . especially after I showed them that picture I drew of him. . . and nearly all of my friends just happen to be female. . . I guess that would explain it. They nearly killed me when he died. . . They're violent people. Anyway, **please take the time to reveiw and tell me your favorites! I JUST NEED TO KNOW!**_


	12. A Reminder and an Unexpected Feeling

_Sorry for the delay, I kind of had a problem uploading the chapter on Friday or else I would've gotten it to you sooner. Okay, well, here it is, Part two of the longest darn thing I have ever written. Yeah, believe it or not, this is the first full length story I have ever succeeded in making full length. . . All of the others kind of didn't make it. Well anyway, here's my twelvth chapter so read and enjoy and as always, review!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**SORROWFUL SOUL PART II**

**A Reminder and an Unexpected Feeling**

"Isn't she done cryin' yet?" Inuyasha asked in an exasperated tone.

It had been days now, nearly a week since the battle at Naraku's castle and Moyuru had yet to even so much as move from the futon in Kaede's hut. Six days and she hadn't hardly done anything but cry.

"Inuyasha, you have to be nice to her, she's really depressed. She just lost her brother, I wouldn't blame her for not feeling good." Kagome stated.

"Well how long is she gonna stay like that? She has to come out sooner or later." Inuyasha muttered.

"I hope Moyuru chan decides to come out soon, I don't like it when she's feeling bad." Naomi said quietly. She had tried many times to get Moyuru to come out, but every attempt anyone had made so far had failed.

Moyuru's behavior had been worrying everyone. She was doing just as Miroku had made mention of; mourning her loss in a way that wasn't good for her. She hadn't eaten anything since she woke up the first time! If someone didn't do something she was going to mourn herself to her own grave!

Inuyasha let out an agitated sigh before marching off towards the hut.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango questioned.

"She's not gonna come out of there unless somebody makes her." he stated as he continued to walk.

"No, don't try to force her out, you'll only make things worse!" Kagome protested, gaining a frustrated expression when Inuyasha just ignored her and entered the hut.

Kaede was currently trying to coax Moyuru into eating something and the kitsune hanyou was silently refusing it, having curled up on her side with her back to the priestess. "Please child, ye must eat." Kaede pleaded with her.

Moyuru only kept her silence, her gaze focused on the wall in front of her.

Kaede frowned slightly. The girl was making herself ill and it was worrying her. She had seen this only a few times before, when people believe that they had nothing left worth living for. Moyuru was doing what many a sorrowful soul before her had done, giving herself up to sickness and death. It was a sad and painful process to even watch.

Kaede looked to Inuyasha as he entered, inwardly groaning as she noted the expression on his face. What was he up to?

He paused for a moment, taking in the sight before him. He knew that Moyuru was bad off, he had been there when she had woken up. She had cried so hard that she had made herself sick to her stomach, having to run outside to avoid giving Kaede a mess to clean up. Kagome had stuck it out with her, being the one to hold her long hair away from her face and trying to comfort her, but nothing the young miko had done seemed to have worked. Moyuru still seemed inconsolable.

Now she was truly sick, her stomach not the only thing upset. Her skin was pale, nearly white. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were flushed red with fever. At this rate she was going to die, someone had to get her out of there!

"Moyuru--" Inuyasha started.

"Leave me alone, please." Moyuru begged softly.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you come out of this hut." Inuyasha stated stubbornly.

"Please. . ." she pleaded quietly.

"Inuyasha--" Kaede started, but Inuyasha was on a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he had accomplished it.

"You're gonna come out of here if I have to carry you out." he stated firmly, nearing her.

Moyuru didn't respond as she just continued to lie there, her eyes closed so that she looked like she were sleeping, but Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't.

"Fine then, have it your way." Inuyasha grumbled, removing his hands from his sleeves and commencing to pick her up, the blankets still wrapped around her.

"Inuyasha! What do ye think ye are doing?" Kaede asked, taken aback by his actions.

"Getting her outa here, you gotta problem with it?" he asked indignantly before heading out the door.

Moyuru hadn't uttered a word or fought back, lacking the energy to do so. She began to shiver as Inuyasha exited the hut with her. The outside air was chilly, her fever making it feel that much colder.

Everyone seemed a bit alarmed to see Inuyasha carrying Moyuru out of the hut, "Inuyasha what are you doing!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha ignored her as he continued on his way.

"Would you look at that? He's just walking off with her! What does he think he's doing?" Shippo questioned in disbelief.

"I've gotta go stop him before he makes things any worse." Kagome said, beginning to march off in that direction.

"Wait." came Miroku's voice.

"Nani?" Kagome prompted as she came to a halt, turning to look at him in question.

"What if what Inuyasha is doing isn't the wrong thing to do?" Miroku questioned.

"What are you talking about? he's only going to make her catch a cold too." Sango protested, having moved to walk after the inu hanyou with Kagome.

"What I'm saying is that maybe he's got the right idea. She wasn't coming out for anything. She was practically lying on her death bed so maybe Inuyasha's drastic measures are exactly what is needed." Miroku answered.

Kagome paused, "I never thought of it that way."

"All we can do now is sit back and see if this works." Miroku stated. He had a good idea of what Inuyasha may be doing judging by the direction in which he was headed. Kagome reluctantly stayed where she was, her eyes following Inuyasha as he left the village.

"Where are you taking me?" Moyuru demanded, now sounding a bit annoyed. She had been nearly asleep before but the sudden change in temperature had definitely woken her up.

"Anywhere other than that hut." Inuyasha answered vaguely. "It's really stupid, you making yourself sick like this."

Moyuru sent him a glare, "Take me back right now, I don't want to be out here."

"Nothin' doin'." Inuyasha replied simply.

Moyuru continued to glare at him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone in her grief? She wanted to die, it was her decision why didn't he just let that go?

"It's too damn cold out here and I want to go back! Don't you get it? What I do is my decision and it doesn't concern you!" she stated heatedly.

"Look, let's get this straight, there's something you have to do before I take you back. You got that? So why don't you just relax and enjoy the free ride!" Inuyasha snapped.

Moyuru looked away from him. She clutched the blankets more tightly around herself as her teeth started to chatter from her shivering. Her eyes closed, "It's cold." She whimpered quietly.

After traveling quite a distance into the forest, Inuyasha came upon a clearing. Moyuru opened her eyes as she was set down. She looked around in question before her gaze rested on what looked to be a grave next to her.

Inuyasha straightened, putting his hands in his sleeves. "Hurry up, say your good-byes and move on." he ordered harshly, scowling down at her before turning away.

Moyuru looked to him in shock, "You expect me to just say good-bye and forget about him!" she questioned angrily, tears now beginning to fall again as she glared at him.

Inuyasha whirled on her, "No! I expect you to keep the promise you made to him, or did you forget already?" he retorted.

Moyuru's expression softened as she seemed to realize what he was referring to.

"No one back there wants you to die and you promised you wouldn't give up remember?" he asked.

She averted her gaze to the ground in front of her. Yes, she did remember. She had made that promise.

"I just thought I would remind you because it looked like you'd forgot." Inuyasha stated.

Moyuru looked back up to him, offering him a small smile, "Thank you." she said quietly, "If you hadn't reminded me--"

"I-it's nothin'." Inuyasha interjected quickly after hastily looking elsewhere, a faint blush painting his cheeks. Wait, he was blushing? What was he blushing for and why had he gotten that feeling when she looked him in the eyes and smiled at him?

No way! He couldn't be falling for her! He had made a promise to Kagome! He tried to shrug off the feeling, quickly dismissing it as nothing in his mind though it still bugged him. He continued to stand there to wait on Moyuru, gazing off into the distance.

Moyuru opened her brilliant blue eyes as she finished a silent prayer. Her brother had wanted her to move on, that's why he had made her make that promise to him. How could she had been so stupid as to forget about it? "I'm ready now. I'll never forget, but I'm ready to move on like he wanted me to do." She said with determination.

"So you're ready to start heading back?" Inuyasha asked, turning to her. He seemed surprised to see that she was already trying to get to her feet and struggling to do so.

"Yes, I'm ready and you don't need to carry me. . . I'll walk." she said sternly as she finally managed to stand.

"Are you sure you want to? It's a ways back to the village." Inuyasha said trying to keep the concern out of his tone.

"I've got it." Moyuru replied as she took a few shaky steps. She hadn't noticed how weak she had gotten. Her fever already seemed to have gone down, the sickness seeming to have lessened as the grief had been lifted from her but she was still left weak from the way she had starved herself.

Inuyasha went to her side incase she may need his help. She looked as though she could fall at any moment.

"Thanks for being a friend. . . one of my only friends." Moyuru said, a small, soft smile coming to her face, "I don't have many but the ones I have are really great."

"It's nothing, I was just doing what everyone else was trying to do." Inuyasha said, again averting his gaze somewhere else as though he were afraid to make eye contact with her, blushing yet again.

"Yeah, but. . . you understood what I needed. You helped to remind me, you helped me to find some kind of resolve and for that I'm grateful." Moyuru stated graciously.

Moyuru seemed to think about something, seeming troubled. She was suddenly snapped back from her thoughts as she tripped. She cried out as she felt herself begin to fall.

Inuyasha quickly caught her, having to wrap his arms around her to keep her from hitting the ground. "You okay?" he asked as he continued to hold her up.

She leaned heavily on the arm he had thrown out in front of her to catch her. "Yeah, I'm. . . fine." she answered as she looked to him, her sentence trailing off as they caught one another's gaze. They both paused.

_What's going on? _Moyuru questioned though the question seemed to be shoved to the back of her mind as quickly as it had entered her thoughts. They began to draw closer together, Inuyasha's hold on her changing so that instead of holding her up he was now gently pressing her against him.

She chewed on her bottom lip a bit as she continued to look into his amber eyes. What was this feeling? It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, she felt as though fire flowed through her veins instead of blood. An electrifying sensation shot through her as he drew close enough that she could feel the warmth from his breath on her.

They both suddenly paused, seeming to just now realize what was going on. They both quickly tore their gazes from one another now that they were no longer caught up in the moment.

Moyuru seemed surprised as she noticed that she was trembling. What had just happened? "Um. . . you can l-let go of me n-now." Moyuru stuttered out timidly, taking in a deep breath to try and slow down her racing heart.

Inuyasha blinked, having not noticed that he still held her in his arms. He instantly withdrew, "Uh, sorry." he apologized quickly, his face turning beat red as he looked off into the distance.

He was already beating himself up on the inside. What had he almost done? He nearly kissed her, that's what he had almost done! It just wasn't right, though at the particular moment, when they were lost in each other's eyes, it had felt so perfect. He chanced to look to Moyuru who had sunken to the ground looking as confused as ever. She looked as though she were just as conflicted and startled as he was.

"I-I. . . I can't get up." she said quietly, embarrassed to admit the fact.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, picking her up and beginning off with her, though this time it was more awkward than before. "You wouldn't be like this if you hadn't made yourself sick in the first place." he stated.

After a good distance of him carrying her she decided that she wanted to walk the rest of the way. "It shouldn't be too far now anyway." she stated.

He only nodded once, setting her down on her feet.

She seemed frustrated to find that her legs would still only barely hold her up. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking of something, "You can lean on me if you need to, I understand if you want to walk the rest of the way." he offered in an unusually hesitant manner.

Moyuru was beginning to refuse his offer when her leg nearly gave out from under her. She sighed heavily, allowing him to support her. "Heck," she muttered, "At least I tried." she said.

A small smile crept across Inuyasha's face. She could be a bit amusing at times. Her personality was beginning to show through more now that some of the sorrow had left her.

"Look! They're back!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing to Inuyasha and Moyuru as they resurfaced at the village.

"And she's walking." Sango added, seemingly surprised.

"It seems as though whatever Inuyasha did worked." Miroku stated.

"Moyuru chan!" Naomi exclaimed as she ran to greet her.

Moyuru looked to her, giving her a small smile, "Hey." she said as Naomi reached her.

"You're gonna be okay now right?" Naomi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Moyuru answered, pausing and blushing as her stomach growled loudly. "Well, it looks like I got my appetite back. . . and then some." she said with a nervous laugh.

Naomi beamed, "What are you waiting for? C'mon, you gotta be really hungry! Lady Kaede still has food, I'm sure she'll let you eat all you want!" Naomi said as she began towards the hut.

Inuyasha helped Moyuru inside, setting her down before walking back out, the others quickly joining him. "Hey Inuyasha, what'd you do to get her to feel better?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, she looks like she feels a lot better." Kagome said.

Everyone looked to him for an answer. He stopped walking for a moment to talk to them. "All I did was take her to her brother's grave. It was no big deal." he answered.

"How did that help?" Shippo questioned, looking a bit perplexed. If it was her brother she was crying and grieving over, then how could taking her to his grave help her?

"I get it. Her brother wouldn't have wanted her to die and she knows that." Sango stated,

"Then why was she starving herself?" Kagome asked

"It looks like she forgot." Shippo offered.

"I figured that if she remembered she'd stop starving herself, that's all." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome smiled up at him fondly.

"What?" Inuyasha prompted, looking to her in question. He went rigid as she began to scratch behind his ears.

"You can be nice when you want to." Kagome replied with a big smile. He was so soft on the inside and she knew it. It was nice that he finally started helping people out.

Inuyasha quickly pulled away, "Stop treating me like a dog!" he yelled indignantly, throwing his hands up over his ears and glaring at her.

"So you're saying that you thought that she would remember her brother's sacrifice if you took her to his grave?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it didn't take a lot of thinking to figure out." Inuyasha stated, turning and beginning to walk off.

"Apparently not if _he _thought of it." Shippo commented quietly to Kagome.

Inuyasha paused, suddenly whirling. "What was that? You come over _here_ and say that you little runt!" he yelled angrily. If one's ears really blew steam when they were angry, he would be fuming worse than a steam engine working overtime. Shippo paled as Inuyasha neared him.

"You'd better start running now if you plan on escaping with your life!" an irate Inuyasha threatened as he began after Shippo.

"Waaa!" Shippo wailed as he began running for his life in circles around the group, his arms flailing about in panic, "Somebody help me!" he cried franticly.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome said in a warning tone.

Inuyasha froze, looking like a deer in headlights, "No, wait, Kagome! Don--"

"SIT!" Kagome commanded.

"Ah!" Inuyasha cried as the beads began to glow and drag him down. He slammed face-down into the ground for nearly the thousandth time since meeting Kagome. Couldn't she ever give him a break!

"Serves him right." Shippo commented.

Inuyasha gave the kit a glare from the hole he had found himself in. This was all his fault, spoiled little youkai. Inuyasha let out an indignant huff before getting up, brushing himself off and storming away.

_So, how was that? Do I still have everyone in character? I hope so. . . otherwise I just screwed things up. Anyway I'll update if you people still want to read more. And don't worry! I know that my summary said Inuyasha/Kagome, and it will be, but what's a story without a little bit of turbulence huh?_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 13 : New friends and a Love in Question _

_Inuyasha denies that he has developed feelings for the new addition to the group while Moyuru doesn't want to break up Inuyasha and Kagome. Will their feelings go any further or will they always be so close yet so far away? Also, Moyuru meets some new friends._

_Mayu Kitsune_


	13. A Love in Question

_Okay, so I lied when I said that the name of the next chapter was New Friends and a Love in Question. Actually, I didn't. I just forgot to change the summary for the next chapter after I decided that the big long chapter would do better as two small ones. In this chapter is where Inuyasha seems to be having difficulty deciding on how he wants to think of Moyuru. Anyway, here it is, chapter 13. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**A Love in Question**

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo called.

"Bye Shippo! I'll be back soon!" Kagome replied, _That's if I survive my geometry test._ she thought to herself as she headed away from the village and towards the well. She suddenly paused, "Where's Inuyasha?" she questioned. He was almost always somewhere around when she was supposed to be leaving.

She shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh. She would probably run into him on the way there. For some reason he had been spending an awful lot of time at the sacred tree. He had seldom been seen over the past few days while Moyuru had been recovering. It almost seemed as though he were avoiding the kitsune hanyou.

"Bye Kagome chan!" A little voice yelled.

Kagome looked back, that wasn't Shippo's voice. She smiled upon noting that Naomi was waving to her.

"Good-bye!" Moyuru added as well.

"Ja-ne!" Kagome yelled back to them as she continued towards the well. _I'll have to remember to bring them back something too._ she thought to herself. She was all smiles as she entered the forest.

Inuyasha sat in one of the limbs of the large sacred tree, his amber eyes trained on the sky above him. He had to go back to the village sooner or later, but what to do about Moyuru? He had promised Kagome that he wouldn't put her through a repeat of Kikyo ever again. How was he going to do this?

Now he knew that both girls liked him, maybe even loved him, but what to do about it? Kagome would freak if she knew of that moment between him and Moyuru! He knew what she would say, "How could you Inuyasha! You promised!" she would cry, following it up right afterwards with a "SIT!" Then he'd end up face-down in the dirt, like always.

He sighed heavily. Sure he loved Kagome, he would die if anything happened to her, but he couldn't ignore that Moyuru was growing on him. He had denied any interest at all in her until recently. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had begun caring a lot about her when she risked it all to save Kagome.

Then when she opened up to him on that hill top, both times. She put confidence in him, trusted him with everything. Kagome would probably never trust him like that and they had known each other longer. Moyuru was shy and quiet around the others, but when she was comfortable. She was herself and he liked her. He also couldn't ignore the fact that she was a hanyou like him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A cheery voice called up to him.

Inuyasha jumped, not having expected the sudden intrusion. His shifting around caused him to lose balance, he was falling out of the tree! He tried desperately to catch himself, but it was no good. "Ah!" he cried as he fell from the branch, landing on the ground below with a thud. _Don't tell me now all she's gotta do is yell _anything_ and I fall on my face!_ he thought.

Kagome ran to him, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked as he began to get up.

"Damn it all! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly.

Kagome looked to him in question., since when had she ever been _able_ to sneak up on him? Well, one thing was for certain, she didn't like the way he was talking to her. "I said I was sorry! I wasn't _trying_ to sneak up on you you know!" she retorted a bit heatedly, "I just came to tell you that I was going back home!"

Inuyasha, who had gotten up and was now brushing himself off, paused upon hearing the news. Going home? She couldn't go home now! Not when he was questioning things like this!

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked frusturatedly, giving him a quizzical look though she still looked to be a bit mad.

"What? . . . oh. . . Nothing's wrong with me. I guess I'll see you in a few days." he replied, still having yet to look her in the eyes. His tone at first hadn't been too indignant that time.

Kagome's expression changed to be completely confused, it was like he just all of a sudden forgot that he had been mad at her. "Okay. . ." she said slowly as she turned to continue on her way home.

"Inuyasha sure was acting weird." Kagome mused aloud as she appeared on the other side of the well. She shrugged and began her ascent up the ladder. _He's been acting kinda weird ever since Moyuru showed up. He's only half been himself!_ she thought as she climbed over the side. "Then again, he always acts different around other half demons." she said aloud, "It's probably nothing to worry about." she said to herself, beginning in the direction of her house. _But I just can't stop worrying about it._ she thought.

"You know, the others are kind of worried about you." Moyuru said as she approached the tree.

Inuyasha nearly fell off of his perch again but managed to catch himself. "Would you people all stop sneaking up on me already, jeez!" he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Moyuru said, reverting back to being shy and quiet. "I'll just go back to the village if I'm bothering you. I understand if you need some time alone." she said, beginning to turn around and head back.

"No, wait." Inuyasha said quickly, slipping down from the tree limb.

"Nani?" Moyuru prompted as he approached her, she sounded much the same as Kagome had after he got indignant on her, though Moyuru was trying to hide it.

"I have to talk to you about something." he said, avoiding the bright blue eyes. "Talk to me about what?" she asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

"I-it's about. . . you know, what happened the other day." he said timidly

"No, I don't know." she replied.

Inuyasha looked to her in shock. Talk about a bad short term memory! If she didn't remember that then she didn't have one! "You remember. . ." he began.

"No I don't." she insisted, giving him a pointed look.

He continued to look to her in question a few moments before seeming to get it.

"I understand that you don't want to upset Kagome, so it never happened. You took me there, brought me back, end of story. I don't feel anything for you and you don't feel anything for me." Moyuru stated.

Inuyasha seemed to be quietly thinking about something. She was giving him an easy answer to his problem, but something in her eyes just said that she was hurting. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to hurt Kagome or Moyuru. . .

"So he does like her." Miroku mused softly to himself from his hiding spot in the bushes a distance away.

"Yeah, now I see why Kagome was so worried." a voice whispered behind him.

He started, turning to find Sango right beside him. When did she get there! "Sango? What are you doing here?" he asked uneasily.

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" she questioned, looking to him and raising an eyebrow. "We came to join you, figures _you'd_ be eavesdropping." Shippo stated in a whisper. Miroku let out a nervous laugh.

"So you're saying we should just forget about it?" Inuyasha prompted.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. We should completely forget about it. It never happened, you stay with Kagome and I'm. . . I'm just a friend." Moyuru replied, her voice firm until the last statement. That's the most she would ever amount to, just a friend.

"You and Kagome are supposed to be together and I'm just getting in the way." she said quietly, her ears drooping.

She wasn't just doing this because of Kagome was she? She didn't seem as though she wanted to be just friends. Her ears drooping and her eyes downcast like that told all. It was hurting her to do this. She had tried to hide the fact, but what good it had done her.

"I'm going back now, I promised Naomi that I would take her out to gather some fruit today." she said, forcing her lips into a bit of a smile before turning and walking away at a rather swift pace.

"Wait--" Inuyasha started, but she only continued to walk. He sighed heavily and looked to the ground, he didn't like this.

Moyuru continued to hold back her tears but let them go as soon as she was sure she was out of sight. This was it. She was throwing away a chance that she had to be happy. She was throwing it away . . . just because she didn't want to hurt Kagome.

"Hmmm. . . This is more complicated than I had anticipated." Miroku mused.

"What were they talking about?" Sango asked.

"I'm confused." Shippo added.

"It seems as though something happened between the two of them." Miroku replied.

"Well, let's go think about this somewhere else, we'll get caught out here and what's Moyuru going to think when she gets back to the village and we're not there?" Sango asked.

"Good point. We should go back." Miroku agreed.

Shippo sniffled a bit, "What kind of bushes are these?"

Sango looked to him in question, "I don't know, why?"

"Because," he replied, sounding stuffy, "I could be a. . . a. . ."

His sentence trailed off as he struggled to hold back a sneeze. Oh no! They would get caught for sure if he let one out!

"Shippo, no!" Sango exclaimed in a whisper.

"Try to keep it in!" Miroku urged.

Shippo paused for a few seconds, seeming to relax. "I think it's gone." he said.

Sango and Miroku both let out a sigh of relief.

Shippo paused as the sneeze seemed to sneak up on him very suddenly. This time he couldn't keep it in! The kit let out a small, high-pitched sneeze.

The sound wasn't much, but Inuyasha's dog-like ears twitched as they picked up the noise. "Who's there?" he demanded as he turned towards the very bushes the rest of the gang hid in.

"Oh no! What do we do now? He's going to kill us!" Shippo cried frantically.

"Just calm down and maybe he won't notice that were here." Miroku said quietly.

As if by on cue, their cover was suddenly blown as the branches of the bushes were pushed back and an agitated Inuyasha stood looking down at them.

They were busted.

"You were spying on me weren't you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Spying? Who's spying?" Miroku asked innocently as he and the others began to back away.

"RUN!" Shippo cried. There was no hesitation as they all began to scramble away, Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

"Come back here damn you!" he yelled indignantly.

"I've got it all figured out, okay!" Inuyasha insisted once things had calmed down.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Sango questioned.

"Moyuru told me to stay with Kagome and that's what I'm gonna do. Me and Moyuru are just friends." he replied.

Miroku suddenly got a mischievous look about him. He moved in closer, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow, getting him an agitated look from the hanyou. "So, what exactly _did _happen on the way back?" he asked.

Inuyasha's grumpy expression didn't change though a feint blush painted his cheeks, "Nothing." he lied.

"You were gone for an awful long time." Sango commented.

Miroku suddenly paused, gaining an appalled expression.

"What are you lookin' at me like that for?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, what is it Miroku?" Sango questioned.

"You didn't. . ." Miroku started, giving Inuyasha a pointed look.

"What?. . . No! You pervert! What makes you think I would do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked, looking between everyone in confusion.

"Uh, nothing! Just forget I said anything." Miroku stated quickly, waving his hands in front of him and now feeling pretty dumb that he had made that assumption. Of course who wouldn't have?

"Only you Miroku." Sango stated sarcastically. Miroku just laughed nervously, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"Anyone could have made that assumption." he said in his defense.

"You lech." Inuyasha muttered.

"Besides, even if that's not what happened out there, something did." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, what happened out there to make you act so strange?" Sango questioned. They all looked to Inuyasha for an answer.

"There's nothing to tell, nothing happened! So would you people just get off my back!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly before getting up and exiting the hut in a huff.

"Well, that was a lot of help." Shippo commented sarcastically, "We still don't know what happened."

"What do we tell Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nothing I suppose." Miroku replied.

"Nothing? But doesn't Kagome have a right to know if Inuyasha's been two-timing her?" Shippo asked, a bit shocked that Miroku was actually proposing that they keep a secret from his friend.

"I think that it would be better if we stayed out of this one and let Inuyasha deal with it on his own. If we told Inuyasha that Moyuru was crying when she ran off like that then we would just complicate things." Miroku pointed out.

"He does have a point. It works the other way too. If we tell Kagome then it would only make her more angry at Inuyasha than if Inuyasha were to come out and tell her the truth himself." Sango agreed.

"Moyuru was crying?" Shippo asked.

Miroku just nodded, "I think that she really has fallen for Inuyasha." he stated.

"I don't get what it is she sees in him." Shippo stated, "It's beyond me." he added, shaking his head slowly.

"He rescued her and they understand each other, what other reason do you need to fall for someone?" Sango asked.

"And because they understand each other so well they can help each other out. Inuyasha might also feel that Moyuru needs him more than Kagome does and it's in a man's nature to feel needed." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

The others seemed to be seeing the picture now. "And if you ask me, she's really easy on the eyes as well." the monk added as an afterthought.

"What, and Kagome's not?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't say that, she is beautiful as well." Miroku said in defense.

Sango cleared her throat, looking to him pointedly.

"Oh and Sango, how could I forget you! Of course, you're beautiful too!" Miroku added quickly.

"I thought so." Sango stated simply. Miroku let out a nervous laugh, seeming to back away from her a bit and sighing in relief once he'd figured that he had saved himself a bump on the head. "Hopefully this will all go down without anyone getting their feelings hurt." Miroku said brightly.

"I think it's already too late for that. Moyuru didn't seem like she wanted to tell him to stay with Kagome." Sango pointed out.

"She'll get over it. This is Inuyasha we're talking about here. She'll probably meet someone else." Shippo stated.

_Well, it seems as though there is trouble in paradise. Just so you know, I didn't plan this! Actually, I really had no idea who I wanted Moyuru to fall for. When you try to write with everyone in character (something I hope I have accomplished. Reveiw and inform me please) it's not really like it's you writing the story. Sure, you're coming up with some of the situations and keeping your grammar in check, but it's really your characters that write the story because you have to think about what they would do. If you have to yell at anyone for making Moyuru fall in love with Inuyasha, yell at Moyuru. . . I had nothing to do with it I swear! (Hehe) Anyway, as always, here's a preview for my next chapter._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 14: New Friends_

_So, who is it exactly that's taking care of Naomi? What do they think of their adoptive daughter hanging out with a hanyou that nearly all of the villagers have blamed for their misfortunes for nearly the past month? Be there when Moyuru meets Naomi's adoptive parents for the first time._

_Please keep reading and enjoying! And of course reviewing. . . Anyway, don't fret if this is a boring chapter, this story's about to pick up the pace really soon. . . trust me._

_Mayu Kitsune_

_P.S. I'm so happy! I just got a Sesshomaru plushie for Christmas! Yay! It's so cute even though it looks so pissed off at the world!_


	14. New Friends

_Alright, Here's another chapter. . . the second half of what was all originally the last chapter. Sorry If I really slowed down the pace on you people. Forgive me! Don't worry, this is the last slow chapter, trust me. (Shifty eyes) I'll update again Wednsday! Still, don't forget to read, REVIEW, and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**New Friends**

"I got one!" Naomi exclaimed as she successfully plucked an apple form the tree branch above her. She was sitting atop Moyuru's shoulders while the hanyou carried the basket.

"Okay, drop it in." Moyuru said as she held out the basket for Naomi to aim for. Naomi's eyes widened as she began to fall backwards.

"Woah! Careful!" Moyuru exclaimed as she stumbled around, frantically trying to balance out the little girl's movements without dropping the basket that was half full of other fruits that they had gathered from smaller plants. They both let out a sigh of relief as Naomi regained her balance.

"You should be more careful!" Moyuru warned as she knelt down, "Maybe this isn't the best of ideas." she thought aloud as Naomi climbed off.

"But how're we gonna get the ones that are any good? They're all on the tree." Naomi said disappointedly.

Moyuru thought for a moment, looking up into the tree as she did so. "You like to play catch don't you?" she asked after a few seconds.

Naomi nodded, "It's been a while since I played though." she said.

"Why?" Moyuru asked, looking to the little girl in question. "The other kids think I'm weird." She muttered.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, they think I'm weird because I don't think you're bad."

Moyuru sighed heavily, flopping down with her back up against the tree trunk. Naomi did the same, sitting down next to her. There was a few moments of silence as Moyuru stared off into the distance. Was she helping Naomi or hurting her? She looked to Naomi, noticing that she wore a forlorn look, the look of a lonely person. She needed other friends and she wasn't getting them.

"I miss playing with the other kids." she said quietly.

Moyuru drew her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just messing things up more than helping them." Moyuru stated softly.

"It's okay Moyuru chan, you're the best friend I ever had, so I don't need to be friends with them anyway. All of the other kids just don't know you." Naomi offered.

Moyuru let out another sigh, "That's what happens when you're different. No one trusts you and no one cares to get to know you." she muttered.

"I trust you." Naomi said, looking up to her with her big brown eyes.

Moyuru offered a small smile, "I'm glad." she stated.

Naomi beamed, "Besides, I like you because you're different, everyone else is so boring." she said brightly.

"Thanks." Moyuru replied, giving her a smile.

Naomi looked to her in confusion, "Thanks for what?" she asked.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Moyuru answered, still smiling softly. She released her from the embrace, getting up and brushing herself off. "So, are you ready to get some more apples?" she asked.

Naomi perked up, "Yep!" she answered brightly, getting up as well.

_So, she has gotten attached to someone. . . and a mere human child no less. This should be easy. _Michiko thought to herself from her hiding spot. She had been watching the two, looking for any way to tip the scales in her favor.

So far, her dull witted brother had only managed to get himself injured with the direct approach. Michiko wasn't going to go that way, though Suzushi probably would continue to try. No, she was going to out do Suzushi yet. She learned from his mistakes rather than her own and the more mistakes he made the less she made.

_That Naraku character nearly succeeded in killing her. It seems as though cunning is more so what is needed. _Michiko smirked, "She'll fall soon enough." she said quietly to herself, before vanishing.

"Nice catch!" Moyuru called down as Naomi caught the last of the apples that Moyuru was dropping to her. "I think that'll be all for now." Moyuru said as she leapt down form the tree limb, landing with ease.

"Look, we got the basked filled all the way to the top! And it's heavy too!" Naomi said enthusiastically as she tried to lift it. She managed to lift it only to begin stumbling backwards.

Moyuru quickly caught her, "Maybe I should carry that." Moyuru offered, taking the basket from her.

They had only walked a short distance when Naomi's stomach let out a growl. She looked down at it as though scolding it for making the noise. Moyuru took an apple off the top and offered it to her, "Here, I don't think that old couple you're living with will miss just one." she said.

Naomi just nodded, taking it and thanking her before biting a chunk out of it. She chewed on the piece in her mouth thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing it, "Granny said that it's been forever since she made a good stew because she can't get meat for it anymore." she said after a moment.

"Granny?" Moyuru prompted.

"Oh yeah, I asked Tanaka san if I could call her 'granny'." Naomi answered with a smile.

"So, I'm guessing you call her husband 'Grandpa'?" Moyuru asked.

"Yep." Naomi replied.

"She says Grandpa doesn't hunt anymore and it's getting really hard for him earn money in the fields because, let's face it, he's old. He just doesn't like to admit it sometimes." Naomi stated.

Moyuru laughed a bit, "So he's in denial huh?" she asked jokingly.

Naomi just nodded, "That's what Granny says." she said. "If I were old enough, I'd work for money, but they all say I'm too little." she added, pouting and gaining an agitated look.

Moyuru laughed a bit at this, "I think I might be able to do something." she offered.

"Really?" Naomi questioned, brightening up considerably.

"Yeah, I'll think of something." Moyuru answered.

Naomi finished off the apple, throwing away the core and prancing into the village happily. Moyuru sighed heavily, shifting the basket from one arm to the other. The straps on the back of it had been broken and it made it that much harder to carry. In all truth, it was so old that Moyuru was afraid that the bottom would fall out of it under the weight of all the food they had gathered.

Naomi continued to bound along ahead of Moyuru happily, leading her to her new home. She seemed so happy. Moyuru wore a smile for the first time in a while. Was this happiness what Seiya had told her about before he died?

Maybe Naomi would be the closest thing she would ever have to a child of her own, but she was still happy. She had friends and she was happy with just that. If she were to die now, she would be satisfied with what she had. Friends, nice clothes, and she had made Naomi happy. It felt good to see the girl so exuberant, even if the only thing they were excited about was the thought of a good stew filling their belly.

"Granny! We got lots of fruit for you!" Naomi yelled to an elderly lady that was busy working in her own little garden. The wooman looked up, smiling as Naomi bounded over to her.

Moyuru wordlessly sat the basket down near the makeshift fence that surrounded the garden before unceremoniously flopping down on the ground next to it, her back leaning against a fence post.

"So this is the friend you talk about so much." Mrs. Tanaka stated more than asked, looking in Moyuru's direction.

"Yeah, she helped get all those out of the tree." Naomi stated, pointing to the apples.

The old lady seemed to be staring Moyuru down. Why was she doing that? She was making Moyuru feel uneasy.

"You're that hanyou that's caused such a stir around here aren't you?" The old woman questioned as she approached Moyuru. Her question didn't sound too friendly.

Moyuru was to her feet in an instant though she kept her eyes focused on the ground, "I'll leave if you don't want me here, I don't mean any trouble." she said quietly as the woman neared her.

"No, stay right where you are." the woman ordered.

Moyuru seemed to be surprised at this though she continued to avoid eye contact with the lady.

Mrs. Tanaka began to walk around her with her hands behind her back as though she were inspecting her. What was this old lady doing? She was elderly and frail but she was acting like she was tougher than nails!

Moyuru looked to her a bit confused at what she was doing, but still not making eye contact. If the woman was trying to unnerve her, she was definitely succeeding. "Stand up straight, you younger people shouldn't slouch." she stated forcefully.

Moyuru nearly instantly did so though she continued to keep her eyes trained on the ground.

"So, what's this?" Mrs. Tanaka questioned, grabbing Moyuru's arm and inspecting the scars on it. "Scars, and bad ones too. Looks like you've been in a few battles. How unlady-like." she commented, letting go of Moyuru's arm.

Moyuru put it back at her side.

"Moyuru, is it?" Mrs. Tanaka questioned.

Moyuru timidly nodded her response.

"Speak up I can't hear you." the old woman said, coming to a stop right in front of Moyuru. She was nearly eye level with her.

"Yes ma'am." Moyuru answered quietly.

"I've heard some about you. You're the one that lead that youkai here to the village. I also hear that you're suspected of murder." The woman commented.

Moyuru seemed to cringe at the accusations. They weren't true! She never meant to cause any harm to anyone yet she had done so by merely existing!

"Hold your chin up and look at me." Mrs. Tanaka ordered.

Moyuru hesitated, what was she to do? This woman was treating her as if she were in the military. "I told you to look at me, what are you deaf now too?" Mrs. Tanaka questioned harshly.

Moyuru's gaze slowly lifted to meet hers.

"Hmm. . . A trouble maker, that's what they all call you. Nothing but a no good trouble maker. But do you want to know what I think?" the woman questioned after a moment of looking Moyuru in the eyes with that penetrating gaze.

Moyuru was taken off guard, what was she supposed to say? She looked to the ground once again, seeming to be bracing herself for what the pugnacious woman would say next.

Mrs. Tanaka just smiled at her before saying, "I think you're a good person from what I can tell." and beginning to walk back towards the fruit basket that Moyuru had set down, leaving the hanyou in a state of complete and utter confusion.

Moyuru continued to stare after the woman blankly as Mr. Tanaka approached her.

"Confused?" Mr. Tanaka asked with a chuckle, seeming to have found the episode to be amusing.

"Yeah." Moyuru answered truthfully.

"Don't worry, most people are. It's just her way of judging someone's character. She gets it from her chichi. He was in the military." Mr. Tanaka explained. "He did the same thing to me when I came to visit her once. . . scared the shit out of me too." he said with a laugh as he seemed to be recalling the moment. "A big man he was, could've scared anyone."

Mrs. Tanaka turned to Moyuru after a few moments, "Well Miss Hanyou, what are you waiting for?" she called.

Moyuru looked to her in question.

"Surely you don't think that an old lady like me can pick up this heavy basket of fruit all by herself! Hop to it!" Mrs Tanaka ordered.

Moyuru didn't hesitate too long before easily picking up the basket and bringing it inside, setting it down in the corner the old woman had specified upon their entering.

"Naomi, why don't you go outside and help Grandpa? I'm sure he would like some company." Mrs. Tanaka suggested.

"Okay." Naomi replied, getting up and rather happily trotting out the door. Mrs Tanaka set to work chopping up vegetables for a stew she was getting ready to prepare.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Moyuru asked quietly.

"Yes, you can start preparing those vegetables there, I assume you can use a knife if you wear those weapons at your sides." Mrs. Tanaka replied, looking to Moyuru's sais.

Moyuru only nodded once, moving to do as was requested of her and doing so quietly.

There was a fire already going though nothing sat over it yet. At least not at the moment. Mrs. Tanaka continued to chop her portion of the vegetables while Moyuru sat next to the fire preparing her portion and keeping it stoked as she did so.

"Do you like stew?" Mrs. Tanaka asked, breaking the silence that had set in.

Moyuru just nodded, "I'll eat just about anything." she replied, "Stew sounds nice."

She didn't know how well she would like a stew made from nothing but vegetables though. Moyuru had always had a certain dislike for greens. Maybe it was the demon in her that made her prefer meat though she never got much of it.

Just thinking about the food, her preferences, how often she got what, all of it made her think of the past. Food had been so hard for her to come by when she was living back in the southern lands. Seiya got most of it for her. . .Seiya. . . she missed him terribly. She sighed heavily, still having yet to say anything else since Mrs. Tanaka's last question. She just sat there and gazed into the fire while her thoughts wandered back.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Mrs. Tanaka asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me." Moyuru stated, tearing her gaze away from the flames that danced so brilliantly off the logs that were their fuel.

"Don't try lying to me, I've been around too long not to notice it when someone is troubled by something." Mrs. Tanaka replied.

Moyuru just sighed heavily, looking back into the flames.

"You're awfully quiet as well, I figured you'd talk at least a little, but you've barely spoken a word." the old woman added.

Moyuru offered no response, just continued to watch the fire. All of this was so hard! How was she going to survive now that Seiya was gone? He had been the one teaching her, but the lesson was far from over. He had protected her and taken care of her until now, now she was so suddenly on her own. Because he had always been there to take care of her, she never learned a few things that now she realized that she needed to know. How she missed him!

"Well, speak up, what's troubling you?" Mrs. Tanaka demanded after a few more moments.

"I told you, It's nothing." Moyuru insisted.

"Nonsense, I can see it in your eyes." Mrs. Tanaka stated.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with it, it's not anyone else's concern." Moyuru said quietly.

"I won't know if I can help you or not if I don't know what it is that's on your mind." the old woman replied, urging Moyuru to tell, "Such sadness in the eyes of such a young lady. What happened to cause you so much pain?" she asked.

Moyuru's ears drooped and her eyes fell to the floor, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You shouldn't keep that kind of emotional weight on your shoulders, it's not good for you." Mrs. Tanaka stated, idly continuing to chop vegetables and taking her time about it.

"I was just thinking about. . . My brother, Seiya. . . he's taken care of me ever since I was five. . . He took it on himself to do it after my haha died." Moyuru stated hesitantly after a few moments.

"Your brother? Where is he now?" the old woman asked.

Moyuru stayed silent for a few more moments, "He. . . he died, just a short while ago." she answered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. It seems to have hit you hard." Mrs. Tanaka said softly.

Moyuru just nodded, "I miss him." she stated, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. She was only barely holding the rest of them back.

"What of your chichi? Why didn't he take care of you?" the woman asked.

Moyuru's fists clenched at the mere mention of her father, "Chichi." she growled darkly.

The woman looked up from her work for a moment, surprised to see the anger that Moyuru had suddenly displayed. She had seemed so mild tempered before.

Moyuru sat there for a few more moments, her fists clenched and her eyes hidden behind bangs as tears began to stream more freely from them. "Chichi cared nothing about me, only considered me to be a mistake. Nothing but a worthless half breed. He didn't even think that I was worthy of a last name. I don't have a chichi as far as I'm concerned. Seiya and Haha were my only family and now they're both dead. I have no family now because of Chichi." Moyuru stated in a dark tone as she continued to stare into the fire, her eyes narrowing into a hardened glare.

_Just before, the look in her eyes was full of innocence and sadness, but now they tell of a thirst for revenge. The anger. . . _the old woman thought as she continued to observe Moyuru, _she seemed to be so mild tempered before, yet mention her chichi and her look alone could kill. He must've hurt her badly for a person such as herself to have a hatred to run so deep. I just hope that her hatred doesn't consume her and causes her to do something she will regret._

Mrs. Tanaka continued to look to her a bit worriedly as Moyuru struggled to hold tears back. An interesting mix of emotions, anger and sadness. "It's okay, if it hurts you that badly then you need not think on it anymore." Mrs. Tanaka said after a moment.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I have nightmares about it. It comes back to haunt me every day." Moyuru replied quietly.

Mrs Tanaka seemed to be a bit surprised. This was truly a deeply troubled girl, more troubled that she had thought. The way she acted made her wonder, had this girl ever been happy in her entire life? She also seemed to act older than she was, matured beyond her years. Tragedy had been known to do that to a person.

Moyuru wiped the tears from her eyes, seeming to almost wipe the hardened glare away, replacing it with the innocence from before as she heard Naomi's voice.

Naomi and Mr. Tanaka entered both carrying bundles of vegetables. "Well, that's all we're going to get for now." Mr. Tanaka stated as he sat his load next to the basket. He groaned as he sat down with his back resting against the wall, "Koibito, I think I'm gettin' old." he said to his wife who just smiled.

"Old? I don't know what you're talking about, you're still as young as Moyuru over here." she replied sarcastically.

"Wouldn't that be great." Mr. Tanaka stated. "Naomi, you're young, help me up." he commanded, sounding as though he were exhausted, though he over-exaggerated for the little girl's amusement.

Naomi pranced over and took his hand and began to pull, having some trouble because of her small size.

"Pull!" Mr. Tanaka urged.

She continued to pull until he was sitting up right, his back no longer resting on the wall behind him.

"Okay, that's good. Thank you young lady." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Naomi replied brightly, flopping down beside Moyuru.

Mr. Tanaka turned his attention to the hanyou, "Naomi here says that you could try to do something about getting some kind of meat." he said, "Meat, I've almost forgotten what it tasted like." he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I could try. . . but I'm not sure what I can do." Moyuru answered shyly. "I don't think I can get any work around here to earn any money to buy something." she muttered.

"You could try, they'll pay for someone to help out in the fields though that's normally not a woman's job. But I don't think they'll discriminate too much now that it's getting closer to harvest time." Mr. Tanaka offered.

Moyuru seemed to be thinking on something, "Now that I think about it, it would probably be easier to _catch _my own meal than to find work and earn money enough to buy it." she thought aloud.

"Hunting, definitely not lady-like." Mr. Tanaka mused before looking to her and tilting his head to one side, "You know, you've got to be the most unlady-like lady I've ever met."

Moyuru blushed in embarrassment. She knew she wasn't lady-like, she wasn't ever taught to be that way like all the other young girls. She was only hanyou after all.

"I could catch something though, I caught a rabbit when I was thirteen. . ." Moyuru offered before suddenly shuddering.

"I take it wasn't a good experience." Mrs. Tanaka observed.

Moyuru nodded, "Don't really want to talk about it." she muttered, turning a bit green at the thought. Her brother had been sent off to war, him being the general of her father's armies, so she had gone hungry. To make a long story short, her demon instincts took over and she pounced a poor unfortunate rabbit that just happened to wander too close.

She was so hunger crazed by that time that she tried to eat it raw. Blech, she would never do that again. "I caught it, but didn't know how to cook it." Moyuru stated simply, avoiding having to tell the story.

Mrs. Tanaka smiled, "Don't worry, I can teach you how to prepare it if you'd like." she offered, "It would probably be a good idea to learn. If you catch some now, we could have some for dinner." she added hopefully.

_Sorry if I'm boring you people to death, but I had to establish something first. Hopefully I did, but I'm not going to tell you what it is because I don't want to give away my next few chapters. Not to worry! Like I said, this is one of my **last **slow chapters and it's time to pick up the pace! I believe this next chapter picks up the pace a lot!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 15: Surprise Attack _

_So, Inuyasha's still faced with a bit of a problem, but everything else seems to be going well. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for Inuyasha and the gang to get too comfortable. They're serenity is about to be shattered. There's plenty of action when the entire village comes under attack by an unusually large group of bandits! Will everyone come out alive? _

Reviews are appreciated!

Mayu Kitsune


	15. Surprise Attack

_Anyway, just thought that I'd tell you before this whole thing goes down: **I do NOT under ANY circumstances EVER write a nasty, graphic lemon such as someone getting raped! EVER. **Soif something starts to sound a little. . . how should I say it. . . "eek". . . then don't be afraid. . . it won't end up lemony. A story can be good without things like that, though things at times may get a little suggestive. Well, that being said, read and review!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Surprise Attack**

"You don't want any?" Mrs. Tanaka asked in surprise.

Moyuru just shook her head having lost her appetite. She had looked a bit green by the time the old woman had showed her how to skin and clean one of the two rabbits she had managed to catch.

Mrs. Tanaka let out a laugh, "Oh I understand, you lost your appetite after I had you fix the second one." she stated.

Moyuru shook her head again, "No, I lost it long before that." she replied honestly.

Mrs. Tanaka and her husband both laughed, "I was the same way the first time, you'll get used to it though." she said as they continued to laugh at Moyuru's lost appetite.

Moyuru even smiled a bit and offered a small laugh. It was a bit embarrassing that she had actually lost her lunch in the middle of Mrs. Tanaka showing her how to clean one.

Moyuru was silent for a few moments, "I should get going now. It's beginning to get late and I could use some sleep." she said finally, getting up and beginning for the door.

"Bye Moyuru chan!" Naomi said brightly.

Moyuru smiled back at her, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow." she stated before exiting.

The night was cool and calm, it looked like the perfect ending to an overall good day. For once she felt like she didn't have much of a care in the world. _Such a good day, I wish that it would last longer._ she thought to herself as she made her way to the woods. She wasn't going to sleep just yet. A good day should last longer.

She leapt up into the branches of a tree, settling herself down on one and turning her gaze toward the sky. The moon was nearly full, shining down brilliantly on the landscape below. _Wow, almost a full moon again already? That must mean that I've been here for almost a month now. _Moyuru thought as she stared idly up at the waxing moon.

She thought for a few moments before leaping even higher into the tree, nearly all the way to the top branch. She sat on the highest limb that could support her weight and settled herself there.

The view from there was amazing! She could see the village and the surrounding fields all bathed in silvery moonlight. The stars shimmered in the heavens above and the last of the fire flies flitted around, their lights dancing across the land.

Moyuru let out a content sigh. A beautiful night, how could anything go wrong? It was perfect. She closed her eyes, she could easily fall asleep out here. Maybe she would take advantage of the comfortable temperature and doze off.

_Seiya, you were right. . . I can be happy, I just have to brighten up some. _she thought, looking skyward. She sighed heavily, gaining a forlorn expression, _I miss you, if only you were here. . ._

She started a bit at the sound of rustling in the underbrush below. She soundlessly moved to conceal herself from whatever it was that lurked underneath the branch she was perched on.

"Where is she?" an agitated voice muttered, "She should've been back at Kaede's by now, sure woulda saved _me_ a lot of trouble." the voice added.

Moyuru relaxed as she caught sight of silvery white hair through the limbs below her.

"I don't see why they keep bugging me to look for her. This is it, next time they can come out and look. Shippo's a demon, it's about time he learned to use his nose." Inuyasha grumbled indignantly as he continued on Moyuru's trail.

He paused, sniffing the air nearly right under the branch she was sitting on.

"Your friends make it really hard to get some time alone." Moyuru stated, causing Inuyasha to look up. "Why do they insist on keeping such a close watch on me anyway? I'm fifteen, I think I can take care of myself." she added, slipping down from the tree limb and landing lightly on her feet in front of him.

"They're a nosy bunch of people, I'll give 'em that much." Inuyasha stated. "Why _aren't_ you back at Kaede's anyway. The others were giving me a hard time because you're usually there by now." he added.

"What's wrong with wanting to spend some time alone? The night's beautiful." Moyuru stated. "I've also been thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" Inuyasha prompted.

"About what I'm going to do with myself. I can't stay with you and your friends forever, I eventually have to stop being so dependent on others. Someday I'm going to have to be out on my own completely and when that time comes, I want to be ready for it." Moyuru replied with determination. "Besides," she added, "I feel like a freeloader."

"Why do you want to be independent so bad? You have friends now. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo might be snitches, but. . ." Inuyasha hesitated, "they do care." he finally said though it sounded a bit forced.

"I know, but it's just that, well let's face it, I'll never find anyone, you know . . . to really be with. I'm hanyou and you and me both know better than anyone that half demons aren't liked by neither humans or demons. The world just wasn't made to include us. I need to learn how to take care of _myself _because no one would be willing to do it for me." Moyuru answered.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to feel something for her. She thought that she would stay alone for the rest of her life. She could be right though, he may be the only one that would accept her.

"Then again, maybe I'm just being too pessimistic. You found someone and she's a wonderful person, maybe I'll get as lucky." she added in a lighter tone though a tone still filled with sadness. He was the only one she had ever had any chance with, and she had thrown the chance away because she wouldn't stoop down to making the moves on somebody else's lover.

He was the only other hanyou she had ever met and she couldn't help but to have feelings for him, but she couldn't be with him because she didn't want to hurt Kagome. Damn! When would she ever stop worrying about other people and worry about herself? It was so much easier that way! She sighed heavily, she knew that way was easier, but it just wasn't right.

She didn't quite understand this hunger inside of her now, it was different. Sure she had friends but she couldn't really get from those friends the kind of emotional closeness that she craved. She had never fallen in love before, it was new to her. Was this really what this was though?

She had remembered how safe she had felt when he had put his arms around her on the night of the full moon when she had felt so helpless and alone. And that near kiss. . . how could she forget? She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss. Not just a little peck on the cheek, but a real kiss.

Inuyasha had found his thoughts wandering as well as he thought of what Moyuru was saying. He began to think about what it would be like to be with another such as himself, another hanyou. What about Kagome though? What would he do about her? He couldn't just leave her like that. Regardless of what he was going to do he didn't want to hurt her feelings. What was he doing? He couldn't be thinking like that!

"Well, uh. . . the others want you back at Kaede's. . . they won't stop buggin' me about it until you show up either." Inuyasha stated, finally breaking the silence.

Moyuru seemed to come back from her thoughts as well, "Oh, right." she said quietly, beginning to follow him back. She suddenly paused, her ears moving a bit as she tried to pick up something.

Inuyasha paused as well, looking back to her in question, "What are you doing?"

"Something's wrong, don't you hear it?"

"I don't hear anything." Inuyasha replied, looking to be confused now.

"Exactly, nothing. It's too quiet." Moyuru answered.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few moments, listening for any noise. She was right, not even a cricket chirped. It was dead silent, a disturbing silent. No noise at all. "Maybe it's nothing." Inuyasha offered, though he had found the silence to be unnerving.

He continued on his way, Moyuru not too far behind him. He hadn't picked up the scent of anything odd. Besides, Moyuru was normally a bit jumpy, maybe she had just gotten over perceptive.

The two hanyou entered the village, but still the eerie silence hadn't left. Moyuru's ears twitched as they finally picked up a sound, the sound of hooves on the ground. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded in response, "Sounds like horses."

"Yeah, and a lot of them." Moyuru agreed. _It couldn't be. . . _she thought as she watched the first torch light peek over the hill followed by many more until a hoard of people were visible, some on horseback others on foot.

It was! They were under attack! But by who and for what reason?

"Bandits!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the mass of people headed for the village at a quick pace. They were closing in too fast! There wasn't enough time to alert everyone! The small village had been taken totally by surprise!

"Get the others!" Inuyasha ordered, looking to Moyuru.

An arrow flew from the incoming invaders. "Look out!" Moyuru cried, all but tackling Inuyasha to the ground to avoid the arrow. They narrowly escaped it as they both fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked, still nearly on top of the bewildered hanyou.

Their gazes locked for a moment before Inuyasha answered, "Yeah. . . Uh, couldya get off me?" he asked hesitantly, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

Moyuru blinked before hastily doing so, "Sorry." she stated quickly before rushing off, doing everything she could to wake as many of the villagers as she could.

Inuyasha had gotten to his feet and into battle mode. This wasn't going to be pretty, he could tell that right off. The scent of blood hit the air as the battle began amongst the huts.

Moyuru drew out her sais, ready to fight and defend anyone she could. These thieves didn't have a right to be here and they were leaving one way or another. Moyuru pushed aside her timidness, there was no time for hesitance in a battle. She summoned up every bit of boldness she had in her before joining the fray.

Soon the village was a raging maelstrom as some of the villagers took up arms against the thieves. Moyuru had never seen so many! This was definitely an unusually big group!

"No! Don't hurt my mama! Please!" a child's voice pleaded.

Moyuru's ears twitched as she looked in the direction of the distressed child. Her eyes widened as she realized some of the happenings around her. They were rounding up the women!

One of the bandits was currently tearing a mother away from her little boy having latched onto her long black hair. "Mama!" her son cried.

That was it! Moyuru fought her way in that direction, gaining a hardened expression. She quietly slipped up behind the man and soon he found the blade of one of her weapons at his throat. He froze, "What the--!"

"Let her go." Moyuru ordered coolly.

The thief didn't hesitate before doing so, not at all wishing to have his head taken off and dying where he stood. The woman ran to her child, kneeling down and taking him into her arms.

"Men like you disgust me." Moyuru growled, her thoughts going back to her mother and what her father had done to her. She was beginning to slit the man's throat wide open when she noticed the little boy staring up at her from his mother's arms. Her expression softened, _No, not in front of the kid_. she thought before using the handle of a sai to knock the thief out.

Moyuru looked to the woman and her child, reaching out a hand, "Come on, let's get you and your kid out of here." she stated.

The mother just nodded once, beginning to take the hanyou's hand when her eyes suddenly widened, "Behind you!" she cried.

Moyuru began to turn, but it was already too late. She yelped in pain as the handle of a spear hit her hard, knocking her to the ground. "Go, run!" she commanded the mother and child as she immediately began to get up. She froze as she found a spearhead leveled at her throat, "Damn." she muttered venomously under her breath as she glared daggers at the weapon's handler.

The man that had struck her seemed to look her up and down, his gaze resting in places that made Moyuru uneasy. She only continued to glare as he gave a smirk.

"Look at what we have here boys!" he yelled to a few of his comrades that were close by. They began to approach.

Moyuru quickly glanced in the direction the mother and her son had been in when she had last seen them. She felt a small bit of relief to find that they had escaped.

"Hey, isn't that that half demon that woman was talking about?" one of the thieves questioned as they neared.

"Yeah, I think it is. Who could be mistaken with ears like that?" another replied.

Moyuru gained a shocked expression, they had been told specifically of her? Was she the reason why they had attacked in the first place? Who told them about her?

Moyuru was brought back from her thoughts by the spearhead being pressed against the bottom of her chin, causing her to involuntarily lift her head. She continued to glare at the weapon's handler.

"She's a real vixen, I wouldn't mind having a piece of that." the thief commented, his eyes once again scaling the length of her body, burning with a disturbing lust that sent chills up the hanyou's spine.

She swallowed hard. If someone warned them of her then maybe she could get out of a female's nightmare come true. She could hope.

"Wait, but that woman said she wanted her alive." one of the bandits pointed out.

Moyuru seemed to be relieved, though she wondered why the one that held the spear to her throat continued to eye her lustfully, seemingly unperturbed by the other's statement.

"True, but she didn't say that we couldn't have our way with her first." the ring-leader replied.

Moyuru's eyes widened before narrowing into a dangerous glare, "You disgusting-"

Her sentence was cut off as the handle of another spear came across her face, causing her head to jerk to the side. "No one told you to speak." one of the men said.

"Take her weapons." the one eyeing her ordered.

Moyuru growled as one of the bandits neared her to carry out his order, her fists clenching tightly around her sais. Her growling ceased as the spearhead was pressed harder against her neck, this time drawing blood.

"We don't have to bring you back alive, it was just a preference, so if you want to live you'll do as we say." the spear-handler stated threateningly.

After a moment Moyuru reluctantly relinquished her weapons. She cried out in pain and surprise as one of the thieves drug her roughly to her feet by her hair. He quickly drew out a knife and placed it at her throat.

She tried to cry out for help but her shout was silenced by the thief's other hand over her mouth, "We warned you." he stated darkly, nearly digging the knife into her skin to make his point clear.

No! This wasn't happening to her! She was trapped, make one false move and that could be the end of it all! But do as they say and they would do with her as they pleased; humiliate her in the worst of ways! Because of the intense battle raging around her, no one else had noticed her perilous predicament.

Her defiant expression had turned to fear. She was scared. A scared fifteen-year-old hanyou at the mercy of a group of sick and twisted thieves.

They begun to drag her towards a hut that still stood intact, what they intended to do to their captive in there was crystal clear to Moyuru though she didn't dare struggle as they neared.

_No! No, this can't be happening! No! _her mind screamed as they forced her to enter, roughly throwing her in.

The bandit that had caught her in the first place drew out a wakazashi and backed her against a wall with it before she had time to do anything. The man smirked, "We've never had a half demon before, this should be something new." he said before forcing a kiss on her.

She let out a muffled protest as he claimed her lips with his. She spit in his face after he had drawn away, her action earning her a hard hit across the cheek.

"Remember wench, you do as we say and you'll live. We don't have to keep you alive." the thief growled, gripping her arm hard enough to make it hurt and causing her to wince.

She shrieked as he threw her down onto a futon that lay on the floor of the hut. Her attaker didn't give her time to react before he was practically sitting on her, once again holding his wakazashi to her threateningly.

"No! Stop, please!" she begged, feeling helpless to do anything to save herself as he began to undo her clothing, the weapon still positioned to kill her if she made a faulty move. He managed to undo the neck of the top that she wore. "Keep whimpering hanyou, it only makes this more pleasurable." he said, leaning closer to her.

She tensed as she felt his lips on her neck, _No! Kami Sama help me!_ she thought, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. _No! Please stop. . ._

Outside, the battle raged on. Many huts were burning and the smoke that filled the air was suffocating. Inuyasha was holding off the thieves to the best of his abilities while the others did their jobs, rounding up the women and children into one place to make them easier to protect. Even Shippo was doing all he could to help. This village just wasn't prepared for this! It was a disaster, many villagers had already been killed!

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called from Kirara's back, "Have you seen Moyuru anywhere?"

"No!" he called back, taking out another bandit. It was hard to spot anyone in the fray, he hadn't seen Moyuru since the battle started. He had managed to keep track of everyone else except Moyuru. Had something happened to her? If Shippo couldn't spot her red hair from high up, then where could she be?

"Inuyasha, what if she needs help?" Shippo called down. He let out a frustrated growl as his fist came in contact with yet another thief, what could Moyuru have gotten herself into?

"Moyuru!" Inuyasha called out, beginning to move around in search of her, "Moyuru!" he called out again, becoming aggravated and concerned when he didn't get a reply. "Where are you damn it!" he shouted.

"No! Stop, please!" a female voice cried.

His hears shifted as they picked up the sound. He knew that voice, it was Moyuru! "Moyuru where are you!" he yelled.

"No!" he heard her scream. He began to run faster in the direction of her voice. He paused when the smoke prevented him from catching her scent. "Damn." he growled. She was in trouble, he had to find her!

His eyes scanned the area that her voice had led him into, she hadn't cried out again and his nose was useless to find her. _Come on,_ he thought,_ just one more **something**! Let me know where you are. _

"Stop!" came her voice again.

Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction it had come from. It sounded like it was coming from one of the huts. He ran for the closest one.

Moyuru was still struggling to stall for time while the thief fought to continue undressing her. She thought that she had heard someone call her name and she was taking any opportunity that she could get to get out of this mess! Even if it was just wishful thinking, she had to chance it!

The thief had succeeded in untying her sash and was now trying to take the rest of her clothing off only having paused to strike her in the face, "Stop moving around unless you want to lose that pretty little head of yours." he threatened.

"You get off her!" Inuyasha growled, hitting the man with a powerful blow that sent him nearly through the wall.

Moyuru scrambled away from the thief, she was visibly shaken as she pressed herself into a corner, curling up and throwing her arms over her head.

Inuyasha finished off the men in the hut, there was no mercy for what they had tried to do. He turned his attention to Moyuru, nearing her and kneeling down in front of her, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, trying not to startle her.

Moyuru slowly removed her hands from her head, her gaze rising to look at him. She had been shaken so badly that it took her a few moments to realize what had happened. She stopped her trembling for a second or two, looking to Inuyasha almost blankly before launching herself at him. She clung to him and burst into tears, "I was so scared!" she cried.

Inuyasha looked to her, shocked at her reaction. A blush came to his cheeks as she nearly knocked him over. This certainly wasn't what he had expected. He hesitated a moment before putting his arms around her and holding her there for a second, allowing her nerves to calm down. Kagome really was a lot better at this comforting thing than he was.

She pulled away after a brief moment, still looking a bit roughed up. She had bruises on her face where she had been hit and on her arm where the shape of the man's hand was nearly plainly defined.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked again.

Moyuru nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll be alright." she replied quietly as she got to her feet, brushing herself off and beginning to straighten out her rumpled clothing. She had to get a grip on herself. She picked up he sash and tied it around her waist before taking her sais back from the bandit that had planned on keeping them.

Inuyasha approached her as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Come on, I can get you to Sango and Miroku on the outside of the village and you can stay with the villagers." he offered.

"I'm fine, you don't have to keep watching me, worry about watching your own back." Moyuru replied calmly as she prepared herself to reenter the fray. "After what just happened to you you're--"

"I'm over it. I only got into that situation because I made a mistake, I won't let it happen again." she insisted, gripping the handles of her sais tightly. She had only begun to feel weak and scared when they had been taken from her, she was determined not to let it happen a second time.

"You shouldn't--" Inuyasha began to say something, indignance already in his voice, but Moyuru cut him off.

"Has Naomi been found?" she asked.

Inuyasha just gave her a dirty look, he knew she was just trying to change the subject. "The villagers that have been rescued are on the north side of the village with Sango and Miroku." he stated reluctantly. He knew she would go there and if Naomi wasn't found. . .

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Moyuru prompted before reentering herself into the melee, Inuyasha not too far behind her.

Apart from the bruises on her face where she had been hit repeatedly and the imprint of the man's hand around her arm where he had gripped it so hard, you couldn't tell that she had been through anything at all. She seemed unfazed as she fought her way to the north side, the only sign of her troubled thoughts still showing through in her eyes.

She immediately began searching the group for Naomi upon arriving, her gaze sweeping over the small crowd. She looked, but there was no sign that the little girl was there at all. Moyuru began to feel the panic set in.

Where was she? Where was Naomi? She rushed over to Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka as she spotted them, "Tanaka san!" she called, hoping to get at least one of them to notice her.

"Moyuru, what happened to you?" Mrs. Tanaka questioned as she noticed the injuries Moyuru had acquired from her close call.

"It's nothing." Moyuru answered, "Do you know where Naomi is?" she asked, changing the subject.

The old couples' faces fell, "No, we were separated when this all started." Mr. Tanaka replied quietly.

"You mean she's still out there!" Moyuru exclaimed.

Mrs. Tanaka just nodded, "I hope she's okay." she mused sadly.

"I'm going after her!" Moyuru announced before beginning off.

Inuyasha was already busy again, fighting off more of the swarm of thieves. "Moyuru, where are you going! Stay here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No, I'm going after Naomi!" Moyuru answered stubbornly, continuing on her way.

"No wait!" Inuyasha called after her, but she had already vanished into the confusion. "Damn it! She's gonna get herself killed!" Inuyasha exclaimed, starting in the direction he had seen her last.

"Inuyasha behind you!" Miroku warned.

Inuyasha whirled barely in time to block the attacks of two thieves that had ganged up and attacked him at the same time. Damn! He couldn't go after her! He was having a hard enough time holding his own against the large numbers of bandits. He could only hope that she made it okay in the end.

"Naomi!" Moyuru called as she ran for the old couples' hut, shoving aside anyone who got in her way.

She called the girl's name a few more times before she finally got an answer, "Moyuru!" a little voice called.

"Naomi! Where are you?" Moyuru shouted, her eyes scanning the area for any sign of the little girl. Where could she be? When she had called Moyuru's name her voice clearly sounded of fear. She was in trouble! Some of the huts were burning, stifling Moyuru's sense of smell and making it useless!

"Moyuru chan!" the little voice cried out again, this time sounding even more frantic. Moyuru didn't hesitate for a moment before taking off in the direction of the little girl's voice. The kitsune hanyou arrived just in time to see that one of the bandits had his sword ready to kill the small girl! Moyuru summoned every bit of speed she had in her. She had to save her friend!

"Moyuru!" Naomi screamed again as the blade began it's deadly descent.

Moyuru ran as fast as she could to save Naomi. The little girl screaming her name made her run even faster. She couldn't let him kill her!

There was a loud clanging of metal against metal as the kitsune hanyou made it there in time to block. The bandit looked to be taken off guard by the sudden interference.

"You'll pay for that!" Moyuru shouted in anger as she ran her other sai into the man's chest. She pulled her weapon from him and the man fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

He was dead.

Moyuru stared down at him wide-eyed, _I killed him. . . _she thought in shock, she had never killed anyone in her life! She had just taken someone's life.

"Moyuru chan!" Naomi said shouted in relief, bringing the hanyou out of her distressed thoughts.

Moyuru turned to her and knelt down as the little girl all but jumped into her arms, "I thought I was gonna die!" she cried as she buried her face in Moyuru's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here." Moyuru said soothingly.

"What about Granny and Grandpa? Have you seen them?" Naomi asked, looking up to her now.

"They're fine. I saw them with Sango and Miroku, they'll be okay." Moyuru replied.

Naomi had been looking at Moyuru's cheek questioningly, "What happened to your face?" she suddenly asked.

Moyuru looked a little taken off guard by her sudden change of subject, "Uh, it's nothing." she replied, not looking at the little girl, "Don't worry about it. Right now we need to worry about getting you to safety."

Moyuru stood and surveyed the area. They were somewhere near Kaede's hut. A small stream ran near them to one side, a battle raged to another and huts burned to another! Man, this made things hard!

Moyuru paused, hearing a few incomprehensible shouts. She looked in that direction to see a group of the bandits headed their way.

"Look, it's another woman and another kid!" Moyuru barely heard one of them say, they didn't look like they were up to much good. She nearly shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to her earlier if Inuyasha hadn't showed up.

"That demon was right, there are a lot of women here." another thief commented.

_I need to get Naomi out of here now, but I couldn't possibly make it to the others with her! _Moyuru thought as she continued to look for any means of escape.

She had to think fast! The thieves were already closing in! She finally seemed to get an idea. She ran to the fallen thief and cut off a cleaner part of his shirt, he wouldn't need it where he was going anyway. She soaked the cloth in the stream

"What are you doing Moyuru chan?" Naomi asked.

Moyuru squeezed out the excess water before turning to the the little girl, "Naomi, you have to listen to me, I only have time to explain this once." she said, sitting on her heels in front of her and looking her in the eyes.

Naomi just nodded.

Moyuru took the dampened rag and put it over Naomi's nose and mouth, "Keep this here," she said before pointing towards the huts that had been burnt. Some of the fires had died down but the smoke still billowed from them in thick clouds of black. "Do you see that? You have to run straight through there." she explained.

Naomi's eyes widened, "Through that?" she exclaimed, "I can't do it! I'm too scared!" she protested, taking the cloth from her face.

"Yes you can! After you get through there all you have to do is go to that tree we were at earlier and wait for me there." Moyuru said firmly.

"Moyuru chan! Look out!" Naomi suddenly cried.

Moyuru whirled just in time to meet a bandit's attack with a block. A loud clash could be heard as their weapons collided, "Go NOW!" Moyuru shouted as she fought to hold off the thieves.

"But I'm scared and what about you!" Naomi cried.

"Don't worry about me and just do what I told you to and you'll be fine!"

"But--"

"Just GO! NOW!" Moyuru ordered, blocking more attacks and delivering a few blows of her own.

Naomi hesitated before putting the cloth back to her face and running as fast as her legs would carry her.

_Yes! That's it Naomi run!_ Moyuru thought.

"Hey, get that kid before she gets away!" one of the thieves shouted. Another ran to chase Naomi down while the others had Moyuru surrounded.

_No!_ Moyuru's mind screamed, "Out of my way!" she yelled as she shoved one of them, not wasting any time in throwing one of her sais at the bandit currently chasing the little girl. The handle hit him hard in the back of the neck and he went down, out cold.

_Yes! She's going to make it! No one will follow her in there and once she's out the other side she'll be in the clear! _Moyuru thought in excitement as she continued to battle, now with a new energy. She got down to the last one before she heard a sudden scream

"Naomi!" she cried in panick.

No one was supposed to have followed her! How could this be happening? She delivered the last blow to the thief she had been battling, knocking him out before taking off towards the burning huts at a sprint. The smoke was so blinding and suffocating!

Moyuru broke out into a fit of coughing, "Naomi!" she gasped out. Where could she be? She couldn't find her!

Though the smoke made her lungs burn and her eyes water she continued to search. A figure lurked behind a hut though she hadn't seemed to have noticed. She broke into another fit of coughing as she trudged past, something lunged towards her in the smoke. Next, there was nothing, nothing but blackness.

_Well, don't you just hate me now, ha! Another suspenseful cliffy! I'm not giving a preview on this chapter like I didn't do for my tenth chapter. It would ruin the element of surprise if I just went and gave it all away! I will, however, give you the name of the next chapter. Chapter 16: The Mystery Behind the Attack. Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this over the holidays, but I promise I'll update as soon as I get back. I would still appreciate it if you would REVIEW PLEASE! It would make my holiday to hear from you people!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_Oh yeah, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	16. The Mystery Behind the Attack

_Okay, sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for this! Really! Anyway, Now it's back to only updating on Mondays again! Or should I do Fridays? You people just tell me wich one would do better, but to do that you would either have to send me a message or review! So Monday, or Friday . . . hmmm. Well, here it is, chapter 16. And for those of you who are still freaking out over the Inuyasha/Moyuru thing, please just keep reading! It'll end up InuyashaKagome, I promise. Sometimes situations just gotta get worse before they get better. Anyway, read review and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**The Mystery Behind the Attack**

By daylight they had managed to fight off the thieves. The bandits had retreated, taking with them what they could and leaving behind a vast plain of destruction where the village used to be. Some survivors looked through the debris, searching for anything that could be salvaged while others began the grueling task of burying the dead.

Kaede had been tending to the wounded outside, her hut having been destroyed during the attack. While the others had pitched in, helping to put together somewhat of a shelter, Inuyasha had begun searching for Moyuru. It was now midday and there was still no sign of the kitsune hanyou or her little friend anywhere.

No one had seen where she went and the smoke made it impossible for Inuyasha to catch her scent. There was nothing he could go on and it was making him irritable! He had searched endlessly since the battle had ended. Moyuru had been the first person he had asked for.

"I've never seen him so worried." Sango commented as she helped the rest of them with the task of setting up what looked to be a tent. Supplies were low and they didn't have many people to help them, most of them having been injured.

"Maybe one of us should go and look so he can have a break. I mean, look at him, he has dark circles under his eyes, he's gotta be tired." Shippo stated.

Inuyasha approached the rest of them a while later, his eyes focused on the ground. Still no sign of her! Where could she have gotten to? What if she was in some kind of trouble? That would be the only way that she wouldn't have come back by now. He had to find her!

"Inuyasha, why don't you take a break and let some of us look for her?" Miroku offered, putting Shippo's suggestion into play.

Inuyasha looked to him a bit indignantly, "I don't need a break. What are _you _gonna be able to do anyway?"

"It was just a suggestion, apparently you haven't faired very well even with your heightened senses." Miroku countered, "Maybe it would help if the rest of us split up and searched for her."

"Hey, I've got it! Didn't she have jewel shards on her?" Shippo suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't remember her ever giving them back." Sango agreed, "That means that Kagome could find her."

"Right, then I'll go get her. A person's life has to mean more to her than some stupid test." Inuyasha stated before beginning off at nearly a run. He couldn't waste time, Moyuru and Naomi could both be in danger and the longer he waited, the more of a possibility there was that he might not be able to find them, or if he did, not alive.

_What! I can't do that! I never learned this!_ Kagome thought as she starred in horror at the equation on the board,_ Oh, Kami Sama take me now! _she thought as her head sunk further towards the desk. Her cheek eventually rested on it. _I'm so tired. . ._

"Miss Higurashi, perhaps you can solve this equation. Seeing as you're sleeping in class I can assume that you already know this." The teacher said calmly.

Kagome's head shot straight up at the mention of her name, "Sleeping? I wasn't sleeping." she said with a nervous laugh and a forced smile.

"Either way, you should still know how to do this. Especially if you were, in fact, listening." the teacher stated, pushing his small framed glasses further up on his face and giving her an unwavering look.

"Uh. . . I. . ." Kagome stuttered. She didn't know how to do this!

"Well?" the teacher prompted, still seeming to stare her down.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat as the bell rang.

The teacher let out a small sigh before closing the book that he held and setting it down on the desk, "That seems to be all the class that time will allow for the day. There will be a test on this when I see you all again tomorrow. My suggestion to you is that you study well unless you plan on failing." he said bluntly as he sat down at his desk and began readying for the next class of the day. Everyone else picked up their books and backpacks and began shuffling out the door.

_Another test? Tomorrow? Oh! _Kagome inwardly groaned.

She didn't like this new teacher. Sure, all the girls seemed to think that he was nice looking, but that was about it. He didn't seem to take anything less than perfection and he never once cracked a smile! Kagome thought it kind of scary that he nearly reminded her of Sesshomaru.

_Maybe he's an ancestor or something. . . _Kagome mused, toying around with the thought, "Wouldn't doubt it. More like reincarnate." she said to no one as she made her way towards the library. It was now lunchtime, but she wanted to get in every possible moment of study she possibly could. There just wasn't enough time in a day.

She entered the library, taking a seat next to a window and taking out her geometry book. Her thoughts began to wonder as she looked for the right page to begin her studying. The feudal era was so much simpler academically, and so much more exciting! The last few days she was there had been peaceful and that was always nice too. She really just wanted to go back there and relax. She began to gain a bit more of a focus as she began to read over the current chapter.

"Hey Kagome." a voice said brightly.

Kagome looked up from her book, "Oh, hi Hojo." she replied cheerfully.

"Sorry to hear about that nasty stomach ulcer, you're okay now right?" he asked.

_Stomach ulcer? Jeez gramps!_ she thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered with a smile. Hojo made her day sometimes, she found it somewhat amusing that he seemed to truly believe everything that her grandpa told him. He was pretty considerate too, always trying to make her feel better.

"Really? Because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to a movie with me on Saturday, you know, that new one. I know you didn't quite make it to the last one, but I'll bring anything if it'll make you comfortable, just ask." he offered.

Kagome gave him another smile, "You won't have to bring anything, I'm fine, really. I think I can make it through a movie." she stated.

"So It's a date then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." she answered.

"Great! I'll see you there." he said. He then made a move he really hadn't made before, he gave her a hug! It was small and quick, but it was still a hug. Kagome blushed a little bit, had anyone else seen that? "Bye!" he called before hurrying off.

A date? who was this guy? Inuyasha's ears had picked up a bit of the two's conversation through the glass of the windows where Kagome sat. He had decided to stay out of sight, remembering the last time he came into view in Kagome's time. She had given the sit command had he had fallen hard onto the concrete of the sidewalk below! He wanted to avoid that one again.

He saw Hojo give Kagome a hug and he found himself glaring. All this talk about him and Kikyo and she was getting cozy with other guys in her time? As far as he was concerned, she was doing what she had harped on him all the time about doing! What a hypocrite!

Hojo was obviously flirting with her and what made Inuyasha even more steamed was that she seemed to be returning it! Smiling and carrying on like that! All this time, Moyuru was willing to give up a chance at being with someone just so Kagome wouldn't get her feelings hurt and Kagome's off doing this!

He shook his head. Moyuru, that was the reason why he was here. He had to keep his mind on what he had come for. He had come to get Kagome so that she could help find Moyuru, preferably alive.

He waited until Hojo was out of sight before slipping up to the glass. He rapped on the window a bit as he tried to get Kagome's attention. Kagome only glanced up at the noise, sending a small look his way before going back to her studies.

Her eyes suddenly widened as her head snapped back in his direction and she did a double take. Inuyasha? It wasn't time for her to go back yet!

"What are you doing here?" Kagome mouthed to him.

He only motioned up and mouthed the word "roof." He knew that she couldn't hear him through the glass.

She gathered up her books and began off, only turning back to look out the window. When she did, Inuyasha had already vanished.

She made her way to meet him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? It isn't time for me to go back yet! I have a test tomorrow!" Kagome said once she got to the roof of the school building.

"Would ya stop getting all worked up about it? This is really important! We need you back there and now." Inuyasha replied indignantly.

Kagome paused, blinking a few times. They needed her back through the well this very instant? "Why?" she prompted, looking to the hanyou in confusion.

"The village was attacked by a group of bandits while you were gone, be glad you weren't there." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "Attacked!" she echoed, "Is everyone okay?"

"Some of the villagers didn't make it. Kaede's got her hands full with the injured, most of the village was burnt to the ground and Moyuru and Naomi are both missing. We're not sure where to start looking." Inuyasha said, a small bit of frustration bleeding into his voice as he spoke.

"You can't catch a scent?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "There was too much going on, and the smoke. . . I can't smell a damn thing!" he grumbled.

"What can _I_ do?" Kagome questioned. Why had he come to get her? Had he come to get her to help Kaede with all the injured people?

"You can sense the jewel shards and Moyuru still has four of them." Inuyasha answered.

"That's right, I can't remember her ever giving them to us. They're the ones from her brother, it would make sense if she held onto them." Kagome mused.

"We're not sure how much time Moyuru and Naomi have. We're not even sure if they're alive so we have to go back now." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome nodded once, "Right, then let's go." she said with determination. Inuyasha knelt down, allowing her to climb onto his back, book bag and all, before taking off towards her house.

Once there Kagome hurriedly began packing her things, cramming all the first aid items she could into her pack.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to her daughter worriedly, what could be so urgent that Kagome would come home in the middle of a school day? And all those bandages and the medicine that she was packing, it worried her. Before she knew it, Kagome was already headed out the door.

"Bye Mom!" Kagome called.

"Good-bye, and be careful." Mrs. Higurashi called back.

"I will!" Kagome replied before disappearing into the shrine, the inu hanyou leading the way.

A good sense of smell wasn't required to catch the scent of smoke as they came up on the other side of the well. _He wasn't lying._ Kagome thought as Inuyasha took her pack for her and she began climbing. She followed him to the village. She paused, a shocked expression coming to her face as she caught sight of it.

The place was devastated! Only a few huts remained standing, the rest of them having been burnt or knocked down. Even Kaede's hut hadn't survived in one piece forcing the old miko to treat people outside under a makeshift tent that had been put together with whatever they could find.

Shippo looked to be helping out as much as he possibly could, fetching anything Kaede told him to fetch. Sango and Miroku looked to be busy helping some of the survivors scrounge out what could be saved or used.

"This is awful!" Kagome exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth and staring around in disbelief.

"They attacked last night; no one was ready for it." Inuyasha stated.

"Do you think Moyuru and Naomi are okay?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Like I sad before, we're not sure. Last anyone saw of Moyuru, she was looking for that little girl." Inuyasha replied.

"I hope they're okay." Kagome commented as she continued to stare around. If Moyuru did have the jewel shards with her, then she was nowhere near the village anymore. Looking for her might be harder than they all thought.

Moyuru moaned a bit as she began to come to. Her head throbbed with pain, what had happened to her?

"Rise and shine, half-breed." a voice said tauntingly.

Moyuru groaned another protest, her thoughts were hazy and she had yet to open her eyes.

"I said _wake up_!" the voice growled as a foot came in contact with her gut.

She yelped in pain, her eyes shooting open now that she was wide awake. _What the hell! Where am I? _she thought as she began to get to her feet, gaining a shocked expression when she found herself unable to do so. She was tied up!

She struggled with the ropes a bit but couldn't loosen them in the least bit. Her face clearly showed that she was panicking. She paused as she caught sight of the feet of someone who was standing in front of her. The owner of them knelt down, resting on their heels. Moyuru's eyes traveled to the person's face.

"Go ahead and panic, it makes all this so much more fun." they taunted.

Moyuru's eyes narrowed as she recognized the demon that was obviously holding her captive. It was Suzushi's younger sister, Michiko. "You! You're behind all this!" Moyuru snarled up at the kitsune youkai.

Michiko stood, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and looking down her nose at her hanyou cousin, "Of course, who else would it be?" she questioned.

Moyuru glared at her dangerously, "You won't take me back to Chichi, I'll get out of this somehow, just don't fall asleep." she threatened, her eyes flashing momentarily.

Michiko let out an amused laugh, "Moyuru, always shy and timid until threatened, then you become brave. At least that's what you like people to think right? I can smell the fear on you, you can't hide your fear from me." she taunted.

Moyuru didn't let her expression waver. She may have been afraid deep down, but she wouldn't let her fear take control of her. She began to indiscreetly work on the ropes with her claws, she could barely reach them but if she frayed them enough then maybe she could snap them and get away. The big problem was that Michiko, like Suzushi, was never alone. She would have to wait until nightfall when nearly everyone was asleep before she could make her escape attempt.

"Not talking much are you?" Michiko prompted, leaning closer to the hanyou, "It makes me wonder what you could be thinking about. . . Not much I'm sure."

Moyuru just ignored her.

Michiko gave her a dirty look that lasted only for a moment before reverting back to her previous expression, "You know, you're little human friend worked well to lure you right into my grasp." she said.

Moyuru's eyes widened. Naomi! She had nearly forgotten, "What have you done with her!" Moyuru demanded angrily.

"Ah, now there's another part of my plan." Michiko boasted with a smirk as she ordered the little girl brought into view.

The little girl looked to be terrified though she didn't make a sound. The other youkai led Naomi next to Moyuru, allowing her to sit there.

Moyuru struggled to set herself upright, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Naomi only nodded her response, still not speaking.

"She's fine, I assure you. She'll stay that way too, all you have to do is come quietly." Michiko stated.

"You conniving wench, you won't get away with this!" Moyuru spat out.

"Oh, I believe I will." Michiko replied with a laugh.

Moyuru inwardly cursed, how was she going to get out of this one? She had to think of something, there was no way Michiko was just going to let Naomi live after this was all over. She would either kill her after she was through, or sell her to some other demon as a slave. Moyuru looked down in question when she felt a light tug on her clothing.

Naomi hadn't been tied, leaving her hands free to cling to her captured protector, "I wanna go home." she whimpered softly.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this somehow and we'll both go back together." Moyuru whispered comfortingly.

"Then you'll stay with me?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll stay until you're old enough to take care of yourself, even then I'll come to visit." Moyuru replied.

"Just like a haha." Naomi mused. She seemed to be thinking on something, "Can I call you 'haha'?"

Moyuru looked to her in suprise. She was only fifteen, she would never get used to that! She had gone from being a good friend to an adoptive mother already?

"I understand if you don't want me to, it's just that you're like my haha." Naomi said softly.

"It's okay, you can call me that if you want." Moyuru replied quietly.

Naomi nodded, "Okay, Haha." she replied.

"How cute." Michiko stated sarcastically, "A half-breed taking in a human, this is really amusing. You're such entertainment Moyuru; it's really too bad that you're going to die. Uncle Tsukasa's going to have a field day with you."

Moyuru glared at her, "Why are you taking me like this anyway?" she demanded.

"What? You mean alive? It's simple, if I bring you in alive then I don't have to wait to gain a profit. There's a nice reward for bringing you back still breathing." Michiko answered.

"Don't you already have money?" Moyuru questioned.

"It's true that I have money, but not enough." Michiko replied.

Moyuru tried to keep her cool expression, "Enough for what?"

Michiko grinned mischievously, "Enough to hire myself a large army."

"An army?"

"Yes, an army. Do you honestly believe that I'm going to wait for my oh-so-dear uncle to breathe his last before taking control of his lands?" Michiko asked with a laugh, "On second thought, I will wait for him to breathe his last, it'll just be much sooner than he expected. I'll simply speed up the process."

Moyuru looked to her in shock. That was her plan? That traitorous wench!

"Perhaps I should thank you for making this so easy for me." Michiko mocked.

"Easy? You just got lucky, that's all. If it hadn't been for that attack then you would've never caught me like this. Without that siege as a distraction you wouldn't have been able to get away with me without my friends putting up a fight." Moyuru stated, "They'll come for me."

"That's where you're all wrong. That was all part of my plan as well, every single detail of it." Michiko replied smugly.

Moyuru's eyes widened, "What! You mean you're the reason why those thieves attacked?"

It made sense now, Michiko had been the one to tell them about her! She somehow got them to attack the village on purpose!

"Took you long enough to figure it out. I was behind it all, I only told them of a village of fair size that just happened to be near by. . . a village with lovely ladies. Thieves, so simple minded." Michiko answered.

"That doesn't matter, Inuyasha and the others will come for me and you'll be sorry when they do." Moyuru said defiantly.

"Wrong again dear cousin. Those burning huts served as a rather good smokescreen. Your fellow hanyou's nose could never pick up a scent through that. I _knew_ you would get lost in the confusion. By the time they even realized you were missing we were all long-gone. This is going better than I could have anticipated." Michiko mused.

No! This couldn't be true! Was this really the end? No, it couldn't be, she had to stay focused on getting out of there on her own. No one was going to be there to help her out of this one but she was determined. She would get out of it without anyone's help.

"I _will_ get out of this. You know how much I hate my father. If you think that I will die so that _you_ can kill him then you're sorely mistaken." Moyuru growled., "I refuse to be finished off by a monster like him and I refuse to be taken to him by a no good, back-stabbing _bitch _like you."

Michiko shot her a sour look before marching up and roughly tearing Naomi away from her by an arm. Naomi cried out, obviously scared as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"No! Let go of her!" Moyuru shouted.

Michiko unsheathed her katana, holding it to the little girl's neck.

"No!" Moyuru yelled.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, half-breed. Just remember Moyuru; there are consequences if you decide to put up a fight, only you won't be the one suffering them, it'll be this little mortal girl you seem to have adopted." Michiko threatened darkly before kneeling down behind the girl and placing her cheek against Naomi's, "And she's so adorable," she said, gaining a smirk, "it would be a shame for her to die, don't you agree?"

Moyuru kept her silence, giving the youkai a piercing, unwavering glare.

"That's more like it." Michiko stated, seemingly satisfied now that Moyuru had been silenced.

_Just don't fall asleep, Michiko. You won't live to regret it if you do._ The hanyou thought, her eyes once again flashing bright blue.

Michiko didn't even seem to notice as she began barking out orders. One soldier came for Naomi and three came to escort Moyuru, one of them untying her ankles and the other two dragging her to her feet and holding onto her arms.

"Let's move out! If we start now then we may make it back to the southern castle by midday tomorrow!" Michiko announced loudly, speaking so that everyone could hear.

Tomorrow! That's all the time Moyuru had to get out of this before she was done for. What could she do! They would certainly guard her and Naomi when night came and she didn't have her weapons, the guard next to her did. If only she had more time!

She continued to stay silent as they all began moving, moving towards the south and what looked to be her doom.

_Ohhhh! Will they make it? You'll just have to find out. And what about that Michiko? Huh? One hell of a villan . . . **I** even hate her. That's pretty bad. She's based off of someone I know actually, maybe that's why I hate her so bad. I'm pretty sure you all want her dead by now . . . maybe I won't disappoint in that department, I want her dead too. That just all dependes on what the characters do. Big surprise, this story really isn't planned out at all, I just write what pops into my head._

_**PREVEIW!**_

_Chapter 17: Blood and Tears_

_Moyuru and Naomi are both being dragged closer and closer to what looks to be certain doom. . . the southern castle. Moyuru realizes that she must act fast, so she makes a last-ditch effort to escape with her little friend, or more correctly, adopted daughter. Will they both make it out okay? Will they ever see the village or any of their friends ever again?_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I"M BEGGING YOU! . . . hey, that rhymed. . . _

_Mayu Kitsune_

_REMEMBER! MONDAYS OR FRIDAYS!_


	17. Blood and Tears

_I decided that Mondays were good for posting. Mondays are boring, dragging days. Why not spice them up a bit? Anyway, here's chapter 17. Read review and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Blood and Tears**

"You mean you're not picking up anything?" Inuyasha questioned loudly.

Kagome shook her head in response, "She's not anywhere near here, the shards are too far away for me to sense them at all." she replied regretfully.

_Damn, I don't get it, how could she just vanish like that?_ Inuyasha thought in frustration.

"Well, we're not doing any good standing around here." he stated, beginning off.

"Hey Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going to find Moyuru the old fashion way, looking." Inuyasha replied, continuing to walk away.

He began his search on the outside of the village, sniffing at the air, looking for tracks, _anything_, but he still came up with the same result, nothing. The others had searched for a while as well, but soon nightfall came and they returned to the village to rest. Everyone seemed to be worn-down and a bit edgy.

Though he was tired, Inuyasha continued to search even after everyone else had decided to call it a day.

"He's been searching all day now." Sango mused aloud as she and the others sat down to food.

"Yeah, he's been looking for her ever since we noticed she was missing and he hasn't taken a break _yet_! The way he's been acting you'd think it was Kagome that was missing." Shippo commented.

Kagome walked up to join the rest of them after having finished helping Kaede, she looked tired.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said brightly.

Kagome returned to greeting before sitting down, "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around.

"Still looking." Sango replied with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, here he comes." Shippo announced.

Kagome looked up to see the hanyou moping towards them. He was obviously exhausted, but the mix of emotions she could see on his face suprised her. He looked so sad, frustrated and angry all at once! Had him and Moyuru really gotten that attached? She briefly wondered if he would ever look for her like that if she ever went missing.

"No luck?" Miroku prompted as Inuyasha sat down with the rest of them.

Inuyasha shot the monk a dirty look, "No shit! If I'd had any luck do you think I'd come back empty-handed?" he snapped.

Everyone looked a bit taken aback by his response. "Calm down, getting all worked up and angry over it isn't going to help find her." Miroku stated defensively.

"What's wrong with you anyway? You didn't have to do that, he was only asking!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha looked to her with an annoyed expression, "You'd think it was obvious what kind of luck I had."

"You didn't have to yell!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha just let out an indignant huff, sitting next to the fire with his legs crossed and his hands shoved into his sleeves. Surprisingly enough, he didn't even bother eating, what was wrong with him?

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagome asked after a moment agitation still present in her voice.

"Not hungry." Inuyasha replied simply.

Kagome gave him a concerned look as he stared off into the distance. Had Moyuru's disappearance really upset him that much? "You need to eat, you have to be hungry after all you've been doing today." Kagome urged.

"Would ya just leave me alone? I said I'm not hungry!" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

Kagome looked a bit shocked to say the least, he had never really acted like this towards everyone before, "Why are you being so hateful towards all of us?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha didn't offer an answer.

"I'm talking to you, stop ignoring me!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha sent an irritated glare her way, "I'm going to go keep watch." he stated coolly, getting up and beginning for the outside of camp.

Kagome stared off after him, _He's never done that to me before, what's wrong with him?_

Inuyasha took his place in a tree on the outskirts of what was left of the village. He just sat there, his amber eyes scanning the area every so often and his dog-like ears alert. He was so tired yet he couldn't get himself to sleep. He had never found himself so worried before. . . where was Moyuru?

"We'll bed down here for the night and start moving first thing in the morning." Michiko announced.

Moyuru had barely heard, being lost in her own thoughts. The opportunity was soon coming, but she still didn't know how she was going to do this! She was irritable, hungry and tired. She and Naomi both could do nothing but sit there during the afternoon break. Nothing but sit there and watch as the rest of them eat to their heart's content.

Moyuru had raised a racket, protesting to at least get food for Naomi. She had finally succeeded, but not before getting slapped in the face and beat for her actions. Naomi had wanted to share the food, but Moyuru had turned down the offer and was now almost wishing she hadn't.

"You two," Michiko barked out, motioning to two of her soldiers, "Guard the hanyou, make sure that our little captive doesn't try anything stupid." she ordered.

Moyuru sent her a glare and she only smirked back. _Damn her_. Moyuru thought as the guards did as they were ordered. They both took seats next to her, one on each side.

The soldier that had her sais took one out and began toying around with it, spinning it around on his fingers and dropping it nearly every time. Moyuru let out a heavy sigh, those weapons had been given to her by her brother and this dimwit was misusing them!

"What are you doing? Planning to keep those as a trophy? You certainly can't use them." she commented idly.

The guard shot her a dirty look before stopping his pointless abuse of her weapon.

Moyuru smirked a bit, having gotten what she wanted. She slowly began to work at the ropes that bound her hands together. She hadn't been able to do so all day, she had been watched too closely. Besides, she needed something to do now that they were sitting idle.

She paused for a moment when her claws could no longer reach them. That meant that now all she had to do was wait until nearly everyone was asleep before snapping them, grabbing Naomi and getting the hell out of there. The demon that guarded Naomi had already seemed to be nodding off.

The two youkai that kept watch on Moyuru stayed alert as long as she looked to be awake. Moyuru thought for a moment before faking a wide yawn, and lying down on her side. Soon she looked to be sleeping, even snoring softly to make it more convincing.

"I'm tired." one of the guards commented.

"Yeah." the other agreed.

The one that held her sais let out a wide yawn, "I know that Michiko sama told us not to fall asleep, but I'm too tired to stay up and watch the captive, especially when _she's_ sleeping. It makes me tired just listening to her snore!" he complained quietly, "Not to mention all the others snoring."

The two took time to look around, the only other demon not sleeping was the guard that watched Naomi, he had made every effort to stay awake but didn't look like he would last too much longer.

"Listen to the colonel over there!" one of the guards snickered, pointing to a somewhat decorated demon across the clearing.

"I can hear him all the way over here!"

"Guy snores like a damn bear!"

"No wonder his mate left him, she probably couldn't get sleep one way or another."

Both of the guards poked fun at their comrades for a while before sleep seemed to claim them as well.

Moyuru waited until she was sure that they were off in dreamland before beginning to move. She was tired as well, but she had so much on her mind that she had found it impossible to sleep anyway, it only worked to her advantage. She gave the ropes a light tug and they snapped, freeing her hands to begin working on the ropes around her ankles. She didn't waste much time, using her claws to cut them right off.

She slowly and cautiously moved toward the guard that held her sais. He stirred as she neared, causing her to freeze. He mumbled something unintelligible before rolling a bit and continuing to sore. Moyuru let out a sigh of relief, continuing to approach him carefully.

She caught the glint of metal on his sash, the metal of her sais. She reached for them, taking hold of both at once and beginning to pull them out slowly and soundlessly. She went rigid as the youkai began to move, paling when he began to roll over.

If she let go of her weapons to allow him to move, then they would fall and clang together! That would surely wake him up! She made a split-second decision to pull them out. The guard stirred more and he muttered something as his eyes began to open.

Oh no! What could she do? He was waking up! Moyuru looked around in a panic, what could she do? She couldn't kill him, it would make too much noise! She remembered how whenever her mother had scratched her behind the ears she had seemed to calm down, it felt good. She didn't have time to think of another idea!

Moyuru's hand quickly moved for the youkai's ear, beginning to scratch behind it. He went rigid for a moment, his eyes growing wide before he seemed to relax and his eyelids grew heavy. Soon he was out again and Moyuru let out another heavy sigh of relief. Now for Naomi.

The demon that had been sitting watch over the little girl had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake all night. Moyuru quietly slipped up next to Naomi, beginning to shake her a little bit.

The little girl's eyes began to open, searching around before resting on Moyuru. "Moyuru chan!" she exclaimed, nearly too loud.

Moyuru quickly silenced her, "Shh!" she said quickly, putting a finger to her lips. The hanyou froze as the demon that the other two had referred to as the colonel let out a loud snore.

"Sorry." Naomi whispered as the tension died down.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up." Moyuru said, taking the little girl by the hand.

Naomi silently took it, getting to her feet and beginning after her friend into the forest.

The colonel had been sleeping peacefully, that is until one of the younger demons that slept near him rolled over, his arm smacking his superior in the face. The colonel was instantly awakened with a start, his eyes narrowing once he'd calmed down. He grumbled a few curses before angrily throwing the arm off his face and growling at the young demon who continued to sleep.

That idiot could sleep through anything! He still lay there, his arm now across his own chest and his mouth wide open, still snoring and drooling none the less. The colonel let out an indignant huff, beginning to lie back down when his ears caught a slight noise, it sounded like someone whispering.

His eyes searched the camp, going wide when he noticed the soldiers that had guarded their captives had fallen asleep on the job and the prisoners were gone! Those idiots! "The prisoners! The prisoners have escaped!" He sounded loudly, awakening nearly everyone in camp. The three guards rose very slowly.

"You idiots! You're not supposed to fall asleep on the job! You let them get away!" The Colonel raved at them. They instantly went into a formal bow before apologizing furiously.

"Colonel, shouldn't you be working on recapturing them instead of wasting your time on these buffoons?" Michiko snapped.

"Yes, Michiko sama." the demon replied hastily before ordering his men out.

Moyuru turned, her ears perking as she heard what she had dreaded. They had been found out!

"Haha, what is it?" Naomi questioned.

Moyuru didn't answer the question, kneeling down in front of the little girl, "Quick, get on! We have to move faster!" she exclaimed.

Naomi caught on to the urgency in the hanyou's voice and didn't hesitate to get onto Moyuru's back.

"Hang on!" Moyuru ordered the little girl before taking off at a fast run. Naomi let out a cry of suprise as Moyuru suddenly sprung up into the trees, jumping from limb to limb and moving nearly faster than she had on the ground. Moyuru was sure that the trees would make it harder for them to find a trail or to hit her if they happened to catch up.

"I'm scared." Naomi cried as she clung tighter to Moyuru, the ground looked so far down, what if she were to fall?

"It'll be okay, just don't let go!" Moyuru replied as she tried to quicken her pace. It was nearly no use! The demons were faster, her tactic had only thrown them off a little bit.

She cried out in panic as a chain wrapped around her ankle, causing her to begin falling. She hit the ground below hard, sliding a few feet before stopping. Naomi rolled off once they had hit the forest floor.

"Go! Don't worry about me, save yourself!" Moyuru shouted to her.

The little girl hastily scrambled to her feet and beginning to run. If she got back to the village maybe she could get Moyuru some help!

Moyuru pulled herself up after a few seconds, having loosened the chain enough to slip her foot out of it. She was now in sight of the youkai! They were gaining fast! She began to run, trying to catch up with Naomi so she could hopefully scoop her up and try again to outrun her pursuers.

All hopes of her escaping with Naomi were dashed as the chain wrapped around her neck. She let out a strangled yelp as she was jerked backwards, hitting the ground before breaking into a coughing fit. Was this it? The end?

Naomi paused, looking back, "Haha!" she cried, beginning back.

"No Naomi, Run!" Moyuru shouted, again struggling to pick herself up. The clawed hands of the demons caught her arms and held her shoulders, the chain again pulling as she began to struggle to free herself. One of the demons flashed by her, headed straight for Naomi!

"NO! Naomi!" Moyuru yelled, as she struggled vigorously with the guards but to no avail. She could only watch in horror as Michiko's claws flashed and the smell of the little girl's blood hit the air.

Moyuru's legs weakened beneath her and she sank to her knees. No! This couldn't be happening! She had failed her.

Michiko stood over the girl, "What a shame." she mused mockingly before fisting Naomi's hair and holding up her motionless body to face Moyuru. The little girl's eyes were wide and lifeless, she was gone. "I warned you." Michiko stated simply

"No! Put her down! How dare you!" Moyuru shouted in rage, again struggling with the youkai that held her. They were all that stood between the hanyou and Michiko's bloody end. Moyuru wanted nothing more than to rip the youkai's heart right out of her chest, she already felt like it had been done to her.

Michiko dropped Naomi to the ground before approaching the grief-stricken hanyou.

Moyuru made to lunge at her though she was still being held back. "Damn you! Damn you to hell you--"

Moyuru's sentence was cut off as Michiko's claws raked across her cheek, "Silence!" the youkai growled, "I gave you fair warning you loathsome half-breed.. I don't make idle threats so if you blame anyone for your little friend's death then blame yourself."

Moyuru tried lunging again, but it was still no use, "I'll kill you! You won't get away with this!" Moyuru snarled, leveling a dangerous glare at the youkai in front of her.

Salty tears streamed down her cheeks, stinging the wounds on her face and mingling with the blood that ran from them. Her emotions were raging within her, both rage and sadness battling for control, "I'll kill you." she said quietly as her head lowered. Her bangs covered her eyes and she seemed to stop struggling. Her shoulders began to shake as tears flowed more freely, wetting the ground in front of her. "I'll kill you." she repeated in a whisper.

"I doubt it. Don't despair, you shouldn't miss your little human too long for you'll soon be joining her." Michiko said with a smirk, "Tie her up, we'll continue on our way now."

"No!" Moyuru protested, beginning to struggle as the ropes were brought near her. She continued to thrash about as the demons forced her to the ground. Vigorously, she tried to fight the ropes that were being wrapped around her wrists. The owner of the chain-whip tightened it around her neck.

She let out a strangled gasp before her airway was completely cut off. Her struggling began to get weaker as she lost air. _No! I can't let them take me!_ her thoughts screamed as her weakened state made it easier for the soldiers to bind her hands.

Once they had tied her wrists and slipped a rope around her neck the chain let up, allowing her to take in gulps of precious air. Now she lay on the ground, panting heavily, "No. . ." she whimpered quietly, "This can't be happening. . . Naomi. . ." she sobbed, feeling helpless to do anything.

Michiko was reveling in her hanyou cousin's despair, it brought joy to the youkai to see Moyuru this way.

"Michiko sama." a soldier called, bowing as he halted in front of her.

"Yes, what is it?" she prompted as she licked her claws clean of the little girl's blood.

"What do we do with the human? Shouldn't we bury her?" The soldier questioned.

"Leave her, I'm sure the wolves can take care of the rest." Michiko answered before turning to her captive, "And what they don't take care of the vultures will, don't you agree Moyuru?"

Moyuru didn't answer her question, having fallen oddly silent. The soldiers had drug her up so that now she sat on her knees, her head bowed so that her bangs covered her eyes.

_Something's wrong, I can sense it._ Michiko thought, looking pensively at the hanyou in front of her, _Is the strong demonic aura I'm sensing coming from her?_

A bright blue glow began to surround Moyuru's form as her fists clenched, "Damn you." she growled dangerously. Some of the guards looked uneasy.

Michiko's eyes widened as she seemed to realize what it was, _Those powers she used against Naraku, she's about to use them again!_ she thought.

"You idiots, what are you waiting for? Knock her out!" Michiko shouted. A few of the soldiers immediately moved to carry out their order.

"Don't touch me!" Moyuru cried out as bright blue flames erupted outward as they had before against Naraku, only this time on a smaller scale.

Most of the demons that had surrounded her leapt back, the others foolish enough to stay near perished. Michiko stared in shock as Moyuru began on a rampage, her hands now free from the ropes that had nearly vaporized in the flames which had now died down. The blue glow had faded from her eyes, showing now that they had turned a hellish red. She didn't even bother with her weapons, killing all in her path with nothing but her claws! It was chaos!

_She's going to kill anything that moves and these idiots are too panicked to fight back!_ Michiko thought as she began to back away, what chance did she stand now. It was better to retreat and try again than it was to stay, fail, and die on top of it all.

Rage could bring out power in someone that they themselves didn't even know they possessed. Moyuru, a mere hanyou, was taking out youkai like they were nothing but humans! All this in a violent fit of rage that had triggered her transformation.

The last of Michiko's youkai soldiers let out a terrified scream as he was taken down, Moyuru's claws digging deep into his gut before making a finishing strike to his neck. The demon dropped to the ground and Moyuru slowly turned her gaze to her mortified cousin: the last demon standing.

Moyuru stared her down for a few moments, something about her stare was paralyzing! Her scent had changed, she no longer smelled like a hanyou, though not quite like a youkai. She was something different, a different breed of demon.

Michiko could feel the fear welling up inside her as she forced her legs to move, stepping back. She finally forced herself to do the only thing she could think of doing. The youkai turned and began to dart off into the forest, hoping that Moyuru couldn't catch up.

Moyuru simply leapt, landing in front of her, "Going somewhere?" the hanyou asked in a voice not quite her own, giving a sadistic smirk, characteristic of someone with a lust for blood.

Michiko found herself cowering, shrinking back as the hanyou advanced. She could smell the blood of the other demons. She didn't have to look to know that Moyuru was covered in it. It dripped off her claws and had splattered onto her clothing.

Moyuru's lips curved into even more of a smile as Michiko backed into a tree, sinking down it and staring up at her in horror. "Look at you Michiko, cowering like that. You absolutely _reek _of fear." she said, "You have a right to be afraid because, dear cousin . . . my revenge knows no mercy."

More screams pierced the night as the hanyou's claws tore at Michiko's flesh, mauling her relentlessly until she began to come back to her senses. She tore herself away, clenching her eyes shut and backing up. When she opened her eyes again, they were no longer glowing, she was back to normal.

She looked a bit disoriented, glancing around a moment before catching sight of Michiko. She stared in horror at her mangled body before her gaze traveled to her own hands which were stained crimson with blood. She gasped in apparent shock, "I-I. . . I did this? . . But. . ." she stuttered out to no one.

She slowly began to back away, her eyes once again focused on Michiko. Her heartbeat quickened as did her breathing, _No, I couldn't have. . . I don't kill like that! _Moyuru thought. She was snapped back to reality as she tripped over something. She landed on her rear, cringing a bit before looking to see what it was that had been in her path.

"Ahh!" she screamed in terror as she caught sight of the colonel whose body she had tripped over. He had been mauled to death as well, blood still flowing from the gaping gashes in his gut. What terrified Moyuru even more was the look on his face, his eyes were wide and empty and his mouth was frozen open in a silent scream even in death.

Moyuru scrambled to her feet, backing against a tree before looking around. Scattered all about the place were the bodies of the rest of the demons; not one of them had been left alive! _What have I done? _she thought. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she became more distraught. How? How could she have done all this? It just didn't make sense! She wasn't a mindless killer!

She paused as she caught sight of Naomi. She slowly began forward, hoping and praying that somehow the little girl could still be alive. Moyuru fell to her knees next to her, reaching out and taking her gently into her arms.

Naomi just hung there limply, her skin cold and pale. She was gone. Moyuru's tears flowed more freely as she hugged the little girl's body to her, "I'm sorry." she cried softly, "I'm so sorry!"

There was only one thing she could do for her now, she said that they were both going back and that's what they were doing. She would take her friend back to the village so that she could be buried near her mother and father. It was all she had left that she could do.

She had failed her! The little girl looked up to her like her own mother! Moyuru tried to swallow back tears as she began on her way with Naomi in her arms.

"Inuyasha, it's no use, you've been searching forever and haven't found a thing! Give it a rest!" Shippo exclaimed as a very frustrated inu hanyou began to continue his search.

"What? Are you saying I should just give up?" Inuyasha questioned loudly.

"That's not what he meant, we all think it's about time you took a breather!" Kagome retorted.

"Humph, I don't need a break."

"Don't be ridiculous." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look.

"He's right you know, you've been searching ever since the battle ended the other night and it's getting late into the afternoon now." Sango agreed.

Inuyasha gave them both an indignant look, "I took a break when I kept watch last night, I don't need another one." he snapped irritably. His lack of sleep was catching up to him, forming dark circles under his eyes and making his mood anything but pleasant.

"We'll search for her for a while." Kagome insisted.

"Yeah, if she still has jewel shards then Kagome'll know if we get close." Shippo said in agreement.

"I can handle it! If you go out there then I'm coming with you. Besides, Kagome's got a date with that Hojo guy, I'm sure she wouldn't want to take too much time on a lost cause and miss it." Inuyasha said spitefully.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking to him in question.

"You Know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"That guy at your school or whatever you call it. I'm sure you two would make a great couple." Inuyasha grumbled.

A look of shock came over Shippo's face, "Kagome? Two-timing Inuyasha?" he stammered.

Everyone's attention now turned to her. Her eyes went wide, "No! That's not it at all!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her in defense.

"Wow that _is _surprising." Sango mused.

"I would have expected something like that from Inuyasha, but not you Kagome." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha turned red with anger, "I heard that Miroku! You're really one to talk!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the monk.

"We all know he's got a point." Sango stated, seending a sideways look at Miroku who didn't even try to deny anything. He gave a nervous laugh.

"That's not it though!" Kagome insisted, "I'm not two-timing anyone!"

The miko's senses tingled a bit, but she ignored it, passing it off as a trick of her nerves. The yelling and shouting went on in the group for quite a while, Inuyasha accusing Kagome of getting cozy with guys in her time, Kagome denying it, and the others making random comments.

Shippo and Kirara stood a bit of a distance back from them all. Shippo shook his head slowly, "I don't ever wanna grow up if I end up acting like that." he stated.

Kirara just mewed once in what seemed like agreement.

"Hey, look everyone, someone's coming!" Shippo yelled suddenly. He gained an indignant expression when he noticed that no one was paying him any attention. "Hey guys! Someone's coming! Look!" He yelled again, but still no one paid the kit any attention,

"Inuyasha! . . SIT!" Kagome shouted suddenly. Inuyasha hit the ground and she glared at him. He was making her so angry, how could he suspect that?

Shippo took this as an opportunity to get everyone's attention. "Someone's coming! Didn't you hear me before?"

The rest of them looked to him before looking in the direction he had been pointing. There _was _someone coming. Inuyasha picked himself up and brushed off his clothing.

He seemed suprised all of a sudden. It was Moyuru! She was back! He caught her scent and was sure it was her though her scent was nearly masked by the scent of blood and tears.

He began towards her where a crowd had already begun to gather. By the time Inuyasha and the rest of the gang reached the spot the villagers were already causing a ruckus. What was it that they were shouting about?

Inuyasha shoved a few of them aside, making his way towards the middle of the small crowd of surviving villagers. Kagome followed not too far behind. She froze and gasped upon seeing what the fuss was about.

There lay Naomi on the ground where Moyuru had set her down. She was obviously dead. A few of the village men had surrounded Moyuru, not allowing her to leave having tied her up and set her in the middle of them all.

"I just want to leave! I don't want to cause any more trouble!" Moyuru shouted.

"We've suffered enough because of you and you should have to pay for it!" a villager retorted.

"Look at her! The hanyou finally shows her true colors, she's covered in blood! Do you really want to allow this _thing_ to live!" another villager questioned, addressing the crowd now and pointing an accusing finger in her direction. There were shouts of approval.

"She's not good for the village!"

"Yeah, we're all better off with her dead!"

"None of this would have happened if she hadn't come along!"

The villagers' shouts only caused Moyuru more pain. This was all she could take! She stayed silent. They would kill her for sure, she knew it.

The villager that had seemed to be leading this assault against her drew out a sword he had taken from a dead bandit. Moyuru recognized him, he was one of the men Naomi's father had been talking to when she met him.

"I told Koji that he shouldn't allow his daughter around this hanyou!" He shouted, nearing her. The villagers in his way stepped aside, "It's her fault that he and his daughter are dead! The price that she should have to pay is her life!"

Mothers shielded their childrens' eyes while others looked on as the sword was raised over the hanyou. Suprisingly enough, Moyuru didn't move or plead for her life. As far as she was concerned he was doing her a favor.

She wanted this all to end and if this was the only way out of it then she would welcome death with open arms. She could join all those she had loved and lost never to lose them again . . . it sounded so much better than this hell she was living. She clenched her eyes shut as the blade began it's downward descent.

_Wow, I'm really evil aren't I? But please don't kill me! I didn't want to do thatto poor Naomi, but incase you haven't noticed, nothing in this story is overly convenient. That makes things boring. . . . I don't know why my muses tell me to give my characters an extremely hard time or kill off one. Anyway NO PREVIEW THIS TIME! He he, I'm really evil now. If I give you a preview then I'd give away the chapter. I will give you the chapter name though. Chapter 16: A Deep Sorrow._

_REVIEW!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	18. A Deep Sorrow

_-Sniffle- I felt so bad about doing that to Naomi! Sob I didn't even see that one coming, it just kind of happened! Just to warn you, when I wrote this chapter, I was in a really dark and depressed mood. So when the title says "deep sorrow" then that means that's what's going to be in it. Lots of sorrow. This chapter is just another trying part of Moyuru's already arduous life. -Sigh- Well, I have a few more elements of my story kick in in this chapter, I show my all grown up side. (Not that I haven't already) I also decided to update on Friday because I won't be here on Monday. R&R!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**A Deep Sorrow**

Moyuru opened her eyes when she didn't feel any pain. Wasn't there supposed to be at least a little? Death by sword couldn't really be that painless. A pair of bare feet were planted in front of her.

Her gaze slowly traveled upwards, "Inuyasha?" she questioned quietly.

The man that had handled the sword stared blankly at the broken end that he now held.

"Back off." Inuyasha growled, "It's not her fault that all of this happened so don't go blaming it on her!"

"Are you blind? Can't you see that she's covered in blood?" the man asked heatedly as Miroku and Sango both helped to free Moyuru.

"It's not human blood, it's demon blood. If you're doin' anything you should be thanking her for killing off a few youkai." Inuyasha retorted.

Moyuru got to her feet, standing there and trembling for a few moments. Her eyes traveled to Naomi before she teared up and wordlessly darted off, shoving her way through part of the small crowd and not even once looking back.

"Moyuru wait! Where are you going?" Sango called after her, she only continued to run.

"Let her go, we don't need her around here causing any more problems anyway." the man said as he threw down what was left of the sword. The crowd began to disperse after a few of the villagers had taken Naomi's body off to be buried. Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka had seemed pretty upset about Naomi's death as well. They had only taken care of the little girl for a few weeks, but already they had gotten so attached.

Mrs. Tanaka approached Inuyasha as he stared off in the direction that Moyuru had run in. "Please find her." the old woman said.

Inuyasha looked to her as she gained his attention.

"When you find her, let her know that we don't hate her. . . I know she must feel like she let Naomi down. I want her to know that she has friends. Would you do that for an old woman?" Mrs. Tanaka asked quietly.

"I'll tell her." Inuyasha said before beginning to walk towards the woods.

"You're going after her again?" Shippo asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha prompted sarcastically.

Kagome didn't even hesitate before speaking, "We're coming with you."

"No, she doesn't need everyone going up to her at once, she'd probably just start running again. I'm one of the only people she trusts so _I_ have to go get her" Inuyasha replied though he sounded a bit annoyed.

Kagome looked to him distrustfully. Why was he acting like this towards her all of a sudden? He was acting almost spiteful at times!

"He does have a point." Miroku commented.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she seemed to let it go.

"Besides, the least I could do is get the jewel shards back from her when she decides that she doesn't wanna come back." Inuyasha muttered as he began on his way.

"Jewel shards? Is that all he cares about?" Shippo exclaimed once he was sure Inuyasha was out of earshot.

"No, he's just making up an excuse to help her. Seems like he still doesn't want us to think he's gone soft." Sango replied.

"Typical Inuyasha behavior." Miroku agreed.

Kagome was silent, she hadn't liked the way he had regarded her earlier nor the accusation he had made. Had he really thought that she was cheating on him with Hojo? She couldn't help but to worry about what he might do.

A few hours passed and still Inuyasha was out looking for Moyuru. He hadn't started off after her at a run, he thought that she might need some time alone before he talked to her. Talking to someone who had just been through the worst time of their life, he knew, would be just like talking to a brick wall. He knew that he had to give her some time to calm down.

He continued to trace her scent which was laced with the smell of salt from her tears. _Why did she just run like that? _he thought as he continued on his way, sensing that he was getting closer now. _Good, I'm close. . . It's about time, at this rate we're gonna be spending the night out here._ he thought as he kept walking.

He was beginning to wonder how far she had gotten. He didn't particularly like the fact that it had nearly taken so long to catch up with her, but he figured that she would stop once she had calmed down enough and would take a break where he could catch up. He had been surprised that she would keep going this long.

The sound of running water could be heard up ahead as her trail approached a stream. Her scent was strong here; she must have chosen the banks of the stream as a resting point. She would have to be exhausted and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was pretty tired himself. It looked like spending the night in the forest was unavoidable.

He suddenly paused as he finally caught up with her, getting there just in time to see her shed the last of her clothing. Man, this made things awkward! A faint blush came to his cheeks as he found himself unable to do anything but stare!

Moyuru's ears twitched as she seemed to sense something. When he was approaching before he wasn't making it a point to be quiet, now he was certainly wishing he did.

Moyuru froze. Who was behind her?

Inuyasha began to panic at the small indication that she had sensed his presence. Oh no! She was going to turn around! What would she do if she saw him there? What could he do? He quickly and silently darted behind a tree just as Moyuru looked in his direction.

Moyuru looked to be confused. No one there? She could have swore that there had been something behind her. She shrugged it off and headed for the stream.

It was nearly the middle of September and the water was cold! She jerked her foot out of it twice as fast as she had put it in. She seemed hesitant yet determined.

She slowly began to ease her way into the stream to bathe. She let out a gasp as the frigid water came higher up on her body. She clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself and she began to shiver, but she forced herself to bear it. The blood that covered her was more unbearable. She wanted it off!

The inu hanyou seemed to breathe a quiet sigh of relief when he figured that she hadn't noticed him. That was a close call. What was she doing? He chanced another look, only curious as to what she could be doing in water that cold.

She wasn't doing what he thought she was doing was she? It was too cold to bathe in a stream, Kami Sama knows how cold the water was if the temperature outside was already chilly! She was gonna make herself sick like that!

He was beginning to pull his head back around the tree trunk, figuring that there wasn't much he could do when she pulled her hair in front of her, exposing her back. It wasn't her figure he was staring at but the scars that marked her skin. So many of them, how had she gotten them all?

Dozens of scars marred the skin on her body that was normally covered by her clothes. She couldn't have gotten them all on the night they had found her! If she had gotten them all at once then she definitely wouldn't have survived! What all had she been through?

Some of them were pretty nasty looking, it made Inuyasha wonder. It was nearly as though her past experiences had been painfully etched into her skin never to be removed, constantly there to remind her of what had been done to her. No wonder she couldn't forget. No wonder she was so sad all of the time

Inuyasha jerked his head back behind the tree as she began to turn. He didn't wish for too much of a show. He probably shouldn't have seen what he had already. He could hear the sound of water sloshing around as she continued to bathe, washing away the blood that stained her.

She used what her mother had taught her about certain plants that could be used as a kind of soap to get rid of the smell. She wanted every trace of the blood gone. The color, the smell, all of it!

Moyuru was beginning to get out of the water when she noted her clothing. It was stained and splotched with blood as well. What was it that Akiko had used to get blood stains out of the cloths that she had cleaned her patient's wounds with? Moyuru looked to the water in thought. Hadn't it been cold water? She thought a bit longer before grabbing her clothes off the bank and beginning to do her best to wash them clean.

She knew she would be stuck without clothes for a while while they dried, but she didn't care. She could care less really what happened to her now. She was alone, no one would notice if she died anyway. If she didn't catch something and die then she didn't want to wear clothing that made her look like the walking dead. After a bit of soaking the blood seemed to be coming off and she looked relieved.

What was she doing? Did she wanna catch a cold and die? Inuyasha watched her in confusion from his position behind the tree. _Maybe I'll come back a little later when she's not naked._ he thought to himself as he got up.

He had to try and sneak away. He didn't want Moyuru to think that he was spying on her or something Miroku-ish. He made sure that she still had her back to him before beginning to move, watching her extra closely as he came into full view.

Perhaps he was watching _her_ too cautiously and not where he was going. He froze as there was an ominous and quite noticeable snap. _Damn twig!_ he thought as he looked down at the stick that had foiled his escape attempt.

Moyuru whirled, sure that there was something there this time! She let out a cry of surprise as she noticed Inuyasha.

Startled, he didn't think before looking to her. He blushed beat-red and his eyes went a bit wide, he was now wishing that he had thought first. He had just gotten a view he hadn't wanted and all he could do was gape! He quickly averted his gaze to the ground as Moyuru pulled her wet clothes up hastily to cover her nakedness.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they looked away from each other, both of them blushing. "W-what are you doing here?" Moyuru stammered timidly after a moment.

Inuyasha chanced another look at her, feeling a bit relieved when he found that she had somewhat covered herself. "I-I came to look for you." he replied sheepishly.

Moyuru was silent.

"What are you thinking anyway? You're going to catch hypothermia like that you idiot." Inuyasha said gruffly, still keeping his gaze trained on the ground.

He grew a bit more nervous as she got out of the water. He slowly looked to her.

She was violently shivering, her lips having nearly turned blue from the cold. The temperature had been a bit chilly to start with and had started plummeting after the sun sank below the horizon.

"Why should you care what happens to me?" she demanded in a shaky voice, now standing near him with her wet clothes clutched to her front. She was soaked through! Even her hair was wet!

Inuyasha again averted his gaze, beginning to take off his outer kimono.

"What are you doing?" Moyuru questioned shyly.

"Here, put this on, it's dry." he replied simply as he held it out to her, still not looking at her.

She took it with a shaking hand, "Um. . . thanks. . ." she offered quietly before heading towards the bushes.

Why did he care? She had messed up so much, why did he still care what happened to her? It had been apparent before that they had both had feelings for each other, did he still? After all of this?

When she came back out she had wrapped herself in his kimono top, having used her own sash to tie it closed at her waist. Her sash hadn't gotten too much on it and only required small parts of it to be wet, they had even already dried. She was surprised to see that in the few moments that it took for her to fix the top and squeeze all the excess water she could out of her hair, Inuyasha had already managed to set a camp fire. Moyuru hesitantly sat down near it, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Looks like we're going to be camping out here tonight." Inuyasha grumbled half-heartedly.

Moyuru didn't offer a response. The kimono had helped, but only a little bit. Moyuru still shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Inuyasha gave her a troubled look, "What were you thinking? Only an idiot gets in water when it's this cold without anything to change into after the fact."

Moyuru sent him a sharp look, "Why did you come look for me?" she demanded quietly, "I want to be alone."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I only came because I didn't want the others to bug me about it." he answered indignantly, not looking to her as he did so.

"You wouldn't have this problem if I had just died." Moyuru muttered before looking to him, hurt clearly showing in her eyes, "Why didn't you just let me die?" she asked in a pained voice. Her eyes focused on him as she waited for an answer. Her gaze was cold, almost as though she were mad at him.

He looked to her in confusion, "What are you saying?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have interfered! I_ wanted _to die!" she cried.

Inuyasha looked visibly shocked. Was that why she hadn't fought back against the villagers when they were obviously going to have her killed?

She clenched the cloth of the sleeves in her fists and was silent as she forced herself to stay calm. Her eyes slowly seemed to travel to her weapons that sat beside her, the cold metal of them glinting in the firelight.

She began to reach for one and Inuyasha's eyes went wide. She wouldn't! "What are you doing!" he yelled as got up to take her sais from her.

She didn't hesitate to snatch one, getting to her feet and backing away, the long prong positioned over her own heart. "Don't even bother trying to stop me." she growled at him as she gripped the handle tightly. Her hands were shaking, did she even have the strength to do it?

Inuyasha didn't want to chance it, "Don't do something stupid Moyuru, put it down!" he exclaimed.

"Why should I?" she demanded, glaring at him though tears began to stream down her face.

Inuyasha stood there as his mind raced. What could he do? He did have doubts that she would actually do it, but was he entirely wrong? Judging from the situation, it looked as though she would.

"The world's better off without me." she stated quietly, "No one would miss me anyway. . ."

She took a shuddering breath and clenched her eyes shut. She was going to do it!

"No, stop you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged for her, catching hold of her wrists and gripping them firmly.

She began to struggle with him but his grip didn't loosen. "Let go!" she protested.

"No." Inuyasha retorted, gripping her wrists even tighter.

"Why?"

"Because you're wrong!"

She looked up to him.

"Someone would miss you, that old couple told me to let you know that they're your friends and they don't want you do go off and do something stupid like this!" he stated firmly.

"That's them, what should it matter to you?" she demanded.

"Damn it Moyuru! It's because_ I_ care about you too, is it really all that hard to understand?" he shouted without a second thought, looking her in the eyes as he did so. He wasn't lying.

She paused in her struggling. Staring up to him in shock and disbelief. He cared? About her?

"Just drop it will you?" he said quietly.

She didn't look away from him as her fingers loosened their grip on the handle of her sai and it fell from her shaking hands, landing in the ground between them. She fell into him, breaking into sobs.

He let go of her wrists and gently put his arms around her, nowhere near as hesitant as he had been that night nearly a month ago when she had turned human.

Her skin was cold to the touch and her hair was still sopping wet. She shook not only from her crying but from the cold. "You're freezing!" Inuyasha exclaimed, he nearly felt like he was hugging a big block of ice!

She didn't respond as her crying began to die down and she began to weaken. Soon she was nearly limp in his arms. She was exhausted, cold, and hungry, and she was falling asleep. He couldn't let her fall asleep! Hypothermia could have set in, sleeping could be fatal!

"Moyuru, wake up." he said, shaking her a lightly.

She became a bit more conscious, her shivering starting back in full force. "I'm tired though." she protested quietly.

"You can't fall asleep." he stated firmly.

"But-"

"You can't fall asleep. You stayed in that water too long, it's your own fault. If you go to sleep now then you probably won't wake up." Inuyasha interjected indignantly. He scooped her up, moving her closer to the fire and setting her down. He then sat himself down behind her, hugging her to him in an attempt to warm her up. "You shouldn't have even gotten in that damn stream, then you wouldn't be in this mess." he grumbled.

"I had blood all over me. . . I couldn't stand it." she said in nearly a whisper.

He didn't reply, he knew how she felt.

Moyuru snuggled into him, still shivering. Inuyasha blinked, turning a bit red as he began to blush. He hadn't noticed it until now, but he had gotten himself into an awkward situation. It had felt so natural to want to help her before that he hadn't noticed the fact until now. The nervous feeling he was getting, it was the way he used to feel around Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Moyuru said quietly after a while, she was beginning to look better now that she was getting warmer.

"Sorry?" Inuyasha echoed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. You and your friends save me and look how I repay you. I should have died then, then none of this would have happened." she stated.

"Would ya stop talking like that!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"Why does that old couple still care? I failed Naomi. She died because I couldn't protect her and I said that I would. How can they still care about me? The failure?" Moyuru asked in a pained voice. It confused her, she had caused them so much trouble, people died because of her yet they still cared.

Inuyasha hesitated before answering, "You can't just stop caring about someone." he replied, "Some people you care about no matter what they do."

Moyuru looked to him in question. Inuyasha loosened his hold on her, allowing her to turn, her shoulder now resting against his chest as she looked to him. His eyes stayed focused on the ground for a few moments.

He hadn't stopped caring about Kikyo, even after everything she had put him and Kagome through and now he had two people he cared about a lot. He would never stop caring about them either, no matter what happened.

"The only three people that ever really cared about me are dead." Moyuru muttered.

"Weren't you listening to a thing I said earlier?" Inuyasha questioned indignantly.

Moyuru nodded, "Yes, I heard you," she said, trying to catch his gaze, "But-"

Her words died before they had a chance to be spoken as he looked to her and their eyes met. "I wasn't lying." Inuyasha stated in answer to her unspoken question, "When I said I cared, I meant it."

Was saying that going to be enough? Speaking of which, what _was_ he saying? Why did he feel so strongly for her all of a sudden? The question seemed to be pushed back to the back of his mind as he stared into her eyes. The sorrow that was there . . . he felt like doing anything to make it go away. "I care about you." he repeated

"So that's why you wouldn't let me die? Even when I wanted to?" she asked as they drew closer to eachother.

"Yeah." he replied quietly.

"Was that the only reason?" Moyuru questioned.

There was no more need for words as their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Moyuru's heart raced and butterflies flitted in her stomach. The cold no longer seemed to matter. Was this what love felt like?

It engulfed her in it's comforting embrace. All of her previous problems suddenly meant nothing. Her emotions went crazy, raging in a mix of affection, excitement and even fear. She had been hesitant at first, but was soon caught up in the moment. The kiss was slow and gentle, full of feeling . . . unlike anything she had ever felt before.

The butterflies in her stomach intensified as Inuyasha's hands slipped down to the small of her back, unintentionally tugging the cloth of the kimono she wore and causing it to fall off her shoulders a bit.

Moyuru's fingers played with the neck of his under kimono as she absent-mindedly began loosening it. She was getting so carried away! Inuyasha's arms around her had banished all fear that she had before and this was all so new to her.

One of his hands slipped back up to her shoulders and he delicately began tracing one of the scars she had there with his fingers. The scar ran the length of her shoulder up to her neck and his fingers followed it until he had the side of her face gently cupped in his hand.

They finally drew away, looking to one another seemingly still to be in somewhat of a trance. Moyuru suddenly faltered before looking away, her cheeks flushed bright red as she realized what had just happened. Her gaze focused on the ground and her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

What was she doing? She couldn't be with him, why did she kiss him like that? How could she allow herself to give in to her emotions like this? She was depressed and lonely, her feelings were running away with her and she couldn't let them!

But now that she had tasted a kiss, felt what it was like to be handled so gently and lovingly, it was tempting to allow herself to be carried away. _No!_ she scolded herself, _You're just messing things up! Stop this! Your emotions are making you vulnerable._

Inuyasha had seemed a bit perturbed too. Somewhere this felt so right, but when he got around Kagome again he knew he would feel guilty. He sent Moyuru a troubled look, was she just feeling the same way because of Kagome too?

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm sorry." Moyuru said quietly, not looking to him and relinquishing her grip on his shirt as she did so, "I shouldn't have done that, you're with Kagome. I'm just messing things up."

"No you're not." Inuyasha answered after a moment.

"Oh, and how am I not?" she questioned.

"Because," he began hesitantly, "I. . . I'm not with Kagome anymore."

Moyuru looked to the inu hanyou in apparent shock, "You're not?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not. At least I'm not gonna be. She's got someone in her own time she's gotten cozy with." he said indignantly though it was only half-hearted.

Moyuru looked to the ground, since she had met them she thought that Inuyasha and Kagome should be together. Besides, there were consequences for the people who got too close to her, she didn't want to risk losing someone else she loved.

"I still shouldn't have done that though. . . It would be better if you didn't. . ."

"What are you talking about? I told you to stop talking like that!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"It's true though, everyone that gets close to me dies! My mother, Seiya, Naomi. . . they're all dead because they got close to me! I don't want the same to happen to you." Moyuru stated sadly, her voice only rising for a moment.

Inuyasha kept his indignant expression, "It won't happen to me so stop worrying about it! You're always thinking about everyone else!" he retorted in a nearly scolding tone, "You've been beat up enough trying to take care of the world." he added as he noted the scars on her exposed shoulders.

She hadn't even bothered to pull the kimono top back up having not noticed that it had fallen down a bit. Only now had she become conscious of it. She pulled the kimono top back up to where it had been, hiding the scars from Inuyasha's view, "Yeah? How many people do you think have gotten beat up or died trying to protect me?" she asked.

"Don't you remember what I said before? I told you that we travel around, you wouldn't be staying in one place." Inuyasha stated irritably, "Wouldn't ya at least consider giving it a chance?"

"I-I don't know. . ." Moyuru stated quietly.

"You would be with friends. Danger's nothing new to them anyway." Inuyasha mentioned, trying to sway her. His tactic seemed to be working.

"Okay. . . I'll give it a shot." Moyuru answered quietly, sounding sleepy now.

Inuyasha embraced her, "That's good." he said quietly.

He allowed her to fall asleep now that she was no longer in danger of dying from the cold. Soon she was out, her cheek resting against his chest where he had now just noticed that his shirt was half open. He blushed, had they really gotten that carried away?

Moyuru's breathing evened out as she went into a peaceful rest for the first time in a while. With her ear against Inuyasha's chest, she could hear his heartbeat and it had worked to lull her to sleep.

Inuyasha had never seemed to notice it until now, but she looked so fragile like this. She scarred so easily and her very body against him felt delicate and frail. She must've felt so much better with his arms wrapped around her . . . she must've felt protected.

Moyuru needed him and he wanted to protect her. He liked it so much better when she was sleeping like this instead of tossing and turning in a restless slumber as she had all the other nights. He could do it, he no longer had to worry about Kagome. . . she had found someone else.

Suzushi glanced around the forest where nearly a dozen demons lay dead, their mangled bodies littering the area. The air was thick with the scent of blood, reeked of death. Suzushi had been surprised to find that Moyuru had been the one to create the horrific scene before him though the shock hadn't shown on his face. His soldiers seemed unnerved and reluctant to enter the area.

Suzushi suddenly paused upon catching sight of his sister. Her body rested against a tree trunk, just as mangled as the rest of them. She was nearly unrecognizable if it hadn't have been for her scent.

Suzushi ventured over to her, standing near her and looking down on her before giving a hollow laugh, "Michiko, you had a lot of room to talk earlier about failure, but I'm sure you didn't see this one coming. . . Of course you didn't, your sword still rests in it's sheath. For the record sister, I pity you." he said, talking more to himself than anything. He turned and began to walk away.

"Su. . . zu. . . shi. . ." a weak voice whimpered.

Suzushi stopped dead in his tracks, only turning his head to look back at Michiko. She still lay against the tree though now her eyes were half open. She flinched in pain as she reached a hand towards her brother, using nearly all of her strength just to do so.

_She's still alive?_ Suzushi thought.

Michiko took in a deep breath as she prepared to speak again, flinching with every little movement. "Help me. . . brother. . . please. . ." she said weakly.

Suzushi began to ignore her and continue to walk but instead he backtracked and carefully picked her up. It didn't matter how rotten she was, she was still his sister. "Leave the rest of them, let's move out." he ordered calmly, walking off with his sister in his arms.

Although he would never admit it, he felt anger towards Moyuru for what she had done to Michiko. She would pay for it and pay dearly. He realized now that there was no room for play and childish taunts. Moyuru was serious and he would be as well.

The next time he and Moyuru met, she wouldn't be so lucky. But for now he would lie low, she was obviously much stronger than they all thought. He would learn more about her before confronting her again. She was safe from him, for now.

_So, how was that? **Please don't kill me people! I know that my summary said that this was an Inuyasha/Kagome thing and it will be! It's just that this whole Hojo thing's gotta be resolved first. . . and then there's the matter of pairing Moyuru up with someone! Suggestions are always good! **_

_Anyway, did I get anyone really out of character or did I keep it in check? That's my big question. I really have NEVER written anything that involves two characters kissing. This is the very first time. Honest opinions are extremely appreciated on this matter, I really want to know how I'm doing. I made it a point not to do like a lot of other fan fics have done and have the female character and male character all over each other in the first couple of chapters. Those kind of annoy me. Well, REVEIW!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 19: Changes_

_Now Moyuru and Inuyasha return to the village feeling a little uneasy about going back considering what's happened. The rest of the gang is happy for their return while the villagers aren't so thrilled. Will Moyuru be openly rejected again or will the villagers learn to accept her? How will Kagome act towards the two hanyou when she learns of Inuyasha's decision? Get ready for the chapter that changes everything and rocks all of the character's worlds!_

_Plenty of questions to be answered!_

_THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	19. Changes

_Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. Exams were a pain in the ass! I passed everything though, that's good! Oh and by the way, I had a birthday that I forgot to even mention after I had it because I was so busy. My birthday was on January 2 and I am now 17! Yay!_

_Needless to say I was surprised by some of your reactions on the Inuyasha/Moyuru thing. I was really expecting more people to want to kill me but it seems as though there were only two of those. One person even went so far as to remove me from their favorites list and their alert list. -pouts- sour sport! If they would have read the big bold print in the author's notes then they would have known that this thing with Moyuru isn't permanent at all! I now think that I know who I want to pair Moyuru up with. You are all welcome to guess, but I'm not telling. Here's a hint, they're tall, strong, handsome, and . . . okay, I can't tell you anymore. I think that I'm going to save that all for a sequel anyway._

_**DON'T WORRY INUKAG FANS! THEY WILL BE PUT BACK TOGETHER BY THE END OF THIS FIC! JUST BEAR WITH ME HERE AND STOP TRYING TO KILL ME BY SCREAMING "INUKAG" TEN MILLION TIMES! THE MORE A RELATIONSHIP GOES THROUGH THE STRONGER IT BECOMES ANYWAY! STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT! **_

_Okay, anywho, I know my chapter has the same name as an Ozzy Osborne song, but I couldn't think of a name for it. Anyway, Here's chapter 19! Did I surprise you all with chapter 18? Huh? Well, here's the next installment of this ridiculously long story, so read, **review** and enjoy!_

_BTW, thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. . . I love you people!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Changes**

"Calm down Kagome." Shippo stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're both fine, it probably just took Inuyasha a while to find her." Sango offered.

"There's also the matter of convincing her to come back." Miroku added, "Naomi was the only thing keeping her here before."

Kagome didn't seem to calm down though the others did have a point. Maybe she was just worrying over this too much. She still couldn't bring herself to calm her nerves. Though she didn't want to admit it, it wasn't them getting killed that she was worried about. Inuyasha could take care of himself.

What was bothering her was the thought that something could have happened _between _them. The way he had regarded her earlier before he left was anything but friendly. He had seemed mad at her. He seemed even spiteful towards her. She knew him better than almost anyone and she knew that if he were angry at her then he'd act rashly, but how much so? Would he be so rash as to turn on her?

"What? That troublesome hanyou is back? She should have learned her lesson." a villager muttered darkly.

"I say we make it known she's not welcome here." another commented.

"They're back!" Shippo announced happily.

Yes, but we seem to be the few glad of it." Miroku pointed out, looking around at some of the not-so-thrilled villagers. There were numerous whispers and murmurs in the village as the two hanyou made their way in.

Kagome and the others began forward to meet them. Kagome felt a hint of jealousy at noticing Moyuru was walking so close to Inuyasha, nearly touching him as she gave uneasy glances around. The miko shrugged off the feeling; she knew that Moyuru must've been scared and that was why she was sticking so close. She knew the villagers didn't like her in the least bit.

Inuyasha and Moyuru continued toward them, Inuyasha sending a glare at some of the villagers as though daring them to make a move against the kitsune hanyou behind him. Kagome couldn't help but to feel the jealousy grow a bit. He was never that protective of anyone but her. . . and Kikyo.

Kagome tried once again to shake the feeling. Inuyasha had said that he wouldn't put her through a repeat of Kikyo ever again, she had to at least trust that. Inuyasha and Moyuru were just good friends. Kagome didn't show any signs of her thought as the two half demons approached.

"Glad to see that you two made it back okay." Sango stated with a bit of a smile. She had to try lifting Moyuru's spirits at least a little. It depressed everyone else to see her so downcast.

Moyuru returned with a small smile, "Thanks, it's good to see you all too." she said quietly, though never moving from Inuyasha's side. She felt safer near him.

"I don't feel comfortable around here." Moyuru said quietly, now going so far as gripping Inuyasha's sleeve. She moved even closer to him when she noticed the man from before, the one that had nearly become her executioner. A woman who Moyuru guessed was his wife stood next to him though her look wasn't as unfriendly. The woman carried a small boy in her arms.

Wait, Moyuru remembered them. They were the mother and child from before; the two people she had tried to save during the battle. She felt a bit of happiness at finding that they had both made it out okay.

Moyuru soon noticed that she had been staring a bit. She averted her gaze to the ground, not really wanting to look anyone in the eye. She had been raised barely ever looking anyone in the eyes.

The woman's expression softened visibly. She could see that Moyuru was scared. She wasn't a threat to the village, she was just a scared kid. It didn't matter if she was hanyou, she had feelings like everyone else.

The woman began forward with her child, but her husband's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She sent him a somewhat dirty look. She hadn't liked the way he had treated Moyuru earlier, even after she had told him how the girl had saved her and their child's lives. "Let go." she said firmly, "Whether you like it or not, we owe her."

Her husband reluctantly released her though he didn't follow, he wasn't at all pleased with his wife's choice in action. She had once shared his views, but now her perspective had changed while his had stayed the same. He just stood in a bit of a huff while his wife approached the hanyou.

He watched Moyuru like a hawk, remembering how she had come back covered in blood before. He couldn't be sure that the blood on her hadn't been form humans. His gaze was cold, he was ready to kill her if she made a move to hurt his wife or child.

The woman and her son were the only two people to step forward. Moyuru didn't seem to notice them as the Kagome and the others made an attempt to comfort her.

"Excuse me, Moyuru. That's your name isn't it?" the woman asked.

Moyuru's ears perked at the sound of her name and she timidly turned to the woman, "Yes, it is." she replied quietly.

The woman put her child down before before bowing to the hanyou and saying, "Thank you for saving my son and I."

Moyuru blinked and looked to her in confusion. There weren't very many people that had ever thanked her.

The woman then straightened, "You also showed me that I was wrong to judge you just because you were half demon. You're not a bad person." she added.

Moyuru still looked to be dumbfounded. The woman seemed to sincerely mean it. The hanyou looked down upon feeling a tug on her pant's leg and was surprised to see the woman's son looking up at her. He reached his arms up to her and she regarded him questioningly. Did he want her to pick him up?

The lady just smiled, "Go ahead, it's not like he's going to bite you." she stated.

Moyuru looked a little timid but picked the little boy up. He was even younger than Naomi, he couldn't have been any older than three or four.

The little boy gave her a hug and snuggled into her, "Thank you for saving my mama fox lady." he said in his small voice.

Moyuru still looked a bit perplexed.

"You're not gonna run away again are you?" the little kid asked, earning him a surprised look from Moyuru.

"It seems like he likes you, you may have friends here that care about you yet." the boy's mother said with a smile.

Moyuru lifted her gaze to look at her. The hanyou's emotions were mixed, raging, on the brink of overwhelming her.

"Just so you know, I now care what happens to you." the woman added.

That was all the push Moyuru needed. Her head lowered and her shoulders began to shake.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, nearing her.

"Yeah, why're you crying?" the little boy questioned as he looked to her.

"You really care? You don't want me gone even after all that's happened?" Moyuru asked quietly in a hopeful tone.

"That's right." the woman replied.

Within an instant Moyuru was sobbing into her front, "Thank you!" she cried, having thrown an arm around her while still holding the boy with the other. The boy's mother looked taken aback but returned the hug, letting the hanyou continue her crying.

The faces of some of the villagers softened. Was this the big threat? What they had been so afraid of and showed so much hatred towards? A scared and lonesome teenager? She really hadn't meant to cause harm and it had taken this for the villagers to realize their mistake in judgement. They had never seen her like this before. Even the people that were set in their ways couldn't help but to feel some kind of sympathy for her.

The woman's husband stood off to one side, seeming to be considering something. he stepped forward after a moment, stopping behind his wife. She looked back to him, "Don't. Can't you see? She's so young, she doesn't mean any harm." she said in a pleading voice.

her husband looked elsewhere, "I know." he stated, "I. . . I'm. . . sorry." he added hesitantly, nearly grudgingly. He had been wrong about her and he saw that now though he didn't want to admit it.

Moyuru looked up to him and gave him the same questioning look she had given everyone else before giving him a small watery smile, "I . . . I accept you're apology." she said quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka came forth from the crowd as well, both feeling the need to be with Moyuru. The hanyou was confused, they still cared after all? They still cared after all the deaths, attacks, injuries, everything? Most of the people out in the village seemed to have changed the opinions of her, now only a few still looked at her hatefully.

For now these people stuck in their ways seemed a bit outnumbered. Perhaps this happening would help Inuyasha as well. He hadn't been too readily accepted either, and even later he had been accepted because a few people either feared him or learned not to be afraid.

_That's all she needed, all she needed was for someone she didn't know to just come out and say that they cared._ Kagome thought.

Moyuru looked around after a moment, her teary gaze searching the faces of the people that stood around her. Her expression was still somewhat confused.

"See, you're not alone." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you have more friends than you thought." Sango agreed.

A slight smile came to Moyuru's face. This was the first time in her entire life that she had been surrounded by friends. . . it felt so good. After a moment the rest of the villagers dispersed, most of them now with a new outlook on hanyou.

"I'm still confused. . . Naomi . . ." Moyuru started a little later once the boy and his mother had left. She looked downcast again, "I failed her, I've done so much wrong."

"That wasn't your fault, you've done more good than anything." Sango offered.

"You saved that little boy and his mother, I'd say you did pretty good." Kagome added.

"Yeah, you're not bad." Shippo stated.

"Well, now that things are going to somewhat get back to normal around here then we should get back to finding the jewel shards." Miroku said as his hand went for Sango's rear.

Sango turned red and tensed as the monk's hand violated her space. Miroku didn't even act like he noticed anything he was doing!

There was a loud smack as Sango's hand came in contact with his cheek. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"What's the big idea, monk?" Sango growled.

Miroku held his hands up in defense, "I was just adding some normalcy to the situation." he stated sheepishly.

"Gee, and I was beginning to think that maybe that fist in the face Moyuru gave you earlier had taught you a lesson!" Sango snapped.

"I think you overestimated him." Shippo said, shaking his head slowly.

"He never learns." Inuyasha agreed.

Moyuru managed a small laugh. The scene was truly funny. The demon exterminator looked as though she could tear Miroku to pieces.

Moyuru wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes, "There's something I have to do before I start traveling with you." she said.

"Well you might want to hurry up and do it tonight, we're leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha stated.

Moyuru nodded, "I won't be long." she stated as she began off.

The rest of the villagers had dispersed while they were all talking. Finally, things seemed to be getting back to normal, just that now they had a new addition to their group. After all of the problems things finally settled down.

Though everything looked sorted out, there was still one matter that bothered Kagome. Was Inuyasha back to normal? He looked after Moyuru with a certain fondness that Kagome couldn't help but be jealous of. _No,_ she thought, _I'm just thinking too hard, I should be glad that things have been set right._

"She's been gone for an awful long time, what could she be doing?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"She said she needed some time alone, she's probably at that little girl's grave." Inuyasha stated.

"For this long?" the kit questioned.

"She was really attached to Naomi, it's going to take her a while to get over her death." Sango replied thoughtfully.

Kagome hadn't said much, her attention mostly focused on Inuyasha though she tried not to show it. What had gotten into him? He hadn't said a word to her since he got back and it was now dark. He had looked to her on occasion and it seemed as though there were something he wanted to tell her, but he still didn't say a word.

At the current moment the inu hanyou was lying on his side with his back turned to the rest of the group and his fingers drumming on the ground impatiently. Did he ever get that anxious whenever _she_ was gone for an extended amount of time? He did nearly _always _come to get her when she stayed "too long" in her time. Now that she thought about it, wasn't there something in her time that she was forgetting?

Kagome suddenly wen rigid as she seemed to remember something.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I forgot something! I blew Hojo off again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Who?" Sango asked.

Nearly everyone jumped as Inuyasha let out a growl, his fist slamming into the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said questioningly as the hanyou got to his feet.

"I'm going for a walk, I can't stand just sitting around." he muttered as he began off.

"What was that all that about?" Shippo questioned.

_So that's what Inuyasha's been so angry about? Hojo?_ Kagome thought. She was suddenly struck with a realization,_ What if he saw us hugging? He could have gotten the wrong idea!_

Kagome hesitated a bit before getting up and starting after him. She had to set things right. She had to know if that was exactly what was making him angry, if that was what was making him act so indifferent towards her lately. It was just another one of their usual misunderstandings like that one a month previous when she had seen Inuyasha and Moyuru hugging. She walked in the direction Inuyasha had headed in.

He was headed toward the graves of the villagers. Wasn't that where he said that Moyuru had probably gone to? Why was he going there? Kagome had a bit of trouble trying to find him. He moved so much faster than she did, especially when something had made him angry.

The miko continued her search for a few moments. Where could he have gotten to? She paused upon seeing his silvery hair a small distance away. She gained a puzzled expression when she noticed that there was someone there with him. Who was it? She silently began forward, moving for the trees behind where he stood.

"What are you doing?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice ask once she had gotten in hearing range. She froze. Had he spotted her?

"You'll see." another voice responded. Kagome relaxed a bit before quickly vanishing into her hiding spot. He hadn't been talking to her, but the voice that had answered. . . she knew that voice.

Inuyasha was looking curiously down at a black-haired girl that sat down in front of a grave beside him. Who was that? Kagome recognized her voice from somewhere, but her appearance didn't seem to match up. The girl turned to look at Inuyasha, giving Kagome a view of her face.

It was Moyuru! That was right, she turned human on a full moon and that night was tonight. What was Inuyasha doing with her? Hadn't _he _been the one to say that she needed some time alone?

"There, I'm done." Moyuru announced, placing something on the grave and getting to her feet.

Kagome had to squint to make out the shape of flowers on the grave. They looked like they had been arranged into a chain made of light and dark colored flowers with one big white one that hung in the middle like a pendant. Moyuru brushed herself off as she admired her handiwork.

Inuyasha looked to the flower necklace in question, "What's the deal?" he asked.

"That's exactly like the flower necklace I made for her the first day I spent with her." Moyuru replied. She pointed to the flower in the middle, "That's my haha's favorite flower, I told Naomi that every time I saw it, I thought of my mother. . . Now I have two people to think about when I see it."

Her shoulders began to shake as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Moyuru nodded, "Damn human emotions." she cursed, "So hard to control. The more I remember the worse I feel. Maybe I'll never get over this."

Inuyasha hesitated before gently pulling her into a hug.

Kagome's eyes widened in her hiding spot. Did she just see that? Did he actually give her a hug? He almost never did that to anyone else! That wasn't hesitant at all! Kagome just continued to watch. Maybe it was just because she was half demon. He always acted weird around other hanyou.

Moyuru struggled with the tears some more, seeming to swallow them before looking up to Inuyasha, "So, have you told her yet? I don't think you should be out here with me like this if you haven't." she said.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his gaze falling to the ground.

"You haven't." Moyuru stated more than asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied dejectedly.

_What are they talking about? What's going on? Tell who what?_ Kagome questioned in her mind as she watched.

Moyuru pulled away a bit though not breaking the embrace.

"I'll tell her." Inuyasha insisted.

"Part of the reason I stayed out all day was to give you time to. I also went all the way to Seiya's grave. I figured you would need time so I _took_ my time." she said quietly, "I don't wanna cause any more problems."

She rested her head against his chest, taking in a deep breath and sighing heavily.

He looked down to her in question, concern clearly showing on his face, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome seemed to be getting more and more uneasy from where she watched. This didn't seem to be going where she wanted it to. He never acted this way around Moyuru when everyone else was around.

It took Moyuru a moment to answer, "I just can't stop thinking on all of this. . . my mother, Seiya, Naomi. . . I don't want to forget them, but it hurts to think about what happened to them all." she answered.

He hugged her to him more firmly, "Everything'll turn out okay." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

Kagome looked shocked. What was he doing? He acted as though they had known eachother forever!

Inuyasha continued to hold her there, completely unaware of Kagome watching them. Moyuru looked up to him after a moment. She wanted another kiss though she didn't voice her desire. When they had kissed the night before it had been the only time that she had ever been able to forget her problems. The feeling was addictive and she wanted to go back for more but she didn't say anything.

Inuyasha seemed to have read her mind. He had come to care about her so much in the past month. If there was anything he could do to make her happy, even for a moment, he would do it. He didn't want her to be in so much pain. He made the first move as he started another passionate kiss with her.

Moyuru just lost herself in it, forgetting her problems at least for the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. This strange feeling she got . . . she just couldn't get enough of it.

Kagome gasped in shock from her hiding place. He was kissing her! No! This couldn't be right! This had to all be just some bad dream!

_Sorry, Cliffy. You're just going to have to wait for Kagome's reaction to this show of affection in between Inuyasha and Moyuru. DON'T WORRY! INUYASHA AND KAGOME WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN BY THE END OF THIS FIC! So don't kill me or maim me in any way or you'll never get to see them back together again! _

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 20: Breaking Point_

_Everyone has a breaking point, even the nicest of people have instances when they're anything but nice to someone. Kagome isn't above this little law of life. So, is seeing Inuyasha and Moyuru kiss going to be the point where she finally snaps and stops taking things quietly as she has in the past? Will she get angry or will she simply do as she did with Kikyou and stay mostly quiet about it?_

_I love you people who aren't such bad sports with all of this! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Arigato!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	20. Breaking Point

_Okay, hopefully you all reamember what happened last chapter and hopefully you're not all waiting for me to exit the library only to kill me when I step out . . . that wouldn't be good. Like I keep telling you people, for the thousandth time, **Kagome and Inuyasha will be together by the end of this whole thing! **So don't kill me just yet! It was the characters' fault! To keep them in character this was inevitable! The characters run the story, I just put it into words. Anyway, Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Breaking Point**

Inuyasha and Moyuru's kiss was cut short as Inuyasha abruptly pulled away.

"What is it?" Moyuru asked, looking to him in question.

"I thought I heard something." he replied.

Kagome tried to get up but found herself unable to force her legs to lift her. She was stunned, crushed, heart-broken. What would she do now? Inuyasha was leaving her? Was that what he had wanted to say all day? He wanted to tell her that he was going to leave her for Moyuru?

"Kagome?" she heard a shocked voice say.

She let out a startled gasp before looking up to see Inuyasha standing beside her, looking to her in surprise. She quickly forced herself to stand, wordlessly looking to him with a pained look in her eyes. She voiced her question after a moment, "Why Inuyasha? You promised!" she shouted sounding crushed.

Moyuru stood by, nearly looking guilty. She hadn't wanted Kagome to find out like this. She knew Kagome's feelings had been hurt and she felt responsible.

"Kagome--" Inuyasha began.

Kagome cut him off, "Why did you lie to me?" she demanded. Her emotions were spiraling out of control! She was hurt, angry, and sad all at once! How could he do this to her? "You promised!" she shouted again.

The miko turned to run, "Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha yelled, quickly grabbing her wrist.

She suddenly whirled, "Let me go!" she cried, her hand coming across his face.

His head jerked to the side and he just stared into space for a moment, a clearly shocked expression on his face. Moyuru looked surprised as well.

"You lied to me!" Kagome yelled as she took advantage of the shock she had put him in to jerk her wrist free of his grasp. She once again began to run, tears streaming from her eyes.

Inuyasha began after her, "Kagome!" he shouted.

"Stop following me!" she yelled back.

"Kagome wait! Let me explain!" he begged as he continued after her.

"SIT!" she commanded in nearly a scream as she came to a stop.

He was suddenly jerked down by the prayer beads around his neck, this time falling extra hard. The fall nearly knocked the wind out of him and left quite a hole in the ground.

He looked up to see Kagome standing over him, "Leave me alone! You've done enough!" she growled as she glared down at him through tears.

Inuyasha had never seen her so angry in his entire life! He coughed a few times as he began to pick himself up.

"Are you alright?" Moyuru asked as she neared him. She turned her attention to Kagome. She hadn't wanted things to be like this. "Kagome, it's not--"

Moyuru's sentence died as Kagome sent and uncharacteristic glare her way. "You, you lied to me too! You told me nothing was going on!" she shouted.

Moyuru opened her mouth to say something but didn't even get the chance.

"You really can't do anything but mess things up! This is your fault!" Kagome yelled angrily, clearly not thinking about what she was saying. She was too distraught to just take this quietly like she had in the past. She had taken it quietly with Kikyou for a while, but this was the last straw. All of the anger a frustration she had felt during that time with Kikyou was coming out on Moyuru now.

Moyuru flinched at her harsh words, they had hurt her worse than any physical blow. She had tried to disregard what her father had beat into her all those years. She had tried to forget all those hurtful comments and it seemed to work for a while, but now hearing it from someone she had considered to be a friend. It really hurt.

"Stop it Kagome! It's not her fault!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly as he began to get up.

"Sit!" Kagome commanded again. She followed it with even more sit commands.

Inuyasha couldn't do a thing to stop her, these sits were worse than any of the others she had ever yelled at him before. The prayer bead necklace felt as though it could take his head off! She finally stopped and he just lay there, "Good-bye Inuyasha, I'm going home!" she shouted moodily before storming off.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he stared off after her. She probably hated him now. His cheek hurt, not so much form how hard she had slapped him, but because it had been her hand to do it. He didn't mean for her to find out the way she did. He didn't expect this kind of reaction either.

He nearly jumped when Moyuru spoke, "I'm sorry." she said softly, her head hung low.

Inuyasha turned back to her once he had managed to sit up, he knew that what Kagome said had hurt her feelings.

"Don't be." Inuyasha stated grumpily, beginning to get up. It was so out of character for Kagome to say that! Regardless of what he did, she souldn't have taken out some of her anger on Moyuru.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have imposed." Moyuru stated, her eyes focused on the ground.

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha stated, "She'll get over it."

Kagome didn't even try to hide her feelings as she made it back to the village to get her things. She haphazardly threw her personal items into her bag, leaving the medicine for Kaede to help the villagers with.

"Kagome? What's wrong, why are you so upset?" Sango asked worriedly as Kagome shouldered the pack.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going home for a while." Kagome answered quickly.

"Going home already? Are you coming back?" Shippo asked. He didn't know what he would do if Kagome left for good. The sad thing was, he would probably cry.

"Don't worry, I'll come back, I just need some time at home." Kagome replied in a falsely optomistic tone.

The rest of them watched the miko as she began to walk off. "Does Inuyasha know you're leaving?" Sango asked.

"Oh, he knows alright." Kagome said spitefully as she paused for a moment, "Tell him not to even bother coming after me, I'll come back when I feel like it."

Shippo looked to be a bit shocked. Kagome had never really acted like this before! What was wrong? Had she and Inuyasha gotten into another fight again. The kit just watched his mother figure as she continued to walk off. What had Inuyasha done this time? If she didn't come back then it would be his fault!

"Inuyasha and Kagome must've gotten into it again." Sango stated speaking Shippo's thoughts.

Miroku nodded, "He wasn't exactly in the best of moods and we all know how Inuyasha gets when he's angry."

"He probably just said the wrong thing. Kagome'll get over it." Shippo agreed, though he sounded more like he were trying to convince himself. Kagome seemed really mad this time, worse than usual. No one had seen her this mad since before Kikyo died.

No sooner had the kit made the comment than Inuyasha and Moyuru both approached them. Neither one of them said a word as they seated themselves. _Oh, I see, Kagome must have found out about Inuyasha and Moyuru_. Miroku thought as he looked to Inuyasha, his clothes having dirt on them and his face with a big red hand print on it.

"Whoa, what happened to you Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha prompted moodily though he didn't look mad.

"Kagome went home." Shippo said quietly.

"I know, and she can stay there for all I care!" Inuyasha snapped, "I'm not with Kagome anymore! She can stay there and take all her damn sit commands with her!"

The rest of them looked to be in shock. Not with Kagome anymore! But those two had always been together!

"But Inuyasha-" Shippo began.

"I told you I don't care!" Inuyasha growled, cutting him off.

"Inuyasha, don't get mad at him." a quiet female voice said.

Inuyasha looked back to Moyuru and his face softened. It was all in her expression, she thought that this was all her fault and she didn't want anyone mad at anyone else. What Kagome had said had really gotten to her, she had been so quiet since then.

Moyuru kept her gaze focused on the ground as she had so many other times before, her mood more downcast than it had been. "Forget about what Kagome said, it wasn't true." Inuyasha said quietly to her.

She lifted her gaze to look at him, was it that obvious that that was what she had been thinking on?

"What Kagome said?" Shippo echoed. Inuyasha turned his attention back to him,

"Yeah, she's not exactly as great as you people make her out to be." he stated, though the statement didn't sound as though he meant it.

"What'd she say to make you so mad at her?" the kit questioned.

"She got mad at Moyuru, told her she couldn't do anything but mess things up." Inuyasha answered.

The rest of the gang seemed shocked. Kagome had never done anything like that before! It just wasn't like her to say things like that, even without thinking! "Are you sure that's what she said?" Sango asked, looking surprised.

"Of course I'm sure." Inuyasha grumbled indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. . . I-" Moyuru started.

Inuyasha cut her off, "I told you, don't worry about what Kagome said."

There was an awkward silence between all of them. This was all just so different, Kagome getting mad and saying things like that, and Inuyasha breaking things off with her to go with Moyuru. It was too much of a change too fast. The air was just too tense.

Sango suddenly went rigid, her eyes going wide.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

Everyone's attention turned to her as her expression turned to anger, "Of all the times Miroku!" she growled, slapping the monk hard across the cheek.

Miroku let out a small yelp of pain, but just wore a dumb smile after the handprint showed up bright red on his cheek, "Now it looks as though Inuyasha and I match." he said.

Moyuru managed a small smile. He was goofy, she'd give him that much.

_I see, so he's not all pervert, he was trying to cheer her up. _Sango thought, managing a small smile herself.

_So, what about it? Still interesting you all now that I've officially broke up Inuyasha and Kagome? How long will they stay apart? **Don't worry, I got this whole thing planned out so before you jump on me and beat me to death screaming that my summary was misleading, read the rest of the story.** Anyway, A preview for the next chapter! _

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 21: Naraku Resurfaces_

_Well, it's now the first day without Kagome. Inuyasha as well as the rest of them feel that it's just too quiet without her, though it looks like they won't have to worry about the silence too much longer. Naraku's back with another devious plot and Inuyasha and the gang have no idea what he could be planning._

_Must get to doing more typing! More! I think I've done too much already. . . -sigh-_

_TTFN!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	21. Naraku Resurfaces

_Here I am again. I decided to update again early because the last chapter was pretty short. Okay, I know that all of you people are really disappointed that I broke Inuyasha and Kagome up. . . PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! What's a good story without something to shake things up huh? I really didn't have it planned, but my characters kind of got in the way and decided that they wanted things their way. Now Naraku's told me that he wants to come back into the picture and out-do Michiko to get rid of Inuyasha and Moyuru once and for all. Here's the beginning of his little scheme. Anyway, you people enjoy and remember to REVIEW!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Naraku Resurfaces**

Moyuru took in a deep breath of air as she followed Inuyasha and the rest of the group on their first jewel shard hunt in the past month. Kagome still hadn't come back by the next day so they had decided to look without her, not wanting to waste anymore time and figuring that Kagome just needed to come back on her own terms. It was quiet without Kagome, a nearly depressing silence had fallen over the group as they continued their travels, barely anyone having spoken at all.

Inuyasha traveled up ahead of the rest while Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara traveled near the middle and Moyuru finally drug up the rear. It wasn't that she was having a hard time keeping up, it was just that she wasn't used to traveling in a group of people. All this time she had struggled just to be invisible, she just didn't quite feel comfortable around people yet. She swallowed hard as she debated over something. She couldn't just isolate herself like this forever!

Moyuru quickened her pace a bit, now walking up with Miroku and Sango. She kept her eyes focused on the ground for a moment before looking up to the monk that walked next to her. She gave him a questioning stare as she noticed him smiling. He had a huge grin on his face!

_What's he so happy about all of a sudden? _Moyuru wondered.

Sango seemed to notice the same thing, "Miroku?" she said questioningly.

"Nani?" he prompted, looking to her now.

"What are you smiling so big about?" she asked, she looked confused about it.

"Didn't you notice? It seems as though Moyuru has finally decided to join us." the monk replied.

"Oh." Sango said as she seemed to get it now, noticing Moyuru walking on the other side of him. "It's good to see you've finally come around." the demon exterminator commented with a smile.

Moyuru managed a small smile back, "Finally." she said, still soft-spoken and shy. Moyuru suddenly froze, that wasn't what she thought it was was it? There was definitely something rubbing against her rear. "Lecher!" Moyuru growled, another voice saying the same thing as her hand came across one of the monk's cheeks.

Apparently he had been doing the same to Sango. No wonder he was so happy, he had two pretty girls with him, one traveling on each side. Now he had two bright red handprints on his face. One on each cheek.

He got up, brushing himself off, "I don't know which one hits harder." he mused aloud.

"Would you like another hit so you can judge?" Sango prompted heatedly.

"I suppose that means he gets another hit from me as well." Moyuru stated, her fists clenched.

Shippo and Kirara simply stood off to the side, "He's got himself in way over his head this time." Shippo commented. Kirara just mewed once, seeming to be in agreement with him.

"Now ladies! Don't be rash!" Miroku cried, trying in vein to save himself from the beating he was just about to recieve.

Moyuru went rigid all of a sudden her eyes scanning the area. Something was wrong, she had caught a forboding scent.

"Moyuru? What is it?" Sango questioned.

Moyuru didn't seem to have heard her, "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked quickly, her eyes still searching the forest around them.

"It looks like he didn't wait on us." Miroku stated.

_Oh no!_ Moyuru thought as she darted off. That scent she had caught, it was the smell of blood that had caused her to freeze like that. It was the scent of Inuyasha's blood! What had happened to him? She hadn't heard anything! How could anything attack him without making so much as a sound?

She stopped as she came to a point in the road, her eyes widening. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the sight in front of her. _NO!_ her mind screamed.

There on the trail in front of her lay Inuyasha's motionless form, his neck looking as though someone had taken a large chunk out of it. The ground around him was stained crimson with his blood, the thick liquid creating a puddle around him.

Moyuru's head snapped in the direction of rustling in the underbrush near her, but all her eyes managed to catch was a flash of a dark, nearly black, purple. She looked back to Inuyasha as she heard him moan. He was still alive!

She began forward but a sudden pain shot down her leg. She cried out as she looked down to the appendage. What was wrong with it? Why did it hurt so bad? It felt as though she had a deep cut there, but there wasn't a wound.

The scenery around her abruptly began to change. It changed from the green forest and blue skies to the ghastly scene of Naraku's castle. She was right in the middle of the courtyard.

"We finally finish this, Moyuru." a voice taunted. Moyuru paled. She knew that voice, it was Naraku!

She looked in the direction of the voice and as she had guessed, there stood none other than Naraku himself, his lips twisted in a sadistic smirk. Moyuru's eyes went wide as what looked like tentacles shot forth from him.

She had no sooner pulled out her weapons to fight back than her wrists and ankles where caught. _What the hell? _she thought. Another tentacle wrapped itself around her neck and another around her waist.

"No!" she screamed, "Let me go!"

Naraku only smirked wider as he began to draw her in, "Don't worry Moyuru, it'll all be over soon. Soon you won't have to deal with the pain of this world anymore."

"No!" she cried again, struggling violently, her eyes clenched shut as she didn't want to see what was coming next.

"Moyuru." a voice suddenly said softly.

The hanyou paused at the sound of her name, who was calling her?

"Moyuru." the voice said again.

She felt pressure on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. She sat straight up, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She wasn't at the castle anymore. Her gaze searched a moment longer before resting on the figure kneeling next to her. It was Inuyasha! Without even thinking she immedately latched onto him, holding back tears as she forced herself to calm down.

Inuyasha had fallen backwards as she jumped into him, he now looked beyond confused. What was her problem? "Moyuru? What's wrong?" he questioned as he looked to her in confusion.

She blushed at bit, "A. . . a nightmare." she replied quietly. Inuyasha seemed to understand now as he put his arms around her. It must've been one hell of a nightmare! She was shaking!

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, finally able to calm herself once she seemed to register that Inuyasha was indeed alive and not lying in a pool of his own blood. That dream was horrible! It wasn't like the dreams she had had before. All of the others had been of things that had happened to her in the past or things that she was worried about. No, this dream had been just too vivid for her liking.

She pulled away from Inuyasha after she had calmed down enough. Looking around, she noted that it was early morning, the sun was just about to rise. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after this one. She stood, beginning off in the direction of the fallow field. "I guess I should get up now." she said quietly with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Not far, I'm just going to clear my head, practice a little." she replied.

The inu hanyou just nodded once, confirming that he had heard her. She turned and began off.

Once she had gotten there, she picked out a spot and sat down cross-legged. That nightmare had really troubled her and she just had to get her mind off of it. She sat with her back straight and her eyes closed as she tried to clear her mind. _Focus only on your routine. _she said to herself as she seemed to gain her focus and stood up.

She began her routine with small things first as her brother had taught her, eventually working her way up to more advanced things. Seiya hadn't been sloppy in training her, sparing no lesson. He had made the routine up for her to do every day and she would get up and practice every morning.

Her movements started off stiff at first but soon moved to being more fluid. She messed up a few times, always getting back into focus before starting back where she had flawed.

Soon came the finale, a series of the most difficult moves Seiya had ever taught her. Kicks, flips,_ everything_. She fell a few times, muttering a curse before getting back up again and trying again. Seiya had always made this look so easy!

She finally got the big finish right, showing off an impressive amount of flexibility and agility. Though it was still not perfect, it would have to do for now. The routine did get easier every time she did it, that was the way Seiya had meant for it to be. It was supposed to help her sharpen her skills when he couldn't get to her to teach her. Now he could never be there to teach her. This was all she had left to go by.

She ended on one knee, holding the position for a few moments before straightening and letting out a heavy sigh. She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. How had he always made it look so effortless?

She headed to a nearby stream for a drink. She had to get back to doing that routine more. It had been nearly a month since she had even thought about it. She needed to sharpen her skills now more than ever. Seiya had been teaching her so that she wouldn't be defenseless if she ever had to deal without him. He was so selfless and caring, she missed him so much.

She cupped her hands in the water of the stream before lifting them back to her lips and drinking the cool liquid down. Her ears twitched and she went still as she heard someone behind her.

"I have to say, now I see why Naraku believed you could defeat Inuyasha."

Moyuru recognized that voice. She turned, her hands near her weapons. Kagura stood not too far off, leaning against one of the trees.

"You. . . you work for Naraku. What are you doing here?" Moyuru demanded, trying to keep cool. Naraku had been in her nightmare and now, right after, he had decided to show up again. Even though he hadn't shown up in person, the happenings still unnerved her.

"You have something Naraku wants back," Kagura stated, "and he's sent me to get them."

"If you think I'm just going to hand the shards over to you then you're sorely mistaken." Moyuru growled.

Kagura shot her a dirty look, she really was not in the mood to deal with this hanyou's stubborness, "Look here you little bitch, why don't you just make things easier on yourself and hand them over!" the wind sorceress snapped.

Moyuru glared right back at her, not at all liking the name Kagura had called her. "I don't think so."

"Fine then, we'll do things the hard way." Kagura stated moodily as she allowed her fan to unfold, "I need to vent some frustration anyway

_A fan? What good is she going to do with that?_ Moyuru thought as she took a stance. She wasn't quite sure what Kagura was capable of. She remembered how she had introduced herself earlier, "wind sorceress." What were her abilities?

Kagura made the first move, throwing a powerful wind attack the hanyou's way.

Moyuru's eyes widened. What was this? She had never had to fight this before! She barely escaped the attack as it slammed into the ground where she had been standing.

"Stop wasting my time and hold still!" Kagura shouted as she unleashed another attack.

Moyuru was quick to dodge this time, the blades didn't come close to hitting her as they had before. Moyuru began off at a run, trying to get around behind the sorceress and making herself a moving target instead of a sitting duck. If she could get around to the forest behind the sorceress then maybe she could hide and strike her when she didn't expect it.

Kagura wised up to her strategy, throwing an attack a little ahead of Moyuru. She smirked when she heard the hanyou scream. "Hm, now just to get the jewel shards." she said to herself as she waited for the dust to clear.

She gained a shocked expression when she noticed that Moyuru wasn't there. A splotch of blood stained the ground where the hanyou had been standing, but she had obviously gotten away. She still had the jewel shards too. Where had she gone?

_Where is that little wench?_ Kagura thought in frustration. She couldn't have gotten too far, she was apparently injured and, judging by the blood stain on the ground, pretty badly. "Where have you gone off to, half-breed?" Kagura asked to no one as her gaze searched the forest around her.

Moyuru stayed silent in her hiding spot on a tree branch. What chance did she stand now? She had managed to dodge the attack but not quite fast enough to escape injury. One of the blades had caught her leg, tearing deep into the flesh of her thigh and cutting it nearly to the bone! Moyuru couldn't get far enough away from her if she tried to run with this injury. All she could do was hope that the wind sorceress would give up looking for her and leave.

Kagura continued to look around, a bit puzzled as to where Moyuru could have gone and obviously not thinking about looking up. The hanyou just stayed silent, gritting her teeth to hold back a scream as she put pressure on the wound. She trying to keep it from bleeding anymore; she didn't want to bleed to death before Kagura left.

The thick liquid oozed through her fingers as the injury refused to stop bleeding. Who knew that wind could do this! The pain was horrible!

The blood was beginning to drip and Kagura stood directly under her. If the small drop hit the sorceress then it would give her away and there was no way in hell she could dodge another attack in this condition! That would be the end of it!

She tried to use the cloth of her pants to stop it from dripping but it only took a few moments for the cloth to be soaked through. Now a drop looked as though it were beginning to fall. It was going to hit Kagura!

"Moyuru!" A voice called.

Kagura's head snapped in that direction and she let out a frustrated curse. Now that Inuyasha had the ability to use the wind scar whenever he wanted, her wind powers didn't have much effect on him. She would have to leave for now. She had no desire to be blown away by the sword's powerful blast, "Make no mistake, I'll be back for those shards later."

With that the wind sorceress took off.

Moyuru let out a heavy sigh of relief when she had moved just in time to avoid the drop of blood that had fallen from between Moyuru's fingers. The hanyou leaned her head back against the tree trunk looking at the sky before muttering a "thank you". That had been too close.

"Moyuru!" Inuyasha's voice called again. He had caught the scent of her blood and immediately run to find her. He doubted that she was clumsy enough to nearly kill herself while just practicing.

"Inuyasha!" Moyuru shouted in answer to his call. The pain that she was in bled into her voice requiring her to nearly have to force the yell out. Her blood was now steadily dripping as the wound still refused to seal up.

Once Inuyasha had gotten in the area he looked around in confusion, where was she? He could smell her blood, but where had she gone? Moyuru was becoming lightheaded and hadn't even noticed as he wandered under the tree branch she sat on.

She had her eyes clenched shut. So much pain! It was unbearable!

"Moyuru, where are you?" Inuyasha grumbled frustratedly as he looked around. He paused as he felt something warm on his shoulder. He looked to see what is was, surprise obvious on his face when he realized that it was blood.

He stared at the drops of crimson before looking upward, "Moyuru!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of her. He didn't hesitate, leaping up into the tree and landing on the branch in front of her.

Moyuru opened her eyes slowly as she felt the branch move under her.

Inuyasha had knelt down in front of her, "Your leg. . ." he began, looking at it in shock, "Did Naraku do this?"

Moyuru nodded, "He sent Kagura after the jewel shards I have." she answered in a pained voice. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she fought to stay conscious, "I didn't let her have them though."

Inuyasha looked to her worriedly.

So, Naraku had reentered himself into the battle for the jewel shards. He certainly didn't stay gone for long. Now he was attacking Moyuru as well because she had jewel shards. Inuyasha thought for a few more seconds.

Maybe he shouldn't let Moyuru hold onto them if they were putting her in even more danger. He would have to think about this later. Now he had to work on getting Moyuru back to the village to get her injury worked on.

He took hold of both of her arms, "C'mon Moyuru, I can't pick you up like this, you're going to have to stand first."

Moyuru just nodded before trying to push herself up with her good leg, finally standing with Inuyasha's help. Once she was standing she leaned heavily on him, it was obvious the pain she was in. Inuyasha held her there for a second with his arms around her, "Just hang on." he said quietly as he scooped her up, jumping down out of the tree and beginning at a run for the village.

It didn't take long before Moyuru was situated and everyone else in the group had heard about what happened. "So, Naraku's shown back up again." Miroku mused aloud. He didn't seem too happy about it. His thoughts were obviously again with breaking the curse on him.

"We should get moving again, but it looks like that third lead'll have to wait since Moyuru's injured." Sango pointed out.

"No it doesn't, you were supposed to leave today, and I'm not letting this keep me down." Moyuru stated.

"You're suggesting that you travel injured?" Miroku prompted.

Moyuru nodded, "It takes a while to get anywhere so by the time we get to where ever it is we're going I'll be fine. If I stay here then the village may get attacked again."

"Don't be stupid, you can't travel like that. The lead can wait." Inuyasha stated firmly, shoving his hands into his sleeves.

Moyuru sent him a glare, "I'll be fine. I've had worse." she insisted.

Inuyasha didn't know really how to react, he was only being this way because he didn't like her being hurt. Unfortunately, she was much more prone to it than Kagome. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Not much did happen to them on the way to someplace. She did have a point and with Naraku back out there it was imperative that they get to the jewel shards before he did. They couldn't hold the hunt off any longer.

"Fine." Inuyasha said reluctantly after a moment.

Moyuru seemed satisfied by this. The only problem now was the way she would travel. She was sure Inuyasha wouldn't carry her all the way.

Kirara mewed a few times up at Sango who sat petting her. Sango looked down to her, "I don't think Kirara would mind giving you a ride." She mused.

Moyuru gave Inuyasha a triumphant look, "See, I won't be slowing you down at all."

_Hmph, damn Inuyasha, always getting in the way. I shouldn't have given up so easily!_ Kagura thought in frustration as she flew towards Naraku's castle. She was taking her time on getting there, not at all wanting or looking forward to being chewed out for not getting the jewel shards back. There was no doubt that he wouldn't be happy with her. _It would have been so much easier if he would just allow me to kill her. It's his own damn fault he if he doesn't get them back._

She clenched her fists, _If only I were free! _she thought angrily, _If he didn't have my life in his hands then I would have killed him and been on my own by now and not running his damned errands! _she yelled in her mind. She landed outside his castle before hesitantly entering, dreading the mere sight of him.

"So Kagura, you come back empty-handed." Naraku's voice intoned as she approached the room he seemed to have claimed as his.

"Yeah, so what of it? You wouldn't let me kill the little bitch so I couldn't get the shards from her." Kagura replied moodily, "It's much easier to get something from someone when they're already dead."

"Oh, I have other things planned for her, much greater things." Naraku stated with a smirk. "I'll get the jewel shards back eventually myself, I just would have preferred to have them back sooner."

"What?" Kagura growled, "You sent me out there for nothing?"

"It wouldn't have been so much for nothing if you handn't failed to get the shards." Naraku replied.

Kagura clenched her fists,_ Damn him._ she thought, _I will be free of him one day, then he can do all his damn dirty work himself._

"Did you injure her?" Naraku asked all of a sudden, snapping Kagura from her thoughts.

"Yes, I did. I suppose you didn't want me to do that either?" she said sharply.

"Things are going well then. That was the half of the purpose of sending you after the shards. Kagura, meet another part of my plan, your younger sister." Naraku stated as someone stepped forth from the shadows.

_So, did I scare you people with the dream sequence? I know that was a cruel thing to do, but that's what I'm supposed to do as an author. Write an good story and keep you people guessing what I'm going to do next. It's called suspense. _

_I still have to figure out how to finish this whole story off. I'll probably end up with a sequel before too long. Anyway . . . I also want to bring Seiya back! I really did like him, he was nice. If you people have any ideas on how to do that, then that would help! (You know, just an interesting little fact. When I made Seiya up, I made him up to be everything I wanted in a guy. Tall, dark, handsome, considerate, tough when he needs to be. . . . -dreamny sigh- But now he's dead. . . . and I don't want to leave him that way. Suggestions are nice!_

_Anyway, now for a preview of the next chapter._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 22: Foresight._

_What happens when Moyuru begins to recognize some of the happenings around her because of her dream? Will she open up and tell Inuyasha and the rest of the gang or will she just brush it off? Are these happenings a coincidence or are they fate? Find out!_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	22. Foresight

_Well, hello again. ready for chapter 22? Sorry about the delay, don't kill me please!I might be another week or two with the next chapter, but, anyway, on with thischapter!Here's chapter 22, READ REVIEW and ENJOY!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Foresight**

Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder as they all traveled down the road to their destination. It had been so strange, finding someone else's shoulder to sit on. The young kit gazed down at Moyuru who was now sleeping on Kirara's back as they walked. Was she going to replace Kagome? His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he pondered this. Sure, Moyuru was nice, but no one could replace Kagome!

So far they had all traveled in silence, half the reason being that they didn't want to wake Moyuru; the other half being that things just weren't the same. "What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked quietly, having noticed the kit in deep thought.

"I was just thinking, that's all." he answered.

There was another moment of silence before anyone spoke again, "What are you thinking about that seems to be troubling you so much?" Miroku questioned.

"What if Kagome doesn't come back?" Shippo asked worriedly, he already missed her.

"I'm sure she'll come back, she just has to do it on her own time." Sango stated hopefully.

"I guess you're right." Shippo replied after a moment, "But things still won't be the same when she does come back. It's not like I don't like Moyuru, I just liked it better when Inuyasha and Kagome where together. They were both happier."

"You've got a point, but maybe it's just that we're not used to this yet." Sango offered, "We're so used to Inuyasha and Kagome being together that this is all just a shock."

"Everything will be fine." Miroku stated in agreement.

With that said, everyone fell silent again. _Things are just too quiet without Kagome._ Sango thought to herself.

Miroku let out a heavy sigh, _Nothing but trees and silence. There's got to be some way to return things at least somewhat back to normal_. he thought as his gaze began to slip down to Sango's rear, his hand soon following suit.

Sango went rigid and the monk's hand brushed against her. _He's not!_ she thought as her face flushed bright red. The silence was suddenly broken by a resounding smack. "Find something else to do if you're that bored you pervert!" the demon exterminator shouted without thinking.

Inuyasha stopped up ahead, looking back at them all.

"It's a good thing I decided to sit on your other shoulder." Shippo stated.

Moyuru moaned a bit as she began to wake up. Kirara nudged Sango with her nose as thought to say, "You're waking her up!"

Moyuru slowly began to sit up, temporarily confused by her surroundings before she remembered that they were traveling. She let out a wide yawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry Moyuru, I didn't mean to wake you up." Sango stated quickly.

"It's okay." Moyuru said softly, "I shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day anyway."

The hanyou paused as she caught sight of Miroku's face, "Oh, so that's what all the racket was about." she said flatly, stretching her arms a bit.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Shippo said suddenly.

"What?" Sango prompted. "Miroku hasn't tried anything lecherous like that for a while until just recently."

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder why." Sango mused, gaining a thoughtful expression before the thoughtful look turned to a sly one and her gaze shifted to the monk next to her. "I remember now," she said, "you didn't do that for quite a while right after Moyuru hit you so hard."

"Maybe all he needs is another good punch in the face to keep him from doing it again." Inuyasha cut in with a smirk, finally breaking his silent streak and at last gaining his usual air about him.

"Sounds like a good idea to to me." Sango agreed, gaining a smirk before turning to Moyuru, "Would you mind doing the honors?" she asked the hanyou, giving her a conspiratory wink.

Moyuru looked to her blankly for a moment before seeming to get it and falling into the act as well, "No, not at all. Just bring him here and I'll be happy to beat him out of a bad habbit." she replied, cracking her knuckles.

Miroku turned a few shades pale as the two girls exchanged a look. They were planning something, he just knew it! Females! Such conniving creatures! He began to try and make an escape but the demon exterminator latched onto his arm. He began to struggle, "No wait! Is this really necessary?" he shouted frantically.

Shippo hopped off his shoulder. There went his last line of defense, now with the little one out of the way they wouldn't have any problems beating him to a bloody pulp. He began to struggle harder but Sango still managed to drag him all the way to Moyuru while Inuyasha and the rest just looked on.

Sango had gotten the monk there but had a bit of trouble keeping him there. His face hadn't forgotten that punch the hanyou had given him the first time he had crossed her. Moyuru drew back, her fist aimed at his face.

"C'mon, you're not being serious are you?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh, we're serious." Moyuru replied in a very dry tone.

Miroku's eyes went wide, "Ladies, please be reasonable!" he yelled.

Moyuru and Sango both burst out laughing. Sango laughed so hard that she had to let the monk go. Inuyasha even managed a bit of a smile, "Not so good with the ladies anymore, huh Miroku?" he prompted

_Oh, so it was a joke._ Miroku thought, relief washing over him as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Moyuru laughed. "Come on. I didn't really hit you that hard before. I could've hit you harder"

Miroku let out a nervous laugh, "Oh you could ?" he asked. He wasn't so sure that he liked the sound of that one, although he knew that Sango was probably the same way.

Inuyasha smiled a bit more from where he was standing, watching. He liked Moyuru's laugh, she didn't do it much but it made him happy to see that she was enjoying herself despite all that had happened.

Sango managed to calm down after a moment, "Maybe that little joke will scare you straight for a while." She said.

The monk put a hand over his heart, "For a moment there I thought you were really being serious."

"No, we wouldn't go that far." Sango stated.

"I don't necessarily take joy in pummeling anyone anyway." Moyuru agreed.

Miroku smiled as he approached Moyuru, "I'm glad to hear it."

She paused in her laughing, a confused and wary look coming across her face, "What are you doing?" she questioned. She blinked as the monk gave her a hug, "Wha--?"

"I'm glad to see that you wouldn't strike a poor monk like me down like that. You're really a good friend." he said gratefully though his hand slipped a little too far down.

"He just doesn't learn does he?" Shippo asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha replied. Now a dead-pan look had replaced his smile. That dumb monk.

Moyuru's fists clenched, her face clearly showing her annoyance. Sango glared daggers at the monk as well. _If he doesn't let go in three seconds. . ._ Moyuru thought as she silently started the count, _One. . . two. . . THREE!_

Miroku suddenly froze, looking a little pained. "Ow." he muttered as he slowly let Moyuru go and backed up, rubbing his stomach and looking pitiful. "I wasn't expecting that." he said under his breath.

"I know," Moyuru replied, "You were expecting a slap, but I assumed that your face had taken enough damage."

"You've got that one right." Sango muttered moodily.

There was a sudden strong gust of wind as something blew past them. Whatever it was stopped ahead and backtracked before coming into view in front of them. "Slow as always, Mutt-face." Koga stated.

Inuyasha looked as though he could kill something, he didn't need this. Koga was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. The wolf demon's eyes searched the travel party though he failed to notice Moyuru as Inuyasha had stepped in front of her.

"Hey Mutt, where's my Kagome?" Koga questioned gruffly.

Moyuru looked puzzled. _His_ Kagome? Why did he refer to her as his? Hadn't she been with Inuyasha?

"She's not here right now so just buzz off!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What? She's always traveling around with you. If she's not here then where is she?" the wolf demon demanded.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He hadn't necessarily liked the fact that she'd just run home like she did. Koga seemed to take Inuyasha's silence in a different way, "You let something happen to her didn't you!" he yelled accusingly.

"No I didn't, she's fine!"

"Then where is she?"

"She just went home for a little while okay!"

"You never travel without her, there's something wrong, I know it! If you let her get hurt I swear you won't live to regret it Mutt!" Koga exclaimed, suddenly rushing Inuyasha.

The hanyou took a hard punch across the face as he wasn't expecting it. "Why you. . . I ought to kill you you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled before retaliating.

Moyuru just watched them as they both continued to duke it out. This fight was different, she could tell. They weren't necessarily serious about it. It was more of a scuffle than a fight. "I take it they know each other." Moyuru prompted.

"Yeah, they've been rivals for a while." Shippo answered, "I think it's kinda ridiculous."

"Are they always like this?" Moyuru questioned, turning to the young demon who had returned to his seat on Miroku's shoulder.

"They always get into fights when they get anywhere near each other." he replied, shaking his head slowly.

Inuyasha and Koga both backed off of each other for a moment, looking as though they were beginning to go at it again when Koga froze, his gaze focused on Moyuru. "What's the matter? Having second thoughts about fighting me?" Inuyasha taunted.

"What's _she _doing here?" Koga demanded, pointing a finger at the kitsune hanyou.

Moyuru seemed to shrink back a bit. It was obvious that Koga was angry at her and it scared her a little. He was fast; if he decided to attack her for real then she would have to rely on Kirara to get her out of the way. She was helpless to make a move on her own and the fact unnerved her.

"What's wrong with her being here?" Inuyasha shot back.

"She's that wench that was working for Naraku!" Koga exclaimed angrily, leveling Moyuru with a glare. Now he was definitely serious, no longer occupied with trying to beat Inuyasha down.

"Don't call her that!" Inuyasha growled, moving to stand protectively in front of her.

"She was working for that bastard, why are you protecting her?" Koga demanded in a dangerous tone.

"It wasn't her fault. She didn't want to work for him then, and she doesn't work for him now so leave her alone." Inuyasha retorted sharply.

Moyuru just stayed silent, she just wanted to be unnoticed. She sunk down against Kirara's back nearly as though she were trying to hide as Koga glared back and forth in between the two hanyou. She just wanted him to go away and leave her be.

"Hmph, I don't have time to waste on zasshu, I've got that bastard, Naraku, to hunt down and kill. You can tell Kagome that she can travel with me since you've obviously gotten yourself another girlfriend." Koga said nonchalantly before turning and beginning off at a run, leaving Inuyasha and the rest of them in the dust.

"Baka." Inuyasha muttered moodily as he rejoined the group.

"Koga! Wait for us!" a voice called out as two more wolf demons showed up, panting heavily and looking wore-out. They both paused, gasping for air, "We were almost caught up with him too." Genta pouted.

"Wait Koga!" Hakaku called out, beginning to run again, Genta not too far behind though they both looked as though they could use a break. Moyuru just watched them in question as the plodded by but didn't ask.

The gang arrived at a village part-way to their destination around nightfall. "It looks as though we'll be staying here for the night." Miroku stated, immediately heading for what looked to be the biggest inn in the village, "I sense an ominous dark cloud hovering over that inn over there." he said as he continued on his way towards it.

"I'm sure you do Miroku." Sango muttered sarcastically.

Moyuru looked to be confused, "I don't sense anything."

"That's because there _isn't _anything." Inuyasha sighed.

Moyuru still looked to be puzzled by it, "Then why is he sensing something. Is there something wrong with his senses?" she asked.

"It's just his way of getting a place to stay." Sango clarified.

"Oh, so he's a lecher _and_ a scam artist." Moyuru surmised, saying it just loud enough for the monk ahead of them to hear.

"You won't be complaining when you have a place to stay and food in your stomach." Miroku replied, again flashing a smile.

Moyuru caught the scent of blood as they neared the village. Blood and freshly dug graves. "Do you smell that?" Moyuru asked, looking a bit unnerved.

"Yeah, smells like this village has gotten attacke recently or something." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe we could do something to help and get a room that way." Sango offered, "If it's a demon then we could slay it and take a night here and some supplies as our pay. It's obvious that these people don't need to be pranked." she added, giving the monk a pointed look.

Miroku just gave her an innocent expression.

They entered the village slowly and quietly as not to impose on the residents. There were people up ahead, a few of them looked to be carrying something with a priest walking in front of them. "What is that?" Shippo asked. He seemed to be unnerved by the air around the place.

"It looks like a funeral." Sango mused aloud. They continued to watch the procession as it neared what looked to be a graveyard. quite a few of the graves there looked to be fresh and still more were being dug.

"Maybe we should just head for an inn, it doesn't look like there's much we can do here." Moyuru suggested, sounding to be a bit nervous. She was with Shippo; this place just didn't make her feel comfortable at all. She didn't want to stay here too much longer than she had to.

"I agree, there's not much point in staying here at the moment. This place is even beginning to creep me out." Sango stated.

_What could be killing off these people? Is it a demon? I don't think it's a sickness, no one here smells sick._ Inuyasha thought as they headed for the inn. If it was a demon it probably wouldn't take too long to handle anyway.

Everyone was snapped out of their train of thought as a terrified scream pierced the night. Shippo had nearly jumped out of his skin, "Wh-what was that?" he stammered from where he was now latched onto Miroku's head, every hair on his head and his tail standing on end. Miroku just looked straight ahead.

"Sounds like whatever it is that's killing off these people just got another one." Inuyasha answered.

"Maybe not, if someone's in trouble then we should help them. This village looks like it's taken enough already." Moyuru stated, looking hopeful that whoever it was hadn't died.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Miroku stated, already beginning in that direction.

"Kirara, stay here with Moyuru and Shippo." Sango ordered as she shouldered her big weapon.

"But--" Moyuru began.

"You're injured and you're staying here." Inuyasha interjected forcefully before beginning off at a run with the others. He would never understand what it was with the rest of the group and saving complete strangers.

The others resurfaced at the village only a little while later, followed by some of the villagers that had made their way to the location where one of their own had been attacked. The villagers that had headed out there had instinctively taken a cot with them as though they were used to death. Now something rested on it, covered by a cloth Apparently whoever it was hadn't made it.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group stopped by Moyuru, Shippo and Kirara as the villagers continued on their way.

"So they didn't make it." Moyuru stated more than asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, they were dead when we got there."

"Sora!" a voice from the village cried. A woman came running towards the people who walked so downcast. "Sora!" the woman cried again as she got near.

"She's dead." one of the villagers said quietly.

"No, no she can't be dead! My daughter can't be dead!" the woman sobbed, trying to get through to the one she called Sora. The others held her back, "I want to see her!" she shouted as she struggled against them, her arms flailing in an attempt to get past them all. Her hand snagged the cloth, causing it to fall off the dead girl's body.

Moyuru gasped and stared in shock as she caught sight of her. It was horrible! The girl's face was frozen in a terrified expression, her eyes wide open and lifeless. A small stream of blood ran from the corner of her lips, leaking onto the cot that she was being carried on.

The thing that shocked Moyuru the most was the wound that she had obviously died from. On the girl's neck was a gaping hole, looking as though something had just taken a chunk of her flesh and savagely ripped it away. Everything on the inside of her neck was visible including parts of her spine! It was the same injury Inuyasha had had in her dream.

"Moyuru, are you okay?" Sango questioned, looking to her.

Moyuru had turned nearly three shades paler than she already was, and she looked as though she could pass out at any second. Moyuru finally tore her gaze from the girl. Her stomach churned uneasily, making her feel sick.

Shippo seemed to be right along with her, though not quite so green. He just looked completely unnerved. "Uh, do you think we could maybe st-stay somewhere else?" he asked hopefully, only to be ignored.

Inuyasha gave Moyuru an impatient look as she didn't answer the demon exterminator's question, "Sango asked you if you were okay, answer will you?" he said gruffly. He knew Moyuru had seen worse, but why had this shaken her up so bad?

"I don't feel so good." Moyuru finally answered quietly, beginning to get off Kirara's back. If she was going to lose her lunch she didn't want to do it on a friend.

Sango quickly moved to steady the hanyou as she managed to slide off, "I'll help Moyuru. Get a room at the inn and we'll catch up with you later." the demon slayer said quickly, helping Moyuru toward the edge of the forest.

Inuyasha and the others began heading for the inn, Inuyasha looking worried but trying and failing horribly to hide it with his usual "this is such a bother" look.

"What are you thinking on so hard?" Shippo questioned after a moment.

"Nothing." Inuyasha lied.

"Something's gotta be bothering you for you to think so hard. Don't hurt yourself." Shippo countered

Inuyasha shot the kit a dirty look and Shippo only retreated to Miroku's other shoulder.

"Is it Moyuru's reaction that's troubling you?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha just sighed, "I don't get it, I know she's seen worse and she never did _that_. What's gotten into her?"

Sango had managed to get Moyuru to the edge of the forest before the hanyou let it all out, leaning heavily against a tree as she sat on her knees next to it. Sango knelt down beside her, rubbing her on the back and trying to be comforting.

"Are you okay now?" Sango asked softly once Moyuru seemed to calm down.

Moyuru just nodded her answer, "It's just that. . . that dream. . ." she mused in a whisper.

"Dream?" Sango prompted though not getting an answer. Moyuru just stayed there for a moment before using the tree to try and push herself up. Sango helped her and began towards the inn that Inuyasha and the others had gone to.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you talked about it." Sango offered after a moment.

Moyuru shook her head, "Not now." she replied quietly as she continued to lean on the demon exterminator.

Sango frowned, "You seemed really shaken up earlier, do you know anything about this?" she asked.

Moyuru hesitated before nodding slowly, "It was in the dream I had just last night."

"Did you see what did it? In your dream I mean." Sango questioned.

Moyuru shook her head, "No, I just remember. . . a color. . . purple, nearly black."

Sango didn't ask anymore questions after that as they approached the inn. The exterminator thought for a moment. So, this seemed similar to something that happened in Moyuru's dream, but couldn't it be just coincidence? Moyuru didn't seem to have taken it lightly at all. It was said that some dreams try to tell someone something, could her dream have been one of those?

_So, did I freak any of you out yet? Oh don't worry, if you were disappointed with the creepiness factor you just wait until my next chapter, that's when things really start to get creepy. So far this chapter and a few previous chapters have just been leading up to this. For all of you that are reading this right now, you're going to love it if you like horror and mystery._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 23: A Midnight Encounter_

_Okay, so everyone's settled into an inn to get some sleep and hopefully slay that whatever-it-is the next day, right? They can take care of it. . . if it doesn't decide to take care of them first. Will everyone make it out of this first encounter alive? What is this thing and why is it attacking the people of the village? Who will it strike next? Plenty of action awaits as part of the gang comes into contact with the mystery killer creature. (I'm not telling who comes into contact with it first either, you'll just have to read to find out.)_

_REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Keep reading and reviewing! _

_Mayu Kitsune_


	23. A Midnight Encounter

_**YOU MUST READ THIS!**_

_Okay, well here I am again. I know you people want more Kagome in here, and she'll come back in full force eventually. For right now you just have to work with me and be patient. She may not really be in this chapter, but she'll be in the next, I promise. So please don't kill me! I've had I nice long talk with my muses and they've given me a way to work this all out. Anyway, here's the next chapter, READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**A Midnight Encounter**

Sango and Moyuru located the rest of the gang in the inn, settling down in the one big room they had managed to get by offering to slay whatever it was out there killing the village's people. The inn keeper had been all too delighted to hear that there was a demon exterminator, a monk, and a half-demon, all of which were willing to help get rid of the creature killing off their people.

Moyuru's stomach was still upset so she skipped out on a meal, going to a corner of the room and trying to go to sleep. Her leg throbbed with pain though. Apparently whatever Kaede had given her before they left had worn off.

She tried to get comfortable but found it impossible to do so. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep right now. Sleeping was always what she used to do when she was injured and in Akiko's care, it was an easy escape from pain. The only problem was that Akiko wasn't there to help her now.

"Your leg bothering you?" Inuyasha questioned after a moment of watching her toss and turn.

"Yeah." she admitted reluctantly.

"Is there anything we can to do help?" Sango asked.

Moyuru didn't speak as she seemed to be thinking on something. She hesitated, "Inuyasha, could you do something for me?"

"Like what?" Inuyasha prompted, looking to her with a bit of confusion present in his expression. What did she think _he_ could do? He didn't know anything about helping her injury.

Moyuru still looked hesitant, "Could you. . . um. . . scratch me behind the ears?" she questioned timidly, nearly inaudibly.

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look, "What?"

"My haha used to do that when I didn't feel good; it always made me feel better." she answered quietly after a moment, looking to be a bit embarrassed.

Inuyasha hesitantly made his way over to her, positioning her so that her back rested against him. He timidly began to scratch behind her large, red fox-ears, being careful not to hurt her with his claws.

She melted into him, a look of contentment on her face.

He blinked, blushing lightly. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her. He abruptly stopped, he wouldn't have had such a problem with all this if it hadn't been for Sango and Miroku sitting right in front of them.

Moyuru let out a whine, "Don't stop." she said quietly.

Inuyasha continued to blush as he started again. She snuggled into him, one of her ears resting on his chest as she had done a few nights previous. Inuyasha turned a few more shades red as he just kept scratching.

Sango and Miroku neither one made a comment, both of them looking away to give the two hanyou some privacy. They both had some agreement earlier that they would stay out of this one. Sango had especially not liked the idea, but Miroku had brought up the point that they may only make things worse. They both stayed silent.

Shippo had stared a bit before he too looked away. Did Inuyasha really like Moyuru that much better? He never did anything like that with Kagome! Shippo missed her already and it was only the first day without her. His little arms crossed in front of him a he glared ahead. This was all Inuyasha's fault. Miroku had told him while they were alone that he shouldn't let himself get too angry. Moyuru was a good friend and no one whished her any harm. Shippo understood that, but it still felt like she was trying to replace Kagome. What made him even more angry was that Inuyasha seemed to be letting her! It was all his fault that Kagome left.

Moyuru hadn't seemed to have noticed anything around her; she was in seventh heaven. She didn't quite understand it herself. Why _did _it feel so good to get scratched like that? Oh well, the question really didn't matter; all she cared about was that it helped her to get to sleep and forget how miserable she felt. She just occupied herself with listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat. He was so warm too. . . He had a nice heartbeat. . .

Moyuru soon went limp against him, her breathing evening out. Inuyasha looked to her in question. She had fallen asleep? Maybe she was a bit more demon than he was, he never really remembered getting that feeling from someone scratching his ears. The only thing he ever remembered was getting agitated because someone was treating him like a dog.

"Uh. . . I. . . I think she's asleep." he spoke up after a moment. The others looked to him as he got their attention.

"It seems that she's gotten more from her demon side than her human side." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't feel good to you to get scratched like that?" Shippo asked suddenly, trying to get his mind off the subject of hating Inuyasha.

"It does to you?" Sango questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Shippo replied, "It makes you feel all happy. If you get scratched long enough, sometimes you end up falling asleep."

"I never thought of it that way before, but I guess it makes sense." Sango mused aloud. Moyuru did seem as though she felt better, looking so content and peaceful as she slept.

Inuyasha paused as he caught the scent of blood, giving Moyuru a troubled look. It was her blood he was smelling.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, having noticed his expression.

"She's bleeding." he answered.

"Oh, that's right, her leg! I forgot to help her changed the bandages!" the demon exterminator nearly exclaimed. How had she forgotten? "I should've just let Kirara take her to the woods, her walking must've reopened it."

"I'll be glad to help her if you're not feeling up to it Sango." Miroku stated, all smiles as he began to stand.

Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"Or not." the monk said slowly, seating himself again. "I can take care of it, Miroku." Sango replied, retrieving the supplies they had brought along to help Moyuru, "I just wish I didn't have to wake her up."

"Perhaps you won't have to wake her if Inuyasha scratches her ears while you dress her wound." the monk suggested. The demon slayer seemed to be thinking it a good idea.

Inuyasha just frowned, "But that would mean that I'd have to stay here." he stated. He would feel awkward staying in the room while Sango helped her out, they had always requested that he, Shippo, and _especially_ Miroku, leave before they changed her bandages before.

Miroku seemed to notice his troubled expression, "You don't have to look. . . but of course if _you_ don't feel comfortable with it-"

"No Miroku." Sango interjected, "You and Shippo can sit outside the door if you don't mind."

Miroku let out a heavy sigh, getting up and heading out with the little kit. He closed the door behind the both of them but didn't stop right outside, instead he continued walking.

"Miroku, where are you going?" Shippo questioned.

"There's something I need to take a look at." the monk answered, "You just stay here and make sure no one else enters that room."

Shippo just nodded, then watched as Miroku walked off and out of sight. Where was he going? Shippo soon sat with his back pressed up against the door behind him. There was just something unnerving him.

It was a calm clear night, the moon shining brilliantly down and illuminating his surroundings. Even with the extra light, there was just something that scared him. An eerie silence had been oppressing the mood of the village ever since they arrived. Probably before that.

Shippo had seen that poor girl that had been attacked. The thing that had done it was still out there somewhere too! Why did Miroku have to leave him _alone_?

Inside, meanwhile, Sango had already begun to unwind the bandages that wrapped around Moyuru's leg while Inuyasha had resumed scratching. His cheeks were painted a faint red as he looked away, his gaze focusing on a far wall. This was just too awkward for his liking.

Moyuru cringed in her sleep as Sango tried to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha had felt her tense and heard her as she let out a whine. He absent mindedly held her more firmly to him, beginning to scratch a bit harder.

Moyuru snuggled into him, the top of her head brushing him underneath his chin. He forced himself to stay there and stared off even more to keep his mind off the awkwardness of it all. He could take it, so long as she wasn't in so much pain. He just let her rest against him and continued his scratching.

By the time Sango had finished, Inuyasha had fallen asleep with his back resting against the wall behind him, his cheek resting against one of Moyuru's. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders, holding her much like some child would an oversized teddy bear. He unknowingly snuggled her back in his sleep as though trying to be of some comfort. They both looked so peaceful and content.

Sango decided not to wake either of them as she exited the room. Shippo nearly fell in when she slid the door open. He let out a surprised cry as he caught himself.

"Shh!" Sango warned, "They're asleep."

The kit looked to her in question before his gaze shifted to the two hanyou in the corner of the room.

Moyuru stirred a bit, her eyebrows furrowing. She let out a quiet and scared whimper. Sango began back towards them to do as Inuyasha had done and scratch her behind the ears to calm her down, but she paused upon seeing Inuyasha move. He unconsciously nuzzled Moyuru in an attempt to calm her down and it seemed to work. She settled back down into a more peaceful sleep.

Shippo just stared at them both. Inuyasha was never like that with Kagome! How could he find it so easy to be like that around Moyuru? _Stupid Inuyasha._ He thought

Sango walked back out of the room back to where Shippo was, closing the door behind her, "We should probably just leave them alone for a while." she said.

Shippo looked troubled, "Do you think she's gonna end up replacing Kagome?" he asked after a moment.

Sango looked down to him, "I don't think so. Inuyasha's just found someone else. Sometimes things might seem difficult, but Kagome'll come back and things'll get back to normal." she said assuringly, though she had her worries as well. Kagome had been so upset before she left. She secretly didn't want this change to be permanent, but she didn't want Moyuru to be unhappy either. It seemed as though her best course of action was to just leave it all alone and up to Inuyasha.

"I think we all just need some time to get used to this. I'm sure everything'll turn out okay in the end though." Sango added in an optimistically. There wasn't anything else she could do but be optimistic.

Sango suddenly looked a bit confused, "Where's Miroku? Wasn't he just out here with you?"

"He said he wanted to look at something." the kit answered. Sango sighed, "Women no doubt." she stated as she began away.

"W-wait! Don't leave me here by myself!" Shippo suddenly cried after her.

She looked back to him in question, "What's wrong?"

"It's creepy out here." he replied quietly.

Sango just smiled with a bit of amusement, "You'll be fine, just stay inside with Inuyasha and Moyuru if you don't feel safe out here. I can get Kirara to stay here with you if you want." she offered.

Shippo just shook his head, "I can handle it. . . I-I'll just. . . go inside."

"Don't worry so much, I'll be dragging Miroku back here before long anyway." she said casually.

The kit just nodded before slipping into the room and quietly settling himself next to the two already sleeping. He didn't really like to admit the fact that he was so close to them because he felt safer near Inuyasha, so he just told himself that he was so close because it was his duty to wake them up if something were to happen.

Sango began off in search of the monk that always seemed to be out womanizing, Kirara in her small cat form walking beside her. _He'd better not be flirting._ she thought as she walked through the village.

It looked nearly deserted, no one was to be seen anywhere! Shippo was right, it was creepy out here. People were so scared of this thing that they wouldn't come out of their huts.

Kirara nudged her and mewed a few times, trying to put her in the right direction. She could smell Miroku somewhere and her mistress was going the wrong way.

Sango looked down to her in question before seeming to get it and heading in the way Kirara seemed to be pointing her in. She mentally came to a conclusion when she noticed where they were headed. They were headed towards the hut the villagers had been putting the dead that had yet to be buried in.

_He must've come out here to investigate or something. . . oddly enough, that sounds like Miroku._ Sango thought as she approached. She entered the hut hesitantly, death was never a pretty thing though she had seen much of it. She still didn't like it at all.

Sure enough, just as she had thought, there was Miroku. He was looking between a few of the people in there.

"It's getting late, I was beginning to think you were up to something else." she said after a moment, smirking slightly in amusement as Miroku nearly jumped.

"Oh, it's you." he sighed, relieved that it was another human being and not that thing. He seemed to think on something for a moment before motioning her over to him, "Come here for a second, I could use your expertise on something."

She did so, looking around with a frown. Being in a hut full of dead people didn't thrill her.

"You've seen all varieties of demons haven't you? You are a demon exterminator." Miroku said once she was beside him.

"Well, sure." she answered.

"What kind of demon do you think could have done this?" he asked, pointing to the neck of one of the victims.

Sango thought for a bit, "It looks like something a bat demon would do, but they're usually a lot cleaner with their bite." she replied, thinking for another moment, "And it looks like whatever it is is faster than a bat; these people look like they don't even know what hit them. It took them out fast."

"So it's not anything you've ever seen before?" Miroku questioned.

Sango shook her head in response.

"Maybe we should get back to the others and deal with this tomorrow when everyone's awake and we can ask around." Sango offered, "Besides, I told Shippo that it would only take me a little while to drag you back."

Back at the inn, Shippo still couldn't get to sleep. He lay curled up next to the two hanyou and still wide awake. There hadn't hardly been a noise since Sango left! The only thing to be heard was the breathing of the three in the room. Not even a breeze blew outside to offer a bit of sound. Nothing. Nothing but silence.

The light of the moon was the only light that lit the room. The moonlight shone through the shoji screen door, casting shadows on it from the pillars outside that held up the roof.

Shippo was growing more unnerved by the moment. It was the middle of the night, it was dark, and eerily silent. Didn't most horror stories and ghost stories happen in a setting like this?

"I hope Sango and Miroku didn't get attacked by that thing." Shippo whispered to himself, mostly for the sake of hearing his own voice. His eyes went wide and chills went up his spine as the floorboards outside creaked. "What was that?" he squeaked quietly, slowly turning his head to look toward the door.

A silhouette of something moved outside the screen door as something moved stealthily along walkway outside.

"Sango? I-is that you?" the kit asked quietly in a hopeful tone. As the figure moved further across the walkway outside Shippo could better make out it's shape. It looked human in form, maybe it was just someone that worked at the inn coming to check on them. . . like the inn keeper or someone.

The figure reached out a hand to open the door . . . a _clawed _hand. With really _long_ claws. That definitely wasn't anyone he knew! What if it was that thing? Shippo tried to say something, but his voice seemed to have fled the scene before he had a chance to move.

Long nails clicked against the wood on the outside of the door as the thing made to open it.

"Inuyasha. . ." the kit whimpered, still not yet having found voice enough to say it any louder than a whisper.

A sliver of pure moonlight appeared on the floor as the door began to slide open. It was coming in!

Shippo couldn't quite catch a scent from it, at least no yet. What if it was a ghost? Like one of those vengeful spirits from the ghost stories he'd heard that came and devoured peoples' souls? He didn't want it to eat his soul! His heart raced faster as a soft grinding sound could be heard from the door sliding slowly open.

"Inuyasha. . ." Shippo cried softly, finally getting up the nerve to nudge the hanyou.

Inuyasha only stirred a bit, still not waking up.

The streak of silver moonlight that painted the floor kept getting wider and wider as the door opened more and more with agonizing slowness. Any wider and the thing would be able to get in!

"INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed, finally finding his voice.

Inuyasha and Moyuru both shot awake. Moyuru screamed as well, so startled by the kit's sudden cry.

"What! What is it!" Inuyasha shouted in panic as he had been awakened from a dead sleep.

"That thing! It's here!" Shippo cried, moving even closer to them.

"What thing?" Inuyasha questioned. Shippo just pointed to the door though he had his eyes clenched shut.

"Ow!" Shippo suddenly yelped as a fist hit him over the head.

"There isn't anything there you coward!" Inuyasha growled in agitation. He hadn't liked it that the kit had roused him in the middle of the night for nothing.

Shippo looked to the door in question, but there had been something there. "But there was!" the kit yelled back, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he rubbed the top of his head.

"You didn't have to hit him." Moyuru stated nearly scoldingly, a lot like Kagome would. Inuyasha just grumbled a bit.

Moyuru frowned as Shippo still looked to be terrified by something. She had a bad feeling as well, something in the back of her mind was telling her something was wrong. "Maybe you should just check it out." Moyuru said quietly.

Inuyasha looked to her in question. Moyuru sighed, "You know, just incase there is something there. If there isn't then maybe it'll at least make him feel safe enough to fall asleep." she whispered so Shippo wouldn't hear.

"Fine." Inuyasha muttered irritably, getting up from behind her and beginning for the door. He opened it before looking back to the others and motioning out, "See? There's nothing there. Now stop being such a frady cat and go to sleep."

Shippo nodded slowly, peering out from behind Moyuru. Maybe he had just been having a nightmare. Yeah, that was it, just a nightmare.

Inuyasha closed the door and began back to where he had been before though he was inwardly frowning. He had caught a scent at the door, a strange one. Something like he'd never smelt before. He brushed it off. There hadn't been anything there and there wasn't much place anyone could hide in the room.

Moyuru still couldn't help but to feel that something was up. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to calm down. She could feel Shippo nearly pressed into her back as he continued to hide behind her.

"What the Hell!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted as something let out an inhuman snarl.

Moyuru's eyes shot open, growing wide when she saw what it was that he was cursing about. Something had launched itself at him and was now on his back!

He stumbled around, struggling to dislodge it. What the hell was this thing? Inuyasha cringed in pain as long claws dug into the flesh of his arms, latching the creature onto him, "Get off!"he shouted

"Inuyasha!" Moyuru cried.

That was right! Moyuru was still in there! She'd be next if he didn't do something to get rid of that thing! But what? He cried out in pain as sharp fangs began to peirce the skin on his neck.

Moyuru could feel it as Shippo hid behind her, "I told you it was there!" he wailed.

"Get off damn you!" Inuyasha yelled, disregarding the kit's comment.

Moyuru held one of her sais ready to throw, but she was hesitant to do so. What if she hit Inuyasha? He was moving around too much! Inuyasha had resorted to clawing at the creature on his back, getting desperate now to get it off. He looked as though he were weakening! It was draining his blood from his veins!

Moyuru hesitated no longer before letting one of the weapons fly straight for the thing. The creature let out an unearthly cry of pain as the sai embedded itself in its back, its jaws releasing their hold on Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou didn't waste any time throwing the thing off, ignoring the pain as one of it's claws broke off in the upper part of his left arm.

The creature shrieked as it hit a wall hard, causing the sai to go in further.

"Damn you you little bastard." Inuyasha seethed, putting a hand to his neck.

His attacker lay in a heap on the floor a moment. Moyuru could make out much of what it looked like, only a faint outline in the moonlight. It was nearly Moyuru's size and wore clothes. It also had long hair, almost human-like in appearance. That was all she could make out of it. It may have had a few human features, but human was definitely one thing it wasn't.

Inuyasha cautiously approached it, was it dead? Had he killed it? He froze as it moved, its red eyes glaring between Inuyasha and Moyuru before its gaze rested on the one that had hit it in the back.

Moyuru seemed taken aback, its glare was so intense! It wanted to kill her, that much was clear. Inuyasha moved to attack it but it seemed unfazed, ignoring him before seeming to just disappear.

"What the-" he exclaimed.

Moyuru suddenly let out a terrified scream, "Inuyasha!"

He quickly moved to take action. The creature had gotten to Moyuru and she was fighting just to hold it off. Being in a corner had given her somewhat of an advantage as it was only able to attack her from one direction. "Get off her!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to swipe at it with his claws.

It moved, again seeming to disappear. Moyuru looked shaken, having a few cuts but otherwise unharmed.

"Where did it go? Is it gone?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the little bastard's still here somewhere." Inuyasha answered as he stood protectively in front of the girl he'd come to care for so much. If that thing wanted to attack her it would have to get through him first and he wasn't _about _to let it take him down.

There was movement in the shadows off to one side. Inuyasha's head snapped in that direction, but by the time his eyes focused on the area there was nothing there. It was definitely still in the vicinity. What was that thing? How was it able to move so fast? How the hell were they going to get rid of it?

_Ha! A cliffy! I'm so evil! (insert evil laughter here) Anyway, what did you think. You've gotta review if you expect me to keep writing my best. Authors have a morale that they need to keep up, if your morale gets low then your muses like to quit on you. So you see? You people have got to reveiw! It helps my muse turn out good story plots. Personally though, I think that I come up with my best stuff when I have a bag of skittles sitting right in front of me. I love skittles. . . anyway, here's the preview for my next chapter or at least what I think is going to happen in my next chapter. _

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 24: Dark Colors_

_So, what is this thing and why is it attacking Moyuru and Inuyasha? Can they get rid of it before it gets rid of them? Can they survive the night? All these questions to be answered. Also, Kagome makes her reappearance in the feudal era, what happens when she finds out that the gang has already left? Will she try to catchupwith them on her own? What ifNaraku finds out? Will he abandon his current plan to go afterher if she is alone?_

_Well, as I always say, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY! ARIGATO AND ASHITERU! _

_Mayu Kitsune_


	24. Dark Colors

_Sorry for the big delay on this chapter, but things have been really hectic lately and that hasn't been giving me a whole lot of time to work on this. Not to mention the fact that I have a profile on too now. Yeah, I'm working on some of my own original stuff now that I think I have had a really good run so far with the fanfiction thing. I think I've been writing too much Inuyasha fanfiction though. . . my vampire story is really starting to sound more like the Japanese demons than vampires. Yep. But I don't think it's going too bad. If you would like to read it, I wouldn't mind in the least bit. I need some opinions and feedback on that . . . I really hope to get it published when I'm done. Anyway, enough rambling, time to get on with the story!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Dark Colors**

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I get to sleep?_ Kagome questioned herself as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was tired, she had a test the next day, by logical reason she should've been asleep by now! Was she really that restless over the test? Or was she restless over something else?

She sighed heavily, her thoughts traveling back to the feudal era . . . and Inuyasha. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to jerk her thoughts elsewhere. Anywhere but with him. He had broken her heart and she wasn't going to go back for him.

Her eyes watered and she inwardly shouted at herself not to cry. She wouldn't say it aloud, but it had hurt her that he hadn't even come back to get her from _her_ era. _Grr! Get over it! Things are finally getting back to the way they used to be! Nothing to worry about except for going to school and getting good grades! This is what you used to always want wasn't it? _she thought.

She raised a hand to wipe her tears as the stubborn things refused to go away. She had been trying to tell herself that this was finally nomallity again . . . but the words seemed hollow. This wasn't normality anymore . . . the feudal era was . . .

Her thoughts then wandered over everyone else. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, her friends. That was it! The excuse she had been looking for. A good excuse to go back. She sat up, rubbing a bit of the sleep from her eyes. She would go back to the feudal era, but not for Inuyasha. She was going back for the rest of her friends.

She didn't waste any time in beginning to pack. Something was nagging at her, telling her that she had to go back this instant. She wasn't quite sure what it was, though it felt like the feeling she got before her or her friends ever wandered into something dangerous. Ignoring the feeling hadn't made it go away and now it was only pressing her to start off for her second home more impromtu than ever.

Her eyes wandered to her bow and quiver of arrows. Could this sixth sense work even without her having to be there? In any case, she was going back to help whether Inuyasha wanted her to or not. Now the only thing left undecided was how to act around the groups newest couple.

---------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku continued on their way back towards the inn, both of them pausing as they heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Moyuru!" Sango exclaimed.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Miroku stated, beginning off at a run.

Sango nodded once before following on Kirara's large cat form. Miroku was right; that thing had attacked those peopple so swiftly. Moyuru and Inuyasha had been asleep! What if they were already too late?

The demon slayer jumped off once they arrived, heading straight for the door. No sooner had she gotten there than something crashed through it right in front of her, missing her by only an inch! A wounded and angry Inuyasha stood in the doorway.

"I _dare_ you to try that again you blood-sucking bastard!" he snarled, beginning towards it after it landed a good distance away.

"No wait, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted in an attempt to stop him. That thing was dangerous and he was already wounded!

Sango's attempt seemed to be in vain as Inuyasha ignored her. The creature gave a disgruntled hiss in his direction before streaking off and disappearing into the night, not giving Inuyasha a chance to reach it. It left Moyuru's sai on the ground where it had landed.

"Damn." Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"That thing, I've never seen anything move so fast." Sango mused.

Miroku approached Inuyasha, "So that was the creature that has been attacking the villagers?" he prompted.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." the hanyou answered

"We heard someone scream, is everyone alright?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha nodded, "I think so."he replied, beginning back towards the room.

Sango had entered already, checking on the others to make sure that no one else had been hurt. She found Moyuru still in the corner, clutching one of her weapons with Shippo nearly pressing himself into her back. "Moyuru, are you okay?" Sango asked as she lit one of the candles in the room.

Moyuru seemed to relax a bit, "I'm fine." she answered quietly.

Shippo ran out from behind her, launching himself at the demon slayer, "Sango! Are we glad to see you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Sango replied.

Moyuru tried to stand, using the wall as leverage and trying not to put much weight on her injured leg, "Is Inuyasha okay?" she asked.

"I'm still alive if that's what you mean." Inuyasha's voice said from the doorway.

Moyuru looked to him with a relived smile as she nearly stumbled into him. He steadied her, "You shouldn't be up with your leg the way it is." he scolded.

Moyuru paused, sniffing a bit. It was as she had thought, he was injured as well, "You're one to talk, you're bleeding!" she stated. She gaped at the wound on his neck, "Your neck! It bit you!"

"It's nothing." Inuyasha answered, trying to brush it off though he was beginning to look a little pale. The bite on his neck was still bleeding too! The crimson liquid still flowed from it, staining the neck of his kimono an even deeper shade of red. He ignored it for the moment, setting Moyuru down before sinking down against a wall. He felt exhausted.

After a record-breaking short argument, Inuyasha allowed the others to help him, soon drifting off into a deep and heavy sleep. Moyuru helped the most she could, seeming troubled the whole time. That thing had gotten close enough for her to make out the color of its long hair. It was dark purple . . . almost black.

"Something wrong?" Sango questioned, having noticed her troubled expression.

"Don't worry about it . . . I'm just tired, that's all." the hanyou replied.

Only moments after they situated Inuyasha on a futon, Moyuru herself drifted off next to him. They both seemed so drained. No one bothered them, though they needed answers. Shippo had been there. Perhaps he could fill in the details.

Sango knelt down to the kit who had been sitting nearly on top of Kirara since they returned. The demon slayer let a small smile slip. She knew that it probably wasn't right to laugh at the poor kid, but he looked so funny. "Are you alright Shippo? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm okay . . . I'm not still scared." Shippo said shakily, forcing himself to move away from his protective company a bit.

"Do you remember what happened? We need to know if we're ever going to beat that thing." Sango stated.

Bringing up the thing seemed to be the right thing to do, yet a mistake as the young kit couldn't stop talking about it . . . and talking so fast that she could barely understand what he was saying. "It attacked from out of nowhere! I tried to tell Inuyasha there was something near the door, but he didn't believe me and just said I was being a coward!" Shippo said quickly.

"Alright, calm down-"

"I told Inuyasha there was something there!"

Sango sighed. This ranting seemed to be just about the only thing she was going to be able to get out of the poor kid. He needed to calm down and sleep, he must've been just as tired as the rest of them. The demon slayer thought for a moment before reaching out beginning to scratch behind Shippo's ears as Inuyasha had done to Moyuru earlier. Shippo had said that it felt good didn't he?

The kit instantly began to go lax. "Hey, no fair. . . . I was going to calm down myself." he muttered, letting out a yawn and his eyelids growing heavy.

"I'm sure you were, but this works faster." Sango stated softly, allowing Shippo to fall asleep and leaving him with Kirara.

The demon slayer let out a wide yawn, getting up and stretching a bit. Everyone else seemed to be asleep or getting there except for Miroku, he was still wide awake and interested in something near the door. Sango looked to him in question, "What are you looking at?" she asked as she approached.

"Shippo said something about that creature seeming to attack from out of nowhere right?" Miroku prompted.

Sango just nodded.

The monk gestured toward the wall, "I believe I now know where it was hiding."

Sango stared at where Miroku had motioned to. On the wall were apparent claw marks leading up to the corner near the ceiling. It had been hiding up there? The holes in the wall were deep, it had run it's claws in there far enough to support it's weight. This was just too strange! "So that's why Inuyasha didn't notice it? Because it was all the way up there?" the demon slayer asked.

"Looks like it." Miroku answered, "Whatever it is, is definitely a threat. It has claws like that, and the speed that it seemed to possess when it ran away from here was level with, if not greater than that of any demon we've come across."

"Do you think it'll come back?"

"Well, there's no way of really knowing, so it looks like one of us is going to have to sit up and keep watch."

"Both of us." Sango corrected quickly.

"Both?"

"That creature is extremely fast, what if one of us doesn't see it?"

Miroku seemed to think for a moment, "You do have a point." he mused aloud, "But can you stay awake for that long? You seem tired and I'm sure I can handle the job by myself."

"I'll be fine." Sango insisted as they both took posts outside the room.

After a while they realized just how much longer the night was going to be. Too long to just sit in silence and try to stay awake. "So, did Moyuru ever tell you what was troubling her earlier when we first arrived here? She seemed shaken up then like she is now." Miroku said, trying to start a bit of small talk to keep them occupied and conscious.

"Yeah," Sango answered after a moment, "She said it had to do with a dream she had."

"So that's what upset her so bad? A nightmare?"

Sango nodded, "She said that this all seemed similar to a dream she had. I can only guess that somone was attacked in her dream and that's what scared her so bad when we first came here."

"Who do you think was attacked in her dream?" Miroku questioned.

The demon exterminator shrugged, "I don't know, she didn't tell me." she answered.

Miroku seemed to think on something a moment before speaking up again, "Did she see what did it? In her dream I mean."

"She said that she could only make out a color, like something was moving too fast to actually see. She said that it was dark purple. . ." Sango replied, her sentence seeming to die off as she realized something. That thing's hair. It had been too dark to really see, but she could have swore it had a purple tint to it.

Miroku gave her a knowing look, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking,"

"Then we should ask Moyuru more about her dream when she wakes up." Sango finished for him.

"Right, it appears that her dream and the current situation is somehow linked. I could be wrong, but it would be the only information we have to go by." Miroku stated.

Sango nodded once in agreement, "It would be better than nothing."

The two talked about a few more things to stay awake. Sango made a valiant effort, but in the end sleep claimed her. She had been so tired that she failed to notice where her head rested.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome finally entered the village, hoping that someone was awake to aknowledege her arrival. This was the latest that she had ever returned to the feudal era before. She hoped that her mother wouldn't worry. Her mother had been asleep when she left, so she left a note a prayed that that would explained things.

The night was so quiet and calm, nearly pleasant. But if everything were so good, then why did she feel that there was danger somewhere around? This weird feeling was half of the reason for her sudden departure in the first place. Why couldn't she place where the danger was? Nothing seemed wrong here.

She wore a pensive expression as she entered the tent-like structure that had been set up for the injured villagers. Just as she had anticipated, Kaede was still awake, tending to one of the many injured. There was still something puzzling though. When Kagome had looked around outside, she didn't see any of the others. Where were they?

"Lady Kaede." Kagome said quietly as she approached.

Kaede turned, giving a bit of a tired smile upon seeing her, "Ah, so I see that ye have decided to return."

Kagome nodded, "Are the supplies I left behind helping?" she questioned.

"Aye, thank ye. I was beginning to fear that ye wouldn't be coming back. The others have worried as well."

The others . . . excluding Inuyasha. Kagome thought. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Where is everyone else?"

"They left."

"Left?" Kagome echoed. Without her? This had to have been Inuyasha's doing! They had never left her behind like this before! She always went with them!

"They left earlier today. Don't be angry with them Kagome, they're leaving was forced."

"How?"

"Naraku has shown himself again. They were unsure of ye returning, and they couldn't waste anymore time on following the next lead." Kaede explained.

Kagome calmed down a bit, forcing herself to think on all of this. It was reasonable to think that she wouldn't be coming back for a while. The others had seen how angry she was. She also couldn't blame them for needing to go after more jewel shards right away if Naraku had come back into the picture in the short time that she was gone. It was always a race against him.

She sighed heavily. She also couldn't blame Inuyasha for not coming back to get her first. . . . This was the one that she had a hard time admitting to herself. Of course, walking in his shoes, or lack of, then she wouldn't have wanted to be the recipient of another barrage of sit commands either.

There. She was calm. Everything was reasoned. Now just to think of what to do next.

_Well, there's Kagome in the mix again for you. I did really need to get her back into the story and now I think I know how to get her and Inuyasha back together. Then this fanfic can finally come to an end . . . and a sequel can start. At this rate, the story's never really going to come to an end. This actually should have probably been two fanfics instead of just one! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll make the next one even more intriguing. I know you all want to find out what that thing is! Thank you all who have had to bear the wait. I'm sorry to inform you that you may have to wait a while for the next chapter too. My life's been a little hectic, so I was lucky to even be able to update. Anyway, here's your preview!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 25: Shinku_

_So, what will morning bring for Inuyasha and the gang? And what will Kagome's plan of action be? She has managed to calm down enough not to blame Inuyasha for the gang's leaving, but she still isn't too happy with it all. Will she decide to take things in her own hands and try to catch up with them all herself? Hey, what could be the danger? She can shoot sacred arrows, maybe she can finally show them all that she's capapble of taking care of herself in the process._

_Thank you for your time in reading and please leave a review! THANK YOU!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	25. Shinku

_I'm really sorry to keep you guys all waiting for this. It's getting especially hard to find the time to write now and this is getting so hard to figure out! I don't know if I really know where to go with this anymore! AHHHHHH! Okay, now that I've gotten that out, here's the next chapter, have fun. Read Review and Enjoy!_

_Japanese Words_

_Hai - Yes (Duh, but this is just for those who don't know . . . don't wanna confuse anyone.)_

_Alright! On with the story!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinku**

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the sun peeked up over the horizon. As if in response to the rising sun, people began to emerge from their huts and begin their daily lives. It seemed as though that creature only came out during the night.

Sango stirred as the sunlight hit her face. She mumbled something incoherent as she was still half asleep.

"Good morning Sango." A voice said. It sounded close. . . it was Miroku's voice!

She immediately sat up straight. She knew the surface that her cheek had been resting on felt too warm! She had been leaning against Miroku! She went completely red as she focused her gaze on the ground, too embarrassed to look at the monk that had served as her pillow for the night.

"Did you sleep well?" Miroku inquired, flashing her a smile.

"I-I didn't even know I fell asleep." she said quietly before seeming to turn on him, "You weren't supposed to let me fall asleep!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Her exclamation also an attempt to get the subject off of how she had been sleeping the night before.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Sango, no one's awake to notice." Miroku stated.

Sango just continued to blush, "What are you trying to say?"

"It's nearly the same as being alone." he answered his hand doing as it had so many times already.

Sango stiffened before smacking him hard across the face, "I'm not interested you pervert!" she growled.

Moyuru began to awaken at the noise outside, Miroku and Sango both seeming oblivious to the fact. The kitsune hanyou's ears twitched a few times before her eyes opened. It was morning already? She didn't want to wake up, or move. She was comfortable where she was . . . and warm.

She paused as she suddenly had a thought. She didn't remember falling asleep with blankets over her the night before, and something was tickling her ear and messing with her hair, like someone was blowing on her or something. She chanced to take a look, going bright red when she noticed that it seemed as though her and Inuyasha had both moved during the night. At some time or another she had rolled onto his futon and he had thrown an arm protectively around her, hugging her to him.

She fought back the blush. What did she have to be so embarrassed about? It wasn't like nobody knew that they were together. . . besides, it made her feel better to be so close. Perhaps it was just the fact that the idea of her rolling onto his futon in the middle of the night was a little odd. Even odder was the fact that it hadn't woken him up.

Moyuru tried to relax, suggling into him a bit. It kind of reminded her of before, a few nights ago when he had been trying to keep her warm and alive. It had been so comforting to know that someone cared that much.

Inuyasha shifted a bit behind her. He seemed to be dreaming. "No . . . don't leave." he mumbled.

Moyuru seemed a little confused. What could he be dreaming about? His eyebrows were furrowed into a worried expression. What should she do? Should she wake him up? She tried turning to him to scratch his ears, hoping that maybe that would calm him and she could continue to let him sleep.

His ear twitched a bit as she managed to reach it, scratching lightly behind it. He seemed to calm down a little. He let out a contented sigh, "Kagome." he murmured quietly.

Moyuru paused suddenly in her scratching. Kagome? So her feelings about this had been right all along . . . he still thought about her. She could feel the sting in her eyes as tears began to form in them. All this time she knew some things were too good to be true, why had she allowed herself to think anything different?

She freed herself from Inuyasha's half-conscious hold, getting to her feet and limping for the door. She looked at it a bit questioningly as she went to open it. It looked like it had been sloppily patched up to keep the cold from getting in. She didn't even remember that happening. She must've been asleep and slept pretty hard for that to have taken place without her waking up.

She paused and blinked as she opened the door to an enraged Sango and one very scared looking monk. Shippo and Kirara sat off to one side, watching. "I just don't understand, " Shippo mused aloud, "_Why _doesn't he ever learn?"

Kirara mewed a response as Miroku continued to try and explain how his hand was cursed by a demon that just happened to have a fondness for Sango's rear. Miroku seemed to notice Moyuru, looking nearly relieved. Finally, he had a way to take the attention off of himself. "Hello, good morning Moyuru." He said quickly, causing Sango to look up.

"Oh, good morning Moyuru. I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, it's alright."

"How's your leg?"

"Better." Moyuru answered. It was true; her leg was feeling much better, though it was stiff and sore. It didn't seem like her injury was in danger of reopening again.

"While that monk's not here," Sango began, sending a pointed look off in the direction that Miroku had disappeared in while she had been distracted, "how about I help you with your bandages. Besides, I need to ask you a few things if you don't mind."

"I guess that's okay." Moyuru answered, nearly reluctantly going back inside the room and allowing the demon slayer to tend to her.

Sango began her work, unwrapping the bandages and taking a look at the injury, "Looks like it's healing up pretty good already." she commented, ridding Moyuru of the old bandages and beginning to apply new ones. Moyuru winced as she tightened them a little.

"I'm sorry, was that too tight?" Sango asked quickly.

Moyuru shook her head, "No, it's just a little sore." She replied as the demons slayer continued to work. Sango finished after only another few moments.

"So, where do you thing Miroku went off to?" Moyuru questioned. She hadn't exactly seen which way he had gone. His running off like that had proved to be rather humorous. "I hope he decides to be helpful while he's around and about."

"I know what you mean. It's the _least _he could do." Sango stated irritably, nearly causing the hanyou to giggle at her peeved expression. She seemed to brush it off, trying to get back down to business, "We need to know more about that creature before we try to defeat it."

Moyuru just nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Sango asked.

Moyuru looked a bit perplexed, "About what?"

"That dream you had."

The kitsune hanyou seemed a bit hesitant. She had had the same nightmare again just the last night just before their encounter with that thing and it had been the same as the night before when she first had it. She didn't like to speak of it, it scared her. "What of it?" she finally questioned after a moment.

"Miroku thinks that what's happening here and your dream may be linked."

Moyuru thought for a few seconds, "So you think this dream I had is more like a premonition, something that's going to really happen?" she asked quietly, secretly fearing the answer. It would only confirm a feeling that she had about it all earlier.

"Well, something like that. That wound on that girl's neck had been familiar to you but none of us had ever seen it before. Maybe there's something in your dream that can help us beat that creature."

Moyuru just nodded before timidly beginning her description of the nightmare that had scared her so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku?" Inuyasha echoed, not at all sounding pleased at the mentioning of that name.

Sango was currently relaying Moyuru's description to the rest of the group, "She said that he had been in her dream. Him along with that creature from last night."

Inuyasha and the rest of the group were sitting in the dining area of the inn. They were now all awake and had decided to eat a bit of breakfast as well as to discuss their findings. Moyuru was the only one missing. She had stayed back after asking for some time alone, stating that she wasn't hungry. Inuyasha didn't seem to like the way she was acting now. He felt nearly like she was avoiding him. The mention of Naraku's name though had jerked his mind away from those thoughts.

"This is troubling. It seems like her dream has more than just one link to reality so this last part of it may come to be true as well." Miroku mused, seeming pensive.

"So you're saying that Naraku's actually going to make an appearance huh?" Inuyasha prompted.

Miroku nodded, "He's already sent Kagura after the shards Moyuru has."

Inuyasha seemed to have become a bit irritable, he always got that way when Naraku was mentioned. "If Moyuru's dream is right and Naraku's behind all of this I say we take care of him now, he can't be too far." he growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha, there isn't much point in going after him now. He may not be far but we have no idea where he's hiding." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha let out an indignant huff, "Then what do you suggest we're doing?"

"All we can do is watch our backs. Naraku will eventually show himself if it's the shards he's after."

"There's more to it though." Sango chimed in. Everyone's attention was on her now. "More?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango continued, "She said that in her dream Naraku had her wrapped up in something and was dragging her in. . ."

"Like he was trying to absorb her." Miroku finished for her, seeming a bit shocked. It may not have exactly been the case, but it was definitely what it sounded like.

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha interjected, eyeing the monk skeptically with his hands shoved in his sleeves, "Are you positive about this? It_ was_ just a dream."

"We're not positive, just cautious. Her dream sounds more like some sort of foresight and you can never be too careful with one that vivid."

Inuyasha still didn't seem satisfied, something just didn't make sense. "Why would Naraku want Moyuru? She's only a hanyou. The last time Naraku pulled that one he went after Sesshomaru."

"He's got a point. Naraku only absorbs full-fledged demons, what would he want with a half-demon?" Shippo questioned after swallowing his food.

Miroku didn't even seem like he had to think about his answer. It looked as though he already had it all figured out, "He seemed interested in her abilities before. She does have power, she just doesn't know how to control it. Maybe Naraku wants her powers for himself."

Now it all seemed to make sense. "I get it, so he thinks that by absorbing her he can gain her abilities and learn to use them." Sango concluded.

Shippo went a little wide-eyed, "Woah, then he could really do some damage! You remember what Moyuru did with that!"

"How do we stop him? We don't know where or when he's going to attack." the demon slayer inquired.

Miroku thought for a moment before answering, "It looks like we'll have to watch Moyuru closely, especially now that she's injured."

Inuyasha gave him a somewhat annoyed look, _Well, doesn't he have the answer to everything today._ he thought. He was inwardly grumbling but he knew that the monk was right. He stood, beginning for the door, "If Naraku even gets near her I'll take his head off." he muttered darkly before heading back to the room.

"Well, there he goes." Shippo commented as soon as the hanyou was out of ear-shot, "He looks like he knows what _he's_ going to do, but what about us, what do we do?"

"We should probably rest up. That creature only attacks at night from what we've heard, we should try to be ready for it." Sango stated as the rest of the group headed back for the room as well.

------------------------------------------------

It didn't take Inuyasha long to reach the room, pausing as he caught Moyuru's scent outside the door. Wasn't she supposed to be staying in there? She wasn't supposed to be up and walking around! He inwardly cursed before beginning to track her.

Where was that crazy female going? They couldn't afford for her to wander around like this while Naraku was possibly out to get her! Her scent lead him to the forest and the scent of water soon joined it.

_Another stream?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Is this why she asked for some time alone? Another bath? She must've taken one nearly every day that she was at the village with them. She was definitely one of the cleanest people he knew.

He stopped before coming into viewing range and listened. He didn't want to walk up on her taking a bath. . . again. At least this time it wasn't at night and it wasn't as cold out, actually the day had been pretty mild thus far. When he didn't hear the sound of water sloshing he figured that it was safe to continue.

Moyuru sat with her back up against a tree and her injured leg stretched out in front of her. She seemed pensive, her eyes focused on nothing in particular ahead of her. The hanyou took a deep breath, letting out a long drawn out sigh and closing her eyes.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Inuyasha questioned.

Moyuru nearly jumped out of her skin, one of her hands instinctively going for the weapon at her side. When she noticed it was Inuyasha she calmed putting a hand to her heart. "You scared me." she breathed.

"Don't tell me you walked out here on your injured leg."

"It's fine. Tomorrow should be the last day it'll take to heal." Moyuru insisted.

Inuyasha just let out a heavy sigh, flopping down next to her. He became a little troubled when Moyuru seemed to scoot away from him a bit. Why? What had he done to make her want to stay away from him? He looked to her in question, but decided to avoid the subject. It obviously made her uneasy. "I'm supposed to be watching you, the others seem to think that your jewel shards aren't the only thing Naraku's after." the inu hanyou stated.

"I know, they're taking my dream seriously."

Inuyasha gave her a look, "If you knew then why the hell are you out here?"

"I need some time alone. I need to think."

"What have you been thinking on so hard lately anyway. You're being even quieter than usual."

"Inuyasha." Moyuru said quietly.

"What?"

Moyuru hesitated a moment, "Go . . . go be with Kagome."

Inuyasha nearly fell over. What was she talking about and where the heck was this all of a sudden coming from? "Huh?"

"If you really still care about her then don't let me get in the way." Moyuru stated firmly, thought her eyes remained focused on the ground in front of her. She seemed a little upset.

"Moyuru . . ." he Inuyasha nearly stuttered. He stared at her hard. Had he done something wrong? He reached for her hand which rested on the ground beside her, but she moved it before he could hold it.

"You said her name this morning . . . in your sleep. You wanted her to come back." she murmured.

Inuyasha turned nearly beet red. He had done what! "In my sleep?" he echoed, "B-but that doesn't mean anything, I was half out of it!"

"You're wrong . . . the truth comes out in your dreams while you sleep no matter what kind of front you put on during the day." Moyuru argued.

"But-"

"Even the strongest people can't avoid it. Like my brother. He would stay so strong for me and act like nothing was wrong . . . " Moyuru began, cutting off Inuyasha's reply, "but during the night sometimes, Akiko, the healer that took care of him when he was sick or injured, told me that he would wake up screaming. On the inside, he was just as scared and upset as I was even though he tried to say different."

Inuyasha stayed silent, his eyes focusing on the ground in front of him. Why did she have to be so deep? In nearly everything she said she still showed that she had a heart that had aged beyond her years. She was an old soul with the knowledge of a few lifetimes stuck a young person's body. She had seen war, betrayal, cold blooded murder, experienced prejudice, pain and nearly even death. It didn't seem like anything could be hidden from her for too long.

"I can tell you care about me, but you care about Kagome in a different way. You were mad at her when you decided you wanted to break things off with her." Moyuru stated.

"Yeah . . . I guess I was . . ." Inuyasha admitted. He had been angry. He had seen Kagome with Hojo and thought that she had been two timing him. Moyuru was right about one thing though, he did still care about Kagome.

"So you see? Maybe you should still be with her. You probably just had another misunderstanding, but either way you still love her."

Inuyasha stayed quiet as he thought it all over. Hojo had just given Kagome a hug . . . just like he had been giving Moyuru one when Kagome had jumped to conclusions.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a good friend Inuyasha, and maybe that's all we should be." Moyuru said softly.

Inuyasha looked at her in question as she began to get up. "Where are you going?" he asked, standing to help her.

"I was just going to go back to the inn before everyone else started worrying." she replied. She suddenly paused once she was standing, her ears moving and her eyes scanning the forest around them.

Inuyasha looked to her in question, "What is it?"

"There's something here." she answered. She had heard a slight rustling in the bushes somewhere around them. It could have easily been mistaken as a breeze but her gut told her differently. She listened for it again, only finding silence. Yet again, an eerie silence had fallen over the forest as it had done the night before when they were attacked.

"We have to get out of here." she stated suddenly.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. He handn't been expecting this. What was the hurry.

"Just trust me, I don't have a good feeling."

"If it makes you feel any better." Inuyasha replied, scooping her up. He didn't quite understand her sometimes, but she was supposed to be back at the inn anyway. He began off with her, taking off through the forest.

"I think that thing is here." she said quietly, she was still alert and searching the trees around them for any sign of the creature. She didn't like the feeling she was getting at all, or the strange silence.

"It's probably nothing, that thing only attacks at night."

Moyuru hadn't hardly seemed to hear him, her gaze traveling around, "I hope you're right." she stated, sounding distracted. She nearly froze as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. A shadow flitted quickly from a tree branch behind Inuyasha. "Look out!" She cried.

Inuyasha whirled, following her gaze. There was something heading straight for them! He leapt to the side and not a split second too soon. He tried to get a good look at the creature but as soon as it hit the ground it darted off into the bushes again.

He broke out into an all out run back for the village, "They said it only attacked at night!"

"Apparently they were wrong." Moyuru stated, holding on to Inuyasha with her arms thrown about his neck. Normally he would have stayed to fight but Moyuru was injured, he couldn't just put her down and risk her getting hurt worse or killed.

The inu hanyou was suddenly forced to change direction as the thing attacked in front of him. He narrowly escaped as it again hit the ground and darted off. That had been too close! Inuyasha muttered a curse before trying for the village again, maybe they could get help if they got back to the others.

No sooner than he had turned he was forced to change direction by the creature. It lunged from nowhere, it's claws barely raking across one of Inuyasha's cheeks. He cried out in surprise, this time even stumbling backwards.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Moyuru questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered, sounding irritated. What was this thing doing? It was so fast that one would think it's aim wouldn't be so bad as to miss twice.

It lunged for the third time, missing for the third time and putting them still in the same direction. Moyuru had taken on a pensive expression. Something just didn't seem right about all of this. "Inuyasha, you have to put me down and fight it." she said suddenly.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, narrowly escaping getting his face clawed again.

"You have to fight it, you can't do that carrying me! We can't keep running like this!"

"What are you, crazy?" Inuyasha prompted, not stopping and not putting her down.

"Haven't you noticed?"

Inuyasha didn't look to her as he answered, sounding anything but happy, "Noticed what, the shadow in the bushes that keeps _attacking _me? Yeah, I've definitely noticed that!"

"No, not that, the fact that it keeps putting us in the same direction." Moyuru retorted.

Inuyasha looked confused, "What are you saying? Are you saying that that _thing's_ actually trying to lead us into a trap?" he inquired, finally stopping.

They both paused as they heard an all to familiar voice, "Well, you are the clever one aren't you Moyuru? It's unfortunate for you that you didn't figure it out sooner."

The forest around them began changing and and a strong demonic aura suddenly made it's presence known. The sky changed from blue to dark and cloudy. Part of the forest had been nothing but an illusion and they now stood in the courtyard of Naraku's castle.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, "So you _were_ the one behind all this!"

Naraku smirked, his red eyes focusing on Moyuru as she glared back at him. "So, Moyuru, you still have something of mine that I would like back as well as something else." he stated.

Moyuru seemed a bit confused. Something else? Like what?

Inuyasha began to turn to go out. It was very uncharacteristic of him but he couldn't fight and protect Moyuru at the same time like this. It just wasn't going to work. His retreat was brought to a sudden halt as he noticed something blocking the exit. It was crouched down, it's hair dark purple in color and covering its face.

It slowly straightened, revealing a figure that looked more like that of a woman. Its clothing was a lighter shade of purple than its hair and was trimmed in black. What was this thing? Was it safe to even call it a she? It raised its head to look at them, now everything was clearly visible.

She had piercing blood-red eyes, even a deeper color crimson than Naraku's. Her large claws had been retracted down to the normal length of a human's fingernails and her fangs down to the size of normal teeth. Other than her strange color of hair and eyes she looked like a normal person.

"Hello, Inuyasha." it purred in a plainly feminine voice.

_It talks?_ Moyuru thought in disbelief.

"I was rather disappointed last night when I couldn't get my fill. Your blood tastes. . . different." it said, giving a sadistic smirk to the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha seemed a bit perturbed by this. Different? Did she mean different as in good?

"Inuyasha," Moyuru said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"It looks like now our only chance is to fight."

He knew what she wanted him to do, she wanted him to put her down and he didn't want to chance her getting hurt. The look he wore was obviously one of inner conflict. If he put her down then she or whatever that thing was would go after her wouldn't it?

"Oh, I see." the purple haired woman suddenly said, "You don't want to put your little girlfriend down because you're afraid I'll go after her instead of you, am I right?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, just glared at her. She suddenly gained a somewhat indignant expression, "What do you take me for? An animal? No, I'm much more than that. I don't go after the weak and injured just because they can't fight back." she said before seeming to regain her smirk, "I like my prey with plenty of fight in them. You make feeding so much more enjoyable when you fight with every little last bit of energy you have left, making your blood run faster and taste so much sweeter."

The woman gained a disturbing look in her eyes as she described her preference, licking her lips as though imagining the flavor. If anyone had ever truly had a lust for blood, she did. Inuyasha and Moyuru gave her uneasy glances. It seemed as though this creature had also acquired a taste for hanyou blood.

"So Inuyasha, what do you think of my newest incarnation?" Naraku prompted.

Inuyasha looked back at him, "Incarnation?" he echoed, didn't Naraku's incarnations always smell like him?

"Yes, she definitely is different, her scent doesn't match mine, or at least it would if she didn't reek so heavily of blood and death." Naraku answered.

"Yes, blood, what a wonderful scent." The purple-haired woman mused.

Naraku looked to her, "Shinku."

"Hai?" she prompted, giving an unnerving smile to the two hanyou.

"Do what you wish with Inuyasha, but leave the kitsune hanyou to me."

Inuyasha hesitantly and carefully sat Moyuru on her feet. They were going to have to fight. That seemed to be the only way out of this. How did they get into these situations anyway? Naraku on one side and some blood crazed demon on the other. This was insane.

"Be careful." Moyuru warned.

"I will, I won't let anything happen. We can take these two idiots down." Inuyasha replied, getting ready to fight. He drew out the Tetsusaiga, staring down his opponent.

"Right." Moyuru agreed, taking out her weapons and taking a stance though putting hardly any weight on her injured leg.

Shinku smirked, "It's feeding time." she stated as she began to change, her claws growing out long and her fangs doing the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Myoga, I haven't seen you in a while." Kagome stated as she wheeled her way through the forest path on her bicycle. She had been on the trail for a while now and hadn't slowed down in the least. She was determined to catch up with Inuyasha and the others! She wasn't going to stop until she did either. She could sense the jewel shards that Moyuru had and every moment she followed this path the feeling grew stronger.

Myoga had suddenly shown up, like he normally did. There just as fast as he could leave at the first sign of trouble. He sat perched on her shoulder. "Are you so sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Am I sure what's such a good idea?"

"Going out on your own like this, it's dangerous."

Kagome let out a humph. "I can take care of myself. Besides, trouble follows Inuyasha."

"But what of the demons?"

"What about them? I'm a priestess, I can use my bow and arrows."

"But you've never traveled alone before!"

"Well," Kagome replied, "now's as good a time as ever to start."

Myoga gave somwhat of a sigh. What was with the independence trip all of a sudden? Why did everyone in their little group always have to make such rash decisions when they were angry at something? No one ever played on the safe side anymore!

Kagome continued to pedal with more determination than she could ever remember having. There was something wrong with the group, she could feel it. The feeling she had gotten in the pit of her stomach the day before was now much stronger. Someone was in deep trouble and she had to be there to help!

She was sick and tired of being the one that always had to be rescued. This time things were going to be different!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alright, you people are seriously going to have to continue to bear with me on this one because I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with this. I can't seem to decide! At this point, there is a number of things that could happen, but which way to go? I've already started the next chapter I still can't decide! _

_Anyway, so what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are always great! Oh yeah and just another little bit of info for those of you that are curious about my made up Naraku incarnation's name. Shinku is actually Japanese for crimson and as a name actually means something like "despair, torment" or something like that. I can't quite remember, but one of my buddies looked it up for me. I was actually pretty happy that the name seemed to fit pretty well. _

_I'm sorry, but I can't really give you a preview for chapter 26, because I don't even know what's going to happen next. Writer's block sucks. I'm also working on chapter 6 of my AU Inuyasha western fic. (and if you haven't read that one, then maybe you wouldn't mind. People tell me it's good.) as well as chapters for my own big long original stories of fictionpress.(Which so far ain't doin' so hot.) So this may take a while. Sorry for the inconvinience, but like I said, I will have these things up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and don't forget to give me some feedback!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


End file.
